Power Rangers Triad
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is my little story to the thought that what if someone was watching the power rangers. It's a male/male slash which will eventually become male/male/female. Any and all mistakes are all mine and all comments are welcome. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Triad

By Rena Mason

Author's Note's: I got the idea for this story when I thought "What if there had been someone watching the original Power Rangers?" So with that thought running through my head this story came out. It's set for the most part in the MMPR television series time line with a few exceptions. Tanya does not take over for Aisha on her Zeo Quest and Billy goes to Aquitar but comes back in the ten years between the time they all leave Angel Grove and eventually come back. As for the person watching the Power Rangers that is a totally new character of my own making slightly based on the BBC television show "Dr. Who" except it's a woman and she's regenerated into a eight year old human and has been living in Angel Grove watching the Original Power Rangers and the additional ones come and go.

The story is a m/m slash story with the pairing of Jason L. Scott and William (Billy) Cranston, eventually it will be a m/m/f slash story with my new character Danielle Marks becoming the third person.

This will be the only Author's notes for the story with the exception of marking when the chapter has a sex scene in it. Hope you enjoy and reviews and comments are always welcome.

Now on to our story:

Power Rangers Triad

Rena Mason

Chapter 1

Danielle Marks had been in Angel Grove for ages, at least that's how everyone remembered it. She'd moved to Angel Grove just before the Scotts, and although no one remembered meeting her parents. She lived quietly down the street from them for years with her older sister. She remembered when they moved in, a young couple with an eight year old boy, who even at that age was muscular and handsome.

Then Kim, Zack and Trini came, Danni watched from afar as the four formed a tight knit group.

When school started she like all the other kids started the new school year. She ended up having several classes with Jason or various other members of the group but always stayed in the background. She was known around school as the quiet girl with the books, but she was never picked on. She always seemed to somehow discourage the bullies.

In the middle of the year Billy came and because of his geekish appearance and quite mannerism he was picked on almost all the time. Danni watched as he was repeatedly pushed, knocked down and even stuffed into a trash can on several occasions until Jason finally came to his rescue and the last member of the group was added.

As the years passed Danni watched from afar as the group grew from awkward pre-teens into confidant teenagers. Oh Billy was occasionally still picked on by the school bullies Bulk & Skull but he had four fierce protectors that for the most part kept him safe.

Then came the day Rita Repulsa came to earth and Danni watched quietly as the five of them were chosen to become the first Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Danni approached Zordon very shortly after he'd chosen the five. She entered the Power Chamber quiet easily and was instantly surrounded by a power field and Alpha 5.

"Unknown intruder, Unknown intruder!" said Alpha 5 as he moved around the consoles.

"Zordon, tell him to shut turn off all that noise or I'll do it myself" said Danni, she'd never really like autonomic machines because they could only do what their program allowed them to do and if things got out of hand they went haywire.

"Explain yourself and your purpose for being here," answered Zordon.

"All right, if you won't then I will" and with a wave of her hand the siren stopped, the force field disappeared, and Alpha 5 went still.

"Much better! All that noise was giving me a headache. Now as for, who I am. I'm known as Danielle Marks. I'm a….."

"Time Lord, a Solorian Master Time Lord as well," answered Zordon with a bow of his head.

"Well, well. I didn't know I was so well known." answered Danielle with a smile on her face.

"Since a Solorian Time Lord is born only once every thousand years, it is uncommon to hear that one is on Earth. What are your plans, if I may ask?"

"I'm here to form a triad."

"With whom?"

"Jason Scott and William Cranston."

"But their just children! Is it the practice of the High Council of the Time Lords to recruit children now to do their bidding?" asked Zordon.

"Why not, you just did!" answered Danni "But to answer your question truthfully, neither they nor I are in a position to form the triad at this particular time. I may be a Master Time Lord but as you can see, I have regenerated into a human teenager so I can gain knowledge that will help me later when the triad is formed. As for William and Jason, they need the experiences that being a Power Ranger will afford them."

"So now you are just observing and gaining knowledge?"

"For the time being, yes. It'll be years before they're ready to even begin to think about forming the triad. But I must have your word that you'll not tell any of them about me or why I am here."

"Any of them? I thought a triad was only three?"

"It is, it's from the Greek word tri meaning three" answered Danni with a smile. "The any, refers to the present Power Rangers of Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Jason and Billy and the future members that have yet to be recruited."

"And how many will you be using for your little plan?" asked Zordon impatiently.

"A total of ten, including the present five. They'll come and go through Angel Grove at varies times but eventually all ten will return when the time is right."

"But how….?"

"I don't have time for this…learn all you need to know," said Danielle impatiently and then opened her mind to show Zordon exactly what the Earth would be facing in the future.

"And the Earth Power Rangers will be able to defeat this…?" asked Zordon.

"After the triad is formed and with the proper training, yes. We'll defeat this threat."

"Then I give you my word, and pledge myself and Alpha 5 to helping you defeat this foe."

"Thank you, but for now your silence is all I require. Your services may be needed in the future."

"At your service, Master" replied both Zordon and Alpha 5 with a bow of their head.

An instant later Danielle disappeared in a flash of white light only to reappear in the house she called home.

"Was that wise, Master?" asked a young woman about twenty-five with long blonde hair as she moved over to the couch where Danni was sitting. She placed a hand on her forehead; left then returning with a glass and handed it to Danni.

"You're questioning me?" asked Danni as she took a sip and then looked up at the young woman.

Antonia had only been with her for eight years now, and the only reason she'd agreed to take her in the first place was that in order for her to live among the humans as a child she'd have to have someone posing as the adult for her.

So Antonia was her "big sister" and according to Angel Grove the legal guardian of Danielle Marks. Even though, Danielle was much older than Antonia in years.

"No, Master. Just wondering if it's wise to put such a strain on yourself when you're still adjusting to your body."

"I've been in this body for eight years now; I think I've adjusted just fine." answered Danni as she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"That was the child's body, Danni. Being a teenager is something totally different."

"Don't worry, I'll adapt as I always do. Zordon and Alpha 5 will become useful allies in the future." answered Danni quietly.

"As you say, master." replied Antonia as she placed a light blanket over the sleeping young lady.

The best thing for her right now was sleep so she could regain her strength. A mind link was difficult even under the best of circumstances, but when you were in a new body from a regeneration that makes it even more difficult. Add to that a body raging with hormones and bodily changes; Antonia was amazed that Danni had the control to perform one at all.

But there were a lot of things that amazed her about Danielle and that was why when she was offered the internship with Danielle she jumped at the chance. After all not many Time Lords got to even meet a Solorian Master Time Lord, not to mention be a part of forming the first triad in a thousand years. But for right now her job was to watch and help out when she was need. So she left Danielle sleeping on the couch and went back to her "other duties"

Over the years Danielle quietly watched as:

Tommy entered into the group, loses, then regained his powers, then eventually became the White Ranger.

Jason, Trini & Zack go off to the World Peace Conference and Rocky, Adam and Aisha take their places.

The Power Rangers trip to help the Masker Rider save Edenoi.

The destruction of the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord and the Rangers quest for the Lost Ninja Temple.

The arrival of Katherine.

The Rangers change from Power Rangers to Ninja Rangers.

The discovery and destruction of the Ancient Zords.

Katherine's release from Rita Repulsa's spell.

Kimberly excepting the offer to train for the Pan Global Games.

Kimberly's power transfer to Katherine.

The arrival of Master Vile.

The Power rangers upgrade to Metallic Armor.

The Power Rangers are turned into Children.

The arrival of the Aquitar Rangers.

Billy's return to adulthood.

The young teams members quests for the five sub-sections of the Zeo Crystal.

The arrival of the Hydro Hog from Aquitar.

The destruction of the Command center.

The Machine Empire arrives on Earth.

The team's completion of their Zeo Crystal quests,

The new Zeo Rangers are formed (Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya & Katherine)

Billy loses the Blue Power Ranger Powers.

Billy and Alpha 5 construct new Zords for the rangers.

The rangers acquire new Zeo jet cycles.

Billy leaves with Cestro to Aquitar.

Billy returns from Aquitar.

Tommy goes on a vision quest and discovers his lost brother David.

The arrival of the Gold Ranger.

The Jason takes over the Gold Ranger Powers.

King Mondo of the Machine Empire is destroyed.

Rita & Zedd's Louie Kaboom take over the Machine Empire.

Prince Gasket and his wife return to take over the Machine Empire.

Gasket launches a full scale attack on Angel Grove.

Billy begins to age from the effects of one of his inventions.

The Rangers lose the Zeo Megazord & the Super Zeo Megazord to Rita & Zed & Mondo & Machina.

Billy leaves for Aquitar to try to restore his youth and health.

Jason begins to lose the Gold Powers.

The Gold Powers are transferred back to Trey of Triforia.

The Machine Empire is destroyed.

Jason loses the Power Ranger Powers and leaves Angel Grove.

The Turbo Rangers are formed.

In the subsequent years Zordon leaves, Danielle starts building the underground compound on the old Command Center property, all the Power Ranger members leave Angel Grove, The team changes numerous times until they finally head off into space.

Through it all Danielle and Antonia stayed in Angel Grove, they kept the house were Danielle grew up in but only for a legal mailing address spending most of their time at the underground compound.

Almost 10 years to the week that everyone started to leave Angel Grove they slowly started returning.

First to return was Tommy & Katherine Oliver, they'd finally gotten together right before they each left Angel Grove but lost track of each other when they both left. They meet up years later and were now happily married. Tommy was a race car driver, while Katherine had retired from a lucrative dancing career and now wanted to start her own dance studio.

Next was Rocky & Aisha De Santos, Rocky had a radio talk show and recently had been transferred to his old stomping ground in Angel Grove. Aisha was a very successful veterinarian and worked with animal rights groups to save the habitats of wild animals.

A few days later Zack and Trini Taylor returned, Zack was a well-known television star on a popular soap opera, while Trini had gone to school and gotten her degree in nursing. She was the head nurse in charge of the surgical floor of Angel Grove Hospital.

Adam & Kimberly Park were the last of the couples to return to Angel Grove, Adam was a well-known heart surgeon, while Kimberly had done well in her gymnastic career and was now coaching several young prospects. Since Kimberly wanted to return to Angel Grove to coach, so Adam just moved his practice to the hospital in Angel Grove.

Jason and William both arrived back alone. William on leave from the Marines, while Jason had been reassigned to the Air Force base in nearby Sacramento. Jason had wanted to live closer to his parents so he returned to Angel Grove with the intension of living there and driving to the base. It was on a visit with his parents, Linda brought up the fact that all the "old gang" had moved back to Angel Grove.

"Jason, you'll never guess who I heard has coming back to Angel Grove" said Linda one night at dinner.

Jason had been in town only a few days and had been staying with his parents until he could find a place to live. He really hadn't had time to do a lot of "catching up" with the people who had returned or never left Angel Grove

"Who?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"Adam & Trini. Adam is moving his practice here to Angel Grove Hospital, and Trini has gotten a job as the head nurse for the surgical floor at the same hospital."

At mention of two of his best friend's names Jason's interest peaked and he began to take an interest in what his mother was saying. He'd kept in touch with everyone as best he could being in the military. So he knew that Adam and Trini were married, but not to each other.

"What about Zack and Kimberly? Are they back as well?"

"Yep, Zack's got a part in that popular television soap opera that's filmed in Sacramento. Kimberly is starting her own gymnastics studio. Speaking of people from the past, do you remember that little brown haired girl that lived down the block from us? The one that was always around but would never participate, she always sat on the sidelines with a book in her lap?"

"Is she the one that we never saw her parents, only an older sister?" asked Jack.

"Yes, that's the one" answered Linda.

"What ever happened to her?" asked Jason.

"Well she never left, well at least if she did we didn't notice. We still see her occasionally at the house but most of the time she is gone. I don't want to sound mean or anything thing but her "older sister" looks younger than Danielle. I think she's had some cosmetic surgery. Danielle looks to be at least your age Jason if not a little older but her sister…"

"Now Linda…" said Jack with a smile.

"I often wondered about her myself, we'd see her at school sometimes but she was always on the sidelines and would never participate in any activity."

"Well she got really secretive after everyone left Angel Grove, she and her sister would disappear for days at a time. I tried to go over and check on them, you know just being a "good neighbor" and all, but they would always say they were fine and she had just been away for work."

"Well you know mom, we can't always tell everything that we are doing" answered Jason truthfully.

He still regretted having to lie to his parents about his time in the Power Rangers and was relieved when they caught him returning from a battle one night. They'd both been upset, but supported his decision. It was with great relief and a little sadness when he told them that he had lost his powers and could never hold another

"I know Jas, but it does seem odd don't you think?" said Linda then they finished dinner in peace.

Later that night Jason went out for a walk and went down the other end of the block so he'd pass by the Marks house. He'd always remembered Danielle and her sister as a strange pair; they didn't look a thing like each other. Danielle was always small and petite looking, almost to the point of fragile, but Antonia was a tall skinny, buxom blonde with curves that just didn't quit. He remembered when they'd first noticed them, and he thought she looked like one of those Amazon Women on television, even at Jason's age he'd noticed her.

As he neared their house he noticed that both ladies were sitting on the porch. His mom had been right, Antonia did look younger than her sister Danielle. The years had been kind to Antonia, but not so much to Danielle. She looked a little bit older than her age and had put on some weight over the years. He waved at them and then headed up the sidewalk to their front porch.

"Oh my god! Here he comes Danni," said Antonia excitedly as she instinctively began straightening her hair.

"Oh get a grip Antonia," answered Danni sarcastically. "He's far too young for you"

"Oh, and what about you?" said Toni defensively.

"Touché!" answered Danni with a slight nod of her head. "But remember he has a destiny to full fill, do you want to take that on as well?"

"No thank you! I'll leave all of that to you for the time being." said Toni as she slumped back in her chair

At that moment Jason stepped onto their front porch and with his best smile said "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Jason Scott. I used to live a few doors down with my parents when we were kids."

"Of course I do! You used to hang around with Kimberly, Zack, Trini & Billy. You remember my sister Antonia Marks."

"How do you do, to be perfectly honest I'm afraid I don't remember her at all." said Jason with a smile.

"Well, you probably wouldn't remember much of me. Danielle was such a quiet child that I didn't have to spend a lot of time at the school. How about we go out for drinks sometime and reminisce about how much Angel Grove has changed."

"Down, Antonia!" whispered Danielle quietly, but firmly.

"Uh…Yeah, that'll be great. Give me a call; I'm staying at my parent's house just down the street whenever you're free." answered Jason hesitantly as he backed off the front porch. "Nice to see you again, Danielle" then headed back towards his parents' house.

He wasn't sure what just happened, but the high arc of that house had changed, and now Danielle was the one in charge.

"You're not to have any contact with him, do you understand Antonia." said Danielle as she dropped her legs from over the arm of the chair and sat up.

"Not even as a fact finding inquiry? Just to see what's happened to all of them since they left Angel Grove?"

"I know what happened to each of them when they left Angel Grove. You forget that I've been following this group of people since I was eight. The last thing Jason Scott needs at this time is an overzealous Time Lord whose hormones are out of whack."

"But Danni…" whined Antonia

"I mean it Toni." replied Danni firmly "Why don't you go see your friends at that pleasure planet that you're so fond of."

"Are you sure, I mean I was told not to leave you…."

"Antonia, I'm a very big girl now. Just because I've chosen a life of celibacy doesn't mean that you've got to. Go have some fun, but be careful!" said Danni firmly "I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time I let you go by yourself."

"I promise Danni, I'll even open a link if you like?"

"Gods no! What are you trying to do to me, kill me?

"Just liven up your life a little Danni," answered Antonia quietly.

"My life is just fine the way it is thank you Antonia, now go before I change my mind." said Danielle as she stood up and headed for the door, just as she reached for the doorknob she saw the white light which meant that Antonia had gone.

Now maybe she could have some peace and get things accomplished. Antonia was a help in certain areas but she was young and still had a lot to learn. As she closed the front door she wondered if tonight she'd be able to sleep without a certain memory haunting her dreams. Of young love found, then lost, of her greatest sacrifice and the reason that Danielle Marks is the way she is.

It was a few months later when the whole group finally got together, they meet at their old hang out place in the park. For a while they talked about what had happened to them after they had left Angel Grove, then finally they got around to the strange thing that had happen to them all.

A week earlier each of the former Power Rangers had received a cryptic letter to go to the old place where the Command Center used to be. There was someone who wanted to discuss their activities as teenagers in Angle Grove. They were at their meeting place in the park the night before to discuss the cryptic letters.

"Does anyone have any idea who sent those letters?" ask Jason as he sat down on their bench.

"Not a clue, but it had to be someone that knew us when we were in high school. Does anyone know what happened to most of our class?" asked Kimberly.

"No idea, and I'm afraid we don't have time to check out all of our former classmates. That letter said for all of us to meet at the Command Center tomorrow." said Bill.

"I wonder what would happen if we just didn't show us?" asked Adam.

"Are you willing to take that chance with your career Adam?" asked Aisha. "I don't know about the rest of you but I would think that at least some of us have a lot to lose if certain events were revealed."

"Yeah, not to mention Bill and Jason's military careers. I don't think we have much of a choice." answered Rocky quietly.

"How about we all meet and go together, that way if something does go wrong at least we can watch each other's backs" suggested Trini finally.

"Agreed, then we will all meet just outside of Angel Grove and go together."

"Funny, it's almost like one last battle together" said Tommy with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but this time we don't know who we are facing" replied Jason with a mournful sigh.

The next day the all of the former Power Rangers meet in the desert just outside Angel Grove and walked the last few kilometers to where the Command Center used to be. Where the building used to stand was now just sand and rocks out in the intense heat of the California sun. Each former Power Ranger stood quietly remembering the first time they came to the Command Center until Jason finally yelled to the sky "Alright! We're here!"

Deep inside the underground compound Danielle sat at the Compounds Command Center smiling as she watched the group wander around looking for a sign that someone was there. Quietly Antonia entered to find Danni sitting at the console with her eyes closed.

"They've arrived Master," said Antonia quietly.

"I'm well aware of that fact Toni," answered Danielle quietly then in a brilliant white light the ten former Power Rangers materialize outside the Command Center. Once inside the Compound they're completely surrounded by a force field.

"Unknown intruders! Unknown intruders! Prepare to be scanned!" said a metallic female computer voice.

Then a red beam moved slowly over each of the Rangers and the female voice returned.

"Zackary Taylor, former Black Ranger. Pilot of the Mastodon Dragonzoid, Black Lion Thunderzord, and husband to Trini Kwan-Taylor."

"Trini Kwan-Taylor, former Yellow Ranger. Pilot of the Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger Dragonzord, Yellow Griffin Thunderzord, and wife to Zackary Taylor"

"Kimberly Hart-Parks, former Pink Ranger. Pilot of the Pink Teradactal Dragonzord, Pink Firebird Thunderzord, Pink Crane Ninjazord, and wife to Adam Parks"

"Adam Parks, former Black Ranger, then Zeo Ranger 4 Green. Pilot of the Black Lion Thunderzord, Black Frog Ninjazord, Black Shogunzord, Green Zeo Megazord, Green Super Zeo Zord, and wife to Kimberly Hart-Park"

"Thomas Oliver, former Green Ranger, then White Ranger, then Zeo Ranger 5 Red. Pilot of Green Dragonzord, White Tigerzord, White Falcon Ninja Zord, White Shogunzord, Red Zeo Megazord, Red Zeo Battlezord, Red Super Zeo Megazord, husband to Katherine Hillard-Oliver."

"Katherine Hillard-Oliver, former Pink Ranger, then Zeo Ranger 1 Pink. Pilot of the Pink Crane Ninjazord, Pink Zeo Megazord, Pink Super Zeo Megazord, wife to Thomas Oliver."

"Rockford De Santos III, former Red Ranger, then Zeo Ranger 3 Blue. Pilot of the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Red Ape Ninjazord, Red Shogunzord, Blue Zeo Megazord, Blue Super Zeo Megazord, husband of Aisha Campbell"

"Aisha Campbell, former Yellow Ranger, then Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow. Pilot of the Yellow Griffin Thunderzord, Yellow Bear Ninjazord, Yellow Shogunzord, Yellow Zeo Megazord, Yellow Super Zeo Megazord, wife of Rockford De Santos III."

"Jason Lee Scott, former Red Ranger, then Gold Ranger. Pilot of the Red Tyrannosaurus Rex Dragonzoid, Red Dragon Thunderzord, and Pyraimdas. Captain in the United States Air Force."

"William Cranston, former Blue Ranger. Pilot of the Blue Triceratops Dragonzord, Blue Unicorn Thunderzord, Blue Wolf Ninjazord, Blue Shogunzord. Major in the United States Marine Core, and former Green Barrette."

There was total silence as each of the former Rangers and friends looked at each other as so much and been revealed by this unknown person. It's as if they'd known each of them all their lives, or at least as long as some of them had been in Angel Grove.

"All right, so you know all about us, what about you? Just who the hell are you and how do you know so much!" said Jason as he stepped forward.

Danielle smiled, always the leader even when they were all grown up and accomplished equally great things on their own.

"I believe that some of you might remember me, most of you will have only vague memories from when we were younger," replied Danielle as she stepped out of the compounds Control Center and into the hallway which served as the foyer to the underground Compound.

Each of them stared at her for a few minutes, trying to pull the face or a memory from their long ago past. Finally the memory came to Jason and he took one step closer.

"I've meet you before! You're Danielle Marks; you live down the street from my parents."

"Very good Jason, not exactly the memory I was looking for but at least you know who I am."

"Now I remember you too," answered Bill. "You lived in Angel Grove when we're kids. You went to school with us."

"Very good, William! As for living down the street from your parents Jason that is true, up to a point. I lived in that house until I finished building this compound, now it's only my legal mailing address. As for knowing so much about you'll let's just say I'm very observant, particularly when I came to Angel Grove to get to know the Original 5 Power Rangers."

"For what reason?" asked Zack as he stepped in front of Trini.

"Oh don't be silly, Zackary! If I'd wanted to hurt any of you, for any reason I'd have done so at any time within the first eighteen years of your lives. You may not remember but I was within very close proximity of all of you from the moment that you moved to Angel Grove until the time you left." said Danielle as she turned her back and started walking towards the Commander Center. "Follow me. All you want and need to know will be explained," with that said she walked through the sliding doors and into the Command Center.

Everyone stayed perfectly still, paired off with their respective partner, except for Jason and Bill who stood in the front of the group almost as the first line of defense. Danielle looked back at the group and then with a wiry sigh and a shake of her head, she returned to the foyer. Stopping just in front of them with her legs slightly apart and her arms held out to her side.

Jason looked at her, and then smiled. "How'd you know?"

"I know exactly what you want Jason Scott, but this is all I am allowing for now. Take it for what it is, or you'll just have to trust me" answered Danielle as she stood there looking him straight in the eyes.

Almost daring him to ask for something else, until finally he dropped his eyes and came forward to give her a pat down. It was quick but throe, and finally Jason turned and gave an approving nod for everyone to go into the Command Center. Danielle followed the last one into the Command Center, and went directly to the center console and sat on a high stool.

"There's a console for each of you with a palm pad in the center. When you're ready to learn the reason you're here and everything you need to know place your hand flat on the pad."

The former Rangers moved quietly to their respective consoles and one by one placed their palms on the pad. Trini first, then Kimberly, Aisha, Katherine, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Bill, then finally Jason. Danielle smiled to herself when she felt the last palm enter the connection; she had a feeling that it would either be Bill or Jason that would be the last one to trust her, and they'd not let her down. For they'd entered the connection just a few seconds apart, which was not really surprising considering they had the most to gain or lose depending on which way you looked at it. But that wouldn't be revealed just yet, now each of them would be told who, and what she was and the reason that she had come to earth. The forming of the Triad would be information given only to Bill and Jason when they were ready.

Ten minutes later Danielle broke the connections and slumped forward on the console, Antonia raced to the young woman at the console. "Master, are you all right?" asked Antonia quickly.

"Danielle, what is wrong?" asked Adam & Trini as they came over to the young woman.

"The link has drained her. I told her that 10 was too many at one time, but she'd said she could handle it. Now I guess we know better."

"I heard that Antonia," said Danielle weakly.

"Sorry Master," answered Antonia meekly.

"I'll deal with that later, right now I must rest. You may explore the compound but don't try to enter a door that is locked. It's locked for a reason. I'll call you when I am strong enough to resume the connection. You all still have many questions that you wish answered and you must be fully informed before you can make your final decision."

"How will we know where you are?" asked Rocky.

"You'll know," said Danielle then disappeared in a brilliant white light; Antonia smiled at them with an apologetic smile then disappeared a second later.

"Well, shall we go exploring?" asked Zack as he took Trini's hand and they left the Command Center.

Everyone followed in pairs except for Jason and Bill and they all spent the next several hours exploring the Compound.

When the silent call came, they all made their way to the park to find Danielle sitting in the middle of a large tiled patio area, with several tables and chairs with umbrellas to shade the tables.

"It seems that I was mistaken to try to form a connection with all of you at once," started Danielle.

At that admission, Antonia made a triumphant sound in her throat.

"Don't even try and go there Antonia," answered Danielle quietly.

"Yes, Master," answered Antonia meekly.

"For those of you that don't remember, this is Antonia Marks. Angel Grove considers her to be my older sister, even though she is significantly younger than I am! She is also a Time-Lord, but not a Master like myself. You might call her a Time-Lord in training."

"Is that why she calls you Master?" asked Aisha.

"She does that out of respect, all though sometimes I wonder. Even though she's also a Time-Lord,

I am a Solorian Master Time Lord, and a member of the Time Lord High Council."

"What about this compound? And did you build it?" asked Bill.

"As for the second question, it's yes. After Zordon left I acquired the land and continued to build the underground compound. As for the first, I can't answer that until I have your answer as to whether you will undertake the assignment. When you've agreed, all that you need to know will be revealed."

"But how will we…." started Adam.

"How do we…." stammered Aisha.

"Please, please. Telepathically please. It is actually easier for me and a lot more private if the questions turn personal."

"But how….?' asked Aisha as she took a step backwards from Danielle.

"Don't worry Aisha, it's nothing invasive. I can perform what is called a surface link to wear I'm only hearing the thoughts that you want me to hear. Questions you think out loud in your mind, so to speak."

"Will it be permanent?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, it's done by contact only, and if you refuse then I'll respect your wishes. I'm not here to force anything on any of you. If at any time any of you wish to leave you're free to go and I'll never bother you again."

"But we'll still retain the knowledge that you've just told us, right?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, you'll have the knowledge but not be able to help."

"Then what good is knowing if we can't do something about it," asked Jason.

"That is something that each of you'll have to answer for yourself. I just provide the knowledge.

I can't make the decisions for you," said Danielle quietly. "Now, who'll be first to have their questions answered or you are free to go now."

Everyone looked at each other and then smiled as Aisha was the first one to rise from her chair and go over in front of Danni. She pulled a chair right in front of her and then sat down with her legs together and her hands on her knees.

"Relax Aisha, I won't do anything until you're ready and give me the go ahead," said Danielle softly with a smile. She knew of Aisha's experience with the militia in Africa and her weariness of any thing that was or looked military.

A few minutes later Aisha nodded and Danni reached forward and gently laid her hands over Aisha's, it was about ten minutes later Danielle removed her hands and leaned back against the chair. Aisha rose from the chair and went back to sit next to Rocky with a smile on her face, she nodded gently and Rocky rose and went to the chair in front of Danielle. This happened a total of eight more times before there was a brief pause in the procession to the chair in front of Danni. Only Jason & Bill were left and neither seemed inclined to make the first move toward the chair.

After a few minutes Aisha voiced what everyone was thinking. "Oh come on guys, if I can overcome my fears then you two can. She will really answer all your questions,"

"All our questions, truthfully and completely?" asked Jason.

"As truthfully and completely as I'm allowed to at this time. Now may not be the right time to answer certain questions but you'll get the answers when the time is right, that I promise." said Danni as she opened her eyes and sat up.

She had a feeling that these last two were going to be the hardest, and Jason's last question just confirmed her suspicions. These two wanted cold hard answered to some cold hard questions. Well, she'd never shied away from telling the truth, come hell or high water. Sometimes she'd have to pay the consequences, but she always said that if you tell the truth up front then the best decisions are usually made. She'd stuck by that all her life and she wasn't about to change now just because of the delicate circumstances she was in. After a few minutes it was Jason who finally made the first move and sat down in the dreaded chair.

"Whenever you are ready Jason," said Danni quietly.

A few minutes later he nodded and Danni leaned forward and placed her hands over Jason's. This time it took a little longer but finally Danielle broke the connection and leaned back in the chair. Jason got`` up and went over to where Bill was sitting, put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear and then sat down beside him with a smile on his face. Bill looked at Jason one more time and then got up and went to the chair in front of Danielle.

"I'm ready Danielle."

"Are you sure William?" asked Danielle as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Yes, just do it" answered Bill as he sat down in the chair.

"As you wish," replied Danni, then leaned forward and placed her hands over Bill's.

This connection was stronger and deeper than Danni had meant it to go, but William was asking some tough questions and Danielle had promised to be truthful, so she told him all he wanted to know, which included his and Jason's relationship and the forming of the Triad. In the end William Cranston knew almost as much about the future of earth as Danielle did.

With a tired smile Danielle broke the connection, and for the last time leaned back in her chair with a deep sigh of relief. It was over; they all knew everything they needed to make their individual decisions. The last one had been the hardest of all but it had been worth it. Now she knew that at least all her dreaming, planning, and sacrificing may not have been in vain for the Triad at least had a good chance of being formed. For when the Triad was formed the Earth and the Universe had a good chance of surviving.

Right now all Danielle wanted to do was sleep; she figured that it would take at least a couple of days for everyone to digest what they had learned so she knew she had some time to recuperate. With great effort she opened her eyes and sat up one more time.

"I have made comm badges for all of you so you can get in touch with me when you've made your final decision. Take as long as you need, but know this. Time is of the essence here, we have a lot to accomplish in a limited time frame so keep this in mind. If you go into this you will be pushed to your limit and sometimes beyond. I'll need all of you to be 100 percent committed or not at all. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Master" replied everyone.

With a wiry smile and chuckle Danielle replied, "Well, that's a start anyway. Now go and think about your futures."

Everyone filled out in pairs with the exception of William who stayed behind to take one last look at Danni sitting in the chair then proceeded to catch up to Antonia as she led them out of the park.

"You'll take care of her won't you? I mean what she did just now, and earlier must have put a great strain on her health. It's your job to watch out for her right?" asked William.

"It is my job, among other things yes" replied Antonia.

"Good, good." he said absentmindedly "I get the feeling that she pushes herself a little too far sometimes."

"You are correct, she's been known to "over extend" herself at time but I'm always there to make sure that she gets the proper care."

"Great, thanks. I get the feeling that she is one special lady," murmured William as he left the park.

Antonia watched as the young man left, then looked back at Danielle sitting in the chair. She had to have told him everything or he wouldn't have said the things he said. Antonia raced back to stand in front of Danni with her hands on her hips. "You told him didn't you! Even after you told the council that you would tell them only what they needed to know you went ahead and told William everything!" yelled Antonia.

Danni's only reaction was to tighten her grip on the arms of her chair. "What I did or didn't tell William Cranston is between he and I, Antonia." replied Danielle quietly.

"But you promised! And you know how the High Council hates it when Time-Lords break their promises and interfere."

"I also told them that I would answer all of their questions truthfully and honestly. He asked some very tough questions and I answered him. It's not my fault that he's smart enough to figure out the rest. Now leave me! I'll deal with the High Council if and when the need arises," said Danni as she waved her arm and then disappeared in a brilliant white light.

"Yes, Master. I just hope you can," said Antonia quietly as the Park doors closed quietly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 2

Author's Note's: has implied m/m relationship

Danielle's couple of days turned into almost two solid weeks as each former Ranger weighted the pros and cons of taking on this challenge. Each had to consider putting their careers on hold, some more lucrative then others to fight a threat that only Danni knew for sure was coming. If they didn't agree, and the threat did materialize then they wouldn't be ready and had no chance in hell of winning. If they did agree, then they would all have to give up their careers to devote their full time to the training, then there was still a 60/40 chance that they would lose depending on if some sort of Triad was formed.

It all sounded pretty iffy to them but they each remembered back to the first time they found out about the Power Rangers and the threat of Rita Repulsa. That all seamed iffy too until they got their first glimpse of one of her monsters and if this threat was as bad as it sounded there was no way they were not going to try and do something about it.

Danielle had promised to tell them everything they needed to know about this threat after they had given her their final decision. So with lots of deep discussions and some heavy pros and cons they each made their final decision and notified Danielle at the Compound.

Jason & William were the last two to make the call to Danielle. She knew that of all the former Power Rangers that Jason Scott and William Cranston had the most to lose by taking on this challenge. They not only would lose their military careers but would have to admit and venture into a same-sex relationship then add another person to that relationship. Danielle had felt the budding love that they both had held for each other over the years but also felt the uncertainty and fear that those feelings invoked. Each was a closet homosexual and even though Bill had comes to grip with his sexual orientation Jason had not yet. And neither had fully accepted or admitted that they had feelings for the other.

If they both took on this challenge it would be an emotional roller-coaster for all three, Danni just hope they both were up for the challenge. She got her answer the next day when both men called within hours of each other that they had made their decision.

Danni felt that everyone had the right to know each individual decision so she had told them to wait until she called them then come to the Compound to hear everyone's decision. When she finally made the call to everyone she couldn't tell wither they were all relieved or upset that it had taken so long but each agreed to meet her at the Compound the next morning.

The next morning dawned bright and clear as each of the former Power Rangers arrived at the Compound; they were met in the foyer by Antonia asking them to wait for Danielle in the patio area of the park. Danielle watched as the last two arrived, she somehow figured it would have been William or Jason to be the last ones to arrive not Kimberly and Adam, but then again Kimberly had always been late when she was younger and she hadn't seam to changed that much as an adult. So as the others greeted Kimberly and Adam, Danielle stepped onto the patio area from a hidden area to the east.

"Is everyone ready" asked Danielle as she walked towards the group.

"What's wrong, Danni?" asked Adam as he sat down next to Kimberly.

"Just a formality, since each of you are putting your lives and careers on the line to accept this challenge, I think it's only right that each of you hear the others final answer that way there won't be any lingering questions if someone decides to decline."

"Fair enough, let's get started" said Tommy.

"As you wish, I will ask each of you the same question and you can give me your final decision and then leave or stay depending on your answer. There will be no repercussions or questions should anyone decline, Agreed."

"Agreed" answered everyone.

"Then let us begin. I will ask each of you in the order that you became Power Rangers. Also this is being broadcasted to the Time-Lords High Council."

"Jason Lee Scott, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"I do." answered Jason.

"Zackary Taylor, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"I do" answered Zack as he went over to stand beside Jason.

"Trini Kwan-Taylor, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"I do" said Trini as she stood up and went over to stand beside Zack.

"Kimberly Hart-Parks, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require,"

"Yeah, I mean. I do" said Kimberly as she stood up and went over to stand beside the others.

"William Cranston, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"I do" said Bill as he stood up and went over to stand beside the others.

"Thomas Oliver, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"I do" answered Tommy as he went over to stand beside the others.

"Rockford De Santo the III, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"Yes I do, ma'am" said Rocky as he went over to stand beside the others.

"I do will be just fine, Rocky." answered Danielle with a smile.

"Adam Parks, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"I do" said Adam as he went over to stand beside Kimberly.

"Aisha Campbell-De Santos, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require"

"I do" answered Aisha as she stood up and went over to stand by Rocky

"Katherine Hillard-Oliver, do you willfully and with full knowledge of what is being asked of you accept the challenge that was put before you? Without any doubts or regrets, fully acknowledge and accept all the teachings and training that this challenge will require."

"I do" answered Katherine as she went over to stand beside Tommy.

"You now have the answer of the complete Universal Power Ranger Team. Do you accept the acknowledgments and formation of this team and with all your powers and knowledge help this team in any way possible to complete its current challenge?" asked Danielle to seemingly no one but seconds later they all heard the booming voices of the other High Council Time-Lords.

"We do. Ladies and Gentlemen, since you each at one time carried a great spirit within you, and some of you have had more than one colored Power coin. It will be necessary for us to call upon your inert spirit guide to find out which of the Zords that you will pilot that Danielle has made. Danielle please call forth the new Universal Power Rangers spirit guides."

"Guys, if you will form a circle around me and join hands" asked Danielle as she moved off of the patio area and onto the grassy part of the park.

The former Power Rangers formed a circle around her raising their hands and placing their palms together.

"I call forth the great spirits from all that is good and kind, pure of body and heart to re infuse with these former Power Rangers to help them fight the upcoming challenge and triumph over evil."

Just as Danielle finished speaking little bolts of electric light started passing through each of the Power Rangers depending on their former color. When the lights stopped each of the former Rangers were standing in a flight suit of one of their former colors.

"Jason Scott, you now have the spirit of the Dragon, you will pilot the Red Dragonzord."

"Zackary Taylor, you now have the spirit of the Lion, you will pilot the Golden Lionzord."

"Trini Kwan-Taylor, you now have the spirit of the Saber tooth Tiger, you will pilot the Yellow Saber tooth Tigerzord."

"Kimberly Hart-Parks, you now have the spirit of the Crane, you will pilot the Pink Cranezord."

"William Cranston, you now have the spirit of the Wolf, you will pilot the Blue Wolfzord."

"Thomas Oliver, you now have the spirit of the Falcon you will pilot the White Falconzord."

"Adam Parks, you now have the spirit of the Frog you will pilot the Green Frogzord."

"Rockford De Santos the III, you now have the spirit of the Ape you will pilot the Grey Apezord."

"Aisha Campbell-De Santos, you now have the spirit of the Bear you will pilot the Brown Bearzord."

"Katherine Hillard-Oliver, you now have the spirit of the Phoenix you will pilot the Orange Phoenixzord."

As soon as Danielle finished talking their plain comm badges turned into the shape of their spirit guide.

"Oh wow Danni, but what about you?" asked Kimberly as they all gathered around her.

"As I am a Master Time-Lord, I carry a little of each of the spirits within me and since I won't be actually fighting I don't need a Zord. Besides I'm sure I'll be kept busy just trying to keep your Zords up and running."

"Don't I know it, I'll give you a hand," said Bill. then at her looked added. "When my training allows it of course."

"Don't worry about me William. I designed and built them all by myself. I'm sure maintaining them won't be that difficult. Now that's all that is settled, I expect to see every one of you bright and early tomorrow morning to start your lessons and training."

"How bright and early are we talking about Danni?" asked Rocky.

"Six o' clock bright and early, as I said before you have a lot to learn in not much time." answered Danielle sweetly as she turned and walked out of the Park.

"Oh great! And just when I thought I'd left school behind me," whined Rocky as they all left the park playfully joking with Rocky.

Later that day Danielle met with each of the new Universal Power Rangers and formed their initial links so that they would have full knowledge of what they were up against. Most of the links were just a light surface link so that if Danielle needed to she could contact each of the Power Rangers without a communicator. Williams and Jason's were deeper and stronger, each could sense or hear what the other two were feelings or thinking at any given time of the day. And because of this Jason and Bill were scheduled extra classes with Danielle to help them control or block the link when necessary.

The next day all of the Universal Power Rangers arrived at the compound on time or a reasonable time afterwards. Danielle met them in the foyer outside the command center.

"Good Morning, everyone" said Danielle cheerfully.

"What's so good about it," answered Rocky.

"Well, that's up to you to make the best of it Rocky, all of you. Each of you will be given individualized lessons and training to help you reach your full potential. First of all you'll need to be totally informed of the history of our present threat, so if you all will follow me?" said Danielle as she went down a corridor to the left of the command center.

They passed several doors, and then stopped at a large metal door. Danni pushed a few buttons and the doors slide open to reveal a totally empty room.

"This will be your classroom for the next few days while you familiarize yourself with our new threat."

"But Danni, this is an empty room." said Kimberly.

"This is a holodeck, a room that can run any computer simulation in realistic three dimensional space for complete and total interaction. Computer, engage Classroom, History 101" said Danni.

The empty room instantly transformed itself into a modern classroom complete with student's desk, white board and a textbook on each desk. At the front desk sat a middle-aged male wearing a long cream colored robe.

"Now you have your classroom, the computer is programmed to run until 12 pm then stop for lunch.

I have also programmed in one thirty minute break at 9 o'clock. You will have one hour for lunch, classes will resume at 1 pm. don't be late!" said Danni as she started to walk out of the holodeck.

"But aren't you going to teach us?" asked Rocky.

"Heavens no! I'm more into programming and building than teaching, but you will have the finest that there is. I've programmed a holographic replication of my Master's from the Solorian temple where I learned. Just try to stay awake and pay attention; they have some pretty "unique" ways of keeping a person focused." smiled Danielle as she left the holodeck.

As soon as she left the teacher came alive "Now class if you will all take your seats we will begin."

With reluctant sighs the former Power Rangers took their seats. At nine o' clock they took a break and each of them went to the park to relax and let off some energy. At 12 o' clock they left for lunch, and all of them made it back at the 1 o'clock deadline. They entered the room to find Danielle sitting on the teacher's desk instead of their Master.

"You have changed your mind, your teaching us after all?" asked Adam with a smile on his face; their Master Scholar had been strict.

"No, a change of plans. You'll have classes in the morning and then after lunch you'll begin your training. I have a training room program in place for you to begin after lunch. A Sparring Master will evaluate each of you then set up a training schedule individualized for each of you. Once it's loaded into the computer you can go to any holodeck and run it at any time."

"You won't be sparing with us then I take it?" asked Jason sarcastically.

Danielle looked at Jason for a few seconds then answered "At my age, I choose IF and WHEN. I spar." She then turned to face the other's "The program will run until 7 pm, with frequent breaks about every forty-five minutes or so. Feel free to stop for a break at any time but know this the more you train the better you will become," said Danielle then turned around and headed towards the door. "Oh, one more thing. The safeties are at their lowest settings right now but will be adjusted accordingly when your individual sparring sessions start."

"What does that mean?" asked William questionably.

"It means my dear William that it's going to hurt when you get hit or dropped. So I suggest that you learn from your mistakes quickly and try not to get hit as often or you're going to be very sore tomorrow." said Danni with a smile. "Computer, engage Sparring session, Evaluation," then left the holodeck.

It was six hours later when the doors finally slide open and ten very weary and sore people emerged from the holodeck.

"That was brutal," said Tommy as he leaned against the wall just outside the holodeck.

"It's meant to be, I suggest that you all go home, shower and go to bed. Your classes resume at 6 am, with individual sparring training beginning after lunch." said Danni as she walked up to them.

"Were you watching?" asked Jason. Jason felt he had done pretty well holding his own against the Solorian Sparing Master, and he was hoping Danielle had been at least a little impressed.

"No, but the computer recorded each of your evaluations. I will watch the recordings and then discuss with your Masters how you each need to proceed individually. I'll have your individual sparring training programs for you by tomorrow afternoon."

"But what about you, don't you need to rest too?" said Aisha.

"Thank you Aisha, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine; you just take care of yourselves and focus on your lessons and training." answered Danni then she disappeared in a bright white light.

"Don't worry Aisha; Danni does some of her best work when she is loaded on caffeine and very little sleep. But you have my word, I'll watch out for her. You just don't let us down, you may not believe this but Danni has a lot riding on the success of the Universal Power Rangers and the Triad."

"What do you mean?" asked Katherine.

"Well, I'm not sure I should be telling you about Mark and Danni's past, but I guess you have a right to know. A long time ago when Danielle was just an apprentice Time Lord. It was discovered that she was of the Solorian blood line, and since there are only one born every hundred thousand or so years it was decided that she would be sent to the Temple on Solorian to be trained. Well she was not the only apprentice Time Lord there but she was the only one of Solorian descendent. While at the temple she became involved with another of the apprentices, a young man named Mark. When it leaked out that the temple was training a Solorian Time Lord the Veyeta sent an army to capture and destroy the Temple. The Master's somehow got an advanced warning and tried to send Danielle somewhere safe, but she wouldn't go. She wanted to stay with Mark and defend the Temple. Mark knew about Danni's destiny of forming the Universal Power Rangers and the Triad. He also knew that if she stayed on Solorian that she would be captured and the Temple destroyed, thus the prophecy would never be fulfilled. So he tricked Danni, knocked her out and had the Masters send her somewhere safe."

"What happened to Mark and the temple?" asked Trini.

"Every one of the Apprentices and Masters were tortured, then killed and the temple was totally destroyed. To this day no one steps foot on Solorian. It is place of great power and sacred for what it, and Danielle sacrificed."

Oh, wow! I somehow never thought of Danielle like that," said Rocky.

"She can be a very good friend, or your worst enemy depending on how you treat her. But she has sacrificed so much. Giving up any resemblance of childhood, training at the temple, losing Mark and all her Masters at the Temple. Then regenerating into a human child and coming to earth."

"We will do our best not to disappoint her, Toni" said Tommy as he looked at the others and saw each of them nod in agreement.

"Thank you, now go and rest. You'll have very busy schedules starting tomorrow. You'll now possess the basic history of the Time Lords but tomorrow your classes will begin that teach each of you the specialized knowledge you need to know to defeating your foe."

"Specialized knowledge?" asked Zack.

"As Danielle told you in the initial link, each of you possesses a specialized knowledge that will be needed to defeat your enemy. You're only hope is to unite your knowledge so you can be victorious,"

"Alright, good night Antonia" said Tommy and then they all teleported out of the Compound.

"That was quite a little speech you gave there Antonia," said Danielle as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You heard?" asked Toni quickly as she gasped and spun around to face Danni.

"Only the last part, why?" questioned Danni.

"Oh, no reason. How did you know they were all still here?"

"I built this compound remember so I know who enters and leaves it at all times. When I hadn't heard them departing I assumed that you were talking to them so I returned to the holodeck to find out what was going on? What did you tell them Toni?"

"Nothing, Master."

"You know I will eventually find out don't you," said Danni as she once again turned and left.

"Yes, Master. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" replied Antonia as she followed her.

That first day set the routine for the next several weeks and then months for Jason, Bill and the others. Classes in the morning and then a full workout in the afternoon. After the second week of coming and going Jason & Bill asked Danielle if they could move into the Compound.

Now that they didn't have to travel back and forth twice a day they could put in extra training or studies and advanced faster than the others.

Danielle had started working on the Zords for each of the Universal Rangers and spent more of her time in the docking bays working on the Zords. During one of her rare breaks Bill & Jason found Danni in the Commissary, she had just finished making some new additions to one of the Zords when she had started nodding off and almost fell from one of the Zords. It had been almost 72 hrs. Since she had last rested and she knew she needed both sleep and food. She was eating her breakfast when Jason & Bill came and sat down with her.

"Danielle, can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Jason.

"Sure, have a seat. What's on your mind?"

"We know you answered all our questions when you formed the initial links but there are a few questions that don't really apply to the Universal Rangers that we would like answered."

"Sure, but make it fast. I'd say I'm about thirty minutes from total meltdown,"

"Ok, when the world reversed and we all became young again, you weren't affected, why?" asked Bill.

"Since I'm not really of this world, the reversal of the earth's rotation didn't have any effect on me. I'd already gone through childhood and puberty once I wasn't going to do it again if I didn't have to. If you remember correctly you didn't see much of me during that time or after did you?"

"Actually now that you mention it, no" said Bill

"What about when the old Command Center exploded? Where were you then?" asked Jason.

"Actually it imploded, Jason. And I was there at the time. I was helping Zordon and Alpha 5 build the new Command Center underneath the original one just encase such an event transpired."

"Couldn't you have stopped Rito and Goldar from setting the device or at least stopped it from going off?"

"I could have but then there would have been no need for the new Command Center and the Zeo Rangers wouldn't have been formed. You wouldn't have needed the Rangers of Aquitar and so on and so forth…."

"So accentually you were here for everything we went through, but just sat back and watched!" asked Jason loudly.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." answered Danni matter of factually.

"Why! If you knew what was going to happen you could have helped us defeat Rita & Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire or anything we face easier!"

"And how would that have helped? With each event that happened, battle you fought, crises you faced you became stronger. Both individually and as a group. If I had interfered then you would not have learned valuable lessons that made you the people you are today."

"Ok, I'll give you that. But you couldn't you have at least let us know that you knew who we were and helped us a little."

"Oh and you would have believed me at the time? And I did help you a little in my own way."

"How?" questioned Jason.

"Ask Bill." answered Danni as she stifled a yawn.

Jason looked over at Bill and could see that he was thinking, almost like trying to remember a long lost dream or thought.

"It was you!" exclaimed Bill suddenly.

Danni just smiled and with another yawn nodded.

"What?" asked Jason.

"After I graduated early I spent a lot of time in the Command Center. There were times when I thought I was alone, but I could've sworn there was someone else there with me. It was you wasn't it?" asked Bill as he looked over at Danni.

She yawn once more and then nodded. "After you graduated I knew that you were the one that I needed to watch closely. So I made it look like I had more than enough credits and graduated early too. Mr. Kaplin couldn't believe he had two students who graduated early in the same year. After that I spent most of my time in the lower chambers of the Command Center working on the underground compound and watching out for Bill."

"So it was you that I felt in the Power Chamber?" asked Bill.

"Correct."

"And my feelings for Jason?" asked Bill.

"Ahhhhhh, my dear Bill. I've known about those feelings long before either of you did, but since Jason hadn't returned from the Peace Conference yet there was nothing to be done about them."

"And after I returned?" said Jason.

"What would you have had me do? Tell each of you that you're in love with your best friend and that you were going to start a same-sex relationship, then a triad? You would've beaten the crap out of me and rightly so. No, you both needed to find that out for your selves and mature enough so that you felt comfortable enough to do something about it on your own. Without my help."

"But we didn't did we, it was you're initial link that told us about our feeling towards each other."

"Now that wasn't true, was it Jason. And you would've done something about it sooner or later once you both stopped being so pig-headed! Now if you'll excuse me, I think your thirty minutes are up. I need to get some sleep," said Danni as she got up and left the commissary.

"You know I think she's right," said Jason as he watched Danni's retreating back. "I was planning on trying to find you, and talk once I got settled in" replied Jason.

"Well I would have welcomed the renewal of acquaintances," answered Bill with a smile.

"How about we go somewhere and talk now?" asked Jason.

"I would like that,"

"Great," said Jason as he and Bill got up and headed towards the commissary doors.

"About damn time! Now I can finally relax and get some sleep" said Danni from the shadows as she watched the two men pass her by.

"You know Master, you could have forced their hand" said Antonia.

"If there is one thing that I have learned over the years about Jason & William is that if you want them to do something never force their hand. It's almost like putting them in a force field. They'll stop dead in their tracks and won't move a muscle until it's their idea."

"Just like someone else I know," said Antonia under her breath


	3. Chapter 3

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: implied feelings towards a m/m/f relationship, implied m/m relationship)

Over the next few weeks Jason's and Bill's lessons were specialized more toward the forming of the Triad. They both learned more about the mental link they shared with Danielle and how to use it and control what they and the each other saw. It was during one of those sessions that William and Jason got their first little gleams into the mind of Danielle Marks. That day their Master had asked Danielle for permission for Jason & Bill try to touch her mind. She had agreed but asked that she be warned before just encase she was working on something sensitive.

It was late one afternoon when Danni felt the request. She was all alone working on the Zords when she felt the gentle request.

"Master Marks. William Cranston & Jason Scott are requesting to initiate a mind link with you."

"Request granted," answered Danielle. She had paused only briefly and then quickly returned to her work.

She was working on the wiring of one of the Zords, and presently hanging almost upside down. During this time Danni had a habit of wearing her I Pod so the first thing that Bill & Jason heard was Danni's music. During her years on earth she had acquired a tasted for Country and Classical music so her I Pod selection was the last thing that Bill & Jason expected to hear when they first touched Danni's mind.

"Danielle?" asked Bill.

"Huh, oh sorry." said Danni absentmindedly as she turned the I Pod down and then went back to work. Danielle's mind was such a mixture of a multitude of things going on all at once the boys had a hard time separating everything.

"Master?" asked Jason as he pulled out of Danni's mind.

"What do you see, my son?"

"There is so much going on that it is hard to focus."

"Concentrate on one thing at a time, examine it, then block it and go to the next. If you see something that you want to examine closer go back to it. And remember that you're a quest in Danielle's mind, if there is something you find blocked, ask permission to examine it. If she refuses then respect her answer," answered the Master.

Jason nodded and then reentered Danni's mind. She was thinking about the Zords, their training and lesson's programs, the normal daily functions of the Compound, and in the very back of her mind the Veyeta. Would she be able to form the Triad, complete the Zords?, completely training all of the Universal Power Rangers to be able to fight this latest foe.

For the first time since Jason had meet Danielle again, she seemed uncertain about something. She had considerable doubts about the forming of the Triad. Oh she knew that Jason & Bill had feelings for each other but would they act on their feelings and then except her when she finally entered into their relationship.

Bill was concentrating on the daily routine of the compound, when he felt Jason touch on Danni's feelings toward each of them. There was a complete and total shutdown, and Jason & Bill suddenly found themselves back in there classroom staring at each other, wondering what happened?

Once again Jason tried to touch Danielle's mind "Danielle?" but there was nothing. She had totally and completely shut both men out.

"What happened, Jason" asked Bill as he came over to him.

"I don't know, I was just looking closer at Danni's feelings toward the Triad when she all of a sudden shut us out."

"Do you think we should go and find her, she seemed upset just before she shut us out" said Bill.

"I think it might be wise. She's working in the Docking bay on the Zords."

They both left their classroom and made their way to the Docking Bay only to find that the doors locked.

"What do we do now?" asked Jason.

Bill looked around and then remembered their comm badges; he tried to remember what she had told them about the badges. Finally he remembered and touched the badge on his chest.

"Danielle, Danni are you in there?" called Bill.

There was no answer, so Jason tired his comm badge.

"Danielle, its Jason and Bill. We need to talk to you."

Still nothing.

"I guess we should leave her along for now and try again later." finally answered Bill and they both left and returned to their classroom.

During the next few days Jason & Bill learned more about how to use and control their link, they learned that their link could be used for healing and communications. Little did they know how much that knowledge would come in handy. It had been several days since they had tried their first mental link and were so abruptly shut out of Danielle's mind.

Things had become noticeably tense between the three with Danielle only talking to Jason or Bill when she absolutely needed to and spending most of her time in the Docking Bay working on the Zords.

Jason and Bill both had tried to "touch" Danielle's mind again but she refused. They finally gave in and went to Antonia for help.

"Antonia, do you have any idea what we did to upset Danni?" asked Jason one day as they sat in the park during one of the few breaks that they had.

"Well without knowing what you actually saw in Danni's mind it's impossible to say, but from what you've told me of her reaction I'd venture to guess that you're close to seeing Danni's true feelings for one or both of you."

"For us! But we thought….." stammered Jason.

"Remember my dear ones that she has been watching you both and your friends since you all were eight years old. Given the fact that she knew about the forming of the Triad all along it's not uncommon that she's develop some feelings for one or both of you."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're probably right about that." said Jason

"But I'll talk to her and see if I can get her to at least talk to you both," said Antonia with a smile. This wasn't going to be easy, she had a hunch as to what Jason had got close to and it was one of the things that Danni kept very well hidden, even from herself. But Toni had promised the boys that she would try and talk to Danni and talk she would, but she couldn't guarantee the outcome.

At was a few days later before Antonia got the chance to corner Danielle on one of her infrequent breaks in the park. She was sitting in the tiled patio section of the park when Antonia found her. She had her laptop with her and was listening to her music while she played a computer game. Over the years it was one of the few concessions that she had allowed herself to indulge in during her stay on earth. Antonia walked up with some trepidation for she wasn't entirely sure of the outcome of this conversation.

"Danni, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Antonia.

"Sure, have a seat" said Danni as she turned down her music and shut off her game. She somehow had the feeling that this conversation was going to need her full attention.

"I just thought you would like to know how much progress Jason & William are making in their studies and training." said Antonia as a false opening to a conversation that she knew was going to turn ugly very quickly very soon.

"I'm fully aware of their progress Antonia, I get daily reports from their Master Scholars and if I want to I can observe their training sessions. Now what is it that you're really here to talk to me about? I sense that it has something to do with Jason and Bill?" asked Danielle as she shutdown her computer to give the young woman her full attention

"All right Master, I'll just come out and say it."

"That might be the wisest thing to do, Antonia" said Danni a little more forcibly than she had meant to.

"Jason is upset about whatever happened several days ago when they tried their first link with you? He got close to your true feelings for them and you shut down and completely blocked them from your mind."

"He told you that!" exclaimed Danni loudly.

"No Master, but judging by your reaction and what he told me happened I assumed…."

"So you told them everything and then promised to smooth it over with me did you."

"No, Master….I" started Antonia but was cut off by Danni when she started ranting.

"You can tell Jason and William that was the last time that they'll be allowed to enter my mind until the Triad has been formed. If they think that I would use either or both of them just to form the Triad so the Universal Power Rangers could be formed and defeat the Veyeta then they don't know me very well at all!" she gathered up her computer then disappeared in a brilliant white light leaving Antonia alone in the park.

"Well, that went well" muttered Antonia as she left to find Jason and William and inform them of their conversation.

It was around midnight that same night when both men awoke to the feeling that they just had to try once more to reach Danielle and explain. So unknown to each other both men reached out to Danielle, finding her vulnerable, they easily entered her mind.

She was in the docking bay under the pretense of working on the Zords but really all she was doing was hiding. She was sitting on the very top of one of the Zord, thinking about all the times in their lives that she had watched Jason and Bill from the outside looking in as they went to dances, had picnics on the beach or even just studied together.

When they entered her mind they were both instantly bombarded with the emotions that she felt for the two of them, then realizing who had entered her mind she instantly shut them out, becoming so enraged that she lost her footing and fell from the top of the Zord.

Jason, Bill and even Antonia had felt Danielle's rage at their invasion, then suddenly her falling.

Instantly all three made their way to the docking bay, and as the door's opened Jason, Bill and Antonia saw Danni lying dangerously still on the floor. Billy and Jason raced to her side but were brought up short only by Antonia's voice sternly saying.

"No! Don't touch her!"

"Why?" asked Bill as he looked down at the still figure of Danni.

"We don't know how badly she's been hurt. Computer Medical Emergency in Docking bay."

As the white light engulfed them Jason and Bill looked down at Danielle once again and sent up a silent prayer to the great power that she would be alright. Once in the Medical Bay Antonia took over and worked feverishly over the young woman but suddenly stopped short and just stood there staring at them.

"I can't help her with this…." said Antonia as she motioning around the room. "She needs the great power"

"Then do it!" yelled Jason.

"I can't do it by myself, Jason. She's a Master Time-Lord. My powers alone aren't strong enough."

"Then get help!" said Bill.

"There isn't time, but together maybe we could…."

"We don't have the power." said Jason in a panic.

"Yes you do, look inside, and you will find the information you need."

With a quick glance at each other both men took a deep breath and closed their eyes, going inside their mind to find out how to help Danni. A few minutes later they opened their eyes and looked Antonia.

"Were ready."

With a quick nod of her head Antonia placed her hand on Danni's heart, while Jason's hand went to Danni's right temple and Bill's to Danni's left. After ten minutes, Bill heard a small voice inside his head.

"William, pull back. Let Jason finish."

With a quick look at Antonia, Bill slowly pulled back and left only Jason in Danni's mind. They both stepped away from the bed leaving only Jason beside Danni. Slowly Danni felt herself move toward the light, she wasn't sure exactly what had happened but she knew that she had fallen. Now she felt the gentle pull and a small voice in her mind pleading for forgiveness. Danni opened her eyes to look into the tear stained face of Jason.

"Danielle! Oh thank god you're alright!" cried Jason as he moved his hand gently down to caress her check.

"Jason, what happened?"

"You've been hurt, we found you on the floor of the docking bay."

"I fell…."

"Shh….it's alright. You're better now, just rest" answered Jason as he gently stroked her hair.

Danni slowly closed her eyes, and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Jason stayed beside her until he was sure she was asleep then slowly walked over to where Bill and Antonia were standing.

"Thank you," said Jason as he went into Bill's arms.

"It was inside both of you already, all I did was to remind you. Another one of Danielle's legacy's." reminded Antonia

"Come on Jas, I think you need to rest as much as Danielle does" said Bill as he started to pull him toward the doors.

At his panicked look Antonia smiled "Don't worry, I'll stay with her and let you know when she wakes up again."

At this reassurance Jason and Bill walked arm in arm out of the Medical Bay and headed toward their quarters. As soon as the door's closed behind the two Antonia headed back to stand beside Danielle.

"That was a dirty trick, Toni" whispered Danni.

"Well it was the only one I could think of. The two of you were being so damned hard headed that I had to do something."

"Well don't think this makes us even buy any means."

"I don't master," whispered Antonia as she watched Danni's eyes close.

Two days later Danielle was back to her normal routine with the exception of working on the droids. Since she had fallen she just couldn't bring herself to go into the docking bay. She knew it was stupid, but for now she wasn't going into the docking bay. She was sitting in the temple trying to meditate, except a small voice kept telling her it was time to deal with Jason. With a deep sigh, she rose from her place.

"Computer, location of Jason Scott?"

"Jason Scott is in his quarters," came the reply from the computer.

"Danielle Marks to Jason Scott. Jason, I need to talk to you please."

At the comm, Jason dropped the glass he had been holding. They'd been living in the underground compound for almost three months now and the comm system was something that he still wasn't used to. Danielle had explained that as long as they wore the "comm badge" that she had made for each of them the computer as able to locate and communicate with each of them no matter where they were in the compound. His badge was in the shape of his spirit guide, the dragon.

"Jason, can you hear me?" came Danielle's voice through the small badge on his chest.

"Yes, sorry. I'll be right there," replied Jason as he bent down the pick up the glass.

"Don't worry about that Jas, I'll clean it up. You'd better go see what Danielle wants," said Bill.

"I know what she wants," said Jason quietly.

With a reassuring smile Bill stood up and hugged Jason. "Don't worry Jas; just be honest with her and it will be alright."

With another quick hug Jason left their quarters and made his way towards the temple where Danielle was waiting for him. At the door he stopped and took a deep breath them pushed the button to let Danielle know he was here.

"Come," answered the voice from inside.

Jason walked into the temple with a little trepidation; the only other time he had been in the temple was with Bill when Danielle was showing them around. This will be the first time that he had been in the temple by himself. He followed the small rock path to find Danielle sitting on a stone bench under a wide oak tree.

"I am here Master," said Jason quietly as he stood in front of her.

"I'm not here as your Master, Jason. I'm here as one of your possible future partners."

At her words Jason lifted his head and the sinking feeling in his stomach changed to a dead weight on his heart.

"I need to know if you have any feelings for me and if so what they are?"

"I….." stammered Jason

"Jason, come. You know I would never hurt you." said Danni as she held out her hand to him.

Jason looked up at Danielle and then took the few steps so that he was standing right in front of her. Danielle stood up and put her left hand over Jason's heart and used her right hand to cup his cheek, smiling slightly when Jason leaned into her touch. After a few minutes she dropped her left hand but continued to cup Jason's cheek.

"Jason?"

Over the years even though Jason struggled with his feelings for Bill, unintentionally he also developed feelings for Danielle. She had been always around, sort of like the little sister that always hung around with the older kids. Because of his caring nature he had gotten use to her always being around and as she blossomed into an awkward teenager he started developing feelings. She was sort of the friends sister that you lusted after but could never tell her how you felt. Unrequited love for her even though he still fought with his feels for Bill. Oh he knew that nothing would ever come of them but after he left Angel Grove he often thought of the shy young woman. He slowly opened his eyes to look into Danielle's blue-grey eyes.

"Now it's my turn," said Danielle softly then slowly moved her hand from Jason's chin to his temple.

Jason was flooded with all the emotions that Danielle felt for both Jason and Bill. At the depth of the feelings that Danielle felt for them Jason opened his eyes.

"What? You thought I didn't have feelings?" asked Danielle questionably.

"I….I mean. I didn't….." stammered Jason.

"I know how you guy's think of me, all of you" smiled Danielle.

"I'm sorry," answered Jason quietly.

"Don't be Jason" said Danielle as she lifted his head "I do all things for a reason. I may not be able to tell you the reasons, but know this. Everything has a reason."

"Yes Master," answered Jason quietly.

"Now what do you suggest we do about this?"

"I think Bill…." started Jason but before he finished the doors opened and Bill walked over to stand beside the two of them.

"You felt….?" asked Jason as he looked at Bill.

"I've known for a while now, Jason. Remember the first thing she told us after we agreed to the connection?" asked Bill. At Jason's confused look he continued. "She told each of us that the knowledge and power lays within each of us and all will be revealed when the time is right. My time was a few weeks ago, you're time is now."

When Danni had made the initial link with Bill she had felt his unrequited love for her as well. Bill like Jason had developed feelings for her first as someone who was always around, then as she got older as an intellectual equal. Oh his main feelings were for Jason but Danni was running a close second. But as shy as he had been he knew that nothing would come of them. So he'd kept them to himself.

"I'm sorry Danielle," said Jason as they turned to find she had moved and was now seated again on the stone bench.

They quickly went to either side of her and sat down beside her. "What can I do to make it up to you Danni?" asked Jason as he tentatively took her hand.

"I won't lie to you Jason, your assumptions of me hurt a little. I isolated myself for a reason when we were younger but I never realized how it would make me feel. It's going to take some time for me to trust you again. But if you are both willing, and totally sure about this….?"

"We are!" said both in unison.

"Then I believe this triad can be saved."

"What must we do first Master," asked Jason.

"First you must work on building your relationship."

"But…. I thought…."

"This triad must have a strong foundation or it will never work. You and Bill are the foundation that starts the Triad; I am the piece that finishes it."

"But I thought…. I mean don't we need to work on building a relationship with you?" asked Bill

"Your relationship is to new and your feelings for me to unsure for me to enter into the mix just yet." answered Danielle

"But if we both have feeling for you and….." started Jason

"Yes and if I came in right now and started going hell bent on one of you the other would become jealous, am I not right?"

"Well…. I mean we…" started Jason but stopped at the look Danielle was giving them both. She knew they were trying to be polite and tell her what they thought she wanted to hear.

"Yes, I guess we would" answered Jason quietly.

"Bill?" asked Danni.

At her one word question Bill look into her eyes and answered her truthfully. "Yes."

"I thought so, it doesn't pay to try and play me guys. You both have made remarkable progress but you still are no match for me. Remember that." said Danni as she smiled at both of them.

"Yes, Master" they both answered quietly.

"Now, I suggest that you both go somewhere quiet and begin to work out your feelings for each other."

"When the time is right, and you will know when that is" Danielle added quickly before Bill or Jason could interrupt her. She felt another argument coming on and right now she just didn't have the strength to deal with it. "I will enter into the mix and complete the triad." finished Danielle

"But we only thought that since it had been such a long time since Mark, and you seemed so lonely that…."

"How do you know of him...Never mind? I have a good idea, Antonia…. Come to me!" called Danielle quietly, but with enough force to let them know that she was as mad as they have ever seen her.

In a brilliant flash of white light Antonia appeared before Danielle in a kneeling position.

"You told them of Mark?" asked Danielle with more of a quiet statement than a question.

'Master I…" stammered Antonia but stopped at the look on Danielle's face.

"You broke a sacred trust I'd given you. I'll deal with you later….. Go!" and with a wave of her arm Antonia disappeared in that same brilliant white light. Danielle stood there for a few seconds longer and then disappeared in another white light.

"You think we should go after her, she was really upset?" asked Jason as he stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't think it would be advisable for us to try and contact her at this particular time" answered Billy; he had revered back to his technobabble. Even though Danielle's anger hadn't been directed at them it was still a force to be reckoned with.

"What?"

"You can if you want too but I don't feel like getting my head bitten of right about now"

"Yeah, I guess it might be wise to let her cool off a little before we try and talk to her."

"A most appropriate course of action."

"And she did say that she wanted us to go somewhere quiet and work on our relationship" said Jason with a sly little look in his eyes.

"Yes, she did"

"And we must obey Masters wishes" said Jason as he took Bill by the arm and let him out of the temple.

"This is going to be fun," thought Jason. "Getting to spend time with Bill and not have to worry about what Danielle or the others might think"

"Yes it will," answered Bill mentally as the temple doors closed behind them.

Bill and Jason spent the rest of the night in Bill's quarters, mostly talking but occasionally getting side tracked by other things. In the morning Jason grabbed a quick shower and a change of clothes before meeting up with Bill again at the commissary doors.

With Bill's and Jason's increased training and study schedules they both they had asked Danielle if they could live in the compound. She had readily agreed and given them computer access and two separate quarters. Although she had to admit that it seemed silly at the time but they were still too new to the feelings they had for each other. Eventually she knew that they would end up using only one. She had to admit that watching the two of them trying to pussy foot around each other and deny their feeling for each other broke up the monotony of supervising the training sessions and working on the Droids.

Within the month she had the rest of the team living in the compound. Tommy & Katherine Oliver were the first to make the request then, Adam & Kimberly Park, Aisha & Rocky DeSantos. Last but certainly not least were Zackary & Trini Taylor. Now that she had the whole team living in the compound she had made some major changes to the compound it's self. Combining several of the smaller quarter to accommodate the married couples.

She had added a commissary to the compound just after Bill & Jason moved in, they had discovered quickly that Danielle didn't cook, so unless they wanted to go out for their meals they had to find a way to cook in their quarters. Most mornings everyone meet in the commissary and then went to their scheduled classes or training sessions.

Since Bill and Jason were ahead of everyone else Danielle had allowed Bill access to the Science Lab. Jason broke up his free time up between the Library and the weight room. Another concession that Danielle had agreed to when everyone moved in. Everyone was already at the tables eating when Jason and Bill walked in. With knowing smiles and slight suppressed grins everyone turned back to their food as Bill and Jason approached the tables.

"Has anyone seen Danielle this morning?" asked Jason as he sat down with his plate piled high with food. For some unknown reason he was exceedingly hungry this morning.

"No, but then again she doesn't always come in and eat breakfast" answered Kat as she glanced over at Bill and Jason. They seemed unusually worried about Danni this morning.

"Computer location of Danielle Marks?" asked Bill.

"Master Time-Lord Danielle Marks in not within the parameters of the compound" answered the computer in its monotone voice.

"I wonder if we should go look for her, the problem is she could be anywhere?" said Jason.

"I'm sure she'll show up for the training sessions. She is after all a Master Time-Lord guys" said Tommy

"We are both fully aware of her title, Tommy. It's just that something happened yesterday, and she got pretty upset."

"Yes, we know. We all felt her, but I'm sure she's alright. Just give her some time to cool down." said Kimberly.

By dinner time Danielle has still not shown up. Her absences lasted another four days until late Friday afternoon the computer announced Danielle's return to the compound.

"Master Time-Lord Danielle Marks has returned to the compound." replied the monotone voice.

"Computer, Location of Master Time-Lord Marks?" asked Bill.

"Master Time-Lord Marks is in her quarters" answered the computer.

With a nod to each other and a deep sigh both Jason and Bill got up from the mat they had been sparring on and left towards Danielle's quarters. They both had been dreading this, but they knew that it had to be done. Danielle had to talk to them about what happened to her first love or this could become a wedge between them that could eventually break up the triad. In their discussions they'd both decided that they wanted this triad to work. And to do that they knew there must not be any secrets between the three of them. Oh they knew that there would have to be some things that Danielle couldn't tell them about, her being a Master Time-Lord the main one but for the most part she'd already shown them most of her life. Hiding only the incident involving her first love and the Time Lords High Council. As they neared her quarters they joined hands giving each other strength for the task that lay head.

"Danielle, may we come in?" asked Bill as he pushed the call button by her door.

There was no reply.

"Danni, we know you are in there" said Jason.

Still there was no reply.

"We'll stay out here as long as it takes, Danni" said Jason again a little louder than was really necessary.

Finally the door swished open and Danielle stood in the doorway.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want my personal business broadcast to the whole compound." replied Danielle as she stepped aside to allow Jason and Bill to enter.

As they entered Danielle's quarters they had a quick look around. It was a strange mixture of centuries, they had expected something out of Star Wars or maybe Babylon 5 but it was very similar to their own quarters with only a few odd things lying around. Danielle walked past them to sit down on the couch. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an oversized long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. As she sat down Bill noticed the sleeve on her right arm ride up and saw the bandages on her lower right arm.

"You're hurt!" said Bill as he rushed over and took her arm.

"It's nothing," replied Danielle as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"But there not healed?" answered Jason as he sat down on the other side of her.

"Only because I choose not to."

"Danni, why?" asked Jason.

"The twenty-first century has a unique place called a china shop. It does wonders for releasing anger but unfortunately some of the shards are quite sharp."

"Here let me," said Bill as he placed his hand over the cuts on Danielle's arm. In seconds they were healed and he peeled the bandages off.

"Most impressive, you have made great progress since I have been gone."

"Thank you, Danni. Now about Mark," started Bill but stopped as she stiffened and pulled her arm out of his hands.

"I do not wish to discuss the matter." replied Danni quickly as she rose from the couch and went over to stand by a small window.

"Danielle, do you remember telling us that we needed to discuss our feelings for each other so that our relationship would grow stronger." asked Jason.

"Yes, but I don't see how my discussing Mark with the two of you will help strengthen your relationship?" answered Danni without turning around to face them.

"Maybe not for the two of us but it will help the three of us. You said we needed a strong foundation for this triad to work right?" asked Bill.

"Correct," said Danni quietly. She had a feeling she knew were this was heading and she wasn't sure she liked the direction.

"Then we need to trust each other, all of us. Not just Jas and I but you trust us as well. We both know that there are some things that you can't tell us. You know all about our lives, isn't it only fair that we know as much as we can about yours?" asked Bill

"If it's a gruesome memory, I think we can handle it" said Jason.

"It's not that, it's just painful. Very painful. Even after all these years." said Danielle as she turned around to face them with tears in her eyes.

"Then we will handle it together, but please. Don't keep secrets from us unless you have to." said Bill as he came and took her hand. With a nod of her head she let him lead her back to the couch and sat down with Bill and Jason on either side.

"But your hands on my arms and learn." said Danielle as she opened her mind to the most painful part of her past.

When the memory ended both Jason and Bill kept their hands on her arms and she turned to lean into Jason's arms and she cried for the first time for the love she had lost. Bill wrapped his arms around them both holding her until her cries had turned to small hiccups. After a few minutes Danielle started to move and both Bill and Jason released her.

"Thank you both, I think that's the first time I've cried since it happened."

"Well it looked like you needed it, and I think you needed to say goodbye too before we could form the triad." said Bill

"How did you get so smart for someone as young as you are?" asked Danielle as she looked at Bill.

"I had an excellent teacher," he replied with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and thank you."

"Now it looks like someone needs something to eat and then get some rest" said Jason

"Getting mighty bossy aren't we Jason"

"He tends to do that when he cares about someone." replied Bill

"Well I'll concede this time only because I don't have the strength to fight you. But don't let it go to your head"

"Yes, Master" said Jason

Danielle got off the couch and went to the food replicator and programmed in a small meal of scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. When the meal arrived Danielle took the tray to the table and ate while Bill and Jason watched.

"You two do realize that I've been eating all by myself for centuries now?"

"Yes ma'am but we also know that you can be very stubborn, Master."

"You both do understand that when the triad is completed that you will be my equal in all things don't you?"

"Everything!" they both asked together.

"Everything, but what applies to the Time-Lord Council. While this Master thing is very nice and respectful. I didn't choose you two to form this triad because I wanted two subservient males. I think it's about time you both started thinking of me as Danielle or Danni will be acceptable."

"Yes Master…. I mean Danielle" said Jason.

"Yes Danni" answered Bill quietly.

"Thank you, both. Now I'm sure you are both very curious about my bedroom but I can assure you that information will be kept confidential until AFTER the triad is formed. Good night, Bill. Good night, Jason." said Danielle then she walked into her bedroom and the doors closed behind her.

"Well, I guess she saw through that" said Jason with a smile on his face.

"Well Jas, she is after all a Master Time-Lord" said Bill as he came and wrapped his arms around Jason.

"And I expect you two to take that somewhere other than my quarters," came Danielle's voice from behind her bedroom door.

"Uhh oh busted," whispered Jason as he continued to nibble Bill's neck.

"Then I think it might be advisable to take this somewhere more private," replied Bill with a smile on his face.

They left Danielle's quarters and headed toward Jason's to spend the rest of the evening strengthening their budding relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 4

Over the next few months things return to normal, or as normal as things could get within the compound. Despite the odd monster attack and Danielle's increased activities in the docking bays things within the compound return to a relative calm. Jason and Bill's relationship progressed enough till one day they approached Danielle with a request she knew would eventually come.

"Computer, location of Danielle Marks?" asked Bill.

"Danielle Marks is in Docking Bay two," replied the computer.

Jason and Bill made their way towards the Docking Bay only to enter and see no sign of her.

"Computer, are you sure of Danielle's location?" asked Jason.

"Danielle Marks is within Docking Bay Two," came the insistent answer of the computer.

"Danni? Are you in here?" yelled Jason.

Around the back of Zack's Zord came a metal clank and a hollow thud, followed by a muffed stream of cuss words. Bill and Jason reached the Zords just as Danni dropped to the floor.

"Damn! Jason. Don't you know not to yell at someone when they are hanging upside down working on the hydraulics of a Zord" said Danni as she walked towards them. She had oil all over her hands and little stream of blood running down her right check from a cut on her temple.

"You're hurt!" said Bill as he came towards her.

"It's nothing, just a small cut" said Danni as she reached toward her head.

"Don't do that! Here, let me" said Jason as she grabbed her hand and placed his on her temple. In an instant the cut was healed.

"Thank you," said Danni as she took his offer of a towel and wiped the blood from her check "Now what was so important that you interrupted my work on Zachary's Zords?" asked Danni as she put her hands on her hips and took a good look at the two of them.

They had certainly made progress in both their studies and trainings but the most significant improvement was in their relationship. They were no longer hiding their feelings for each other. Although not overly expressive like some couples you could tell by watching them both that they cared for each other.

"Well we have been working on strengthening our relationship for quite some time now and we feel that the time is right for us to….." started Bill but soon found himself looking at the floor of the docking bay.

"What Bill is trying to say is that…." started Jason but stopped at the knowing smile on Danielle's face.

"You two want to move in together don't you?"

"Yes," answered Jason and Bill quietly together.

"Well it's about damn time," said Danni as she put her arms on both men's shoulders. "Which quarters do you want to move into, or would you prefer one of the converted married quarters?"

"You knew that's what we were coming to ask you didn't you?" asked Jason as he stepped out from under her arm.

"Let's put it this way Jason. I've known that you two would eventually move in together. I just never thought it would take this long." said Danielle with a smile on her face.

"I think it might be wiser if we took one of the married quarters for now." answered Bill quickly.

"Wise choice. I'll have the maintenance bots begin working on it and you'll be able to move in tomorrow morning." said Danielle as she turned and started back towards Zachary's Zord.

"Danni, I was wondering? When the triad is formed where will we all live then?" asked Bill.

Danielle stopped dead in her tracks and then slowly turned and returned to stand in front of Bill and Jason. "That! My young man you will find out AFTER the triad has been formed and NOT before" said Danielle as she put her hands on either side of his face. Then quickly leaned in and gave Bill a quick kiss on the lips.

With that done she released him and returned to her work on Zack's Zord. Bill just stood there for a few minutes then turned and started walking towards the door. Jason soon caught up with him and they walked together back to their quarters to start packing. As promised their new quarters were completed by the next morning and after a few trips Bill and Jason were officially living together.

The next few weeks were uneventful so Bill and Jason decided that it was time for Danielle to get out of the compound. They knew that Angel Grove was relatively tolerant about same gender relationship but for the most part they didn't flaunt their relationship. Only they weren't so sure about a threesome. So after some searching they found a place that didn't discriminate about any form of couple and made arrangements for dinner for three. Now the only thing let was to ask Danielle if she wanted to go.

They found Danielle in her usual place in the docking bays hanging suspended from one of the Zords. Jason approached her cautiously, standing under her until she became aware of his presence. He didn't need a repeat performance of the last time they stormed into the docking bay. After a few minutes Danielle lowered her torch and dropped her head to see an upside down Jason standing under her.

"Hang on Jas. I don't think I can stand a conversation upside down." said Danielle as she released the sling that was holding her and slowly descended to the floor. When she reached the ground she unbuckled the sling and turned around to see a very nervous Jason watching her. "What can I do for you handsome?"

"Well, we were wondering… I mean you have been working so hard that we thought that you might like…." stammered Jason.

"Spit it out handsome. You wanted to know if I would like to what?"

With a quick look back at Bill, Jason rushed on. "Would you like to go out to eat with Bill and I?"

"Are you two sure, I mean…."

"Yes we are sure, we both would like you to accompany both of us to dinner tonight?" answered Bill from behind him.

"Well then, I guess I'll accept. What time?"

"The reservations are for seven thirty, and it's sort of dressy" said Jason as he finally found his voice.

"That won't be a problem, see you both at seven thirty then" said Danielle as she turned back towards the droid she had been working on.

Jason and Bill stood watching her retreating back and then quickly left the docking bay. At the hiss signally the close of the docking bay doors Danielle stopped and leaned her head against the droid.

"Damn! Antonia!" yelled Danielle as she punctuated her words with a fist to the nearest Zord.

In a flash of white light Antonia appear before Danielle. "You called Master?" said Antonia softly. She had been waiting for a call from Danielle and was surprised that it had taken this long for her to call her. She must have really hurt her.

"You know about hair and things right?" asked Danielle.

"Master?" asked Antonia with a question in her voice. She had seen Danni a lot of ways over the years but this was a first, she was actually unsure of what to do and was asking for her help.

"Bill and Jason have asked me to dinner tonight, a little dressy and I don't have the slightest idea what to do," answered Danielle with a slight lift of her head to show that he was not the least bit ashamed to ask for help.

"Oh yes, Master" said Antonia with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Then I am requesting your assistance, but I warn you. I don't want to look like one of those Vegus honeys that you hang out with."

"Master?" answered Antonia slightly taken aback. She knew that Danielle was a Master Time-Lord but she didn't realize that she knew about that.

"No, Master. I think I know exactly what to do for you." said Antonia as she motioned with her hand for Danielle to precede her to her quarters.

After several hours of work and a few exclamatory cuss words from Danielle, her bell rang at exactly seven.

"Oh gods, there here!" exclaimed Danielle as she reached for her hair.

"Don't do that! Danni. You look beautiful" said Antonia as she swatted at her hand. She had spent the last two hours fixing Danielle's hair and she wasn't going to have all her hard work undone by an anxious Time-Lord, even if she was a Master "I'll let them in while you finish putting on your jewelry. I've laid it out on the dresser for you" said Antonia as she got up and left Danielle's bedroom to answer the front door.

Danielle sat in front of the mirror for a few minutes more then stood up and gave herself a mental shake. She was a Master Time-Lord for heaven's sake; she had faced down the Godden of Phegas III, she can handle two young men.

"Yes but your heart wasn't at stake on Phegas III" said a small voice in her mind.

"Oh shut up!" said Danielle as she fastened the last of the jewelry around her neck. With one last look at her reflection Danielle turned and left her bedroom. At the door she stopped one more time for a deep strengthening breath and then moved forward to activate the door.

At the sound of the door opening Bill and Jason both turned to see Danielle standing in her bedroom doorway. She looked absolutely beautiful. Antonia could tell by their stunned silence that she had chosen exactly right. Danielle's hair was pulled up high on her head with the rest falling softly in a cascade of curls down to her shoulders. Her dress was a black sheath cut low in the front and even lower in the back. To be truthful there really wasn't a back to the dress but a drape of material that hung from the shoulders and met at the waist. Stockings and black high heels completed the outfit, topped off with diamond earrings and a small pendant that hung gently between Danielle's breasts.

Both Bill and Jason had put on their best dress suit with matching tie and shoes. Antonia had to admit that Danielle was one lucky woman. She not only got Jason, who in Antonia's opinion, was drop dead gorgeous, but William as well who she had to admit cleaned up really nice. Of course the same could be said about Danielle, normally she didn't care what she looked like as long as the Zords were working properly and her plans were running smoothly. But when she made an effort at it Antonia had to admit that Danielle was one beautiful woman.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Danielle as she came toward them.

"I…. I mean we…." stammered Jason and Bill together.

"Yes Master, I believe that both William and Jason are ready to proceed to your dinner engagement," answered Antonia with a slight laughter in her voice.

"Then let us proceed, we don't want to be late" said Danielle as she took both men's arm and moved them towards the door.

As the doors opened the trio were greeted by the rest of the team returning to their quarters. Antonia has moved out into the passage way and was standing just to left of Danielle's quarters. From the stunned looks of the rest of the team she once again knew she had made the right choices. When they regained their voices Tommy made a wolfish whistle while Adam and Rocky made some sort of waving jester with their hands.

"Way to go guys!" exclaimed Tommy while the others came up and patted Bill and Jason on their backs.

"Men! You look beautiful Danni," said Kimberly as she came over to stand in front of Danielle.

"Yes, drop dead gorgeous Danni" said Adam with a shy smile then blushed at the murderous look his wife was giving him.

"Thank you all, shall we go gentlemen?" asked Danielle as she took Jason's arm and headed towards the Command Center.

They teleported out and to a car waiting at the back of Ernie's Juice Bar. Jason drove to the restaurant and they walked inside exactly at seven thirty. The matradi escorted them to a secluded table in the corner and they spent the night getting to know each other.

At closing time they were the last ones to leaving causing the manager to give them a knowing look as he locked the door behind them. Bill drove home with Danielle in the front seat. When they arrived back in the Command Center both Bill and Jason escorted Danielle back to her quarters.

"Well, that was a most enjoyable evening gentleman" said Danielle.

"It doesn't have to end yet if you don't want it to Danni" suggested Jason "I mean we could….."

"I know exactly what you meant Jas, but I think for now we should call it a night before we all do something that we might regret later." answered Danielle.

"But if you know how we both feel about you Danni, how could it be a mistake?" asked Bill.

"Jas? Bill? Can you honestly say that you are ready to share each other with me?" asked Danielle.

At their hesitation she smiled "I thought not, so for now. I'll bid you both good night." Then before she could change her mind Danielle stepped forward and took Bill's face in her hands and kissed him. At first touch the kisses was light but soon turned passionate, with great will power and a little regret Danielle pulled back and finally broke the kiss to stare into Bill's eyes. She moved to Jason and repeated the kiss, and with just as much regret she pulled back from Jason to stare into his eyes as well.

Danielle slowly backed into her quarters and went over to the one window that she had allowed herself in her quarters. "Oh Mark," sighed Danielle as she leaned against the glass.

"Danielle, I never wanted you to be alone for this long" answered a young male voice from Danielle's past.

"I know."

"Do they make you happy?"

After only a moment's hesitation Danielle answered with a smile on her face," Yes, yes they do."

"Then I am happy for you, and now you can finally move on."

"Thank you Mark, and goodbye."

A little white bouncing light entered Danielle's quarter and landed on her forehead.

"Good bye, my love" whispered Mark as he disappeared out of Danielle's quarters. Danielle stood at the window for a while longer then retreated to her bedroom and dreamed of two men. One with green eyes, the midnight black.

The next few days passed with an awkward silence that was only broken when Danielle finally confronted Jason and Bill in the in the training room after one of their sessions.

"Jason, Bill. I think we need to talk," said Danielle as she approached them.

Jason and Bill were both standing in the middle of the mat wiping their faces.

"Yes, Master" answered Jason as he gave her a stiff bow.

"Enough with the Master crap, this is exactly what I said would happen if I entered your relationship too soon."

"Then why did you?" he asked loudly.

"To prove a point, and because I'm only human. Well, just…anyway. I need you two to be absolutely secure in your feelings for each other before I come in or resentment and jealousy will break up all that we have worked towards."

"It's not jealousy or resentment, Danni" answered Jason quietly.

"Then what is it, talk to me! Tell me what's going on so we can fix it or we might as well end the Triad right now."

At her words both Jason's and Bill's heart leaped, they didn't want to end the triad but they were so totally confused about how they felt after Danni had kissed them that they didn't know what to do.

"Were confused, Danni. And upset," answered Bill as he finally came forward to stand beside Jason.

"Confused about what…Ohhhh, I understand" said Danielle as she finally understood the emotions that she was getting from both of them. "Neither of you have ever been very far with a woman before, let alone a threesome have you?" asked Danielle.

At their dropped heads she walked forward and cupped their chins, raising their heads to her. "I understand guys I really do. You're still trying to work out your relationship with each other and then here I come and throw you a curve ball, so to speak. I'm sorry."

"Then why Danni, you said you wouldn't come in until we were ready?" asked Bill a little more forcefully than he had meant to.

"Do you think it's been easy for me!" exclaimed Danni suddenly "You've both made great progress but you still lack control, and when that control slips I get bombarded with not only your feelings for each other but the feelings you have for me. I may be a Master Time-Lord, but I'm still only a woman."

"I'm sorry Danni," said Jason and Bill together.

"Jason, you said you were upset with me, why?"

"It doesn't matter, Master." said Jason quietly.

"Yes it does, damn it!" yelled Dannie hotly "If this Triad is going to work you two can't be afraid to express your options or tell me how your feeling. If I've hurt or upset you then I need to know so we can correct it"

With a quick look at Bill, Jason took a deep breath and continued. "I felt like you were baiting me into something that I wasn't ready for."

"And that upset you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were going to laugh at us….me. For my inexperience."

"So you've thrown yourself into extra training sessions? Did it help?"

"No."

"Because?" asked Danni pushing for the answer she knew she was trying to hide.

"Because it wasn't you, Master" said Jason quietly.

"I thought so." said Danni with a satisfied sigh. "First of all, I would never laugh at either of you for your inexperience just suggest that you talk to the other resources you have available to you. Second, from now on I want you, both of you." said Danni, as she looked over at Bill "To come to me if for any reason I get you upset or angry. Obviously I have been alone far too long and don't always think before I speak, or do something." said Danielle with a smile "And last, but not least. Give me your best shot handsome." said Danielle as she took a defensive stance.

"But I thought you said you didn't spar?" said Jason as he looked at her with astonishment.

"I said I didn't LIKE to spar, not that I COULDN'T" answered Danielle as she swung at him and got several good hits in before Jason started blocking her.

"But Danni!" said Jason as he started backing away from her.

"Oh come on, Handsome! You're not afraid to take on a little old Master Time-Lord are you?" said Danielle as she executed a move that sent Jason to his backside. Danielle stood over him defiantly, breathing a little bit heavily with her hands on her hips.

"I won't fight you Danni," said Jason as he got up rubbing his shoulder.

"What's wrong, afraid I'll beat you?" said Danielle as she took her stance again.

"Jas," said Bill cautiously somewhere to the left of them both. He knew that Danni had hit a nerve with Jason.

"Alright, you're on, Danielle" said Jason as he came towards her.

They spared for a good twenty minutes with both of them sending each other to the mat several times, but in the end it was Danni who got the last hit in sending Jason to mat with her standing over him.

"Concede or die!"

"Concede," said Jason with a smile on his face.

With that Danielle released Jason and offered him her hand, he hesitated only for a second then took the hand she offered as she pulled him up off the mat.

"So you think I'm handsome?" asked Jason as he took the towel Bill offered him.

"Of course I do! Both of you! Granted neither one of you are George Strait but do you really think I'd choose two males for this triad if I thought they were ugly. I'll have to live with you for a long time once this triad is formed."

"Who?" asked both Bill and Jason together.

With a knowing smile Danielle went over and put her arms on both of their shoulders "Never mind. Look I'm sorry about that kiss, we'll actually I'm not. But the timing could have been a little better. I promise to be more patience in the future, if you two promise to work on your control and maybe tone it down a little at times when you are together. Actually never mind that, I'll block it from my end."

"Well, you could always join us….." said Jason shyly.

"Jas!" exclaimed Bill "Are you asking for another ass whopping?"

"Naaa….one per day is all I've got in me," said Danni as she took her arms off of their shoulders and then grimaced in pain.

"Damn it Danni, you're hurt! I said you shouldn't have spared so hard with her Jas" said Bill as he tried to place his hand on her ribs.

"I'm fine, really. Owwww… Jas, not so hard!" said Danielle as she tried to pull away from Jason, who was trying to feel her right shoulder.

"Come and sit down Danni, so we can heal you." said Jason as he led her to the benches that lined the wall.

Danielle willingly let them lead her to the bench. Sparring with Jason had been just what he had needed, but she was now paying the price. No matter how she acted, she was still on the back end of middle aged by Time-Lord standards. She sat down on the bench with a groan, then leaned her head back against the wall.

Bill took her ribs while Jason concentrated on her shoulder and after a few minutes she wasn't in pain anymore just very very tired. During the healing Danni had closed her eyes and both Jason and Bill were afraid she had fallen asleep.

"Danni?" said Jason quietly as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine now. Thank you Jason, Bill." said Danielle as she opened her eyes to look into their worried faces.

"Maybe we should help you to your quarters so you can rest," suggested Bill.

"Yes, I think that might be advisable" said Danielle as she leaned forward and took the offered hands that pulled her to her feet.

They walked silently to Danielle's quarters and just before she entered she stopped and turned to face them.

"Don't worry guys, the rift has been repaired and we all have gain knowledge from the experience.

The triad will continue." said Danni as she gave both of them a chasten kiss on the check then entered her quarters.

"Well, that was educational" said Bill

"Yes, and painful. She may be considered middle aged for a Time-Lord but she still has some damn good moves" answered Jason painfully.

"Yes I know, I don't think I've ever seen you on your ass so often. All be it a very pretty ass at that" said Bill with a knowing smile.

"I'd like to see you with her and see how long it takes you before you land on your pretty ass as well." said Jason as he threw his arm around Bill's shoulders as they head towards their quarters.

"Not going to happen, Jas. I'm smarter than to call her out, unlike someone I know."

"Yeah well we learned something didn't we?"

"Yeah, she's not a Master Time-Lord for nothing" said Billy as the doors to their quarters closed behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 5

After Jason and Danni's sparing episode things continued on a "normal" path for the compound although both Bill and Jason tried several times to speak with Tommy and the other guys in the compound but after a few awkward questions they both gave up. In the end Bill ended up talking to Kimberly and got the best advice. Just be yourself and ALWAYS consider the woman's pleasure first.

Jason's sparring session with Danielle somehow leaked out and soon Tommy was requested a sparring session with her. At first Danielle refused, knowing that the only reason he asked was to see if she was good as Jason and Bill had said. Then after a week's consideration Danielle send Tommy a message stating the time and place of their sparring session. As it turned out everyone was in the training room when Danielle entered the training room.

"Gee, I didn't know you sold tickets Tommy, should I ask for a percentage?" said Danielle as she came over and dropped her bag on the edge of the mat.

She was dressed in a tank top and shorts, normally for sparring she wore her martial arts clothes but she had a feeling this was going to be another tough session and she didn't want to give Tommy any advantages.

"We just wanted to see if…." started Adam and then sudden stopped as Kimberly's elbow made contact with his rib cage.

"It's ok Kim. I know why you're all here. The guys are here to see if I'm as good as Jason said I was. You girls, are here to see me whip Tommy's ass. Bill and Jas are here to see that I don't get hurt again"

At the guilty looks on each of their faces Danielle smiled.

"Remember guys, I AM a Master Time-Lord. Now are you absolutely sure you want to do this Tommy?" asked Dannie as she stood in front of him.

"Not chickening out are you Danni" asked Tommy.

"Thomas Oliver!" exclaimed Katherine from her place on the side.

Jason and Bill both took a few steps onto the mat before Danielle's voice stopped them.

"It's alright guys. I just want to make absolutely sure that you're coming into this session of your own free will" said Danielle as she stood calmly before him.

"I am," answered Tommy.

"Then let's begin," said Danni as she took her stance.

Tommy rushes Danielle and she easily blocked his strikes and side stepped his rush.

"Is that all you have Oliver," asked Danni as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Tommy looked at her and saw Kimberly and Katherine trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"All right, no more mister nice guy."

"Bring it on Red Ranger," answered Danielle with a little "come and get me" jester.

After that all conversation ceased as both Tommy and Danielle tried to get the better of each other. In the end, once again it was Danielle that ended it with Tommy on his back and an arm on his neck.

"Concede or Die," asked Danielle as she looked down on him.

"Concede," said Tommy quietly.

Danielle looked down at him and then released him and offered her hand to help him up. Tommy hesitated for only a second and then took the offered hand.

"You did well Thomas," said Danielle as she took the towel Bill offered her.

"Thank you, Master" said Tommy as he bowed to her.

"Now can I make a suggestion? You'll have been working very hard on your training and studies.

I think that you'll deserve a break. Go out, together or separately I don't care, but leave the compound and have some fun." said Danielle as she wiped her face and arms.

"Sounds like a good idea. We haven't been to see my mother since we moved into the compound" said Kimberly as she and Adam left the training room.

"Katherine, you might need to take care of Tommy" said Danni as she watched the young man struggle with his bag.

"Come on Oliver, looks like you might need a little help" said Katherine as she came over and put her arm under his shoulder.

"Thanks Kat." said Tommy as he smiled at her and then looked back at Danni as they exited the training room.

Danielle was now sitting on the bench against the wall with her head back and eyes closed. Jason hadn't noticed when she moved slowly over to the bench until he saw Tommy look towards her.

"Danni?" asked Jason as he came over to her and brushed her hair off her face.

"I'm fine Jas," answered Danni quietly.

"The hell you are Danni, your hurt again!" said Bill as he came over beside her.

"Where Danni?" asked Jason as he put a hand on her forehead.

"My ribs and shoulder again. I think I re broke them" answered Danielle as she tried to take a deep breath but grimaced in pain from the effort.

"But we healed you the last time," said Bill as he knelt down in front of her.

"Remember your healings only accelerate the processes. It still takes time to fully heal, and when certain people keep trying to test my sparring skills" said Danielle with a little laugh which she stopped quickly as she grimaced in pain.

"Then I guess we'll just have to put the word out that you are NOT sparring for a while" answered Jason emphatically

"Oh yeah, and who's is going to stop me from taking you two on again?" asked Danni teasingly

"We are! And your ribs. Now be still while we heal you again." said Bill as he placed his hands on both sides of her ribs, while Jason healed her shoulder. After a few minutes Danni sighed in relief and once again opened her eyes to the concerned looks of Jason and Bill.

"I'm alright guys, I promise" said Danielle as she placed her hands on both man's check "Check for yourselves" then she opened her mind to them so they could see that her pain was gone.

"Yes but someone is tired and needs to rest" answered Jason

"Yes, Jas" said Danielle as she took the hand he offered and pulled her up from the bench.

They once again walked quietly to her quarter s but it was Jason and Bill who gave Danielle the chasten kiss on the check then left her standing in her doorway. She put her hand to her check and with a small smile entered her quarters.

For the next few days neither Jason nor Bill would let Danielle do anything more strenuous than work in the science or computer lab. Bill had even ran her out of his sparring session with the treat of siccing Jason on her. She had found out the hard way after Jason's sparring session that when Jason was intent on something he could be a real pest. So she conceded and spent the last few days working on different projects in the Science or Computer lab. It was in the Computer lab that Bill found her working at the main terminal.

"Hi ya Handsome, why didn't you go with the others?" asked Danielle as she turned around from the display in front of her.

Last night at dinner Tommy had told her that they were going out the next morning. It had been almost three months since they all had moved into the compound, Danni figured that Bill would jump at the chance to go out with his friends. But instead here he was standing in front of her in an empty computer lab.

"The group decided to go scuba diving, and after an incident in my past scuba diving is not one of my favorite past times," replied Bill

"Ah yes, the fish" smiled Danielle

She had seen the before mentioned incident in his mind when she made the first connection. She couldn't really blame him though, if something like that had happened to her she probably would have developed a phobia about fish to.

"So, what are your plans for today since everyone is gone?" asked Danni as she turned back to the terminal

"Well, I thought that maybe I could help you with whatever you were working on?"

"Bill, you need to relax as much as the others do,"

"And what about you? You've been working just as hard as the rest of us if not harder" replied Bill emphatically

"All right handsome, how about a compromise. How about a hike in the Texas Hill Country?"

"Danni, I hate to burst your bubble. We're in California, not Texas" replied Bill

"I know that, but I've just written a computer program for the holodeck of a hiking trail in the Texas Hill Country. Want to come along?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked Bill

"Now don't you start too! I've done everything you both have asked for the past few days and I feel one hundred percent better"

"Well I must confess that you have been good about taking it easy"

"Right now, so how about it handsome. Meet me at the holodeck in about twenty minutes ready for an easy hike" said Danni

"Alright, you have a deal."

"Great!" said Danni as she threw her arms around his neck "Oops sorry, forgot" she said as she quickly withdrew her arms and left the lab.

"That's quite alright actually" said Bill softly to no one in particular. If he really admitted it to himself he really liked the feel of Danni's arms around his neck.

Twenty minutes later Bill was waiting for Danielle in front of one of the rooms that served as their training room. She arrived a few minutes later wearing blue jeans, hiking boots, a tank top and a long sleeve over shirt. Bill remembered the last time he had seen her wear that shirt just after they had found out the whole story of Mark and what she had been forced to give up. He wondered if she realized that she was wearing that same shirt now.

"Ready to go" asked Danielle.

"Absolutely," answered Bill.

Danielle pushed a button and the doors slide open to the most beautiful scene Bill had ever seen.

"Welcome to the great state of Texas!" exclaimed Danni as the door closed behind them.

After hiking until almost noon Danni and Bill decided to stop and eat lunch. They found a small patch of green grass under a small stand of trees. Bill didn't understand where Danni was going to get lunch from because she hadn't even brought a backpack with her more less a picnic basket. But a few minutes later she returned with a basket in one hand and a blanket over her arm.

"Here we go, I hope you like ham and cheese subs." said Danni as she handed Bill the blanket

"My favorite, but how did you….?" asked Bill as he spread the blanket on the ground.

"Simple, every holodeck has a replicator built in. All you have to do is ask the computer for the doorway and the replicator is on the right hand side" said Danni as she begins to take out the sandwiches.

She had thought of everything, not only were there sandwiches, but also chips, fruit and tea, lemonade or water to drink. She had even brought plates, cups, silverware and napkins. After a leisurely lunch and a little rest, Danni and Bill started back on the trail and about an hour later they were back at the start of the hiking trail.

"That was an excellent afternoon Danni, and very relaxing. Thank you." said Bill as they exited the holodeck only to be greeted by a very upset Jason.

"Just where the hell you two have been!" asked Jason as he stared at the pair, they looked like they'd had too much fun to just have been working in the Science or Computer lab all day.

As soon as he'd returned from scuba diving he'd wanted to tell Bill all about his dive. He knew that Bill wouldn't have gone diving with them but he had hoped that he would have been waiting for them when they got out. But he had begged off under the pretense of helping Danni in the labs. But neither were in the labs nor anywhere he could find. The computer had said they were on holodeck III but when he went there he didn't see any sign of them. So he had waited until finally they had emerged from the holodeck laughing and looking very relaxed.

"Jas, I….." started Bill.

"Don't bother Bill; he's too upset to listen to anything either of us has to say right now. Now if you'll excuse me." said Danielle as she pushed past him but stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going!" asked Jason loudly.

"Jas," said Bill cautiously.

"Let go of me Jason Lee Scott" said Danielle quietly but with enough force that Jason let go of her and took a step back. "First of all. You're NEVER to touch me like that again. Secondly, Bill and I spent the afternoon hiking on the holodeck."

"But you said that you wouldn't interfere in our relationship…"started Jason

"And I've kept my promise, which is more than I can say for you. Watch" said Danielle as she sent her and Bill's memories of the day to Jason.

He stood there ramrod straight watching Bill's and Danielle's day, then his shoulders sag as realization set in that she had been right. It had been an innocent day between friends. He turned to see Danielle standing with her back to him.

"Danni, I'm sorry" said Jason as he came up behind her.

"You HAVE to learn control Jason, and trust. This is twice now that you have jumped to a wrong conclusion about a perceived wrong you thought I have done."

"I'm sorry Danielle" answered Jason quiet.

"Jason, I just don't know what to do. I'm beginning to wonder if this triad will really work if you can't learn to trust me" sighed Danielle deeply and then with a hurt, sad look in her eyes turned to leave.

"Danni, wait!" cried Jason.

At his cry Danielle stopped but didn't turn around to face him, Jason reached for her but stopped just short of touching her for fear she would reject him. "I really want to trust you but…."

"There might be a way Jas. It won't be easy, either physically or mentally."

"I'll do anything," said Jason eagerly.

"Be sure Jason Scott; be absolutely sure. Once you start there is no turning back. Once the cycle has started it must run its course to its completion. Wither its good or bad."

"I'll do it!" said Jason.

"Just exactly what are you asking him to do?" asked Bill,

"The trials of Zicots" answered Danielle flatly.

"Jas." said Bill cautiously.

"I have to Bill, don't you see. If I don't we could lose her" answered Jason with a pleading in his voice

"Bill is right Jason. You must go to the library and research what I'm asking you to do. You must fully understand what I'm asking of you." said Danielle. "When you're ready send me a com and I will make the necessary arrangements."

With that said Danielle walked away from both of them possibly never to see either of them again. If Jason didn't learn to trust her absolutely this triad had no chance of working. She just hoped he had the courage to face what she was asking of him. Because if he didn't it would be Mark all over again except with one difference, her heart was involved this time.

With Mark it had started as lust and turned into the beginnings of love but she had lost him before it could turn into full fledge love. With Jason and Bill it was love at first sight, or as close to it as she had ever come. She hadn't hesitated for a second when the council suggested the triad. She knew instinctively that these two were for her and that if they succeed this triad would be one of the most powerful the universe had ever seen.

The only problem was that Jason still had doubts; Bill was closer than Jason to accepting the triad and everything that it involved but Jason still had issues with trust. Funny that because of the two she had expected Bill to be the one with trust issues given everything that had happened to him. But it was always the tough ones; they were so used to controlling everything and handling it themselves that they didn't know how to ask for, or except help. Well this was Jason's last chance, if he didn't pass the Trials of Zicot there could be no hope for the Triad. So she silently prayed to whatever gods were listening that Jason had it in him to trust her enough to pass the trials ahead of him.

"Oh Bill, what have I done" cried Jason as he fell into Bill's arms.

He had seen the look of disappointment and despair in Danni's eyes. Over the past few months he had slowly worked back some of her trust only to lose all he had gained with one stupid jealous rage.

"Come on Jas, I think we both need some rest." said Bill as he led Jason towards their quarters.

Over the next few days Jason and Bill spent all their time either in the library or locked in their quarters. Likewise Danielle was nowhere to be found. One the third day Jason sent Danielle a message that he was ready. She replied that she would start the arrangements and notify him when she was ready. It was another day before they heard from Danielle. They were sitting in their quarter under the pretense of reading when the comm came in.

"Danielle Marks to Jason Scott?"

"Jason here, yes Danni?"

"I am ready" said Danni in a monotone voice that Jason couldn't tell wither she was glad or sad

"Report to holodeck II for the Trial of Zicot"

With a deep sigh they both rose and headed for the door. Bill had told Jason on the first day that he was going with him. No matter how much Jason argued Bill was insistent that he was accompany him, well right or wrong at least he would have one of his loves by his side.

"Let's do this" said Jason as he took Bill's hand and walked toward his destiny.

When they arrived at the holodeck Danielle was standing outside waiting for them. They couldn't tell anything from her expression only that she looked a little tired.

"Hello Danni."

"Hello Jason, are you ready to begin" answered Danielle.

"Yes, we are" answered Billy.

"William, you will not be allow to go in with Jason, this must be his trial and his alone"

"But I want to do it to!"

"Are you absolutely certain?" asked Danni as she looked at him hard. She knew that the two of them had gotten close but she felt this was asking a lot of each other.

"Yes, absolutely!"

"Then you will begin your trial when Jason's has completed his" stated Danni then she turned to Jason.

"Jason Scott, you are about to face the trials of Zicot. Have you researched what is beginning asked of you and are you prepared to complete each trial?"

"Yes"

"Then you may proceed. You will be given three trials. Each will test your ability to rely on the three most important things to you. Each trial will be a little harder than the previous and you will know you have completed it when you hear a chime. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then proceed at your will, and good luck Jason" answered Danielle as she pushed the final button on the control panel.

Jason took a deep breath then moved forward to the doors that opened automatically at his presence, with a quick backwards glance he moved inside and the doors quietly closed behind him. Thirty minutes later you hear a loud chime signally the completion of Jason's first trial. Bill looked over at Danielle and saw that she was still at the control panel sitting there as if she was asleep. Bill wanted to go over to her and ask her how Jason was doing but he had a feeling he knew her answer. So here he stood waiting to see if Jason completed the last two trials.

Another Forty five minutes passed before Bill heard the second chime and still Danielle sat. Although when he looked this time she was leaning on the control panel a little more than before but still sat, eyes closed stock still like she was asleep. He wished he had the courage to go over and find out what was going on with Jason. He was sure that Danielle was mentally linked with what was going on in the holodeck but he didn't dare.

One of the first things that Danielle had told them both after she had formed the connection was that the uninvited touching of one's mind was akin to rape. And that was something that he just couldn't do, so here he stood hoping and waiting that Jason could make it through the last and most challenging trial.

Inside the holodeck Jason found himself standing on the top of a rock canyon. He was physically and emotionally exhausted but he knew he had one more trial to complete and this one would be the toughest of all. So calling on all the strength he had left in him he rose to his feet and waiting for the last trial to begin.

Soon the sky darkened and the clouds rolled in. In the distance Jason could hear thunder rolling in and see little flashes of lightening. A few minutes later the sky was pitch black except for flashes of lightening, within seconds the ground started to shake slightly and Jason found it increasingly hard to keep his balance. Minutes later the ground under his feet split and he had to jump to his right to find solid ground to stand on. From the cavern that used to be solid ground hot flames of nauseas gases burst for causing Jason to take a few steps backwards.

After that Jason could say that literally all hell broke loose, the ground began to shake more violently and chunks of the very ground he was standing on begin to break away and fall down. As more of the ground fell the gases became stronger and more heated. He could see in the distance a small section of what looked like solid ground and started to make a running jump only to be pushed back by a fierce blast of gas.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, and then it hit him. Danielle, if she could she would help him. Suppressing his pride Jason looked to the sky and in his loudest voice yelled "Danielle, help me!"

Outside it had been the call Danni had been waiting for, praying with all her heart that Jason would understand what these trials were about. In a brilliant flash of white light Danielle disappeared.

"Jump Jason," called Danielle from somewhere below. Jason couldn't see her but he was certain she was down there someone.

"I can't Danielle."

"Jason, do you trust me?" asked Danielle.

"Yes," answered Jason.

"Then jump! I will catch you."

With one last look at the cavern and the flames rushing forth, Jason closed his eyes and jumped. He could feel the hot flames licking at his skin, then all of a sudden his progress stopped and he was in Danielle's loving arms. "It's alright Jas, I've got you. You're safe now."

Then he heard the last chime and knew that he had completed the trials of Zicot The doors open to an equally exhausted and beat up Jason and Danielle. Danielle had her arm around Jason's waist with his arm on her shoulder. There wasn't one place on either one of them that didn't have a cut or burn and Jason was coughing like he had inhaled some smoke. Bill moved towards them but stopped at Danielle's voice.

"NO! Do you still wish to face the trials?" she asked as she faced Billy with Jason in her arms.

"Yes."

"Then prepare yourself. Your trials will begin when I return" and with that Danielle and Jason disappeared in a flash of white light.

Ten minutes later Danielle reappeared at the control panel. She still looked exhausted and was still cover in cuts and burns.

"Are you ready?" asked Danielle.

"Yes" answered Bill with a slight gulp.

"Then proceed at your will and good luck William," answered Danielle as she pushed the last button on the control panel and Bill moved toward to the doors. Almost two hours later Danielle heard the second call she had been waiting for and in another brilliant white light disappeared again.

"Come to me Bill."

"I can't Danni, the fish" answered Bill with panic in his voice.

"Do you trust me Bill?" asked Danielle.

"Yes."

"Then swim to me Bill. I will protect you."

With one final push the door opened and Bill was out in the open. He wasn't sure where exactly Danielle was but he knew she was here somewhere so he followed her voice in his mind and soon found himself wrapped safely in her protective arms.

Once again Danielle emerged from the holodeck supporting a member of her triad. In another brilliant flash of white light she and Bill disappeared. They reappeared in the infirmary where she placed Bill on a bed beside Jason's, adjusted a few buttons and then disappeared again as the soft blue light engulfed Bill.

Jason and Bill remained in the infirmary for four days awakening within hours of each other. Alpha prime was beside them and turned off the blue light before they rose off the beds.

"How long have we been here?" asked Jason as he rotated his shoulders and rubbed his neck

"Four days and fourteen hours Jason," answered Alpha Prime as he came over to them both and wove a machine at them that he held in his hand "You are both completely healed and the power regenerated." Then closed the machine and walked out of the sick bay.

"Well, I guess we can leave huh?" said Jason.

"Looks like it. I wonder where Danni is?" asked Bill as they walked towards the doors.

"Well Congratulations!" yelled Antonia as she almost ran into the two of them in the corridor "I take it you both passed, since you are still here"

"Thank you, Toni." "Have you seen Danni?" asked Jason.

"You mean she's not in there? I figured that since you both passed she would be sitting by your bedsides until you both woke up." said Toni

"Nope, just Alpha Prime" answered Bill.

"Well maybe she's in the temple, since you two were on the mend maybe she went to relax." said Antonia as she headed towards the temple.

She knew that was where Danielle usually went to relax, there or the park. As the doors opened in the distant she could see a small figure lying on the grass. There was a faint white light surrounding her and she was deathly still. "Oh my god! She couldn't…. She wouldn't!" exclaimed Antonia as she ran to her side and put her hand over her heart.

"Couldn't…. wouldn't what Toni?" asked Bill.

"The trials…in your research didn't you find out how it was done?"

"Yes, by the Council of trials…"started Jason then he stopped and looked at Toni "You mean…. Danni? She did all that by herself?"

"Yes, and because of that I'm afraid she is now dying" said Antonia as she stood up.

"No! Do something…..heal her!" yelled Jason.

"I can't!"

"Then we will, Jas" said Bill as he knelt beside Danni.

"Even as strong as you two are you don't have the power. She needs a re-infusion of the great power from ALL the great spirits"

"Then call them. Tell them what she did… what she needs!" said Jason

"I can't do that either! Remember what Danielle said about me just after we meet. I'm not blessed with the power from a great spirit. Oh I hold power yes, but I've never held the great power. Only someone who has a spirit guide can call the spirits to help her." said Toni as she looked down on her Master, she owed Danielle so much and now because of her stupidity when she was younger she couldn't help her.

"The Power Rangers! Jas, call the others" said Bill quickly.

"Jason Scott to the Power Rangers, please report to the temple immediately!" called Jason.

Seconds later all eight of the former Power Rangers appeared in the temple plus Trey of Trefoil and several of the Aqua Rangers.

"Guys, Danni is dying. We must call our spirits to re-infuse her with the great power." said Jason to the assembled group.

"Of course," said Trey.

"Tell us what to do, Jas" said Tommy.

"Of course well help Jason," said Trini.

"Thank you, thank you all. Now form a circle around her and call on your spirit," said Billy as he and Jason took the space beside her head.

In a few minutes the former Power Rangers and their friends formed a circle around Danielle and one after the other called upon their spirit guides. The guides filled the temple and circled around the former Rangers and Danielle diving in, out and around each of them. Toni looked around and was amazed at the number of spirit guides this group of people had held. Some she recognized but others were strange even to her. After several minutes of swirling and diving the spirits one by one dove into Danielle's body, as the thunderbird entered Danielle's body she gave a great gasp and her body slightly rose off the ground. Both Jason and Bill knelt down beside her and placed their hands on her heart.

"She's alive! Thank you, all" said Jason as he gently brush a strand of hair off her forehead. She still had all the burns and scrapes that he was sure covered him after they had left his trials.

"We need to get her to the infirmary Jas," said Bill as he looked into the eyes of his lover

Jason quickly picked her up called "Medical Emergency in Temple." a second later all three disappeared in a brilliant white light.

"Thank you all," said Antonia as she looked at those rangers that were left.

"Has the triad been formed yet?" asked Trey

"Not yet, but very soon I'm sure."

"Then I wish them all the best and may the great power protect them," said Delphina and with that said they all disappeared. Tommy and the others all left quietly to return to whatever they were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 6

It was a week later when Jason and Bill finally let Danni leave the Medical Bay and even then at least one of them was always with her.

"Guys, this is really getting tiring. Not that I don't care about you both, but you two need to spend some time together. Just the two of you."

"We tried that once before, and remember where it got us?" asked Jason

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Look I'm sorry that things got out of hand Jas. How about I make a concession, any time I'm alone with you or Bill I'll form a link between the three of us. That way the one that isn't there can still know what's going on."

"What sort of link?" asked Bill questionably.

"Nothing deep Bill, just a light link so that the other one know what we are feeling."

"Kind of like what happens when we lose control?" asked Jason.

"Exactly. But I don't expect anything as hot and heavy as when you both slip." smiled Danielle

At their slight blush she knew they got her message, they both REALLY NEEDED to work on their control

"Sorry Danni," said Jason.

"Don't be handsome; for the most part it's quite enjoyable. But I am still a woman, and even I have my limit."

"Yes Master," said Bill blushing slightly.

"Forget it handsome, now what is this big secret that you two are trying to hide from me?" answered Danni as she took both of their hands.

"Well you probably know that during the summer the gang usually spending a lot of time hanging out at the Scott's house" said Bill.

"Yes I know, and I also know that they have asked you and "the gang" to come over this Saturday. Jas, you don't have to ask permission to go see your parents and hang out with your friends."

"Oh were not, well not exactly. What we're asking is do you want to come with us?" asked Jason

After a few seconds of silence Danni asked "Jason are you sure? And have you thought exactly how you're going to explain me to your parents? I'm not sure if any of them remember me any way other than the shy little girl that always used to hang around"

"Well actually it's all our parents. Mom and dad have asked everyone's parents who live in the area to come for the get together. It's sort of a summer tradition since most of us have known each other since we each moved here."

"Oh Jas, I don't think I can….."

"What's wrong beautiful…. Chicken?" asked Jason.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" asked Danielle questionably as she just realized what he had called her. It was the first time that either of them had called her anything but Danni or Danielle.

"Well you call us handsome" replied Bill.

"True, turnabouts fair play. But I'm still not sure about meeting your parents. What exactly, if anything, have you told them about me?"

"They know about us being Power Rangers. We sort of had to tell them after they saw us teleport in after one of our battles and were pretty beat up."

"And their reaction was?"

"They were shocked at first but not really surprised. They just watched the news and worried a lot when we had the power, but now that we've retired"

"And after I showed back up and brought the team back together?" asked Danielle.

"I think they know, but we don't talk about it a lot "

"So I'm you're…..what?" asked Danni as she looked both of them straight in the eyes. She knew that they were all at a pivotal point in their relationship. If they were even considering telling their parents about her they were getting closer to forming the triad.

"Well, we've said you were sort of our advisor…" said Jason sheepishly.

"Well I guess that's one way to explain it. Now I have a question for both of you, do your parents know about the compound?"

"No, why do you ask?" questioned Bill.

"Well I was just wondering since there are ten of you and at least two sets of parents for each of you.

I sure hope the Scott's have a very large backyard."

"Well actually we usually go to Angel Grove park," said Jason sheepishly.

"I thought so, but since I'm sure a sensitive subject will be discussed might I suggest that you tell your parents about the compound. Then offer the use of the park as your get together place so that when questions are asked, and I can assure you they will be. No one can possible overhear." said Danielle.

"That's not a bad idea, Jason" said Bill as he looked over at Jason.

"I do have my moments handsome. Now go talk to the others, then tell your parents. Whenever you're ready the park will be yours"

"Thanks Danni, for being so understanding about all of this" said Jason as he came over and gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"Watch it handsome!" said Danielle teasingly.

"Sorry Beautiful," said Bill as he also gave her a quick kiss then they both left to find the others.

Damn this was getting complicated, but if she admitted it to herself she wouldn't have it any other way.

Over the next few days each of the team told their parents about Danielle and the compound, they all agreed that the park in the compound would be the best place for them to meet since they definitely had question for Danielle. So plans were made for the next Saturday for everyone to meet at Ernie's and then they would teleport into the compound. Danielle had made comm badges for each set of parents so they could get through the security of the compound.

At the appointed time the families gathered at Ernie's and in the back parking lot, they all teleported into the compound. As soon as they landed in the corridor the computer automatically announced.

"Unknown persons detected. Step forward and be identified."

"It's ok mom and dad, it's just Danni's computer." explained Tommy as he motioned his parents to step forward.

They stepped forward and the computer scanned them running a thin red light over them both.

"Mr. and Mrs. William and Barbara Oliver. Adopted parents of Thomas Oliver" answered the computer as Tommy's parents went to stand beside him.

"Mr. and Mrs. David and Andrea Hillard. Parents of Katherine Hillard Oliver" answered the computer as Katherine's parents went to stand next to her and Tommy

"Mrs. and Mrs. Alan and Patricia Parks. Parents of Adam Parks" answered the computer as Adam's parents went to stand next to him.

"Mr. Adam Hart, and Ms. Alice Hart-Hawkins. Parents of Kimberly Hart Parks" answered the computer as Kimberly's parents went to stand next to her and Adam

"Mr. and Mrs. Rockford and Carmella DeSantos the II. Parents of Rockford DeSantos the III" answered the computer as Rocky's parents went to stand next to him

"Dr. and Mrs. Stuart and Rachel Campbell. Parents of Aisha Campbell DeSantos" answered the computer as Aisha's parents went to stand next to her and Rocky.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gregory and Rentia Taylor. Parents of Zackary Taylor" answered the computer as Zack's parents went to stand next to him

"Mr. and Mrs. Yoshiro and Tia Kwan. Parents of Trini Kwan Taylor" answered the computer as Trini's parents went to stand next to her and Zack.

"Detective Jack and Linda Scott. Parents of Jason Lee Scott" answered the computer as Jason's parents went to stand next to him.

"Dr. Kevin Cranston. Father of William Cranston" answered the computer as Billy's dad came over to stand next to him and Jason.

"Well, I guess now that we have all been identified. Where is this infamous Danielle Marks?" asked Jack Scott.

As if on cue Danni stepped out of the shadows.

"Just exactly what have you been telling them about me handsome?" asked Danielle as she went to the stand before Jason's and Bill's parents. She stood her ground and looked them straight in the eyes, daring them to call her on what she called their son's. After a few awkward moments Jack extended his hand to Danielle which she took with a smile.

"So you designed and built this whole compound? I'd like a tour… if that is possible?" asked Kevin Cranston as he came up beside Danielle.

"Bill said you would ask that. I have no objections to your children taking you on a tour of the compound. Although there are a few places which are restricted." said Danielle "Now if you'll follow me I'll show you the way to the park."

As they all made their way to the park Jason came up beside Danielle "What did you mean by calling us handsome in front of our parents." asked Jason slightly annoyed at Danni for flaunting their relationship in front of his parents when he hadn't had a chance to even tell them about it yet.

Danielle could feel his annoyance with her and felt the same annoyance mixed with embarrassment coming from Bill. She pulled both men to the side and looked them both in the eyes, making sure they understood exactly what she was saying.

"Calm down Jas. They already suspect that you have feelings for me. Both of you." said Danielle as she looked over at Bill "I was just letting them know that I know about those feelings and don't have a problem with them."

"Do you think they know about the triad?" asked Jason.

"Not fully, but they have a feeling that sooner or later the three of us will enter into a relationship" answered Danielle truthfully. She had gotten shock and a little bit of anger from both of Jason's parents and confusion from Bill's father. But after they had seen the look in both their son's eyes as they looked at her they had all come to realized and were trying to except the fact that she would be in a relationship with both their son's.

"Jason, come on. I need your help starting the grill" called Jack Scott from ahead of them.

"Go ahead, handsome. I promise I'll behave from now on." said Danielle with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, right!" answered Jason then with a quick glance back at the two of them he went ahead to catch up with his dad.

"Danni, my dad...well he is…" stammered Bill.

"Bill, your father is much more opened minded than you give him credit for and all he wants is for you to be happy."

"Well he doesn't have to worry about that because I am very happy, with both of you." said Bill

"Good I'm glad, because I was worried about you for a while." answered Danielle truthfully.

Of the two of them she had been the most worried about Bill excepting her and the triad, she knew all the confusion that Bill had felt when he was younger trying to figure out who he was and then finally excepting the fact that he loved Jason. For a while she wasn't sure if he would be able to except his feelings toward her.

"Why?" asked Bill

"Bill, I know all the confusion you felt when you were younger. I also know that your first preference is Jason."

"I'm sorry Danni," said Bill quietly as he ducked his head.

She gently raised his head so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't be handsome, I'm willing to wait until you are ready" then she leaned in and gently lay a feather light kiss on both his lips. "And trust me. It will come when the time is right"

"Danni! You promised!" came Jason's anxious voice in her head.

"Sorry handsome, I just couldn't resist. Bill has such sad puppy dog eyes when he's upset" answered Danni with a wink at Bill.

"Yes, I know" came the longing reply from Jason "But I'm alone with my dad and it's a little embarrassing when you two do things like that without me."

"Oops sorry handsome. Do you want me to help you?" asked Danielle quickly.

"Can you?" asked Jason hopefully.

"Sure, brace yourself" said Danielle as she sent him an image that totally killed any passionate feelings he might have.

"Thanks Danni. Now both of you get here quick before they send the Calvary after you."

"On our way, chief. Come on handsome" called Danni as she started almost running down the corridor.

With a smile on his face Bill pulled himself together and followed Danni, maybe he should have asked her to send that image to both of them.

Jack watched as Danielle and Bill entered the park together. Granted she wasn't exactly what he had expected when Jason had first told them about her. Hell, if he was truthfully he didn't think she was what anyone expected. He vaguely remembered Danielle from when they'd first moved to Angel Grove. She had been a very small, quiet child. Always sitting on the side lines reading a book or doing something in a notebook.

With the memory of the young Danielle in his mind, he hadn't expected the grown up Danielle that Jason had told them about. Physically she was still small, slightly plump but not overly so, with dark brown hair that probably fell to her shoulders although he wasn't sure because at the moment she was wearing her hair in a high pony tail. She seemed to prefer oversized baggy clothes and had the prettiest blue-green eyes. She also eluded a quiet power that was almost overwhelming.

At first glance you would have said she was a quiet, sweet woman who was in her middle to late thirties. But as she proved when she stepped out of the shadows she has a backbone and wasn't afraid to stand up for what she thought was hers, and obviously she had a mind. Jason had said that Danielle designed and built this compound. By the looks of it there was some technology that was far advanced to anything he had seen.

Jack watched his son closely as Bill & Danielle talked and it was obvious to him that Jason was in love or as close to love as he had ever seen him. Oh he loved Bill, but he was also in love with Danielle. Jack had always thought that a man could only have one great love in his life but his son had just proven him wrong. Granted the love was different between what Jason felt for Bill, and what he felt for Danielle, but he loved both of them equally and absolutely. He was sure of that, he would bet his last dollar that if something happened to Danielle, Jason would try until his last breath to save her. As Bill and Danielle came over to them he once again saw Jason's face light up with pure delight that she was once again with him.

"The women are at the tables preparing the food if you want to help?" suggested Jack.

"No! Thank you. I don't cook as any of the team will attest to. That's why I put a replicator in every room." said Danielle

"Hey Danni, can you come help us?" called Aisha from the tables as she waved at the men sitting around the grill.

"Sure, be right there" called Danni as she gave both Jason and Bill a smile then left to be with the woman.

"Thanks, Aisha" said Jason softly mentally sending his message to her.

"No problem. I could feel the tension as soon as Danni walked up. Beside our moms are dying to get a try at her anyway."

"I heard that, Aisha" whispered Danni softly with a chuckle in her voice.

"Damn, sorry Danni" answered Aisha slightly apologetic.

"Don't worry handsome, I'll be alright. Just don't let your dad grill you too much; you have nothing to be ashamed of. Either of you" said Danni mentally as she sent that message to both Jason and Bill

"Oh believe me ashamed is the last thing we feel about you beautiful" answered Bill as both he and Jason sent her exactly the feelings they had for her.

"Guys!" exclaimed Danielle.

"Sorry beautiful," said both Jason and Bill without much conviction.

"No you're not, but I guess I deserved that." said Danielle as she closed down their mental connection.

"That was mean guys," said Kimberly angrily over their link.

"You heard?" asked Bill quickly.

"No, but I could tell Danni was upset, and when I saw her looking back towards the grill I figured it had to have come from one or both of you."

"Don't worry Kim, we'll make it up to her" answered Jason.

"You two had better. Danni has done a lot for all of us" said Kim in a huff as she closed the link.

Well Kim was right about one thing, they all did owe Danielle Marks an awful lot, especially Jason and Bill. When the food was ready everyone settled into an uneasy quiet as they ate their food. Each of the couples tried to engage their parents in idle talk but everyone knew that what they really wanted was to grill Danni about her relationship with their offspring's and the compound. After all the food was finished and the cleaned up done Zack pulled out a Frisbee and asked.

"Hey guys, look what I brought. Who wants a game?

"Why don't you guys go ahead Zack. I think it's time for us to have that parental talk." answered Danielle as she looked around at the different faces of her team.

She knew that each of them was worried about her. It was funny; she had been spending so much time with Bill and Jason trying to form the Triad that she had neglected the other members of her team. Well after all this was over she made a mental note to herself to spend more time with each of the other members of her team.

"Danni?" asked Kimberly with slight concern in her voice. Kimberly, always the compassionate one which caused Dannie to smile considering she was the elder of the team

"It's alright Kim. I'm sure your parents have a lot of questions for me."

"Now remember guys that we came into this of our own free will, knowing exactly what was expected of us." said Trini as she got up and stood beside Kim. Trini the diplomat was standing up for her to,

with a smile and a mental "Thank you for the support"

Danni got up and hugged both of them. "Don't worry guys, go have fun. If you get to hot or tired there is a swimming pool about a few meters past the field. Swimming suit and towels for all are in the changing rooms."

With several backwards glances everyone left for the field and soon Danni was left with nineteen very curious and concerned parents. As Danni returned to her seat, she took a drink of her soda and then looked at them all asking. "What do you want to know?"

"Well for one thing, just who the hell are you? When the boys told us I remembered you, and did some checking. Other than the fact that you moved to Angel Grove when you were eight years old with your older sister Antonia, I didn't find much." asked Jack Scott as he broke the ice.

"Jason told me to expect that. The reason you didn't find much about me is because I don't exist. Well not in this time anyway." smiled Danielle.

At their gasp and cursing Danielle raised her hand to stop any questions "I can assure you I am not an alien from another planet come to take over your children or your planet. I will willingly answer all your questions but I think some background might be in order first. Antonia." said Danielle as she stood up.

A brilliant white light flashed, then before her was a kneeling Antonia "Master"

"Toni, I need you to help me explain the Time Lords to the teams parents."

"Master?" asked Toni questionably as she stood.

"As you know recent events have left me in a weakened state. I would rather not explain to a certain pair if I overextended myself again." answered Danielle with a smile on her face

"Yes, Master" answered Toni knowingly. She also knew there would be hell to pay for Danni if William and Jason found out that she was fixing to do.

"If you all would hold hands and form a circle, I will explain everything." said Danielle as she moved from the chairs to an open space on the grass.

Everyone rose from their seats and joined hands forming a circle with Danielle at the head and Toni across from her. With a deep breath Danielle opened her mind and explained everything to nineteen very anxious parents. When everything was explained Danni broke the connection and sat down in her chair. That had been harder than she thought it would be, maybe she still needed to take it easy for a while longer.

Just then the team returned, some of them in their clothes, some still wearing their bath suits. At the look on their parent's faces each member went to their respective parents.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Tommy.

Taking a deep breath, Danielle replied from her chair "I think it might be wise if you all took your parents to your quarters and discussed what they just learned?"

"What did you tell them?" asked Rocky apprehensively.

"Everything, well almost everything. As I've told you all before knowledge is power. The more your parents know the better they will be able to support and assist you."

"But what if they ask…." said Kim

"You know all the answers to their questions Kim. You all are welcome to stay in the compound for as long as you wish. Either in your children's quarters, or there are adequate accommodations for each couple separately" answered Danni as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

In a second both Jason and Bill were at her side. "Danni?" asked Jason as he knelt down and put his hand on her forehead. Danni opened her eyes to look into the worried faces of both Jason and Bill.

"I'm alright guys, really. Go talk to your parents first then we will talk later." answered Danni quietly

At their worried looks Danni took both of their hands and placed them both over her heart, they relaxed a little when they realized that she was just tired.

"We'll talk more later, you rest" said Jason as he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Rest Danni, please" said Bill as he gently stroked her forehead.

"Don't worry guys, I will" said Danni truthfully, right now that's about all she could do.

With one more look at Danni, Jason and Bill led their parents out of the park. Each of the other members gave worried looks at Danni as they passed her leading their parents from the park.

Toni came over and stood beside Danni looking down at her Master. She wasn't happy about what Danni had asked her to do, and now she was worried that the effort had cost her what little strength she had been able to gained back.

"You know the council isn't going to like this." said Antonia quietly from behind her.

"Screw the council, I had my reasons." answered Danni weakly.

"Well I hope there good ones because you know there is going to be an inquiry when they find out what you just did"

"They are, and don't worry, I'll make sure there are no repercussion for the part you played in this."

"I wasn't worried about that Master."

"Liar," said Danielle softly as she once again closed her eyes.

For the rest of the evening Jason, Bill and the rest of the team spend the night in their respective quarters talking, sometimes cussing, and sometimes crying with their parents. In the end it was Linda Scott who left Jason and Bill's quarters in search of the young woman that was so much a part of her son's life. She finally found Danielle's quarters and quickly pushed the button

"Who is it?" asked a monotone voice.

"Linda Scott, Jason's mother"

"Come," and then the door slide open to allow Linda enter.

Danielle's quarters wasn't anything like Linda expected? Since she had told them she was a Time-Lord she expected all sorts of strange things and weird technology around, but her quarters looked just like anyone else's house would. A normal living room set, although she had to admit that some of the gadgets she saw were a little strange, but everything looked like it would for anyone of their century. She even had cats, she had seen a beautiful orange tabby sitting on the couch before the door had closed and scared it away.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Scott?" asked Toni as she emerged from what Linda suspected was Danielle's bedroom.

"You're Antonia, Right?" asked Linda.

"Yes ma'am. Danielle is resting right now," said Toni flatly.

"Stop protecting me Toni, I'm not an invalid. I'll be out in a minute Mrs. Scott," said Danni from the closed door.

A few minutes later Danielle emerged from the room wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Linda could tell she had been asleep because her hair was all tousled and she had a sleepy look around her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse my dress Mrs. Scott. I've been resting as instructed by your son, he can me most insistent" said Danielle as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yes I know, especially when it comes to someone he cares about" said Linda as she sat down across from Danni.

She had said that to see what kind of reaction she would get out of the woman but all she got was a smile and a stare in return until finally Linda dropped her eyes.

"Would you like something to drink Mrs. Scott?" asked Toni quickly. She could feel the tension between the two women. Linda protecting her son, Danielle protecting her future mate.

"Yes, coffee please"

"Master?"

"A coke please Toni" answered Danni.

"Yes, Master" then Toni left the room, returning a few minutes later with a tray. She offered Linda her cup of coffee then Danielle her soda and left the room.

"Is she really your….Are you really her Master?" asked Linda as she looked toward the door where the young lady had disappeared behind.

"Antonia is a Time-Lord like myself," answered Danni as she took a drink

"But she calls you Master?"

"Toni takes my title a little too seriously sometimes. I am a Master Time-Lord and a member of the Time Lord High Council. The best way to describe my relationship with Toni is she's my intern."

"Oh. Sort of like a Time-Lord in training?"

With a smile Danielle replied "You could call her that. Now what can I do for you Mrs. Scott? I know that Jason and Bill explained everything very thoroughly to you and your husband."

"Yes, everything except your relationship with our son and his partner." asked Linda blatantly

"Ah yes, well… that is a work in progress at this time"

"But you care about both of them don't you?"

"Mrs. Scott, may I be honest with you?" asked Danni.

"Please do."

"I care for your son and his partner very much, but I would never come between his first love. When we enter into this relationship it will be at their speed and their terms"

"But there will be a relationship? A threesome I believe it's called?"

"We prefer triad, but yes. Eventually a triad will be formed."

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly happy about it but if it makes Jason happy, and Bill's ok with it"

"That's something you will have to ask them?"

"Oh we have, and both of them say that it's what they want"

"Then I don't understand the reluctance? " asked Danielle questionably.

"Well you have to understand that after all we have found out today, Jack and I can't help but feel that you're just using them for some grand scheme you have going on"

"And you want some reassurance from me that I'm not using your son? Is that it?" asked Danielle. Now she finally understood the feelings that she was getting from all three adults.

"Yes, I guess that's what we're asking. But I guess we will just have to take you at your word"

"Not necessarily, if you will permit me. I can give you both all the assurance that you need." said Danielle as she stood up. "Do you trust me?" asked Danielle as she went over and stood in front of Linda.

"I think so?" said Linda hesitantly.

"That's enough for now, watch and learn" said Danni as she opened up her heart to Jack and Linda Scott plus Kevin Cranston. As the feelings flooded her she realized the depth of Danielle's true feelings towards both men, as the last emotions flooded her Danielle pulled back and staggered a little, then sat down heavily on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was right now," said Danielle weakly as leaned back against the couch.

"No it's I that should be me apologizing to you. Jason and Bill said you had been through a very traumatic time recently and that you were still recovering, but we had to know."

"I understand, a mother's love." said Danni weakly.

"Well Jason is my son, and we've known Bill since his mother passed away."

"Yes, I know of that. I thank you for taking care of both him and his father during that traumatic time."

"Well they are both very special men,"

"I'm sure they are and I look forward to getting to know all of you better, but for now…" said Danielle with a sigh in her voice.

"Oh of course, here let me help you" said Linda as she came over and helped Danielle rise from the couch and then walked with her towards her bedroom.

As soon as the door opened Toni was at her other side assisting Danielle to the bed, they both settled her in and then Linda stood beside the bed looking down at the woman who had captured her son's heart.

"Don't worry Mrs. Scott, she will be alright. She just needs to rest," said Toni as she came up behind the woman.

She wasn't sure what had happen but she could tell that Danielle had another fierce protector, plus she could just feel two more minds concerned for her safety. It always amazed her how Danielle could be so brash and harsh one minute and the next have everyone rallying around her. She was one very special Time Lord and she was honored to work with her.

At Toni's smile Linda left Danielle's quarter and returned to quarters she was sharing with Jack. They had all decided that it might be best if they had separate quarters of their own while they stayed at the compound. Everyone had a lot to talk about and most of it was best done it private

Most of the parents left the next afternoon but Dr. Campbell had insisted on examining Danielle before he left. He had seen the exhausted look on her face after she had explained everything to them and he just wanted to be sure that she was alright. Jack Scott and Kevin Cranston had to return to work but Linda Scott insisted on staying until she was absolutely sure Danielle was alright.

Over the next few days all Danni was allowed to do was work in the computer lab or rest in her quarters or the park. She had been banished from the training session and even the holodeck because they were afraid she would overtax herself again. She had finally talked Jason and Billy into letting her get some exercise in the pool and that was where Linda Scott found her on the last day of her stay in the compound.

Danielle had been doing some light exercises in the pool and finished with laps and was now laying in a lounge chair soaking up some sun. She had her lap top computer on a table beside her playing music. Linda hoped she was disturbing her but she really wanted to talk to Danni before she left.

"Danielle?" asked Linda as she came and stood in front of the young woman

"Oh Mrs. Scott, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to check on you one last time before I left and see how you are feeling?" said Linda as she sat down on the chair beside her.

"I am doing much better, and I wanted to thank you for staying the extra few days to help take care of me."

"You're welcome; you're almost practically one of the family" said Linda as she stood up.

"Mrs. Scott," said Danielle as she sat up.

"Don't you think it's time you called me Linda?"

"Yes, I guess it is about time. Look Linda, I promise to take care of Jason and Bill as best I can."

"I know you will, well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Oh Linda, wait. One more thing," said Danielle as she pulled out a box from under her chair and handed Linda two silver badges.

"What are these?" asked Linda as she looked down at the items in her hand.

"Those are comm badges. I made one for each member of the team so they could teleport into the compound anytime they needed to. Now I think it's time you and Jack had one as well."

"Oh thank you, how do you work them?"

"Just hold them in your hand and concentrate on the compound then press the middle of the badge and you will be transported here anytime you wish."

"You and Jack as well as Kevin are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, that means a lot to us."

"It was never my intention to isolate your children from you or any of the other parents. I've recently realized that is what has happened and I'm trying to get the team to relax more and spend time outside the compound. It will be easier now that you and the other parents now know about the compound."

"You all are welcome anytime you wish and with the holodeck you are able to go anywhere you wish."

"I look forward to experiencing that. Take care of yourself please Danielle" said Linda as she looked at the woman then pulled her into her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Power Ranger's Triad

Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks Danielle tried to spend as much time as she could with Jason and Bill. Sometimes just watching them, and sometimes working side by side. Jason spent most of his time either studying or working out and while she could spar she didn't really like to and after her first two episodes with Jason and Tommy she was reluctant to spar unless absolutely necessary.

One thing they all share in common was a love of nature so Danielle reintroduced Bill, and introduced Jason and the rest of the team to the programs that she had in the computer. Over the recent months she had added more hiking and parks programs, and she had even begun to expand to writing beach and oceanfront programs. So by the time she introduced the whole team to the holodeck program there were a wide variety for them to choose from.

Not surprisingly the men went for the oceanfront programs were they could either surf, or scuba dive, or the forest and mountain programs where they could camp, hike or mountain climb. The one time that Danni and Jason were alone together, she found Jason in one of her oceanfront programs on one of his rare days off. Jason was out in the water paddling out to catch a wave when Danni came onto the beach. She dropped her towel and opened up a light mental link between herself and the guys. Jason was concentrating on the wave that he hadn't noticed Danni forming the link until she made a lurid comment that had Jason losing his concentration enough that he fell off the board. Jason resurfaced to hear Danni & Bill laughing mentally.

"That wasn't very nice Danielle" said Bill with a smile in his voice.

"Hey, at least I linked you both, and it's not like you to haven't done the same thing to me."

"The difference being you weren't in the middle of the ocean on a surf board." replied Jason as he came ashore and came towards Danni shaking his head getting her wet.

"Hey! That's cold!" yelled Danni as she got up and took off running.

"You think that's cold, I'll show you cold." said Jason as he took off after her but soon caught her. Jason tackled Danni around the waist sending both of them into the cold shallow water. As soon as her back hit the water Danni flipped them over so that Jason was in the water and she was lying on top of him. They laid there for a few minutes staring into each other's face and just as Jason's head started moving towards her she abruptly rolled off and stood there looking at Jason lying in the sand.

"I'm sorry Jason, Bill. I didn't mean…." stammered Danni and then almost ran towards the door.

"Danielle wait…" yelled Jason as got up and started after her catching her just before she reached the holodeck doors. "You're right it's your fault…"

"Jas! You're not helping, she feels bad enough as it is" exclaimed Bill.

"Would you both just listen and let me finish. You're right it's your fault, but I'm just as must to blame as you are. I knew the minute I tackled you that I had crossed the line and for that I am sorry to both of you too."

"It's alright, let's just use this as a learning situation and forget it. Oh and, FYI Jason. If you had continued I wouldn't have stopped you," stated Danni with a smile.

"Danni!" exclaimed Bill.

"Oh come on Bill! If you'd been in my place would you have wanted him to stop?" asked Danni.

With Bill's mental exclamatory remark Danni smiled and threw her arm around Jason's waist. "Come on handsome, I think we both have some making up to do." remarked Danni as they left the holodeck.

Bill spent most of his free time in the computer lab. Which actually worked out well for Danielle because she could get some work done, and still watch Bill under the pretense of working. The one time that Danni and Bill were alone the most she could do was send lurid images or comments over their mental link because she and Jason were still trying to make amends for their earlier incident.

Of the two Bill was stronger at blocking Danni so she had to make a concerted effort but finally she broke through and Bill knocked over a beaker of liquid, which when came in contact with a computer console sent sparks and smoke filling the computer lab. When the smoke reached the censors all hell broke loose in the compound sending everyone to the corridor outside the computer lab. When the alarms went off the doors automatically locked and until Danni released them no one could get inside.

"Danni, Bill! Are you alright?" called Jason over the comm system. When he didn't get an answer he tried again. " Danielle! Bill! Answer me!" repeated Jason over the comm system.

"Hold on Jas, were both alright" replied Danni a few minutes later her voice slightly husky from the smoke.

It took another ten minutes for Danni to shut down the alarm and finally unlock the door. The team heard the exhaust system start up and knew that the room was free of any smoke or gas, but when the doors swished open, and Danni and Bill emerged they were both totally soak and coughing. Bill had some soot on his face and hands, along with his shirt sleeves being slightly singed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jason as he came towards Danni and Bill. Danni stepped back and let Bill explain through their mental link what had happened. After Bill had showed him what had happened, Jason pulled Bill into his arms .

"Now you know how I felt when she did it to me while I was surfing" said Jason with a smile, looking over Bill's shoulder at Danni.

"What! I didn't do anything?" replied Danni innocently.

"Oh Danni!" smiled Jason.

The women consensually agreed on the beach programs were they could lie in the sun or swim in the shallower ocean waters. Except for one time when Danni had made the mistake of going out with the whole group of women and letting them pick what they did. They went shopping.

Kimberly, Aisha, Kat, and Trini had been dying to "make over" Danielle ever since they had met her again. In school they remembered her as a quiet, shy little kid who always wore slightly baggy clothes and sat around with her head buried in a book.

Now that she was going to be in a relationship with Jason and Bill they wanted her to look nice. After the night that Jason and Bill had asked Danielle out to dinner, they knew she cleaned up very nicely. But that was the one and only time any of them had seen her wear anything but a coverall or jeans and a shirt. Now they had the opportunity and they had plans for Danielle Marks.

Danielle had mentioned that she wanted to start spending time with each of the other team members. So the women got together, and planned a "girl's day out". They tried to plan it for a time when they were not training but ended up asked Danielle for a day off from their training, which surprisingly she granted. So the women woke early, ate and then met at Danni's quarter just to be sure she didn't try and weasel out of their "girls day" When they ran the buzzer, Danni's voice was immediately heard over the comm system.

"Come on in ladies, I'll be out in a minute" replied Danni as the door slid open.

This would be the first time that any of them, with maybe the exception of Jason and Bill, had seen the inside of Danni's quarters. No one knew what to expect, but the simple living room set with a television screen on the wall and floor to ceiling book shelves was not it. Somehow they had expected very weird and exotic things all over her quarter but this looked like a page from "Better Homes & Gardens", they were even surprised when a beautiful orange tabby cat wondered into the room from what looked like her kitchen area.

At least that's what it was supposed to be but they all knew that Danni didn't cook. She preferred to use the replicator for all her meals or eat fresh fruits and vegetables raw. The one thing that she had fully embraced while living on earth was drinking sodas. Coca cola mostly, but she had once said that she would drink almost anything but root beer or Dr. Pepper.

So now while they waited for Danielle to come out of her bedroom the ladies looked around in wonder at the mystery that was Danielle Marks.

"Not exactly what I thought it would be," said Kat but just then they heard the swish of the door and Danielle emerged from her bedroom. They all wondered what that looked like but were certain that they would never see the inside of it.

"What's not exactly what you thought Kat?" asked Danni as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cola from the refrigerator.

Danni was wearing a pair of dark blue capri pants with a light blue tank top and a blue stripped long sleeve shirt rolled up to her elbows. She had matching blue canvas tennis shoes, with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a matching blue bow. She actually looked cute, and everyone was very surprised.

"Uhhhhhh….your quarters. They aren't what we expected?" answered Aisha quickly

"And just what did you expect? Dead animals and all sorts of weird and mysterious things lying around?"

"Well, sort of…."said Kim tensely.

With a little laugh and a smile, Danni came and stood in front of the women. "Well, sorry to disappoint you ladies, but as you know I have lived on earth for the past 33 years. And with the exception of being a Master Time Lord, the people of Angel Grove believe that Danielle Marks is from earth. So there for I live, and act, for the most part just as you do."

"Yes but, your mannerisms, and ways of dressing have changed from when you were younger." said Trini.

"I've done some re-growing up, so to speak. In the beginning I was here strictly to observe you all and learn how to live among you. As I matured, I had clear cut goals I needed to achieve which have shaped the person you see before you now. I've never lied to you, just told you what you needed to know when you needed to know it. Mostly for your protection, but mainly to help you each grow into the individuals willing and best able to meet the upcoming challenge."

"You really think we can do this Danni?" asked Aisha.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are the right people. At the right time for this particular challenge. Have faith in yourself and anything is possible."

"All right, enough of this heavy stuff. Let's go shopping!" exclaimed Kimberly as she took Danielle by the arm and led her out the door.

The group teleported out of the compound and then drove to the Angel Grove Mall in Kimberly's car. The morning was spent going from store to store trying on clothes and occasionally someone buying an outfit. At noon the women stopped for lunch and made tentative plans for a group camping trip. After lunch they surprised Danni with a trip to the spa, she was reluctant at first but with four very persuasive ladies Danni finally gave in. She really didn't have much of a choice, so with a lot of trepidation Danni and the rest of the women went to the spa for an afternoon of pampering. It was during her massage that Danni began to relax and she let her defenses slip. Ever since Jason & Bill heard about Danni's "Girls Day Out" they had been concerned. Danni had been working so hard, taking very little if any time off for herself.

They knew that the woman meant well, but also knew from experience that all of them at once could be overwhelming. So Jason & Bill had been trying, discretely, all day to sneak into Danni's mind and check on her. Most of the day Danni had her mind blocked but now she was thinking of a beautiful, peaceful beach with white sand, and a couple of tall palm trees just the right distance apart for a hammock. It was large enough for at least two people maybe even three if they squashed together.

"That looks nice Danni. Is it somewhere real or a holo programs you've written?" asked Bill as he entered the peaceful scene.

"Huh?...Oh its patterned after the islands in the south pacific. You remember we had to watch the musical "South Pacific" when we were in high school. What are you two doing?"

"Taking a break from our training session," answered Jason "How has your "Girls day out" been?"

"It's been quite enjoyable actually. You were concerned? "asked Danni with a questioning tone of voice.

"Not really concern, but we know how overwhelming our ladies can sometimes be" said Jason with a smile.

If the that statement ever got to any of the female members of the Universal Power Rangers there would be hell to pay for himself, Bill and all of the male members. So for once they were glad that only Jason, Bill and Danni had the permanent link

"Well go back to your training and don't worry. We will be home between five thirty and six, and by the way I promise not to tell the ladies what you said." said Danni as she closed their connection.

"Danni…wait! Damn it, I think were screwed" said Jason

"What do you mean we, white man." smiled Bill "You're the one that said it"

"Well let's just hope that Danni keeps her promise, but she's going to have a hell of a secret to hang over us."

As promised the ladies got home, laden with packages, around five forty-five and Jason and Bill were noticeable absent from dinner that night.

The next "day out" was planned by the men, they knew that Danni didn't like to spar, and wasn't that into surfing or scuba diving so they asked about her mountain programs and then planned the outing for a rare day off the Danielle had given them.

The guys had made arrangements to meet Danielle at the holodeck and weren't surprised to find her waiting for them at the appointed time. She was wearing blue jeans, a white tank top with a blue plaid long sleeve shirt over it tied at the waist. Her hair was pulled back in its usual high pony tail, but this time she was wearing a pink visor. She was also carrying a small canvas backpack which at first glance the guys thought was strange.

"What's with the backpack Danni?" asked Tommy.

They all knew that Danni relied on the computers and replicators for just about everything so it seemed strange that she would actually be brings something with her instead of just going to the replicator when she needed something.

"Well considering I don't know which program you have chosen or how long you plan for this little adventure to last I thought I'd come prepared. Besides the replicators are by the doors and depending on the program that could be a considerable distance to walk."

"Ahhhhhh, good point. Well are we all ready to go? said Jason.

"You're not going to tell me where were going are you?"

"Nope, we want you to be surprised." said Zack.

"You do remember that I wrote all these programs don't you?" asked Danni with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Of course we do, but you can't remember all of them can you?" asked Adam.

"Oh you'd be surprised at all the things I remember, my dear Adam" answered Danni as she entered the holodeck.

With a look of trepidation on each of the male team members faces they entered the holodeck. The guys had chosen one of Danni's mountain range programs so she was pleasantly surprised when they walked into the Mount Carter Range in Idaho. Danni had started the program at the Iron Creek trailhead parking area. Everyone checked all their gear then headed off on the .75 mile hike to junction with Alpine Way trail. For the most part Danni, Jason, Tommy & Adam where in the front of the group with Zack, Rocky & Bill a little further behind.

About one-third of the way through the .75 mile trail Rocky could be heard mumbling "Couldn't she have made the it a little shorter and less difficult."

"Then it wouldn't have been like the real Mount Carter Range. And you do realize I can hear you don't you?" asked Danni from behind them all.

She had fallen behind the guys and was admiring the view of each of the male members of her team. She knew that she had been lucky in her choice of Jason and Bill, but now in watching and getting to know the other male members she realized that even if another two had been chosen she would have had two very nice looking men when the triad was formed.

"Gods! Danni. I wish you wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Rocky as he jumped and turned around to face her.

"What? I've been back here for about twenty minutes or so admiring the views" answered Danni with a sly smile on her face.

"You do remember that all of us are married don't you?" replied Tommy.

"Of course I do! But that doesn't mean I can't still look. Besides the girls don't mind, ask them yourselves if you like."

"Can you do that?" asked Zack.

"Sure, a light mental link, even with several people isn't that draining."

"But the last time you formed a link with all of us you ended up almost collapsing" reminded Bill.

"That time the link wasn't a light surface link, and I will admit all of you at once were a little much."

"So don't chance it here either Danni. We can all form our own links with our wives if we need to. I don't know about the rest of the guys but I'd just as soon not have to explain how or why you got hurt again, especially here," said Adam.

"I appreciate your concern, but the safeties are on." said Danni, but at the look on Bill and Jason's face she added "I will close the link" with a slight incline of her head to Jas & Bill. Danni took a deep breath the closed her eyes, swaying slightly as each could feel the light connections end.

"Danni?" asked Tommy as he came over beside her and took her arm.

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy. I think it's the altitude"

"Then let's stop and rest. I think there is a nice shady spot not far from here. Can you make it Danni?" asked Adam as he came up beside Tommy.

"Yes I'm fine, check for yourselves if you don't believe me" snapped Danni slightly annoyed.

She knew the guys were only concerned about her but she had been alone for so long that it was becoming annoying having people always asking if she was alright. She opened a quick mental link and let everyone know exactly what she was thinking and feeling at that moment, then shut the link down and walked over to a rock underneath a tree and began meditating.

"Wow! Is her mind always that busy?" asked Rocky as he looked over at Danni sitting under the tree.

She looked at peace, but if the glimpse into her mind was any indication she was far from at peace. She was concerned about each of their trainings, an interface problem with several of the Zords, the daily workings of the Compound, the triad, and last but not least the danger that they were going to be facing soon.

"Yes, but actually you've caught her on a "relaxed" day. Normally she's a lot busier than that" said Bill as he went over and sat down beside Danni in the shade.

The rest of the group joined her in the shade and after a few minutes Tommy pulled a bottle of water and a granola bar out of his backpack and knelt in front of Danni. He didn't say anything he didn't have too. Danni could feel his presence along with the others waiting patiently just outside her conscious. After a few more minutes Danni opened her eyes to see Tommy kneeling in front of her holding a bottle of water and granola bar for her. With a sigh Danni took the bottle of water and took a long sip before speaking.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for about that. It's just I've been alone for a very long time and I'm not used to having people worry about me." said Danni.

"What about Antonia, hasn't she's been with you ever since you moved to Angel Grove?" asked Zack

"One thing you have to understand. Antonia may LOOK older than I am, but in fact she is much YOUNGER than myself. She is only her to help me, and was here for only appearances sake when I was younger. If you recall I didn't have very many, if any friends while I was in school. That was done by my choice and design; young kids tend to get noisy and at the time it was very important that I be who I appeared to be. A young girl living with her older sister. Now that things have been set in motion, Antonia is here strictly on a helping bases."

"But it's not going to do us any good if you work yourself to death on everything alone." said Tommy.

"Our training session are progressing very nicely, you have said so yourself. Right?" asked Zack.

"Correct." answered Danni flatly.

"Then why not let us help, with at least some things?" asked Adam.

"That way you can concentrate on the important stuff and not always be so stressed out and tired" said Rocky.

"You two knew about their concerns didn't you?" asked Danni as she looked at Jason and Bill, during all the arguments they both had been strangely silent.

"We know that everyone thinks you're working too hard. Yes" answered Bill.

"All right. I'll take your arguments into consideration. Now, are we going to finish this program or not?" asked Danni as she stood up.

"How do you feel?" asked Adam questionably.

"I'm fine guys really."

"Then let's get this show on the road. I hear the view from the crest is magnificent." said Bill.

"Then lead the way McDuff," said Danni as she took his arm and they both headed up the path. The others scrambled to clean up their rest area and then followed Danni and Bill up the trail.

When they reached Goat Lake they rested again and ate lunch. After lunch Rocky commented on how beautiful and cool the lake looked, so Danni pushed him in saying "Here see for yourself." That led to Tommy pushing Danni into the lake, which led to eventually everyone being pushed or jumping into the lake. After about an hour of good natured splashing and horsing around everyone ended up on the bank of Goat Lake completely soaked, exhausted but very relaxed.

"That was fun, reminds me of when we used to go camping at the lake" said Zack.

"Yeah, during one of the rare "free moments" of our youth. It's a shame we can't go back there to camp as a group?" said Tommy.

"Why not? You guys are free to go anywhere you like, whenever you like, you know that." said Danni.

"But we can't leave you alone at the compound" answered Jason.

"And why not! Encase you've forgotten Jason Scott. I'm a big girl now."

"Oh no, we haven't forgotten Danni." answered Bill.

"Well I guess we could always go camping in one of Danni's hologram programs" said Adam.

"It's not the same as the "real" world" said Tommy.

"Excuse me? You don't think this is real. Do I need to push you back into the water Thomas Oliver to remind you how real this is?" asked Danni.

"No, no, no, no, no….. I know it's real Danni. I just meant that here the safeties are always on and you have cut out the poisonous plants and biting bugs."

"Only as a small concession to my distaste for the insect life of your planet. And I accept your challenge Tommy, you plan a whole group camping trip whenever and wherever you like."

"Are you sure Danni? "asked Zack.

"Guys, there is one thing you have to remember. I may be middle aged by Time-Lord standards but I'm not ancient."

"We know that, but you have lived in the compound for the past 11 years" reminded Adam.

"Yes, but the first 18 years of my time here on earth was spent in your "real" world. Granted I didn't do much camping or outdoor activities but I do know how to take care of myself. Remember I've had far more experiences than you know about."

"Alright, we'll plan the trip and then let you know about the details is that ok?" asked Tommy.

"Fine with me. Is everyone ready to climb to the peak?" asked Danni.

"Yeah, yes or yep" replied everyone as they gathered their backpacks and stuff and head up the last part of the trail to the peak of Mount Carter.

When they reached the summit of the Mount Carter Peak everyone stood around admiring the beautiful view. About an hour later Zack mentioned that they should probably start heading back while there was still light enough to see the trail, so with one last look at the breathtaking view the group headed back down the trail. Four hours later the group entered the deserted parking area of the Iron Creek trailhead, a few minutes later they left the holodeck for their separate quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 8

In the weeks following the groups adventure on the holodeck Danni made small concessions to the concerns voiced by the guys. She stopped monitoring each individual training session, and left the advancement of their progress up to each individual person. She also turned over the monitoring and running of the medical facilities to both Adam and Trini since they were both certified in the medical field. Tommy started helping out with the compounds maintenance, while Zack helped with the communications systems.

The one thing she would not concede any help on was the building of the Zords, but she did agree to let Bill look at the schematic, and he ended up offering some very valuable solutions to some of the problems Danni had been having with the Zords. It was while she was implementing some of Bill's suggestions that the group found her in the docking bay working on the Zords as usual. She was hanging almost upside down, working on the underside of the neck area of Trini's Zord as they approached . They stopped almost completely under her and Tommy was about the call out to her when Bill stopped him.

"Hang on Tommy, let her finish before you interrupted her."

"How did you know….." started Tommy but then stopped when he heard Danni's voice in his mind

"The link."

"Damn, that must but murder to be linked to one or more persons all the time. The few times Kat and I were linked it almost drove us crazy."

"It has its moments, but for the most part it is very useful. You both need to work on blocking out all the external stuff." replied Danni as she finished her repair and lowered herself to the ground.

When she reached the docking bay floor she unbuckled her safety harness and came over to the group.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"How about we discuss it over dinner, I know for a fact that you skipped lunch today." said Trini

"I did not!" replied Danni indignantly "I ate while I was working".

"A coke and a chocolate bar do not constitute lunch Danni" said Bill.

"Traitor, you are supposed to be on my side." pouted Danni.

"I am beautiful. I'm saving you from yourself. You don't take care of yourself properly."

"Alright, alright. I know that look. I'm not going to get anything done until I take a break and eat right?"

"You got it in one, beautiful" said Jason.

"Then lead on handsome, I've got work to finish." said Danni as she motioned towards the Docking Bay doors.

Danni had learned very early on to pick and choose her battles with Jason and Bill, some just weren't worth arguing or fighting over, so on those she conceded to the guys. Twenty minutes later the whole group was sitting in the commissary almost watching Danni as she ate her dinner. They had made sure she got a well-balanced meal, with only one concession of a coke to drink.

"You guys realize I've been eating by myself for a long time now don't you" said Danni as she heard Bill and Jason's mental chuckle. She had said the same thing to them just after they had first moved into the compound.

"Of course we do. But we've also know that you start thing's but get easily distracted" replied Aisha

"Guilty as charged. Are you sure you guys haven't been sneaking them into our link without me noticing?" asked Danni jokingly

"We can do that? But you're a master Time Lord and we thought…." started Jason but stopped as soon as he saw Danni's smile.

"Well technically, it is possible to bring someone into a link and then block them but your right. I would notice unless I was extremely distracted or tired."

"Well you don't even have to consider Jason or Bill. We have learned our lessons from your Solorian Masters well and have been observing you very closely." said Trini

"Well I'm glad you're taking you lessons to heart, I think. Anyway what's the plan for the trip?"

"Well we were thinking that we could spend this weekend up in the mountains. We've remembered a great little place that has a nice shady grassy area close to a secluded little lake. That way if we need to use the teleport no one will see." said Tommy

"Sounds like a plan to me. Since we are all going and that means equipment, tents and personal items for at least eleven people might I suggest that we go ahead and teleport everything to the camping area and if you want to just hike in ourselves."

"Great idea Danni!" said Adam excitedly.

"I do have them occasionally Adam" laughed Danni "Now what do you want to do about the equipment and food?"

"Well we have some equipment from when we were younger but we probably need to update some of it and then get equipment for you. Unless you have some yourself?" asked Jason with a smile on his face.

"Really cute handsome. Like I said before my outdoor adventures have been limited to the holodeck"

"Then I guess we go shopping, how about tomorrow?" asked Jason.

"Whenever is fine by me just let me know. I've finished my dinner, may I go back to work now. please?"

"Yes beautiful, but don't work too late" said Bill as he took her plate.

"Thank you handsome, I promise I'll try not to." said Danni as she got up and kissed Jason on the head, then Bill as she passed him on the way out.

"Danni!" exclaimed Bill mentally.

"What? It's nothing they don't expect guys, ask them yourselves if you like. We'll talk later if you need to." answered Danni as the commissary door closed behind her.

"Uh guys…." started Jason but stopped at the grinning faces of his friends.

"Don't worry bro. Were all fine with the idea of you three forming the triad. I'm just surprised that it's Danni that had to make the first move herself" said Tommy as he put his arm around Jason's shoulder.

"Thomas Oliver!" said Kat.

"No offense Kat, but you saw her the night they went out. I know you guys are a couple and everything but damn! She's nothing to blow off either, even if she is middle aged for a Time-Lord"

"Well, I have to admit that one time Danni did make me feel sort of plane." answered Katherine.

"And even when she's not dressed up she has a sort of natural beauty about her" said Kimberly.

"See guys, even the ladies have noticed her beauty. Our ladies aren't anything to smirk at either."

"All right, we see your point. But since were still working on forming the Triad let us move at our own pace please" asked Bill.

"No problem little bro. We're just saying that it's OK to occasionally show Danni how you feel about her. I mean if you're comfortable with your feeling for her."

"I can assure you that it's not our feelings for Danni are not in question. Just our ability to act on them."

"Well then all you need to do is loosen up a little and relax. Don't worry about what we think, just know that all we want is for you to be happy. She does make you both happy, right?" asked Zack

From the smile that crossed both Jason and Bill's face they really didn't need to answer that question but they both emphatically said "YES!"

"Then make sure she knows that." said Kimberly "I get the feeling that sometimes the weight of everything were doing weighs heavily on her and there're are times when all she needs is a hug or kiss just to let her know she's not alone"

With that the others left the commissary, leaving Jason and Bill to contemplate what they had just discovered.

A few days later Danni, Jason and Bill went shopping and bought everything they would need for the camping trip. Instead of buying two one room tents they ended up purchasing a two room tent for the three of them to share. Danni had agreed to leave the purchasing of the food to the girls so when they met on Friday in the foyer, Danni was glad that she had suggested they teleport their equipment ahead to the camp site.

There was a boat load of stuff, with five tents, sleeping bags, and personal bags for each of the team members not to mention the cooking supplies, table, and coolers for the food. They never would've been able to carry all this stuff to the camp site. So with only a few minutes at the main console Danni sent all their camping stuff to the predetermined camp site.

A few minutes later they teleported to the garage, then drove to the mountains and hiked to their campsite arriving a little before noon. Danni and the guys set up the campsite, while the girls set up the kitchen tent and fixed lunch. After they ate and cleaned up everyone changed and went for a swim in the lake. After dinner the guys gathered wood for a campfire, which they lit at sunset and everyone sat around in pair's reminiscing about their younger days. Danni was the only one sitting alone, when Tommy nudged Jason and nodded towards her. The night had turned a little chilly so she had put on some sweats and was wrapped up in a blanket. Jason detangled himself from Bill and went over to kneel in front of Danni. She had brought her mp3 player & Kindle and was listening to her music while the others talked.

Jason touched her arm and she looked up to see him watching her. "Come sit with Bill and I, Danni" said Jason softly as he took her hand.

"Jas, I….."

"It's alright Danni. Bill and I talked last night and decided that the guys were right. We may not be ready for the hot and heavy stuff yet, but we've progressed to at least the hand holding and cuddling stage. So please?"

"Are you both sure?" asked Danni verbally to Jason and mentally to Bill.

"Yes. We both want this Danni," answered Bill mentally.

With a smile Danni turned off her mp3 player and shut down her Kindle, and rejoined Jason and Bill sitting with the rest of the group. They talked for a few more hours until each pair retreated to their respective tents. Danni, Jason & Bill's was the only two room tent so it was set off a little way from the others. After Danni had changed into her night clothes and was laying on her sleeping bag reading she heard a soft knock on the pole that separated the rooms.

"Come in Jas," answered Danni as she laid her Kindle down.

Jason was wearing sweat pants and a tank top, and looked like he had been asleep or almost asleep when he remembered something.

"Danni, Bill and I…"

"This request I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline Jason. I appreciated the cuddling tonight and I hope it wasn't a onetime gesture but I don't think either of you are quite ready for the next step. At least not yet."

"But we…"

"Jason…" started Danni as she got up stood in front of Jason. She took his face in her hands and gave him a full force passionate kiss while grinding her hips into his groin. After a few minutes it was Jason that pulled away from her breathing heavily. He looked at Danni and then slowly walked back to his and Bill's room. Danni smiled then picked up her Kindle and continued to read. Bill watched Jason walk back to their sleeping bags and then sit down beside him.

"Well, what did she say" asked Bill.

"I...Uhh... I don't think it's the right time for us just yet." said Jason as he shared what happened between Danni and himself.

"Ohhhh…wow, I think you might be right" whispered Bill as he lay down beside Jason.

The rest of the weekend was spent hiking, swimming and generally have fun while each member of the team got to know Danni. On the last night while everyone was sitting around the fire Aisha mentioned "I wish we could keep something like this going every week or so."

"I don't see why we can't, at least while the weather holds out. Although I think once a month might be better. But how about a movie night or something like that once a week?" said Danni.

"Movie night sounds great! But when and where?" asked Kat.

"Well it will have to be my quarters, they're the only one that is big enough for all of us to meet. Unless you want to use the holodeck?" replied Danni

"And we could have something delivered, so we can eat while were watching the movie" said Rocky.

"Delivery might be a problem but we could always get take-out and then teleport back to the compound."

"Are you sure Danni? We wouldn't want to impose on you." said Trini.

"It's no imposition Trini. I really enjoy spending time with all of you. But understand that if any of you have something else planned or just don't want to come don't feel obligated to on my account."

"We won't Danni, don't worry. But what about the movie?" said Kimberly

"No problem. I've access to all the movies that have been released. So pick a night and who's going to bring the food and were all set."

"Sounds great! We'll let you know, Ok?" said Aisha.

"Sure, no problem." answered Danni.

The rest of the night was spend talking, around eleven o' clock everyone started yawning and it was decided that it was time to go to bed. The next morning they rose early, ate and the packed up the campsite. They left everything were they had teleported it in on Friday so when they returned to the compound Danni could teleport their stuff back to the compound. They made the short hike in less than two hours and were back at the compound by midmorning. Danni returned their stuff and everyone spent the morning unpacking and cleaning up from their weekend camping trip.

Movie night starting about a week after they returned from their camping trip. Everyone arrived at Danni's quarters between five thirty and six with Rocky bringing several boxes of pizza and sodas.

Danni had rearranged her living room, adding more sofas so everyone was sitting in a horseshoe setting with a good view of the big screen TV on the wall. There was a low table in the middle with cups and plates waiting.

"What's the movie for tonight?" asked Danni as rose from the couch. She had stopped working a little early and been able to shower and changed before everyone arrived. She was wearing another capri set, this one dark purple with a lilac tank top and pink & purple striped over shirt.

"How about the girls pick since a man brought the food." suggested Aisha.

"Hey know fair!" exclaimed Rocky. If left up to Aisha he knew what they would be watching a chick flick for sure.

"Don't worry Rocky. We have already agreed on what movie to watch" said Trini.

"Danni, can you load the first Star Wars Movie "The Phantom Menace" asked Kat.

"You girls just want to watch that because it has Liam Neeson & Ewan McGregor" said Adam.

"So what if we do, it also has some really cool fighting scenes in it too." said Kat.

Danni went over to the computer console in her quarters and pushed a few buttons then said. "Computer load "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace" circa 1999"

A few minutes later the female voice of the computer replies "Movie loaded, start when ready."

"Alright guys, this is your last chance for a bathroom or snack run."

"Were all good Danni, start the movie" said Rocky as he settled in with another plate of pizza and a large drink.

"Computer begin movie" said Danni as she settled on the couch between Bill and Jason.

She had left work earlier than she usual, but that was only after she had already put in almost 18 hours of work. The Zords were coming along nicely but now most of the work was mentally configuring the piloting system to merge with each of the team members. She knew she needed to relax, but she just hoped that she could stay awake for the whole movie. About halfway through the movie Danni was leaning against Bill's shoulder and by the end her head was solidly on Bill's shoulder with her eyes closed. After the credits rolled the computer announced "Movie completed."

Jason looked over at and noticed that she was sleep on Bill's shoulder.

"Looks like she couldn't make it through the movie. She must have been working really hard," said Tommy.

"She has. The computer logged her working 18 hrs. in the docking bay today. Danni, come on sweet. Time to wake up, movies over" said Bill as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

Danni stretched a little and opened her eyes to see the smiling faces of Jason and Bill. "What?" she asked as she sat up.

"You fell asleep, and didn't finish the movie" said Jason.

"I did not! Besides I'm not the only one" answered Danni as she nodded towards the other pairs.

Kim & Trini were both asleep on their respective partner's shoulders, with Kat and Aisha leaning heavily against Tommy and Rocky's chest.

"Then how did the movie end?" asked Bill.

"Don't get cute handsome. Come and help me cleanup," said Danni as she got up pulling Bill up with her.

"Oh don't worry Danni. We'll all help. Right Adam," said Kimberly as she elbowed Adam in the ribs.

"Uhh…Oh yeah" answered Adam as he stood rubbing his ribs.

"No, you guys go to bed. You all have early trainings tomorrow" said Danni as she pushed everyone out of the door.

"Well, if you are sure. Goodnight Danni, Jason, Bill" said Rocky as he lead Aisha out the door, with the rest of the team following quickly behind them.

"Hey! What about us?" asked Jason with his hands full of paper plates and cups.

"Don't worry boys. I'll make it worth your while" smiled Danni seductively, blowing them a little kiss as she passed them.

"Uhh… Danni?" asked Bill questionably.

"Don't worry handsome. I'll behave, but that doesn't mean I can't wish" said Danni as she sent a very lurid image to both Jason and Bill

"Oh Danni!…Come on Bill. I think we had better leave. Now!" said Jason breathlessly as he took the plates from Bill and pulled him out the door.

Danni stood smiling at the retreating backs of the guys when she heard a giggling voice in her mind.

"That wasn't very nice, Danni" said Antonia with a smile in her voice

"I know, but it sure was fun" answered Danni as she finished cleaning up and then went to bed.

The groups get together's turned into a weekly event sometimes culminating in movie night, or a family barbeque in the park, or maybe even a weekend camping trip in the mountains when the weather allowed. Danni went to all of the groups get together with the exception of one family barbeque in the park. She'd been working for over a week on the piloting system of Zack's Zord and begged off because she was exhausted. She had planned to have Zack take his Zord out tomorrow to synch him with the piloting system. She had already linked Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Kat & Jason to their Zords and had been working at least 18 hrs. a day for the past week to get Zack's ready.

Jason & Bill arrived at the park late because both of them spend time checking on Danni, the next day everyone meet in the observation room to watch Zack's maiden voyage of his Zord.

"Are you sure you're alright Danni? We can postpone this if you're still tired." asked Jason as he put his hands on her shoulders and began to rub.

"Mmmmm, that feels good Jason, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop. I need to be totally focused to help Zack link with his Zord."

"I could always help…."started Jason but stopped when he saw Danni's smile.

"I wish you could Jason. I think it's better if I did this myself." said Danni as she closed her eyes and the ceiling turned clear so they could see the docking bays. "Zack are you ready?"

"Ready when you are Danni" replied Zack excitedly. He had watched everyone else link to their Zords and was really looking forward to his turn.

"Take the Zord to the pre programmed coordinates and we will begin when you arrive."

"Roger that Danni."

The team watched as Zack's Golden Lion Zord left the docking bay and flew high in the air, at the pre program coordinates Zack called once again

"I'm here Danni, now what?" asked Zack.

"It's very simple. Relax and I will guide you through the link with your Zord" At that Danni entered Zack's mind, at first the link went very well but as Danni started to pull out and Zack was left with just the machine he begin to panic.

"No, Danni! Don't leave me alone…" yelled Zack as he lost control of the Zord and it began to plummet towards earth.

"Relax Zack. Your spirit guide is with you. Listen to him."

"Trust me cub, you know I would never let anything happen to you" said a deep voice in Zack's mind.

"No, no. I can't, too much….I can't do this…too much." cried Zack from the Zord's cockpit

"Danni, do something! He's going to crash!" yelled Trini from somewhere behind her.

Danni had known that the rest of the team was in the room with her but forgotten that they could both hear and see everything that was going on.

"Keshena, calm him down, I'll take control of the Zord" said Danni as she took another deep breath then steeled herself for a fight. Once the Zords were linked they would only accept their pilots mind into the works of the computer. That way no one could try and take over the Zords if the pilot became incapacitated or hurt. Danni had designed the computer system so she knew of a few backdoors that she could possible get in but it wasn't going to be easy. After about twenty minutes of mentally reprogramming and bypassing her way through the Zords computer system Danni finally got control of the Lion Zord and pulled it out of its erratic flight plan and began the decent back to the Compounds docking bays.

"Keshena, how is Zachary?" asked Danni.

"I am fine, Danni. I'm sorry but I just panicked when I felt the computer touch my mind" answered Zack shyly.

"He will need some medical attention, Danielle" said Keshena.

"Understood, Adam would you call Dr. Campbell and help in the medical facilities" asked Danni.

Adam nodded and with one last look at Danni and the others he headed towards the medical facilities.

"I want to help Danni" said Trini as she came closer to the women who right now held her husband life in her hand.

"I think it would be wise to leave any medical treatment to Adam or Dr. Campbell Trini. We don't know what kind of shape he's in and you're hardly an unbiased person in this situation." answered Danni firmly.

"Golden Lion Zord has returned to docking bay three." came the computers female voice.

"Affirmative shut down all systems and transfer pilot to medical facilities" replied Danni and with one last deep breath opened her eyes, shutting down the mental projection of what had just happened.

"It's not your fault, Danni. Anyone could have made that mistake. After all were only human." said Tommy as he came towards her, the look on her face as she turned towards him he instantly made him regret saying it.

"Really! Tommy. You're going to say that to me!" said Danni her voice dripping with sarcasm. "The problem is I may look human but I'm not! I'm a Time Lord, for god's sake! I should've taken into account that something like this could've happened. I just hope Zack and Trini can forgive me, and want to continue in the team." then she turned, and started towards the door.

"I'm sure they don't blame you Danni" said Bill as he started to reach for her but stopped just short of her shoulder.

"No, they don't." answered Danni. "But I blame myself." She had added that last statement as an afterthought and said it so quietly that she was sure that only Jason and Bill, who were standing closest to her, had heard.

Zack had gotten only minor injuries so he only had to stay overnight and then was released. Danni however was another story. She hadn't gotten physically hurt but her confidence had taken a major blow and it took a while before she was able to even go into the docking bay again. But finally after a lot of encouragement and cuddling from Jason & Bill, and a long talk with Zack and Trini Danni finally began working on the Zords again and slowly intergraded herself back into the group's fun days.


	9. Chapter 9

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: scene with m/m sex implied, scene with m/m/f sex implied.

It had been almost a year since the Universal Power Rangers had been formed and in that time everyone made great strides. All of their specialized trainings were completed, and with the exception of daily training most of the team members were spending all of their days working in their specialized areas in the compound. Zack and Kimberly were in charge of the communication systems, Jason the defense systems, Adam & Trini the medical facility, Tommy was structure and maintenance, Aisha was environmental controls, and Rocky & Kat were food service, which left Danielle & Bill in the science department.

The relationship side of the group had also gotten stronger with everyone feeling that they had a very strong and secure bond with both each other and Danielle. Jason and Bill had also made strides in their relationship, although neither of them were very publicly demonstrative, they felt secure enough in their feelings for each other that they began to talk about wanting to bring Danielle more into their relationship. They'd each spent time alone and together with Danni and neither one felt threatened or jealous of the time the other spent with her.

So it was during one of the rare times they had a group event that Danni wasn't there that Jason and Bill brought up the subject. Days earlier there had been a small accident while Danni was helping Tommy with a maintenance problem and she'd suffered some minor burns and smoke inhalation. Dr. Campbell had told her to take a few days off and rest in her quarters so that's where she was when Jason brought up the subject to the rest of the group. They were in the park having a family picnic with everyone and their parents.

"Uhhhhhh….guys, can we ask you all something?" asked Jason as he stood up in front of the group.

"Alright guys, quiet down. Jason has a question. Go ahead Jas?' said Jack as he raised his voice above the others.

"Well as you all know Bill and I have been in a relationship for over a year now"

"And about damn time too bro" said Tommy with a smile.

"Yeah well, all of you know why Danni came to Angel Grove and about us forming the triad to fight the upcoming threat"

"Yes, go on" said Yoshiro Kwan.

When they had first meet Danielle she had told them of her purpose here on earth, the forming of the Universal Power Rangers and of her, Jason Scott and Bill Cranston's impending formation of a triad that was supposed to help save the earth from its latest threat. Now while he hadn't been that surprised that Jason and Bill were to become a couple, he'd known the boys since they moved to Angel Grove when Trini was eight, he'd been a little surprised that they would make it a threesome and include a woman. He'd always had a sensed that both Jason and Bill leaned towards male preferences. Now that he had gotten to know the young men and Danielle better he really hoped that they all would be happy whenever the triad was formed.

"Well for the past year or so Bill and I, along with everyone, have been getting to know Danni better and now Bill and I are thinking of taking our relationship with Danni to the next step"

"Which is what exactly?" asked Linda Scott.

"Well you see mom….we huh…" stammered Jason.

"We want to ask for her to marry us Linda," said Bill as he came to stand beside Jason.

"All right bro! Way to go!" said Tommy as he jumped up and slapped Jason and then Bill on the back.

"Congratulations! Boys," said Gregory Taylor as he came over and shook each of their hands.

"Thanks everyone. The problem is since she's a Time Lord, just who do we ask, if anyone?" said Jason.

"Well I'm sure Antonia would know" said Aisha.

"Of course!, why didn't we think of that" exclaimed Bill.

"Just a little preoccupied at the moment I'd say Jas" teased Rocky.

"Antonia Marks, to Jason Scott" said Jason as he touched his comm badge.

"Antonia here Jason, what's up?" she replied over the comm.

"Could you come to the park please, we need to talk to you" added Bill

"Sure thing, on my way" replied Toni and a second later she appeared before the group in the park.

"Toni, you remember our parents. Everyone this is Antonia Marks. Danielle's supposedly older sister" said Jason with a smile.

"How do you do. Now what's up Jason? I was finishing up a report for Danni that she was working on before she got hurt."

"How's she doing by the way Jason?" asked Stuart. He had treated her the day of the accident but hadn't seen her since.

"She's resting in her quarters, or at least she'd better be" replied Jason.

"She is, last time I checked on her she was asleep." answered Antonia she knew it was only her

promise to check on Danni that kept Jason and Bill from trying to sneak into her quarters and check on her themselves.

"Well as you know… We are working on…" started Jason but was cut off by a very excited Zackary.

"They want to ask Danni to marry them!" answered Zack for him.

"Zack!" cried Kimberly.

"ALL RIGHT!" exclaimed Antonia loudly.

"Toni! Calm down. Danni might be asleep but I'm sure she can still sense when you get excited like that!"

"Oops…. Sorry guys. I'm just so happy for you all."

"Thanks Toni. Well we were wondering if there was someone we should ask for Danni's hand in marriage?" asked Bill.

"Well normally you would ask the Time Lord High Council but since they were the ones that sanctioned the forming of the triad in the first place. In a way they've already given their approval." answered Antonia

"So now manly it's just asking her?" asked Bill.

"Basically yes, and the wedding…" started Toni.

"Hold on Toni. We haven't even asked her yet" said Jason quickly.

"Well I'm sure she'll say yes! I have some great ideas for the wedding."

"Uhh…yeah Danni's told us about your ideas Toni. I think we'll have all the help we need right here" said Jason with a weary smile.

"As you wish, but remember I'm available if you need me" replied Toni as she turned to leave.

"Uhh… Actually Toni, there is one thing. Our culture tends to frown on multiple people marrying, so do you think that the Time Lord Council would officiate our wedding?" asked Bill.

"I'm sure they would do it gladly. You just get a yes out of Danni and I'll arrange everything with the council." said Toni with a smile then left.

"So that's settled, now. Do you have the ring?" asked Aisha.

"How are you going to ask her?" said Kimberly.

"Ladies, why don't we leave all those detail between Jason, Bill and Danni? But you guys know that you'll have lots of help when you need it." said Alice Hart-Hawkins.

"Oh Yes ma'am, now all we have to do is get the ring and then get a yes out of Danni" said Jason.

"Well, I don't know about the first part boys. But the second should be a snap" said Jack jokingly as they all gathered round to congratulate the boys.

During the next two weeks Jason and Bill discovered Danielle's ring size and then went shopping for a ring. They chose a medium size tear-drop size diamond with ten small diamonds circling the center stone. For the wedding band the wanted something that symbolized the joining of three into one so they found a jeweler that could combine silver, gold and bronze into a braided band for the three of them.

The rings took a while to make but after they finally picked them up Jason and Bill started thinking about ways they wanted to ask Danni to marry them. At first they considered taking Danni out and asking her at a restaurant but they weren't sure about the scene they might make. Then they thought of the holodeck but in looking through all of the holodeck programs they couldn't find one that they like.

Soon it became a redundant matter because just about that time the Veyetas sent a recon team to scout out earth defenses and the Universal Power Rangers had their first baptism by fire. The fight lasted a little longer than everyone would have liked, but the outcome was positive with minimal damage to the Zords and very little damage to the pilots. Mostly scrapes and bruises. But that meant Danni spent 18 or more hours a day working in the docking bays repairing the Zords. She'd agreed to let Tommy and Bill work on the structural repairs of the Zords but that still left all the electrical and computer work for her.

Jason and Bill kept tabs on her just to make sure she ate and rested. It was during one of her rare "rest" periods that they found her in the park. She was sitting in the patio area at one of the shaded tables with her computer when the guys walked up.

"That better not be schematics for the Zords you're working on, you're supposed to be resting Danielle" said Billy as he came over and put his hands on her shoulders. Instantly he could feel the tightness of the muscles in her shoulders and neck and started gently messaging her neck.

She sighed softly and leaned into his hands saying "It's not. I got a request to go over some schematics for a prototype the air force is considering"

"Danni!" exclaimed Jason "You're supposed to be relaxing!"

"What? This is relaxing for me, Jason. But if it bothers you I'll work on it later."

"Thank you, we need to talk to you about something anyway" said Bill as he leaned over and kissed her neck

"Whoohoo…. I'm all you're handsome" said Danni as she shutdown her lap top and closed it.

"You better believe it, beautiful." said Jason as he pulled a chair over and sat down in front of her, Bill came around and sat down beside Jason both of them taking one of her hands.

"Danni as you know we both have feelings for you that have been getting stronger over the last few years." started Jason

"Well yeah Jason, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen you two for the Triad."

"Danni, don't be difficult" asked Bill seriously.

Jason and Bill were serious about something and were having a hard time expressing it to her. She'd seen them a lot of ways in the past few months but this was kind of refreshing. To know her men weren't confidant about something, and it concerned her.

"Sorry guys, go on."

"Well as I was saying over the past few months we've spent a lot of time together both as a threesome and in pairs, and we think that we've gotten to know the real Danielle Marks pretty well and we were wondering if….." continued Bill.

Danni smiled as she looked over at Bill, he was really nervous because he had reverted to his "techno babble" "Jason, Bill just spit out whatever it is you want to ask" said Danni.

"This isn't exactly how we had planned it but…." said Jason as he and Bill pulled Danni to her feet, then knelt down before her. "Danielle Marks, would you do us the honor of marrying us?"

Danni looked between both men kneeling before her and then to the ring box they both held.

"Are you both absolutely sure you want this?" asked Danni as she took the box with slightly shaking hands.

"With all our hearts, will you marry us Danni" asked Bill as he took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Of course I will!" answered Danni as she threw herself at both of them. They landed in a tangled pile of arms and legs on the grassy area just off the patio. "You had doubts?"

"Not really doubts, just concerns" answered Jason as he tried to sit up but was wrestled down again by Danni.

"Well let me alleviate any doubts, or concerns either of you might have" replied Danni as she flipped Jason on his back and let him experience the full force of the passion she felt for both of them. Jason was shocked at first, then became engrossed in the title wave of passion that he felt, but soon, and with great reluctance he pulled back and broke away from Danni.

"Danni" whispered Jason breathing hard "It's not that we don't want this to continue but don't you think it might be better if it were somewhere a little more private?" It had taken all his willpower to stop, but he knew that neither of them wanted their first time to be somewhere public were there was the possibility of getting caught. So for now he took several deep breaths trying to calm the raging passion that was filling all three of them.

"You're right Jas, I'm sorry. I just got carried away" said Danni blushing as she got up and went over to the table to get a drink of water.

"Oh don't be sweet, remember it wasn't just you that got carried away" said Bill as he came over beside her. He took a bottle from the table and took a long drink.

"So, we can take that as a yes?" asked Jason as he came over beside the two.

Bill and Danni looked at each other and with mischievous looks on their face threw the water bottles they'd been drinking at Jason

"Hey!" yelled Jason as it splashed his shirtfront.

"Maybe that will cool you down" said Bill.

"And what if I don't want to be "cooled down" replied Jason seductively.

"Oh I can take care of that" said Danni as she came over beside him and started grinding herself into his front.

"Danni!" exclaimed a very frustrated Bill from behind them.

"Sorry guys, but we're either going to have to finish this soon or spend a lot of time apart. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out" said Danni as she broke away from Jason.

"But you once said…." started Jason

"I know what I once said, but things have changed. Even a Master Time Lord can stand just so much. So it's your choice, do we form the Triad before or after the wedding. You two think about it and make the decision, it won't be easy but I'll abide by your decision either way." said Danni as she went to each of them, giving them a chase kiss on the cheek then picked up her computer and left the park.

Bill and Jason watched Danni leave the park and then went over to the table she had just vacated.

"Well, looks like we need to do a little more talking" smiled Jason.

"Affirmative" replied Bill.

That evening Danielle was noticeable absent from dinner but the others could tell by the goofy looks on Jason and Bill's face that something had happened. After a relatively quiet dinner, everyone lingered at the table until finally Kimberly broke the silence with the question everyone had been wondering but too afraid to ask.

"You did it didn't you, you asked Danni to marry you?"

At the grin on both their faces, the girls squealed, Kimberly immediately comming Danni "Danielle Marks, to Kimberly Parks."

"Danielle here Kim, what can I do for you?" asked Danni as she sat up a little straighter on her couch. She knew that everyone was in the Commissary eating dinner and from the excited sound of Kimberly's voice the guys had either told her or they'd figured out what had happened earlier.

"The guys just told us, why aren't you here so we can celebrate?"

"Are Jason and Bill with you?" asked Danni nervously.

"Yes, of course! Why?"

"Then I can't Kim. See if you can get one them to explain, but for now. I really, really can't. I think it's better for all parties concerned if I stayed away from the guys for a little while until things…uh... cool down" laughed Danni nervously and then closed the com link quickly before Kim could protest.

When com link closed Kimberly rounded on the guys her eyes full of fury. "Just what in heaven's name did you do to the poor girl!"

"Hold on Kim, why do you think it was Jason or Bill that did something to Danni?" asked Tommy

"Because I know these two. If Danni had done something they wouldn't be standing here right now." said Kimberly with her hands on her hips.

"She has a point Tommy, but you've it all wrong Kimmy. Neither of us did anything to anyone, things just got a little out of hand after she accepted our proposal." said Bill with a shy smile and a slight blush to his face.

"Out of hand how? ... Oh my god! You three didn't…. ?" exclaimed Kimberly as her face blushed a deep red.

"No, but it was a close call for all of us but the gentlemen in us prevailed. Danni told us to decide if we wanted to form the Triad before, or wait until after the wedding." said Jason slightly blushing.

"And what did you say?" exclaimed Kimberly excitedly.

"That! My dear wife is between Jason, Bill and Danni" replied Adam as he pulled his wife towards the doors of the Commissary "Oh by the way, Congratulations guys!" called Adam as the doors closed.

The others added their "Congratulations" and left the commissary, once again leaving Bill and Jason to contemplate the mysteries of their future wife.

Later that night Jason and Bill tried to sleep but all they both felt was the powerful wave of passion that flowed through both of them every time they thought of Danni. After several hours of restless tousling and even the release of their own frustrations, they both dressed and headed towards Danni's quarters. When they reached her quarters, Jason sent a mental request and received the lock code to her door. They entered to find Danni sitting on her couch wrapped in a blanket, when she stood the blanket fell to the floor revealing a short peach silk chemise.

"Danni we…"

"It's alright guys were all adults and you've obviously made your decision… so let's just…" said Danni as she held out her hands.

Both men look at each other, and then moved toward Danni, each taking an outstretched hand. Danni led them into her bedroom, where all three rode the wave of passion that culminated in the forming of the Triad.

From then on, Jason and Bill divided their time between Danni's quarters and their own. Spending most of their time in Danni's, sometimes altogether, other times in pairs. As soon as they rest of the team discovered their living arrangements, they started thinking about the wedding. It was during one of their weekly get together that the wedding plans were brought up.

Danni had finished most of the repairs to the Zords but started making the improvements that were suggested during their test flights. Once again that meant she spent close to 18 or more hours working in the docking bay, but this time Jason and Bill watched her very closely. She had gotten overly tired and almost gotten hurt again so they insisted that she take some time off and relax.

When they arrived at the park Jason and Bill insisted that Danni sit in a lawn chair under an umbrella by the picnic area. By the time the rest of the team members and parents arrived she'd fallen asleep. Bill did a light surface check to make sure she was all right and then started helping Jason with the grill.

"Is she all right?" asked Stuart as he came over to the couple.

At first glance he hadn't seen Danni and was afraid that she was sick in her quarters, but then he noticed her sitting in the lawn chair asleep. He'd gone directly over to her and stood over the young woman staring at her. She was a conflict of appearances, outwardly looking so small and fragile, but inside with the toughness of an army of men. He knew it would take both Jason and Bill to keep up with her and he just hopped they were up to the task.

"Yes she's fine Stuart, just exhausted. She's been putting in 18 or more hours a day working on the Zords" replied Bill as he looked over at Danni, she was still asleep but he could tell she would awake up soon.

"I thought you said they had been repaired after the battle?" asked Kevin.

"Oh they have. Danni has been making some improvements based on some suggestions we made after our test flights."

"Well if she still needs help. I'll be more than glad to lend a hand" replied Kevin.

"Thanks dad, I'll let her know. Now how about we get the food started so we can eat sometime today." answered Bill.

It was about an hour later when Danni started to awaken; Bill was the first to feel her, and nodded for Jason to go over and be with her when she woke up. Surprisingly Jason still felt the shyest expressing his feelings for Danni in public so Bill gave him every opportunity that he could to spend time with her. Jason was sitting beside her when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hiya handsome" whispered Danni.

"Hiya beautiful" answered Jason as he got up and gave her a kiss, it started out soft but soon turned passionate.

"Whoohoo!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Get a room you two!" said Tommy.

"Bill how can you stand there and watch them do that? Doesn't it bother you?" asked Kat.

"No, it can be quiet enjoyable even without the physical contact" replied Bill with a sly smile.

"TMI little bro….way to much TMI" said Tommy.

"Sorry guys, I'll behave" said Danni as she untangled herself from Jason and stood in front of him giving him extra time to compose himself.

"It's not just you my dear that needs to learn how to BEHAVE themselves Danni" replied Linda with a stern look at her son and his partner. She had heard that the three of them had consummated their relationship and knew what the first blushes of passion in a new relationship felt like but there was a time and place for everything and now was not the time.

"Yes ma'am" said Bill.

"Yes mom" replied Jason.

With a clearing of his throat, David Hillard brought everyone's attention back to the picnic "So, who is ready to eat?" he asked clapping his hands.

"I am," said Kat.

"Let's eat," answered Zack.

"Let me at it," said Rocky as he made his way to the picnic table.

Linda stayed where she was, and as Danni passed she put a hand on her arm "Are you sure your all right Danni? You still look awfully tired."

"I'm fine really Linda. I've just been working long hours on the Zords lately but the guys are taking very good care of me."

"Well they'd better be, and I know for a fact that Kevin would love to help"

"I may take him up on that, and you know that you're welcome to help with anything you'd like anytime you like"

"Thanks Danni that would be nice. After all you're going to be my daughter-in-law pretty soon" smiled Linda as she put her arm around Danni's shoulders.

They walked the short distant to the tables and Jason and Bill made room between them for her to sit, Linda squeezed her arm and smiled and then sat down beside Jack. The rest of the day was spent sitting around talking about the wedding. It was decided that they would have the wedding in the park and the reception on the patio area. Since it was going to be a fairly private affair there weren't going to have many guests so the maintenance bots could adjust the patio area. There were a few close friends that the others had told, but for the most part it would be just the parents.

It was also agreed upon that the girls were to be Danni's bridesmaids, while Antonia was her maid of honor. Tommy was Jason & Bill's best man, which left Zack, Adam and Rocky as groomsmen. It was scheduled that all the ladies were to go out next week to help Danni pick a dress. After a full afternoon of making wedding plans Danni was more exhausted that if she had worked on the Zords in the docking bay.

"Guys, I hate to sound like a party pooper but I think I need a break from all of this. Can we call it a night and pick up again later?" asked Danni wearily.

"Oh Danni, were sorry. Of course we can stop now, are you sure you feel alright?" asked Alice Hart-Hawkins.

"I'm fine Ms. Hawkins, really. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed by it all right now. I thought things were going to be so much easier after I married Jason and Bill."

"Oh it will be sweet, just getting there is the hardest part" smiled Tonya Parks.

After that everyone said their goodbyes and left the park leaving Danni, Jason and Bill alone in the patio area. While everyone left Danni had gone back to the lawn chair and was lying down when Jason and Bill came over to her.

"Danni?" asked Jason as he sat down on the edge of the chair beside her. She was looking a little pale and worn out. He wondered if maybe he should call Stuart back and have him take a look at her after all.

"I'm fine Jason. It's just the enormity of everything that has been going on has finally hit me. I can't believe I've been doing all this by myself"

"Well you're not alone now and you don't have to be unless you want to." said Bill as he came over beside the two of them.

"I know Bill, and I appreciate everything that you guys have done for me. But I've been on my own for such a long time now, I'm not sure I know any other way."

"Then we will teach you our dearest Master." replied Jason as he took Danielle's hands and pull her to her feet "The first thing a good leader must do is surround themselves with good people"

"Which you have done" said Bill.

"Then you must trust your people and delegate some of the responsibilities. It does the team no good if it's leader is unable to lead." answered Jason

"I do trust you Jason, both of you. But so much is at stake, and it has been solely my responsibility for so long"

"But it's not any more Danni. Now that the Triad has been permanently formed we both fully understand what's at stake if this fails. All we're asking is that you let us, and the others, help when we can."

"I'm sorry guys," whispered Danni as she leaned against Jason's chest.

"Don't be Danni." answered Bill as he took her hands "We know it won't happen overnight, but at least don't shut us out. A very wise and beautiful woman once told us to use the resources we had available."

"Oh really, I wonder what ever happened to her?" asked Danni teasingly.

"We asked her to marry us."

"And what was her answer?"

"Why yes, of course!"

"She is one smart lady."

"You better believe it. Now how about we take that smart lady to bed" said Jason with a sly smile on his face.

"Uh… Jason. As much as I'd like that idea, I just don't think I have the strength for it tonight. I really am very tired."

"Then we will take you to bed and just cuddle if that what you need Danni. It doesn't have to be sex every night you know" said Bill

"Just so long as you don't stop the hot and heavy all together" replied Danni as she put her arms around both men's waist.

"Oh don't worry; there is no chance of that. Not with Casanova here."

"Casanova! I'll show you Casanova" said Jason as he broke away from Danni and started chasing Bill, who had taken off as soon as he finished talking.

Danni smiled at them both calling after them "Boys!"

When they reached Danni's quarters, she asked to take a shower first and "alone" which received a groan from both Jason and Bill.

"And what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" asked a pouting Jason.

To which Danni smiled and replied, "You're both smart boys, think of something" then she gave each a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Danni called "I'm out!" to which Bill headed straight towards the bathroom to take a cold shower, if he and Jason were going to just "hold" Danni he was going to need to "cool off" quickly.

Bill stripped off his clothes quickly and stepped into the cool spray of water only to find a few minutes later a pair of very hot hands wrapping around his waist. He was spun around and soon found a pair of equally hot lips trying to devour his face

"Oh Jason, please….what about Danni?" moaned Bill

"And how is she going to find out?" whispered Jason

"The same way I find out most things" answered Danni through their link. Jason and Bill jumped apart so fast that Jason hit his head on the wall and Bill received a face full of cold water.

Sputtering Bill replied "That wasn't very nice Danielle"

"Neither was Jason's little rendezvous just now either. But just because I'm dead tired doesn't mean you two have to deprive yourselves. I give you permission to continue."

"Oh thank you so very much!" replied Jason sarcastically.

"Jason! What about you Danni?" asked Bill his voice full of worry.

"Don't worry handsome. I may be dead tired but I can still block you both, so have your fun and then come to bed whenever you are finished. I could use a couple of pairs of strong arms around me about now"

"You got them sweetheart, now and forever" replied Jason as he sent her a reminder of his love for her

"I'll hold you too that Jas. Right now take care of each other and I'll be here when you're done" said Danni as she closed the link then laid down on their bed and promptly went to sleep.

It was almost an hour later when Jason and Bill finally made their way out of the bathroom to find Danni curled up asleep in the middle of the bed.

"Well, I guess she couldn't wait" said Jason as he knelt on the side of the bed.

"Jas, she really is exhausted. I'm worry about her?" said Bill as he crawled in on the other side of the bed and brushed her forehead. She felt slightly warm, but not overly, so but still it worried him.

"I know, let's watch her tonight and see what happens. We can always call Stuart in the morning if she gets worse." said Jason as he lay down beside Danni and pulled her to his chest. She quickly spooned up to him, which seemed to be her favorite position. Bill wrapped his arms around both of them and the trio slept soundly through the night


	10. Chapter 10

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 10

The next morning Danni was still extremely exhausted but not as warm, Jason and Bill ended up calling Stuart Campbell anyway and he came to the compound to check her out. He found that she had a major sinus infection and was slightly dehydrated, so he prescribed some antibiotics and bed rest until the infection was cleared up. Danni protested bitterly but everyone stood their ground and she was relegated to bed in her quarters.

Kevin came and helped Bill finish the improvements to the Zords, while Tommy and Rockford DeSantos III enlarged the patio area of the park. Linda temporarily moved into the compound and Stuart checked on Danni frequently. Several of the other mothers made frequent trips to the compound to bring food or check on Danni and the others. It was a week later when Danni was allowed to leave her quarters but she still couldn't work on the Zords or do much more than relax in the park. When finally Stuart gave her the "all clear" a shopping spree for her wedding dress was planned.

The dress day was a few days later, and it ended up taking several days and lots of trips to different bridal shops before the perfect dress for Danni was found. It was on the fourth day of shopping and the next to the last bridal shop. Danni had almost given up when the ladies persuaded her to try one more shop, so here she sat watching the proprietor bring out dress she thought would be right for Danni.

"Oh look at this one Danni" said Aisha as he held up a beautiful full dress with beads and sparkles all over it.

"Aisha, that looks like a fairy princess dress. I AM NOT wearing something like that. I'm sorry but do you have something more sleek and formal. Not so much puff?" asked Danni as she stood up, then grabbed the back of the chair she had just vacated. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she had to hold onto the chair or fall down and she didn't want to do that. They had just recently let her get out of her quarters.

"Danni?" asked Linda as she came over beside her. She had seen the young woman pale and quickly grab the back of the chair.

"I'm ok Linda, just got a little dizzy for a minute. I guess I got up a too fast" answered Danni as she took a drink from the bottle of water Patricia Parks gave her.

"Then this will be the last one today. If we don't find your dress here we will try again when you're feeling better." said Linda as she put her hand on the back of Danni's neck. She felt a little bit warm again, which meant she had probably overdone it today. They had dragged her to four different bridal shops and she had looked at, or tried on at least two dozen dresses.

"I think it might be wise if you rested when we got back to the compound Danielle" suggested Carmella DeSantos

"That sounds like a good idea" said Danni quietly as she sat down then leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, closing her eyes. The ladies exchanged worried looks as the proprietor returned carrying a simple but elegant dress. Danni had never given into a suggestion to rest before so she must be really must be feeling bad.

"Is madam all right?"

"Yes, she's been ill recently and I guess we over did it a little today" said Andrea Hillard

"Well I think this is just what madam asked for."

"Danni?" said Linda as she went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Danni jerked awake to see a lot of worried faces watching her. "Sorry Linda. I guess I'm tireder than I thought" said Danni as she stood up. She looked at the proprietor and saw the dress in her hand "Oh yes that looks more to my liking," she took the dress and then headed towards the dressing rooms.

"Don't worry ladies. I'll stay with her" replied the proprietor and then followed Danni to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later, the proprietor reappeared in the doorway. "You can relax ladies. I think she has found her dress." she said and then pulled back the curtain to reveal Danni standing in the doorway.

Danni walked to the center of the room and stepped up on the little stage that was in front of a three-way mirror. The dress had a small stand up color, with a sleeveless bodice and a low-cut princess neckline. The waistline was high on Danni's hips with a slight flair, falling softly over her hips and to the ground. The dress was made of simple white satin, with a rhinestone heart shaped pattern at the bottom of the princess neckline.

"Well?" asked Danni as she stood in front of everyone

"Oh Danni, it's beautiful. It fits you perfectly!" replied Kimberly. She couldn't have picked a better style or design for Danni, simple but very elegant

"There is a veil if madam would like" added the proprietor.

"Yes, I think I'd like a veil" said Danni "Linda? What do you think?"

"I think that Jason and Bill are two very lucky young men. It's beautiful, Danni" answered Linda as she came up and gave her a hug.

"Well if madam will remove the dress I'll have the alterations that you mentioned done for you" said the proprietor as she lead Danni back to the dressing rooms once again.

After Danni changed back into her clothes, they stopped for a bite to eat and then headed back to the compound where she spent the rest of the day sleeping. The final fitting was done a week later, and a week before the wedding, Danni picked up her dress.

Danni had wanted a normal earth wedding, so she relied on the females and their parents to help her plan their wedding. Since this wedding wasn't going to be legal, they didn't have to worry about a license or blood work but they all had decided to try and make the wedding ceremony and vows as close to the legal wedding ceremony as they could.

Tommy and Adam were assigned to making the changes to the patio for the reception, Kimberly & Aisha were assigned to set up and decorate the park for the wedding ceremony. Aisha was in charge of the flowers, Kimberly and Rocky had the cake and catering. Zack was in charge of the music for the ceremony and reception. Kevin helped Jason coordinate the arrival of the few guest that were coming, and everyone else just helped with whatever needed to be done to make Danni's wedding perfect.

In three months Danni, Jason & Bill's wedding was planned, Antonia had spoken to the High Council of Time Lords and they had agreed to officiate Danni's wedding and all they were waiting for was the Time Lord to come and speak to her, Jason & Bill. It was a week later when a member of the Time Lord Council arrived at the compound. He arrived in the foyer of the Command Center and was instantly encircled with a force field, causing Jason and Bill to arrive seconds later via the transporter.

"Who are you? How did enter the compound?" asked Jason, since Danni had put him in charge of the security for the compound he had taken his job very seriously, studying and almost memorizing the workings of the defense systems.

"You are Jason Scott, I take it. Danielle told us about you and your partner" replied the older man.

"Where is Danielle?"

"Jason Scott to Danielle Marks" called Jason over the comm system.

"Danni here Jason, what's up?"

"Our Time Lord Representative is here."

"Who is it?" asked Danni questionably.

"It is Humberton Triangolorian," answered the man.

"I'm on my way, Jason" replied Danni and a second later she appeared in the foyer beside Jason & Bill.

She went into the Command Center and a few minutes later the force field disappeared and Danni returned to once again stand in front of Jason and Bill. "Welcome Master Triangolorian to the Compound of the Universal Power Rangers. May I present my partners in the Triad, Jason Lee Scott and William Kevin Cranston." said Danielle with a slight incline of her head. Jason and Bill stood in amazement as they watched her show utmost respect to the man standing before them.

"In the name of the High Council of Time Lords, we are honored that you asked us to officiate the wedding of the Triad." said the man as he inclined his head in return to the Triad. They all stood staring at each other, then a broad smile spread over the man's face and he opened his arms widely to Danielle.

"Dani"

A broad smile broke across Danni's face and she literally ran into the older man's arms "Tri, I have missed you so much! Jas, Bill, this is my mentor after I finished my training at Temple." said Danni as she sent them, mentally, her past with Master Triangolorian.

"My little one, you look wonderful! I'm so proud of you for all that you have accomplished, especially these two. You've chosen well my little one. Mark would be proud of you."

"I know Master. I've made my peace with Mark and my past and have moved on with Jason and Bill."

"That's my little one. Now explain this wedding ceremony to me." laughed Triangolorian as he wrapped one arm around Danni's waist and then motioned for Jason and Bill to follow them to Danni's quarters.

For the next eight hours Jason, Bill and Danni explain the earth wedding ceremony and took Triangolorian to the park to see the place where the ceremony and reception would be held. After dinner with all of the members of the Universal Power Rangers, Master Triangolorian left promising to return on the day of the wedding.

"Well that was interesting" said Bill later that night as they all got ready for bed.

"Interesting how?" asked Danni from the bathroom, she had just finished her shower when she heard Bill and Jason discussing her former Master.

"Well, we just sort of figured that all your former Masters were like the ones in our training holoprograms. Really strict and driven for perfection" replied Jason

"You have to understand. Those were the Masters at the Solorian Temple. They weren't there to coddle or pamper us. We were selected to learn at the Temple for our special skills or talent, or in my case my bloodline. Only the best were chosen, so they expected the best from us. Now Tri, was my mentor after I completed my training at Temple, or its alternative location after it was destroyed. It was his job to mold and shape me into the person I am today, and believe me, when I say that I wouldn't be the person I am today without him. He got me through some very rough times just after I left the Temple."

"Well for that we are very grateful, and honored to have him officiate our wedding" said Jason

"Well it's I, who is honored to have you two in this Triad with me. Have I told you how much I love you both?" asked Danni as she came to stand in front of them both.

"Not recently," replied Jason with a slight pout.

"Then by all means let me show you both" answered Danni as she let the towel drop from her body. She lead them to the bed and showed them both physically and mental how much she loved them.

The day of the wedding dawn bright and clear with the sky a crystal clear blue and a warm breeze blowing. The parents arrived early and spent the day helping set up the wedding ceremony area and the reception. Everything was delivered to Ernie's juice and bar, which the delivery men thought strange but they were tipped well so nothing was said. Then it was brought to the compound and taken to its designated place. By mid-morning the wedding area and reception were ready and all that was left was to get Danni, the guys and everyone else dressed.

The ladies had made sure that Danni spent the day in her quarters and ran Jason and Bill out as soon as they got up. Telling them it was bad luck to see the bride and go help with something. Jason it turned out was too nervous to be much help so he spent the day in the holodeck working out while Bill spent his time in the Science Lab.

At the appointed time Jason and Bill were informed that they were to go change in their "old quarters" while the ladies and mothers helped Danni dress in hers. They had brought it a masseuse for Danni and had spent the day spoiling and pampering her. After Danni dressed, Antonia fixed her hair and make-up. The finishing touch was the veil, which Linda adjusted atop her head. Danni stood before them the picture of sophisticated beauty.

"Oh gods. I don't know if I can do this" replied Danni as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. If she hadn't watched her own transformation she never would have guessed the woman in the mirror was her.

"It's too late to back out now, Danni! The guys would absolutely kill you." said Kimberly as she came over and gave Danni a gentle hug. "Don't worry, we're all right her beside you."

Just then the door chimed and Danni almost jumped out of her skin "Oh my god! Something's gone wrong!" exclaimed Danni.

"Calm down, little one." said Linda as she came over and took Danni's face in her hands. "It's only Jack and Kevin. Come in."

The door opened and in walked Jack Scott and Kevin Cranston wearing their wedding tuxedos.

"My, my, my! Now I know where the boys get their good looks from," replied Renita Campbell.

"Thank you Renita. You ladies look absolutely beautiful yourselves," said Jack, then he turned to look at Danni. "Oh Danni! You're gorgeous!" He had been floored when she asked him and Kevin to walk her down the aisle. Looking at her now he knew that Jason and Bill were two very lucky young men.

"Thank you Jack. I just hope I don't pass out or something" replied Danni nervously.

"Don't worry love. We'll be right by your side the whole time" said Kevin.

"Oh Thank you! I don't know what I would have done without you both. All of you as a matter of fact," said Danni as she looked at the group in her quarters.

When she first met them they all had reservations about her and her plans but now she knew that no matter what happened she had their love and support one hundred percent.

"Well let's hope you never have to find out," said Andrea Hillard.

"Well, I guess we ought to get this show on the road. I'm sure the guys are just about to drive the men crazy." said Danni.

"Actually, it's Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Zack who are driving everyone crazy. They want to "improve" the arrangement" said Tia Kwan.

"You're not letting them are you?" asked Danni nervously.

"Don't worry Danielle. I made Rockford and the others promise to keep them under control. Nothing is going to spoil your day," said Carmella De Santos.

"Then I guess we had better go. I'll meet you at the wedding ceremony in a few minutes OK?"

"Sure thing love, see you there." said Patricia Parks as she and the rest of the ladies left Danni's quarters.

They had planned for Danni to teleport inside the park so she wouldn't have to walk all that distant in her dress. So now Danni pushed a few buttons on her computer terminal and then comm Stuart in the park. "Danielle Marks, to Stuart Campbell".

Stuart was standing beside Jason and Bill at the alter and jumped slightly when he heard Danni's comm. "I'm here, Danni".

"Is everyone ready?"

"Actually your officiator isn't here yet," said Tommy.

"I'm here," said Master Triangolorian as he appeared behind the four men.

"Good gods man! What are you trying to do give us a heart attack on Danni's special day" said Stuart.

"That's my Tri," said Danni smiling over the comm system "Always the dramatic".

"Well now I guess we are all here Danni. Ready when you are," replied Tommy.

"On my way Zack, cue the music," said Danni as she closed the com signal. "Now are you sure you two are OK with us teleporting in?"

"We'll be fine love. It's you that we should be worried about," said Jack.

"Me, oh I'm steady as a rock. See" said Danni then held out her hand, it was shaking slightly. "Oh gods. OK maybe not so, OK. But I want to do this; I'm going to do this!".

"That's our girl. Now send us to the park so we can get this wedding started" said Kevin.

"Computer set teleportation of the three people in my quarters to designated area in park, with a ten second delay on my mark. Mark"

"Teleport command set, teleporting in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one seconds."

"Teleporting now," said Computer.

"Here we go guys," said Danni as the teleport beam caught them up and transferred them to the park just outside the wedding area.

"Teleportation complete".

"Well, that was enlightening," said Kevin as he smoothed down his vest and jacket.

"Don't worry, you both look just as handsome as you did before."

"And you're just as beautiful" replied Jack with sly smile.

Just then the wedding march started to play and Jack and Kevin offer Danni their arms "Ready to get married love?" asked Jack.

Danni took a deep breath and then answered "Let's do this," as she took the outstretched arms that were offered, they led her to the rose covered archway that began her march toward the two men she loved.

An area of the park had been transformed into a beautiful garden area with a medium sized pond and all sorts of green and flowering plants around it. White chairs had been placed in two small rows on either side of a red carpet. At the beginning of the carpet stood a white lattice archway which was covered in peach and pink roses. At the end of the carpet stood an alter with Master Triangolorian behind it. To its right stood Jason and Bill wearing their wedding tuxedos and looking every bit the nervous grooms, beside them stood Zack, Tommy, Adam and Rocky in their matching tuxedos with their Universal Power Ranger colors as their vests. To the left was the empty space for Danni, beside that stood Kimberly, Trini, Aisha and Katherine. They were each wearing a similar style of dress to Danni's but in their Universal Power Ranger color.

When the wedding march started everyone turned to see Danielle, Jack and Kevin in the archway. The wedding party was a small group since the only outside invitations were to Farkus Bulmeier (Bulk), Eugene Skullovitch (Skull), Mr. Kaplan, Ernie and Mrs. Appleby. Over the year they'd confided in them about the Power Rangers. Each had re meet Danni, and surprisingly remembered her from when they were younger, but now each of them stared in awe at the beautiful woman that stood with Jack and Kevin.

When Jason and Bill saw Danni they each broke into a wide grin and Jason even started to take a few steps towards her until Tommy grabbed his arm. "Woe there bro. She's supposed to come to you remember," said Tommy, at his comment everyone smiled and laughed and turned in their seats as Danni passed them.

At the altar, Jack and Kevin stopped each still holding her arms.

"Who gives this woman into this triad?" asked Master Triangolorian.

"We do her future fathers-in-law," answered Kevin.

"And do you enter into this triad of your own free will, without and fear or reservations?"

"I do," answered Danni.

At her answer Jack and Kevin each gave Danni a kiss on the cheek and returned to their seats beside Linda. Jason and Bill stepped up and each took hold of one of her hands.

"When Danielle first asked the Time Lord High Council to officiate this wedding ceremony I took it upon myself to do a little research into this earth custom. I found that it is a joining between a man and a woman to begin a new life together as one. That is also what the Triad is, except that it is a man and two women or two men and one woman, but the idea is the same."

"I have known Danielle since she was a young woman, watched her grow, face difficult challenges, and become the woman that stands before us today. I also have gotten to know the young men, although briefly, that Danielle has chosen to bring into this Triad. They are courageous, strong and very loyal to Danielle and the cause in which they had chosen to fight. All good qualities that will lend well to a long and very strong Triad bond."

"Now do you Jason Lee Scott, take this woman Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks, and this man William Kevin Cranston to be your partners? To love, honor and cherish them both for all the days of your life?" asked Master Triangolorian.

"I do" answered Jason as he smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to each hand.

"Do you William Kevin Cranston take this woman Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks, and this man Jason Lee Scott to be your partners? To love, honor and cherish them both for all the days of your life?" asked Master Triangolorian again.

"I do" said Bill.

"Do you Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks, Solorian Master Time Lord, member of the Time Lords High Council and keeper of the Solorian bloodline take these men Jason Lee Scott and William Kevin Cranston to be your partners? To love, honor and cherish them both for all the days of your life?"

At the astonished look on Jason and Bill's face Danni just shrugged and smiled "You learned all of that when we formed the Triad remember?"

"We know, but to hear it out loud," said Jason.

"It's not a big deal, really. And I do Master Triangolorian," said Danni with a smile at both Jason and Bill.

"Then who holds the rings for this Triad?"

"We do" answered Zack and Tommy together. Zack stepped forward first to give his ring to Jason.

"Now repeat after me, I, Jason Lee Scott do take thee William Kevin Cranston to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as this ring is a circle, my love for you is unending. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Jason Lee Scott do take thee William Kevin Cranston to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as this ring is a circle, my love for you is unending. With this ring, I thee Wed." said Jason as he slipped the ring on Bill's left finger.

Then Tommy stepped forward to give his ring to Bill.

"Now William, repeat after me. I, William Kevin Cranston do take thee Jason Lee Scott to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as this ring is a circle, my love for you is unending. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, William Kevin Cranston do take thee Jason Lee Scott to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as this ring is a circle, my love for you is unending. With this ring, I thee Wed." said Bill as he slipped the ring on Jason's left finger.

"Now Danielle, repeat after me. I, Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks do take thee Jason Lee Scott and William Kevin Cranston to be my husbands. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as these rings are a circle, my love for you both is unending. With these rings, I thee Wed."

"I, Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks do take thee Jason Lee Scott and William Kevin Cranston to be my husbands. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as these rings are a circle, my love for you both is unending. With these rings, I thee Wed."

Then lastly Kimberly stepped up and handed Jason and Bill Danielle's ring, "Were all so proud of you guys, good luck" then kissed each man on the check.

"Now Jason and William, repeat after me. I, Jason Lee Scott and William Kevin Cranston do take the Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks to be our wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as this ring is a circle, my love for you is unending. With this ring, I thee Wed."

"I, Jason Lee Scott and William Kevin Cranston do take the Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks to be our wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, pledging my love to you forever. Just as this ring is a circle, my love for you is unending. With this ring, I thee Wed." said Jason and Bill together as they both slipped the ring on Danielle's left finger.

"With the authority given me by the High Council of Time Lords, I now pronounce you husbands and wife, and the Universal Power Rangers Triad complete. You may kiss your partners."

With a sheepish look at the crowd behind him Jason pulled Danielle's veil up and pulled her first and then Bill into a kiss that started out quiet innocent but soon turned passionate. It was Master Triangolorian clearing his throat that broke the threesome apart.

"Sorry Tri," blushed Danielle as she straighten her dress.

"Oh that's quiet alright Dan," said Master Triangolorian with a sly smile.

"Now it is with great honor that I give you. Mr. Jason Lee Scott-Cranston, Mr. William Kevin Cranston-Scott and Mrs. Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Cranston-Scott. The Universal Power Rangers Triad." announced Master Triangolorian to which the small crowd burst into applause. Just as Danni, Jason and Bill started down the aisle the wedding march started playing and everyone threw rice at the happy couple as they passed.

At the patio area waited several holographic waiters, soon the wedding party arrived and everyone was seated. After that dinner was served and soon the party got in full swing. After the dinner plates were cleared away, Tommy called for everyone's attention by tapping on his glass. "Attention, everyone. Attention please!"

Everyone soon quieted down and Tommy stood up to make his best man speech. "Now as everyone here knows, Jason and I go way back, to just after I moved here when I was about sixteen or seventeen. And you also know that all of those days weren't exactly a bed of roses but we got through it and became bro's. Well I'm sorry to say that I didn't get to know Bill as well when we were younger but I am very proud to call him my friend today. So here's to the happy Triad. May you all have a long, happy and prosperous time together." said Tommy as he looked at the Triad sitting at the table beside him.

"Here, here!" echoed everyone on the patio.

"Now if everyone will clear the floor, it is time for the Triad's first dance," called Tommy.

The tables and chairs were quickly moved to the edge of the patio so a large area was free for dancing. William, Jason and Danielle went to the center of the patio area and waited.

"Computer play Clint Black's, "When I said I Do" called Zack.

When the computer started Danni, Jason and Bill smiled at each other and then Bill motioned for Jason to start the dance, so Jason took Danni into his arms and they danced slowly together. About halfway through the song Jason stopped and Bill took Danni into his arms and finished the dance. When the song ended Jason and Bill started to move off the dance floor but she grabbed both of their hands before they got to far. She gave a little nod to Zack and then moved the two men back to the center of the dance floor.

"Can I have everyone attention please!" called Zack over the light murmuring.

Everyone soon quieted down and turned to look at the three standing in the middle of the floor.

"As most of us know, in Danni's time here on Earth she has acquired a taste for Country Music and in all of her variety of artists she has found two particular songs that she asked that I incorporate into her wedding. The first was her first dance song "When I said I do" by Clint Black. The second she wants to surprise the guys with so may I present Mrs. Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Cranston-Scott. Computer play Clint Black "Easy for me to say".

While Zack had been talking Tommy and Adam moved two chairs to the center of the floor, gently pulling both men down in the chairs, giving each a quick squeeze of their shoulders then moved back to their own wives.

As the music started Danni smiled shyly at each of her husbands and the begin to sing.

Some won't find the words

More won't find the way

Never too often heard

You know it's easy for me to say

The thing you need to hear

Way more than every day

Can never be to clear

You know it's easy for me to say

Chorus:

I love you

Quiet and loud

Alone in a crowd

I love you

In a thousand little ways

I'm learning to say

And I learn something new every day

I love you

It's easy for me to say

It always sounds the same

Music to my ears

Leaves nothing to explain

You know it's easy for me to hear

The phrase that we all know

Nothing it can't outweigh

Take it wherever we go

You know it's easy for me to say

Chorus:

I love you

Quiet and loud

Alone in a crowd

I love you

In a thousand little ways

I'm learning to say

And I learn something new every day

I love you

Bridge

In a thousand little ways

I'm learning to say

And I learn something new every day I'm with you

I love you

No poet ever found a better way

You know it's easy for me to say

I love you

I'll try to say it more every day

You know it's easy for me to say

As the music stopped Danni stood in front of her husband's watching as all their emotions play across their faces. They were astonished, proud and totally in love with the woman standing in front of them. It took them both a few minutes to register the applause that was coming from the other members of the wedding party, and when they did both launched themselves at the woman standing before them.

"Thank you Danni, that was beautiful," said Jason as he pulled her into his arms.

When Jason released her Bill pulled Danni into his arms whispering, "That was beautiful sweetheart, Thank you".

Zack started the background music and soon the others were mingling around the trio congratulating Danni and then moving onto the dance floor. After that the others joined in and the rest of the evening was spent dancing and talking among the quests.

Just before it was time for Danni, Jason and Bill to leave Jack called for everyone's attention. "Everyone, can I have your attention again please. Everyone!" called Jack as he went to the center of the patio area. "As all of you know, the kids didn't ask for any wedding gifts because living here in the compound they have all they need. But the parents got together and decided that we had to give them something, so like it or not guys, here is a wedding present from all the parents." announced Jack as he walked over to Danni, Jason and Bill and handed them a yellow envelope.

"Open it guys," said Kevin.

Danni nodded to Bill and he turned the envelope over and opened it, when he pulled out the contents his hands were full of airline tickets, pamphlets and a passport for each of them. He handed the pamphlets to Jason and Danni and then looked at the airline tickets.

"What's all this, Dad?" asked Bill.

"Your honeymoon. We were afraid that you would just go someplace on the holodeck, or not go anywhere at all." started Kevin.

"So we all chipped in and made reservation for the three of you at "Sandals Royal Caribbean Resort, Montego-Bay, Jamaica. You have the Royal Honeymoon Crystal Lagoon Suite Extraordinaire for two quiet fun filled weeks" said Linda.

"Linda, Jack, Kevin. I don't know what to say….." started Danni.

"Don't say anything sweetheart, just enjoy yourselves and don't worry about anything while you're there. We all know it's going to get really hectic around here soon, you'll need this time alone before you have to deal with that," said Jack.

"You're right, thank you. Thank you all," said Danni as she looked around at all the sets of parents.

"Now go to your quarters and change, we've all ready packed your bags. There is a car waiting to take you to the airport, and someone will be waiting for you when you arrive in Jamaica. Enjoy you're selves and don't think about us!" said Linda as she hugged Danni and then each of the boys. "Now get! Or I'll sic Jack and Kevin on you, and you think your two are bad."

"Gods no! Come on guys let's go!" laughed Danni as she pulled Jason and Bill towards the exit.

"We heard that Danni," yelled Kevin.

"You were meant to!" replied Danni laughingly as the doors closed behind them.

The party went on for several hours after Danni and the boys left, until finally the last pair left the patio area.


	11. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 11

Danni, Jason and Bill spent a relaxing fun filled two weeks at the Sandals Resort, but soon had to return to the "real" world and the threat that they all knew was coming. Which meant that Danni once again was spending long hours in the Docking Bays, but this time she had help. Jason, Bill and even Jack and Kevin insisted that she let them help her. And for once instead of fighting she agreed. So soon she had Jason, Bill and Kevin helped her with the last minute adjustments to the Zords.

After all the tweaks and adjustments were made, Danni suggested that each of the Power Rangers do training flights so they could get used to the Zords and the link. So when Danni wasn't repairing the Zords after each flight, she was making or programing a simulation of the Veyeta so the team got practical experience before they meet the real things.

Everyone soon discovered why Danni had been so concerned and they had a renewed admiration for all that Danni had been doing in preparing them for this threat. But as they watched her work harder and harder as the threat grew nearer, they all resolved to watch out for her and make sure she took time off for herself and the Triad.

Danni had made as many simulations as she could but the team had gotten so good that they weren't a challenge anymore so she decided to use real ships. She asked the Time-Lord Council if she could use some old Veyeta's ships as "real enemies" for the team. They agreed but said only if they were out of Earth's timeline. So in secret Danni worked on the Veyeta's ships, until they were finished. She told the team one night at dinner about the new "training" session.

"Guys, I've been working on a project that I would like for you to try out if you agree" announced Dannie at dinner.

Everyone was in the Commissary eating; Danni had come in late and was just sitting down with a plate.

"What kind of "project" Danni?" asked Tommy, he knew that she had been working on something in secret for a while now but couldn't figure it out. Even Jason and Bill were in the dark about her "project".

"Well as you know you have become very accomplished against all of my simulations, so I thought I might take it to the next step."

"Which is?" said Jason, he didn't really like the sound of this was going.

"Don't worry Jas, I haven't gone over to the enemy. As you know the Time-Lords have been fighting the Veyeta's for centuries now, and over time we have accumulated several of the Veyeta's ships. I want to rebuild them and put in an artificial intelligence, so that you can get some "real life" experiences of the Veyeta's in battle."

"Can you do that Danni?" asked Aisha.

"What rebuild the ships or the artificial intelligence?" asked Danni with a smile.

"Well, both I guess. I mean we know you built the Zords and programmed the links between each of us but that was with our spirit guides. Can you program an artificial intelligence of an enemy?" asked Zack.

"Contrary to common belief I have firsthand knowledge of the Veyeta's," replied Danni firmly.

"Danni, we didn't..." started Jason. He could tell by her tone that Zack had hit a sore subject.

"It's all right guys, it's a part of my past that I'm not ready to share right now but I will one day I promise. Let's just leave it at that I know them "VERY WELL."

"It's not that we doubt you Danni, we just don't want you to get hurt," said Bill as he reached for her hand.

"I'll be all right Bill. I've dealt with most of it but a few issues. I'm pretty sure I can get a reasonably accurate portrait of their personality."

"Then I guess that's the next logical step in our training," said Bill. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this but he had faith in Danni's leadership of the team. If she thought this was what the team needed then who was he to argue. But that didn't mean he had to like it, and he felt the same reservations emanating from Jason.

"I'm glad you agree because actually I've already built the ships and their ready for their "training sessions". There is one stipulation thou, the Time-lords don't want to take the chance of anyone discovering about the Veyeta's so they are going to send us all to an alternative universe for our "training" sessions".

"Oh wow! This is a lot to take in Danni," said Trini.

"I know, and I'm sorry for suddenly dropping all of this on you like this but it's the only way for you to get real life experience before the "real" battle starts. If there was any other way I'd do it but I just can't think of any."

"When do we start," asked Tommy.

"The ships are ready as soon as you guys are. In order to prepare yourselves for this "training" session you will need to be totally relaxed and your minds clear of all concerns and worries. I suggest that you take some time meditating and let me know when you are already. I've got a few arrangements still to make then everything will be ready."

"But what about you Danni? You said..." started Jason stopped at the dangerous look on her face. "All right, all right. We'll let you know when were ready."

"But Jas..." started Bill as Jason pulled him away.

"Bill, the best thing we can do for now is to go along with her."

"But keep an eye on her from a distance" finished Bill.

"Exactly! She's hiding something from us and pushing her isn't going to get us any closer to the answer, so for now. We go along with her plan."

It was the next day when she got the call that everyone was ready for their "training" session and she meet them early the following morning in the Docking Bay. Each team member was aboard their Zord and Danni had established a comm link between each of them. "All right guys, I have already programmed predetermined coordinates into each of your Zords so all you have to do is launch and meet us at the coordinates."

"Then what happens, Danni?" asked Kimberly.

" I transport everyone to the alternative universe and the "fun" begins. Remember, to them this is a "real" battle. The weapons and maneuvers you see here, will be the same when you meet the "real" Veyeta's. So don't hold anything back, think of this as a "trail run" for the real battle."

"Got it, Let's do this!" called Jason over the comm link.

"Universal Power Rangers!" replied everyone over the link.

Danni couldn't help but smile at the determined sound of each voice that echoed over the comm link. She just hoped that all her training had been enough to prepare them for what they faced. With a silent prayer to whatever God watched over the Universal Power Rangers, she sent the request to the Time-Lord High Council to begin the transportation. It took only a few seconds and the Universal Power Rangers were in the alternative universe. It took Jason a few minutes before he realized his Zord was telling him that there were ships approaching.

"Look alive people, bogies at 10 o' clock," commed Jason.

After that, all communications stopped and for the next two hours everyone was totally focused on just surviving Danni's "training". When the last Veyeta's ship was destroyed the team was transported back to the Docking Bay of the compound. Each Power Ranger member emerged from their Zords slowly to stand on the Docking Bay floor. It took a few minutes before they noticed that there was an extra ship in the Docking Bay.

"Jas?" said Tommy as they both moved slowly towards the Veyeta's ship. As they neared the Veyeta's ship the cockpit cover began to slowly open, both men stopped short when the cover opened completely to reveal Danni sitting in the cockpit.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott!" exclaimed Jason.

"What? You thought you were the only ones who could fly?" she asked as she climbed down from the Veyeta's ship.

"Uhhhhhh..." stammered Bill.

"Save it handsome, we'll talk later. That was a great job guys. You all did excellent for a first encounter. Go get some rest and we'll go over the video later." replied Danni as she started to leave the Docking Bay.

"Danni, I really think we need to talk about this!" exclaimed Jason as he ran over to her.

Danni stopped and took a deep breath before turning to face Jason and Bill. She could feel the anger and worry emanating from both of them, and frankly right now she just wasn't up to dealing with that now she needed to get to work on repairing the Zords. "Look guys, I really do understand your concern. But you know what's at stake here and what will happen if this fails. Right now, I'm the only one who can do this. I promise I'll let you help when you are able to. But right now, it's just me," said Danni and then quickly left the Docking Bay.

Danni and the others repaired the Zords and Veyeta's ships several times before she finally agreed that the Universal Power Rangers were as ready as they would ever be to fight the Veyeta. Things remained strained for a while but soon even Bill and Jason came to the realization that Danni was right and only she could have prepared them in this fashion. But that didn't stop Bill and Jason from venting to Jack and Kevin about her "training "sessions. Both men listened to how they thought Danni was working too hard again but they just didn't see any way they could help her and more than they already were. Even with their bond, most of what was being done had to be done by a Master Time-Lord, which meant Danni. But Kevin had said he would talk to her and he went to the Compound to speak with Danni about an idea he had and the boys concerns when he found her curled up on a blanket in the corner of the Docking Bay.

"Danni? Sweetheart are you alright?" asked Kevin as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was slightly warm.

When she didn't respond to his touch he started to reach for his com badge when her hand reached up and stopped him. "I'm fine Kevin, I just started feeling a little sick." said Danni weakly.

"Maybe I should call one of the guys?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Just give me a minute, please?" asked Danni as she started to sit up but retched forward falling into Kevin's arms.

"Danni! Jason, Bill. Medical emergency in Docking Bay."

In an instant both Jason and Bill were in the docking bay running towards Kevin as he held Danni is his arms.

"Dad, what happened?" cried Bill as he knelt down beside his father and felt Danni's neck. She felt hot, but her skin had a clammy look to it.

"I don't know, I came to the compound to talk to Danni about an idea I had, the computer said she was in the Docking Bays. But when I got her I found her lying on a blanket in the corner, when she didn't respond I was about to call you, when she grabbed my hand and then lurched forward thrown up in my arms."

"Let's get her to the Medical Bay," said Jason. "Is Stuart here?"

"No, but he was notified as soon as Dad called for a Medical Emergency. He should be here shortly," answered Bill as he lifted Danni into his arms. "Computer, four to teleport to Medical Bay."

"Affirmative. Teleport commencing now," said the computer as they disappeared in a brilliant white light, a few minutes later they reappeared in the Medical Bay with Stuart and Linda both rushing towards them.

"What happened?" asked Stuart.

"Dad found her unresponsive in the Docking Bay and then she threw up and passed out." said Bill as he laid her on one of the beds.

"All right, let us check her out and we will let you guys know what's going on," said Linda.

"Stuart….I…" started Kevin.

"Come on Dad, he's not going to tell you anything until he's completely checked her over."

"Besides, you need to get cleaned up." said Bill.

"He's right, Kevin. As soon as we know I will let you know," said Stuart as he turned back to working on Danni.

"Oh gods, We just found her and I can't lost her again." muttered Kevin as Bill pulled his father out of the Medical Bay.

At Jason's puzzled look Bill whispered. "I'll explain later Jas."

Jason and Bill took Kevin to the quarters that he used when he was staying at the compound and had him shower and change while they waited for him.

"It has to do with my mom, Jason. She had been getting sick for about four months before we had the car accident. They never said anything to me, but I think it was cancer. She hadn't been feeling well that day but she'd a doctor's appoint so she went ahead and drove to the appointment anyway. Dad was supposed to meet us for lunch after her appointment but got held up at the university and didn't find out about the accident until it was too late. I'm afraid he's having flashback to when mom first started getting sick, she acted just like he described Danni."

"Oh Bill!" said Jason as he wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close. He had known about the car accident but never knew until now what they had been through beforehand. No wonder his mother was the one memory in his mind that Bill blocked off from even he and Danni. Kevin came out of his bedroom to find the guys cuddling on the couch.

"Uhh, look guys. I'm sorry about that but I…" started Kevin but stopped when he saw Jason get up from the couch.

"I know about your wife, Kevin. Bill just told me, and I'm very sorry for your loss. But I can almost guaranty whatever is wrong with Danni isn't cancer. We would've felt if something was wrong through the link, but whatever this is we will get through it. Together, you know Danni. Nothing will hold her back when she has a mission to accomplish and we've come so far, it can't end now. Not this way."

"Now how about we go back to the Medical Bay and see if Stuart and Linda have figured out what's wrong?" said Bill.

Just the Stuart calls them over the comm system "Kevin, Jason and Bill please report to the Medical Bay at once."

"Well isn't that ironic, sounds like they know something already? You ready, Dad?" asked Bill.

After a deep breath Kevin answered. "Yes, let's do this."

"On our way, Stuart" said Jason as he, Bill and Kevin headed towards the door.

A few minutes later they entered the Medical Bay to find everyone crowded inside. Word had spread quickly that Danni was hurt and soon everyone was inside the compounds Medical Bay.

"Well, looks like I'm going to need to enlarge the Medical Bay or add another waiting room" said Tommy as he saw Jason, Bill and Kevin enter. A few seconds later Stuart came out of an adjoining room.

"How's Danni? Where is she?" asked Jason.

"She's stable for now guys, but we have a slight problem. It seems that during one of her training flights she got pretty banged up and unknowingly broke one of her ribs, which in turn punctured her left lung and caused other internal damage. It looks like she has been bleeding internally for a few days now without know it."

"We'll fix her! You're a doctor!" exclaimed Jason.

"There inlays the problem, Jason. I'm a general practitioner, not a surgeon. Adam is a heart specialist. Neither one of us has the skills to operate on her, we are going to have to bring someone in to operate on her or she could choke to death on her own blood."

"Then we find someone and bring them in, this is Danni we're talking about" said Jason.

"Jason, think of the ramifications of bringing someone else into the compound and telling them about Danni and the Triad." said Linda as she came up behind them.

"The hell with the ramifications,we'll deal with them later. This whole situation revolves around Danni and the Triad. If we lose her I don't think Bill and I are strong enough to finish what needs to be done."

"Bill?" asked Kevin as he looked at his son struggling with the pain of a major decision.

"Normally I would air on the side of caution, but Jason is right. This is Danni we're talking about and even with all the Time Lords knowledge I don't think Jas and I can do this without her."

"All right then, everyone agrees that we bring in a surgeon so he can operate on Danni?" asked Jack.

Like father like son, Jack had taken control of the situation when his son was unable to. Everyone looked at each other and then nodded their head in agreement

"Good. I know of an excellent surgeon that will have no problem excepting our present situation. I'll give him a call," said Stuart.

"I'll get the computer ready to except another profile and make a com badge for him." said Kevin.

"What about informing him about our…situation?" said Kat.

"Leave that to Jas and I. You just get everything ready and we'll make sure he knows all he needs to know," said Bill.

"All right, let's move. Time is of the essence here," said Jason as he clapped his hands and everyone left to do what was needed to help Danni.

Later that day the surgeon that Stuart had contacted returned his call and agreed to meet with him. They meet at Ernie's and after an extraordinary thirty minute conversation he agreed to accompany Stuart to the compound to meet Jason, Bill. As he entered the compound a force field surrounded him and a red beam scanned him from head to foot.

"Dr. Harland Patterson. General surgeon at Angel Grove Hospital. Graduate of Stanford School of Medicine in 1958. A top 10 rated surgeon in California medical journal." said the computer

"Well, Stuart said you were the best at Angel Grove. I guess he wasn't kidding," said Jason as he stepped towards the man.

"You must be Jason Scott-Cranston. You look like your father," said Harland as he stepped forward shaking Jason's hand.

"You know Dad?" asked Jason.

"Not personally, but I've heard talk about him around the hospital. He's a good man and a wonderful Detective."

"Thank you. My partner William Cranston-Scott," introduced Jason as Bill stepped up beside him.

"How do you do? Where is your wife?" asked Harland.

"You don't find our situation strange?" asked Jason.

"Son, I wouldn't care of you were pink with purple polka dots for the planet woolybully. My main concern are your wife's injuries, if they are as severe as Stuart mentioned she doesn't have much time left before there's nothing we can do for her. Frankly I'm amazed that she's lasted this long."

"That's our Danni for you, this way sir," said Bill as he motioned the way to the Medical Bay.

"Harland or Dr. Patterson will do fine son. I may not understand everything that you and your partners are doing? Or even the Universal Power Ranger, but as a member of the human race I thank you on our behalf."

"Mostly it's our wife, that's why we need your help," said Jason.

"Then let's get this show on the road so we can get her back to saving the world, "said Harland as he followed Jason and Bill to the Medical Bay where Danni lay in critical condition.

It turned out that there was a slight delay in Danni's surgery while they brought in an Anesthesiologist Specialist, but after that the actual surgery took about three hours and went without any complications. She had a mild reaction to the anesthetic when she started to awake, so as a precautionary measure Bill and Jason place her in a healing coma while her lungs were re inflated then she was changed just to oxygen and moved to one of the private room so Jason and Bill could stay with her all the time. It was three days later when Danni emerged from her healing coma and awoke to find Jason, Bill, Jack, Kevin and Linda all around her bed.

"Hiya beautiful," whispered Jason as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome back sweetheart," said Bill as he kissed her from the other side of the bed.

"How do you feel Danni?" asked Jack from the foot of her bed.

Danni looked at each man and then raised her hand to her throat and shook her head.

"It's all right Mrs. Cranston-Scott. You've had a mild reaction to the anesthetic and Jason and Bill had to put you into a healing coma for a few days. It will take a few days, but the soreness will go away." At her puzzled look Dr. Patterson stepped closer to her bed "My name is Dr. Harland Patterson, Stuart brought me in when he discovered that you had a punctured lung and internal bleeding."

"Thank you" said Danni weakly over a weak link.

"You're welcome," answered a surprised Harland. "I guess what the boys said about you was true, you are one extraordinary young woman."

"No, just very lucky."

"Well lucky or not, you need to rest. I'll check back on you later," said Harland forcefully.

Danni smiled weakly, then closed her eyes and within seconds she was fast asleep.

"Now I want the rest of you to go to your quarters and rest too. It won't do Danni any good if you end up in the Medical Bay yourselves," said Harland as he looked at the two men on either side of her bed. They hadn't left her bedside since she came out of recovery. The adults hadn't been much better except that they fallen asleep a couple of times in the chairs beside her bed.

"But we…." started Jason but stopped when Jack came up and took his arm.

"Come on Jason. Harland will let us know if anything changes. You both need to sleep too," answered Jack as he pulled Jason out of the Medical Bay.

"William…" said Kevin as he looked at his son. He was watching Danni sleep and he could tell that he was struggling with the idea of leaving her. "She'll be fine, Bill."

"All right, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep," said Bill as he walked toward the door.

"Well at least rest, and let's see what happens," replied Kevin as the door closed behind the pair.

"Linda…." said Harlan as he looked at the woman. She was struggling with the mother-in-law side to stay and watch over her daughter-in-law, and the sensible side of being a nurse and knowing that she needed to rest.

"Don't worry Dr. Patterson, I'll look after her." said Trini as she came over by Linda and led her out of the Medical Bay.

Now that the family was being taken care of he could put his full focus on his patient, and getting her back to full health again. He knew that time was of the essence with Danni and the Triad and they didn't have much left before they were needed to save the world. So with one finale check of all the machines she was hooked up to, Harland Patterson sat down in one of the chairs recently vacated by Danni's husbands and went over one more time all the test results from the surgery to make sure that there wasn't something that he missed.


	12. Chapter 12

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 12

Danielle healed, but slowly so it was another week and a half before she was able to do much more than just sit up for a few hours, and it always amazed Dr. Patterson that almost every time he came in to check on her someone, either one or both of her husbands or Linda, Jack or Kevin were by her side. Even when she was asleep someone was by her bedside watching her sleep. He knew from the link that the guys had established what they all were doing and who she was but he still had a feeling that there was a lot about Danielle Cranston-Scott that he didn't know, and would probably never find out.

Right now she was sleeping and Bill was sitting by her bedside working on a laptop computer.

"How's she doing?" asked Harland as he walked in, the room was dimly light with Bill was sitting in the one light source

"She's sleeping right now," answered Bill as he looked up and closed the laptop.

"Is she having any problems breathing or with her throat?" asked Harland as he gently felt the young woman's throat. Because of Danielle's reaction to the anesthetic there had been a little bit of swelling in her throat and her voice was still very weak and raspy.

"Not that much, but her throats still sore and it hurts to swallow." answered Bill.

"It will for a while, we can give her something for the swelling," said Dr. Harland.

"Thanks, I'll let her know when she wakes up. Oh, she's waking up now," said Bill as he got up and went to her bedside. "Hiya Beautiful," as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Handsome, where's Jas?" asked Danni through their link.

"I'm right her Danni," replied Jason.

"What are you working on?"

"The first stages of what we talked about last week, it's going well so don't worry. I'll fill you in when you're doing better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, my throats still sore though."

"She's a little bit warm to Jas, I think she might be running a low grade fever."

"Is Dr. Patterson there?" asked Jason.

"I'm right here, Jason" answered Dr. Patterson as Danni brought him into their link.

"Bill said Danni feels a little bit warm," said Jason as soon as he felt the Dr. enter the link.

"Traitor!" replied Danni weakly.

"Sorry love, but we know how you like to keep things to yourself."

"And if we don't know we can't help you," said Dr. Patterson.

"All right, I concede" replied Danni weakly.

"Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I'd like to examine your wife."

"Sure, I need to meet with Jason about what we're working on anyway. Talk to you later," said Bill as he got up and went to Danni's beside. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then whispered "Tell him everything sweetheart please?"

"I will Bill, I promise" replied Danni with a sigh then sent the reassurance to Jason as well, with that Bill picked up his laptop and left the Medical Bay.

Harland Patterson stood watching the young woman lying in the bed; she was a mystery and wondered again if he would ever really know her totally. "Now young lady, tell me how you are really feeling?" said Dr. Patterson as he came closer to her bedside.

"That might be a little difficult. Do you trust me?" replied Danni weakly.

"Of course." answered Harland with a hesitation. For some reason he just automatically trusted her and both her husbands. Which was strange for him because he was not the automatically trusting kind.

"Then put your hand on my arm and I'll let you experience what I'm feeling now."

Harland only hesitated for a second and then placed his right hand on Danni's left arm, he was instantly bombarded with all the little aches and pain, doubts and fears that Danni was feeling. It took him a few minutes before he could separate himself from Danni and pulled back just as she closed the link. "Well, that was informative. You rest and I'll get you something for your throat." replied Harland as he patted her arm and then left.

Later that afternoon Dr. Patterson prescribed several more test for Danni and discovered that the breathing tube had irritated her throat which had gotten infected and was developing into bronchitis. He put her on a strong antibiotic and she was soon feeling better. It was another week and a half later before Dr. Patterson released Danni from the Medical Bay but put her on limited activity in her quarters. Which was actually a good thing because the next stage of the mission was one that took more mental planning than physical. Bill and Jason knew about the next stage and had both taken on different tasks of project that needed to be accomplished before the final stage. The next step was to inform the rest of the team and their parents about what had to happen next and she just hoped that everyone was up to the task. It meant that each team member and couple would have to put their futures on the line one more time, only this time they wouldn't have the cover of a costume to cover their identity.

When Danni, Jason and Bill had finally finished everything they needed too, she sent a message to all the team members and their parents for them to meet her in the Park in the compound. Jason and Bill had started to worry about Danni's stress levels so they asked Trini to see if she could get her to try some Tai Chi to help her relieve some of her stress. Which actually worked out well for Danni because it helped with her stress and the exercise that Dr. Patterson prescribed and it gave Jason and Bill a way to keep tabs on her through Trini.

Danni had been doing her exercises every morning in the park and was waiting for them in the patio area, just after she had finished. It seemed sort of strange that just less than four months ago they were meeting here to have her wedding, now she was waiting to going ask them to put any future they might have in Angel Grove on the line. As the last of the pair file in she could tell that none of them had any idea what was in store for them.

"Hey Danni, how are you doing?" asked Trini, the last time she had seen her was a few days ago when they did their Tai Chi exercises. She looked stronger but still worried about something.

"Doing well, Trini. Is everyone here?" asked Danni as she stood up

"Yep, what's up little one?" asked Kevin as he came over to sit beside her.

"Guys, I know I've asked a lot of all of you and I'm afraid I'm going to have to make one more big request. As you all know we are facing a big battle from the Veyeta's, and I'm very proud of the hard work and preparations that you have accomplished but I'm going to have ask one more thing from you."

"Our Zords and the training sessions have prepared us to be front line defense for earth, but if something happens and a Veyeta ship gets through us we are going to need some backup. So we're proposing that we enlist the help of the world's governments and military." said Jason as he came up to stand beside Danni.

There was complete silence and astonishment on everyone's face, but slowly it begun to dawn on each member that was Danni, Jason and Bill were proposing was the only way. If one or more of the Veyeta ships got through their front line defense they couldn't afford to send someone after it and left unchecked it could do serious damage to the unsuspecting earth.

"How do you propose we do this?" asked Adam

"Jason, Danni and I have been working on that. We have put together a presentation that explains the situation but doesn't go into too many specific details about how we know this and the Triad." said Bill

"Ok, so you want us to do... What?" asked Tommy

"We need each of you to go to your specialty fields and put the presentation before them to see if we can enlist their help" answered Danni.

"Ok, I understand how Trini, Adam and Stuart with the medical field and of course Jason and Bill with the military can help, but how about the rest of us?" asked Zack

"Well of course not everyone will be needed but you have other skills which will be needed. But as for you Zack, you are in the Communications field which will be needed to get out information and monitor communications. Tommy has mechanical knowledge which will be needed to build, maintain or repair our planetary defenses. The others I'm hoping you will help with governmental side of the persuasion." replied Danni.

"Danni what about our identities? As Power Rangers we went out in public but we always had on our helmets on so no one knew who we really were?" asked Aisha

"That's the big request I'm going to have to ask of you all. If you do this you will go to them as yourselves. The best way to get them to agree to help is for us to be as open and honest about the upcoming threat as possible. That means we go as a team, using our real names and background."

"But what about you? You hardly tell them you're a Solorian Master Time-Lord and one third of a Triad." said Jack

"That's true, my real identity and the Triad will have to be the one thing we don't tell them about, but as for my background. Jason, Bill and I have been working on that and I have enough filled in to make quite an impression." replied Danni.

"You can guarantee that the military will do a background check on all of us before they even begin talks, so if you want to remain anonymous you should probably decline." said Jason.

"Can we think about this?" asked Kimberly.

"Of course! I'm not asking for an answer right now. I know this is a lot to ask of all of you. Once your known as a member of the Universal Power Rangers your lives in Angel Grove will never be the same, and I totally understand if you're not willing to do that"

"We will still be members of the team right?" asked Rocky.

"Yes! It's too late to try and train someone else now." replied Danni at Rocky's hurt look she added "I'm teasing Rocky, if you decided not to reveal your identity I won't think anything less of you. You will still be a valuable member of the team and the pilot of the grey ape Zord. Your part will just be more in the battle than the diplomatic side."

"Think about it guys and let us know as soon as you have made your decision. The sooner we get started the better" said Jason

As everyone filed out of the park he noticed that his parents and Kevin were the last ones to leave. They spoke for a few minutes to the rest of the parents and then returned to where Danni, Jason and Bill were sitting.

"Danni, you look tired. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Linda as she sat down beside the young lady that she now considered her daughter.

"I'm fine Linda, really. Jason and Bill have been quite diligent about watching over me plus I still have Harland checking on me every once in a while."

"Good, I'm glad someone is watching out for you. Now as for this presentation that we will be giving to our fields, I'm not sure how my hospital, Jack's precinct or Kevin's university will be of much help."

"You all want to help?"

"You had your doubts?" asked Kevin.

"Not really doubts, just concerns. I know that if something goes wrong Kevin and Jack could be blackballed from their professions. That's a lot to ask of anyone."

"Well you didn't really have to ask Danni, were family." replied Kevin "Just tell us how we can help?"

"Well the police force we were thinking could be used as a ground force just encase some of the Veyeta's landed on earth." said Jason

"And dad your university is the best in California in computerized satellite communications so if we enlist them we could possibly set up a monitoring and advance warning system to let us know what they are doing." said Bill

"And Linda if there are any injuries or causalities, god forbid, the hospitals will need to be coordinated to treat them." said Danni.

"Well, you three have done your research and planning on this haven't you" asked Kevin.

"I just hope it's enough, and we can get enough people to help. It's possible to do it without the help, but it would be a lot easier on all of us if we knew there was someone taking care of things if they slipped through us."

"Then by all means let's make it as easy as possible on everyone, they are going to have enough to worry about just fighting the Veyeta, and you doing whatever it is you will be doing."

"Thank you Linda for not asking, it would have been too hard to explain anyway."

"Well I just hope you are up to it, you still look like you need to rest."

"I'm working on it, Harland says I'm at about eighty percent back to normal right now" replied Danni.

"Have you talked to him about all of this Danni?" asked Jack.

"No, not yet. We planned on telling you all today, then I was going to see him about maybe enlisting his help in all of this tomorrow"

"Well I'm sure he'll be happy to help, but you had better get some rest before you see him tomorrow."

"You go there looking like this and he'll but you right back in the Medical Bay on bed rest" said Linda.

"Mom's right Danni, come on. You are taking the rest of the day off and relaxing" said Jason as he took Danni's laptop away from her and pulled her up from her seat. Jason and Bill frog marched Danni out of the park.

"You think Danni and the guys can do all of this?" asked Kevin.

"I think they're earth's only chance," replied Jack.

It took only a few hours before Danni had the rest of the answers from the members of the Universal Power Rangers and their parents. Everyone was willing to do whatever they could to help. So the next morning Danni set out to enlist and form an elite group of Doctors willing to help their cause.

Danni teleported out of the compound and then drove to the physicians' offices beside Angel Grove Hospital. She parked and quickly found Dr. Patterson's suite of offices. When she entered there were only a few patients in the waiting room so she sat down and waited for the last one to enter and then exit before she headed towards the front desk.

"I'm here to see Dr. Patterson."

"Are you a patient of his, and do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist.

"In a manner of speaking I am, and no I don't. Just tell him that Danielle Cranston-Scott is here to speak with him."

"Wait one moment please," answered the receptionist as she left her desk then returned a few minutes later. "Dr. Harland will see you ,if you would like to wait in his office please" then she opened the door and led Danielle to his office. The Doctor had been strangely excited to know she was here.

Danielle sat down in the chair at his desk and it wasn't but a few minutes later that Dr. Harland Patterson was walking through the door with a great big smile on his face. "Danielle! It's so good to see you up and about! How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Patterson as he shook her hand

"I'm doing better. Still get tired sometimes" replied Danni truthfully, she had learned early on in her experiences with Dr. Patterson that it didn't pay to lie or not tell him the whole truth he seem to find out anyway.

"Well I hope Jason and Bill are taking good care of you. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well since you know who I am and what the Universal Power Rangers and I are doing. I was wondering if you would consider helping us form an elite group of Doctors that would treat any injury or illness that might result in the Veyeta getting through our defenses and landing on earth."

"Do you expect them to make it to earth?"

"Honestly I hope not, but there is no absolute guaranty that it might not happen. Between myself and the Universal Power Ranger we'll do our best to prevent it, but it could happen. We just want to be prepared encase the need arises."

"Well of course I'll help, just tell me what you need?" replied Harland.

"Well I was hoping that you could tell me. I know we'll need Surgeons, Anesthesiologist, probably a bone doctor along with some trauma nurses and Doctors"

"That sounds like a good start, how about I get together the names of some doctors and nurses I know of that I think will help and we can go over them before we fill everyone in."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Now about you, how about I give you a quick once over to see that you're not over doing it again? Hmm?" said Dr. Patterson as he got to his feet and came over to stand beside Danni.

"You know I was afraid you were going to ask that" said Danni as she stood up.

"Then you're not surprised are you," smiled Harland as he opened the door.

"Not in the least," replied Danni as she exited his office.

Harland found Danni was is relatively good health except for her blood pressure being a little on the low side, but he assured her that if she rested she should be fine. So she returned to the Compound and spent the rest of the afternoon in the park.

Tommy, Trini and Zack had come to the park while she was there and talked her into a friendly game of two-on-two volleyball, and they were in the middle of the game when Jason and Bill came looking for her. They stood and watched her playing for a few minutes and then with mischievous smiles started trying to send lurid thoughts to her which ended up making her miss the ball and land face first into the sand.

Danni laid there for a second or two, which she knew would upset both Jason and Bill and sure enough a few seconds later she heard them both call out "Danni!" and run to her side. Just as they both reached her side Danni did a sweeping motion which brought both men off their feet and flat on their backs, which gave her the opportunity to straddle both men across their chest.

"Wow, care to share that move with us Danni?" replied Tommy as he came over beside the threesome. Danni was still sitting atop both Jason and Bill looking quite pleased with herself

"I think I'll leave that to your wives if you don't mind. And and far as you two…" started Danni then leaned down and whispered something into Jason and Bill's ear then planted a kiss on both men that had even Tommy and Zack squirming. Danni then rolled deftly off and went to sit on the picnic benches beside the volleyball court.

Jason and Bill still lay in the sand until Tommy and Zack came over and offered them both a hand.

"Come on guys. I don't know what she told you but it looks like you have some making up to do to your lady," replied Tommy as he pulled Jason to his feet.

As they walked over to the picnic benches Trini went over to Danni and handed her a bottle of water.

"Are you sure you're all right Danni, you look a little flushed?"

"Harland said my blood pressure was low earlier today, so that take down and roll probably wasn't such a good idea" replied Danni as she took the bottle, opened it taking a long drink.

"Neither was the game probably, why didn't you say something?" replied Trini with concern in her voice.

"I felt fine when you asked and it had been such a long time since I felt like playing that I didn't think it would hurt. I guess I'll be paying for it tonight."

"That and the fact that you took us both down," replied Jason.

"Hey you started it, Casanova" replied Danni with a smile.

"Casanova huh?" replied Zack looking over at a blushing Jason.

"It's a long story Zack, maybe another time" answered Jason as he put his arm around Danni and led her out of the park.


	13. Chapter 13

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 13

Over the next few weeks Harland and Danni compiled a list of elite Doctor's that would comprise the Medical Staff of the Compound if they needed to treat any injuries from the Veyeta's. Jack spoke to his precinct and enlisted almost every police, fire and first responder in the Angel Grove area. Trini, Adam, Stuart and Linda worked on the hospitals and soon had every hospital in the Angel Grove area on board. Kevin enlisted his university and several others in the area, Zack got the combined efforts of all the radio and television stations and soon the communications were taken care off. Tommy enlisted all the machine shops and factories in the area and with Bill and Danni's designs they were soon manufacturing the needed parts and machines that would be used as earth's second defense.

With almost everything in progress or in place the final phase of the plan was set in motion. Danni sent a communique to all the major governments and the military informing them of the Universal Power Rangers and the upcoming threat. As Jason predicted each government tried to do a very thorough background check on Universal Power Rangers but only discovered a past link to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Angel Grove.

Danni had included enough strategic information that when analyzed by specialist in each government they all decided that if this threat was real Earth was in serious trouble. So collectively the major governments, The United States of America, the Russian Federation, China, France, Germany, Canada, United Kingdoms, Brazil, Argentina, Australia, Greenland, Mexico, Algeria, South Africa, India, Spain, and several other smaller governments sent delegates to meet with Danni and the Universal Power Rangers.

Danni wanted a neutral place for them to meet but because of the sheer number of people that were expected, the only feasible place to meet was the compound. So after all the RSVP's were received Danni, Jason, Bill and Kevin spent the next few days making enough generic comm badges so that the governmental representatives could enter the compound. In a consecution to some of the delegate's religious preferences Danni and Jason changed the scan to just announce the delegate's country of origin or military affiliation. When everything was done Danni sent the time and place for the representative's to meet.

The day of the conference the Universal Power Rangers and their parents meet early in the Compound's commissary to discuss the final arrangements. The parents were to serve as guides for when the delegate's arrived; they were to escort each nation's representative to an assigned table in the park's patio area where the meeting was to take place. The tables were placed in two circles one smaller set around eleven stools for the Universal Power Rangers and the other one a larger one just behind the smaller set slightly off center so everyone had a clear view of each table and the team in the middle. As the time approached Danni made one final check of the arrangements in the park and then retreated to the Command Center of the compound to await the first arrival.

That's were Jason found her sitting at the central computer terminal with her eyes closed almost in a trance. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and slipped gently into her mind. She was worried, would the governmental representative's believe what she and the others were about to tell them and would they help them? If not could she alone stop the Veyeta's if they broke through the team's front line? And if not what would the consequences to earth be? It was almost over whelming her until she felt the gentle touch of Jason and Bill in her mind. They were her rock, her gentle strength and quiet wisdom. She didn't think she would have made it this far without both of them and she hoped after all this was over that she could tell them both how much they meant to her.

"We both know Danni, and feel the same way about you," whispered Jason as he nuzzled her neck.

Danni leaned into his kiss and was just about to give into the feelings Jason was stirring in her when the computer chimed the arrival of the first delegate.

With a groan Jason pulled out of Danni's mind and took a step back from her."It's show time sweetheart. Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Jason.

"This is what all of our hard work has been leading up to Jas, ready or not. They're here!" sing-songed Danni with a smile.

"Oh Danni! If only we had time..." sighed Jason.

"It's alright handsome, go be the rock for our team." smiled Danni as she gave him a quick kiss then sent him to wait with the other team members in their quarters.

Once again the computer announced the arrival of another delegate and Danni reluctantly turned to task at hand.

"Are you ready to proceed Antonia?" asked Danielle over her comm badge.

"Affirmative Danielle," replied Antonia.

"Then proceed," replied Danni as she pressed a few buttons on the computer terminal and the delegates from the Spain materialized in the Compounds Command Center corridor, Rockford DeSantos stepped forward with a slight incline of his head.

"The delegates from the Republic of Spain," announced the Computer.

"Would you follow me please?" asked Rockford as he motioned for them to follow him down the hallway.

Danni had programed each of the delegate's comm badges to interpret what was spoken to them into their native language so when Rockford spoke to them they understood and readily followed him down the hallway to the park.

Over the next forty five minutes Danni transported eighteen parties of delegates into the Compound Control Center Corridor, each were then escorted to their assigned table in the Compounds Park. There were three extra tables to the right of the circles and each Power Ranger parents sat at one of the tables as they escorted their last delegation.

"All the delegations have arrived Danielle," commed Jack Scott as he sat down beside Linda.

"Affirmative, Jack. Computer commence transportation of Danielle Cranston-Scott to preassigned coordinates."

"Affirmative, commencing transport now," replied the computer as Danielle dematerialized from the Command Center and rematerialized in park in the center of the two circles just in front of the stools.

There were collective gasps and murmurs as Danielle appeared before the group until finally the noise stopped and Dannie stood before a quiet group. "On behalf of the Universal Power Rangers I welcome you to our Compound. My name is Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks. I am, for the lack of a better word, a mentor or advisor to the Universal Power Ranger team." she looked around as the translation of what she said was sent to each of the delegation parties. "Before each of you entered the Compound you were given a small badge. That badge is a communication device which translates everything that is spoken into your native language, that way there is no need for translators and we know that everything that is said to you is actually what we say. Now I would like to introduce to you the Universal Power Rangers. Universal Power Rangers to Danielle Marks, please prepare yourselves for transportation to the park."

"Affirmative Danielle, we are ready for transportation" answered Jason as each member of the team moved into position for the teleportation. They all had gathered in Jason, Bill and Danni's quarters awaiting her call.

"Computer, commence transportation of Universal Power Ranger to predetermined coordinates."

"Affirmative, commencing transportation of Universal Power Rangers now." replied Computer as the team appeared just in front of the stools. Danni had stepped to the side so that everyone got a clear view of the whole team when they appeared. Each of the team members wore their flight suit in their Spirit Guides color, with their comm badge and belt buckle in the shape of their spirit guide.

"On behalf of the Universal Power Ranger, I welcome you. My name is Jason Scott, holder of the spirit of the Dragon. Pilot of the Red Dragonzord." said Jason as he stepped forward and then sat down on one of the empty stools.

"My name is Zackary Taylor, holder of the spirit of the Lion. Pilot of the Golden Lionzord" said Zack as he stepped forward and then sat down on one of the empty stools.

"My name is Trini Kwan-Taylor, holder of the spirit of the Saber tooth Tiger. Pilot of the Yellow Saber tooth Tigerzord" said Trini as she stepped forward and then sat down on the stool beside Zack.

"My name is Kimberly Hart-Parks, holder of the spirit of the Crane. Pilot of the Pink Cranezord" said Kimberly as she stepped forward and then sat down on an empty stool.

"My name is Adam Parks, holder of the spirit of the Frog. Pilot of the Green Frogzord." said Adam as he stepped forward and then sat down on the stool beside Kimberly

"My name is Thomas Oliver, holder of the spirit of the Falcon. Pilot of the White Falconzord." said Tommy as he stepped forward and then sat down on an empty stool.

"My name is Katherine Hillard-Oliver, holder of the spirit of the Firebird. Pilot the Red Phoenixzord." said Katherine as she stepped forward and then sat down on the stool beside Tommy.

"My name is Rockford De Santos the III, holder the spirit of the Ape. Pilot the Grey Apezord." said Rocky as he stepped forward and then sat down on an empty stool.

"My name is Aisha Campbell-De Santos, holder of the spirit of the Bear. Pilot the Brown Bearzord." said Aisha as she stepped forward and then sat down on the stool beside Rocky.

"My name is William Cranston, holder of the spirit of the Wolf. Pilot the Blue Wolfzord." said Bill as he stepped forward and sat down on the last empty stool.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Universal Power Rangers." said Danni as she once again came over and stood beside the team. "Now as you in the military know it is essential to have a good support team that you can trust completely. So may I present to you the Universal Power Rangers support team."

"Detective Jack and Linda Scott. Parents of Jason Lee Scott" said Danni as Jack and Linda walked up and stood behind Jason.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gregory and Renita Taylor. Parents of Zackary Taylor" said Danni as Gregory and Renita walked up and stood behind Zack.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yoshiro and Tia Kwan. Parents of Trini Kwan Taylor" said Danni as Yoshiro and Tia walked up and stood behind Trini.

"Mr. Adam Hart, and Mrs. Alice Hart-Hawkins. Parents of Kimberly Hart Parks" said Danni as Adam and Alice walked up and stood behind Kimberly.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Alan and Patricia Parks. Parents of Adam Parks" said Danni as Alan and Patricia walked up and stood behind Adam

"Mr. and Mrs. William and Barbara Oliver. Adopted parents of Thomas Oliver" said Danni as William and Barbara walked up and stood behind Tommy.

"Mr. and Mrs. David and Andrea Hillard. Parents of Katherine Hillard Oliver" said Danni as David and Andrea walked up and stood behind Katherine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rockford and Carmella De Santos the II. Parents of Rockford De Santos the III" said Danni as Rockford and Carmella walked up and stood behind Rocky.

"Dr. and Mrs. Stuart and Rachel Campbell. Parents of Aisha Campbell De Santos" said Danni as Stuart and Rachel walked up and stood behind Aisha.

"And last we have Dr. Kevin Cranston. Father of William Cranston" said Danni as Kevin walked up and stood behind Bill. "Now that everyone has been introduced does anyone have any questions?" asked Danni.

Everyone had been writing feverishly on a pad of paper that was at their table and she knew that when they left they would be putting their names through an extensive background check. But for now everyone was silent so she took that as there were no questions and continued on. Danni turned the Park's sky into a viewing screen and she, Jason and Bill began the presentation they had developed.

After forty-five minutes of talking and taking questions Danni shut down the viewing screen and stood in the middle of the tables awaiting any further questions or comments. When none were forth coming she turned to face the delegates at their tables. "This concludes our presentation ladies and gentlemen. Feel free to return to your governments to discuss and consider what we have presented here today. Once your decision is made contact me through the predetermined channels with your answer. I thank you for your time and patience, and look forward to hopefully working with all of you in the near future. If you would follow your guides, they will take you to the exit." conclude Danni as the parents rose and led their delegate parties out of the park.

Danni, Jason and Bill stood stock still in the middle of the circles of tables until the park door were closed for the last time, then each swayed slightly and slumped towards the ground.

"Danni!" called Trini as she watched her hit the ground.

"Bill!" yelled Kevin as he raced forward to catch his son, he had just returned to the park a second earlier and saw the Triad standing in the middle of the tables swaying slightly just before they each started to slump towards the ground.

"Bro!" yelled Tommy as he raced forward and caught Jason just before he hit the ground.

"Antonia!" called Linda as the rest of the parents returned to the park and found Danni, Jason and Bill either on the ground or in someone's arms. Antonia appeared beside Kimberly and Trini who were holding Danni and felt the back of the woman's neck.

"The Triad is complete and strong," said Antonia as she checked both Bill and Jason.

"You mean she….they… did all that. Together?" asked Andrea Hillard.

"Yes. Together the Cranston-Scott Triad accomplished everything you saw here today" said Antonia proudly. She knew that Danni was her equal or greater, but as of today she also thought of Jason and William as the same. They had proven to her that they were worthy of being in the Triad with Danni and now had her undying loyalty. "They need to rest; we should probably take them to the Medical Bay."

Jack went over and picked up Danielle from Kimberly's lap "Computer, Medical Emergency. Six to transport to Medical Bay," called Jack as Kevin came over to stand beside him carrying Bill, and Tommy with Jason.

"Affirmative, transportation commencing now," replied the computer as they six people disappeared. There was a sudden rush for the doors as the rest of the worried team members and parents made there was to the Medical Bay.

They entered the Medical Bay to find Dr. Harland Patterson and a few of the other elite Doctor's already working on Danielle, Jason and Bill. They stayed in the waiting area of the Medical Bay but could be seen wandering around and trying to look in to see what was going on. About thirty minutes later Dr. Patterson and two other Doctor's made their way to the waiting room.

"Well, I wish it were under happier circumstances that we're meeting again, but I'd like to introduce you all to two of my colleges. This is Dr. Shannon Avery, a noted cardiologist. Dr. Douglas Kapland, a noted neurologist" said Dr. Patterson as the family and friends walked up to them.

"Is something wrong with their brains or hearts?" asked Carmella De Santos .

"No, no. It's just a precaution given the magnitude of what they all three just did. We were just airing on the side of caution, just encase something was wrong but they all three are perfectly healthy, if not exhausted. They should be coming around within the next few hours," said Dr. Avery.

"Thank you, thank you all for everything." said Linda.

"Don't thank us, thank Danielle, Jason and William. They are the ones who set all this up, if it weren't for them we wouldn't have the collaboration or facilities you have here." replied Dr. Kapland.

"Can we see them now?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, but just for a few minutes and only a few at a time. They're all sleeping right now," said Dr. Patterson.

"Thanks doc, come on guys. Let's go check on Jas, Bill and Danni and then get some rest ourselves." said Tommy as he led Katherine into the Medical Bay.

Jason, Bill and Danni were laying on three of the six Medical Bay beds. Danni was closest to the wall and had an oxygen tube in her nose and was hooked up to a blood pressure monitor.

"Is she alright?" asked Kimberly as she stepped up to her bedside, she noticed that Danni looked a little paler than the guys.

"She's fine, Mrs. Parks. Dr. Patterson said he was concerned about her blood pressure so we just wanted to monitor her, and the oxygen is because of her recent lung trauma."

"It seems funny to see Jason and Bill so still," said Adam.

"Well considering this was probably the first time that they tried something like that as a combined Triad it was probably more of a strain on them than it was Danielle. But as we said they are both healthy young men and I'm sure they'll come around in a few hours. But they'll need to take it easy for a few days afterwards," said Dr. Avery.

With a little chuckle under his breath Tommy replied. "Good luck with that Doc. Come on guys. Let's let them get some rest and we'll check on them again later."

The other's filled out to return to their quarters to rest or the projects they were working on, but Jack, Kevin and Linda plopped themselves between all three beds. Kevin sitting beside Bill, Linda beside Jason and Jack beside Danielle.

It was exactly four hours when Danielle started showing signs of waking up. She opened her eyes to see Jack, Linda and Kevin standing beside her bed.

"Hi Beautiful, how are you feeling?" asked Jack as he leaned down and kissed Danielle's forehead.

"Where are Jas and Bill?" asked Danni with a little bit of panic in her voice, she couldn't feel them in the link and was afraid something was wrong.

"There fine Danni, they're right beside you. Look," said Linda as she helped the young woman sit up in the bed so she could look to her left. On the next two beds of the Medical Bay lay Jason and Bill sleeping peacefully, she did a quick scan of them and then leaned back on the bed with a sigh. "They're both alright?" asked Danni.

"They are both fine, just exhausted as I'm sure you are yourself," replied Dr. Patterson as he came over to Danielle's bed side.

"Not so much exhausted as relieved that it's over, at least that part. Now all we have to do is wait for their answers."

"Well sometimes that's the hardest part, but I want your word that all three of you. You especially, will take it easy."

"Well I can't speak for the guys, but…." started Danni.

"But we can, and I can guarantee that they will take it easy." answered Linda firmly.

"Well, the matriarch has spoken" laughed Jack but he leaned over and whispered ."Thank you" in her ear.

"Now you get some more rest and I'll check in on you all again later once you are all awake," said Dr. Harland as he kissed Danni's forehead and then left.

"Jack, what happened?" asked Danni as she moved around to get comfortable.

"What's the last thing you remember, Danni?" asked Kevin.

"I had thanked the delegates for coming and asked them to follow their escorts to the exit, then all of a sudden everything got really dark and I woke up here? Are you sure the guys are alright?" asked Danni again.

"They're fine, Danni. You probably just all got tired and shut everything down to quickly, after all this was Jason and Bill's first use of the combined Triad's power," reminded Kevin.

"I guess you're right, but it was all so sudden and..." started Danni.

"Well you three put on quite a show, even for us and I'm sure it was very taxing on all of you," said Linda.

"I think it was harder on the guys then me, you get used to doing things like that after a while when you're a Time-Lord."

"But the boys aren't Time-Lords Danni, even if they married one. They're just plain old humans," reminded Jack.

"Oh believe me, Jack. There is nothing plain or old about those two," smiled Danni knowingly.

"Well I'll have to agree with Danni on that point," agreed Kevin.

A few minutes later Danni started trying to get out of bed. "Hold on, Danni. Where are you going? You heard Harland, you need to rest." asked Jack as he helped her sit up on the side of the bed.

"Jas is waking up, I want to be beside him when he opens his eyes. Please Jack," pleaded Danni.

"Alright, just hold on a minute and let us help you. Kevin?" started Jack as Kevin went to Danni's other side and helped her walk the short distance that was between the Medical beds.

She laid down on the edge of Jason's bed, laying down beside him with her forehead against his when he finally opened his eyes. "Hiya Handsome," whispered Danni.

"Hiya Beautiful, what happened?" asked Jason weakly.

"I think we over did it a little bit and the strain was too much so when we closed the link we each passed out."

"Where's Bill?" asked Jason as he tried to sit up.

"Calm down, Jas. Bill's in the next bed. Dr. Patterson checked us all over and said that except for being exhausted we're all fine."

"But you're on oxygen, are your lungs..." asked Jason as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Just a precaution Jas, I'm fine really. See for yourself." said Danni as she opened a quick link so Jason could tell how she was feeling. Except for being tired and worried about him and Bill Danni was fine. As soon as Jason was reassured Danni closed the link and helped Jason lay back down on his bed. "Rest Jas, Bill should be awake soon and now all we can do is wait." said Danni as she gently kissed Jason and then got up off his bed and started to walk over towards hers but halfway there her legs gave out and she started to fall.

"Danni!" called Jack as both he and Kevin grabbed for her.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" replied Danni weakly.

"No you're not young lady, you need to stay in bed and rest." said Linda as she helped Danni lay down then adjusted her blankets and turned up her oxygen intake a little. Her breathing was beginning to become labored.

"What I NEED is to make sure my husbands are both alright, please Linda. You understand, don't you?" pleaded Danni. She had a pleading look in her eyes that Linda just couldn't resist.

"All right, Danni. I'll help, but for now you need to rest."

"Linda, I..." started Danni and then stopped at Linda's raised hand.

"Dannielle Cranston-Scott listen to me. I'll help you but on my terms or I'll have Dr. Patterson sedate you."

"Linda!" exclaimed Jack

"Jack it's the only way. Danni needs to rest and that won't happen as long as she tries to take care of the guys first. It's your choice Danni, my way or no way?" said Linda as took Danni's face into her hands and forced the young woman to look her square in the face.

Danni held her stare for a few seconds then crumbled into Linda's arms crying "I'm sorry Linda, I was just so scared. When I saw them lying there...so still...I can't lose them, they're both my whole life. I don't think I can do this alone anymore, not now..."

"Shhhhhh Danni, you won't. They're both fine, but you have to take care of yourself too. You're not alone anymore. Let us help, I'll stay with Bill, and wake you as soon as he shows signs of waking up. I promise!"

Danni looked at both Jack and Kevin and saw the same devotion on their face as she saw on Linda's. They nodded at her and Danni melted into Linda's arms crying until she fell asleep. Linda sat holding her, gently rocking her and murmuring soothing words until she was certain that Danni was sound asleep. Then Jack helped her lay Danni down on her bed and covered her gently with a blanket.

"How did you know?" asked Jack as he watched his wife straighten Danni's blanket and then take a seat next to Bill's bed.

"Easy, it's the classic mother bear protecting her cubs. Or in this case female protecting her mate or mates. Danni is the dominate figure in their Triad when it comes to the Time-Lord aspect of things, so she feels that she needs to protect the guys from all the stress and dangers that entails. What she needs to realize is that even though we aren't Time-Lords we can still help, she just has to trust us."

"Do you think she ever will?" asked Kevin as he looked back at the young woman.

"Yes, in time I think she will. But she's been through so much and been alone for so long that it's going to take some time. In the mean time we just have to keep reminding her that were here for her whenever she needs us."

"I'm glad you're on our side, my love" said Jack as he kissed her head.

"So am I," whispered Linda.

It was another four hours before Bill begin to awaken, and as promised Linda woke Danni and helped her to his bedside. She was once again lying beside her husband with her forehead against his when he opened his eyes. "Hiya Handsome."

"Hiya Beautiful," answered Bill weakly.

"How you feeling?" asked Danni as she kissed him gently.

"Tired, very tired. Where is Jas?" asked Bill as he tried to sit up, but Danni held him down.

"He's fine Bill, he's asleep in the next bed and it's under protest that I'm even awake now. So rest now, we will talk more later. I promise," said Danni as she sent him comforting images until he fell asleep, then she slipped out of his mind and let Kevin and Jack help her back to her bed."Thank you Linda," said Danni as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"You're welcome, my love" answered Linda as she gently brushed Danni's hair off her forehead.

It was another twelve hours before all three of the Triad were released from the Medical Bay and then spent another day resting in their quarters. To ensure that all three totally rested, Linda, Jack and Kevin arranged for the Triad to spend another two weeks at the Sandals Royal Caribbean Resort, Montego-Bay, Jamaica.

Jack, Kevin and Linda moved into the compound and monitored the communications on the governmental frequencies. They waited the full two weeks before informing Danni, Jason and Bill that all the governments had sent their answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 14

Author's Notes: m/m/f sex scene

When they returned the whole Compound became a frenzy of activity, delegates from each country and the military transported in to familiarize themselves with the Command Center. Danni had agreed to allow one member from each country plus one person from each military branch to be in the Command center to coordinate their countries response if needed. Members of the Police, Fire and First Responders also came in and out, or meet with Danni or one of other members of the team to finalize their parts of the plan. After a month of meetings, trainings and drills everyone of Earth was as ready as they would ever be for the Veyeta's.

While they were waiting Danni, Bill and Jason made a concerted effort to help relieve the tension that each felt building in the other two. Sometimes that meant giving Jason and Bill time alone, or Jason or Bill spending quality time alone with Danni. It was after one of Danni's 18 hour shifts in the Docking Bay that Jason decided to take advantage the initiative and spend some quality time with Danni. He wasn't sure what she had been doing in the Docking Bay except piddling, all the Zords were as ready as they would ever be, but Danni had insisted that she wanted to check them over one more time. So she had spent the last 18 hrs going over every inch of all ten Zords to make sure they were perfect. She had finally decided that she had done all she could and was beginning to feel the effects of working 18 hours straight without food or rest when she locked down the Docking Bay and left.

As she made her way to their quarters she wished that Jason or Bill were home but as usual they were both working, so once again she entered empty quarters or so she thought. As she crossed to the bedroom she started dropping articles of clothing, something she knew irritated Bill to no end but she figured she would make it up to him later. So when the bathroom door closed behind her she was wearing only her bra and panties which were soon left at the bathroom door. Danni entered the shower to a mist of hot water to which she sagged into leaning heavily against the shower wall.

The front door opened quietly and admitted a smiling dark headed male who chuckled silently at the trail of clothes left by his wife. He would have to add that to the list of things that she owed them after all this was over. But for now, this was all for her. He shed his clothes in the bedroom and as he opened the bathroom door he saw her standing in the midst of a hot shower leaning against the shower wall. He pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the shower pulling his wife towards him.

"Jas?" asked Danni questionably as she raised her head.

"Who else did you expect?" asked Jason as he started nibbling on her neck.

"Oh Jason," whispered Danni as she leaned back against him and felt her passion begin to rise.

"Shhhhhh sweetheart, this is just for you. Relax and let me take care of you," answered Jason as he began to gently caress his wife's body.

Jason turned Danni around and with surprisingly gentle hands began to wash her from head to toe. Several times Danni ended up leaning so heavily against him that, with a smile, Jason had to remind her to stand by herself. While rinsing the last of the soap off her back Jason leaned forward and nibbled on her neck asking. "Are you awake, love?"

Danni reached around and grabbed Jason's groin giving him a not so gentle squeeze and then begin to grind her butt into him.

"What do you think," chuckled Danni.

"Ohhhh gods, Danni please!"

"Yes?" asked Danni with a wicked smile on her face.

"You know how much I want you, but this is supposed to be for you. So please, behave!" whimpered Jason as he reluctantly moved away from Danni's hand.

Danni turned around and saw the determination in Jason's face, and with a sly smile gave him a chase kiss and then bowed her head to him "I concede."

Jason let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he knew that if Danni wanted to she could overpower him both mentally and physically but he didn't really want it to come to that. So he was relieved when she gave in and stood docile before him. He turned off the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap her hair, then her body. As he moved her out of the shower stale, Jason grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself and then reached for another one to dry her off. Danni started to take the towel from Jason but at his look she dropped her hands and let him finish drying her off. Jason had to chuckle at the way she was standing for he remembered the first time that they had meet Danni in the Compound. He had challenged her and she come back standing before him with her arms out and her legs slightly apart. Unknowingly she was standing the same way now. When she was dry Jason came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and started moving her towards the door. At the door he stopped just before they opened and turned her around to face him once again.

"Danni, do you trust me?"

"Jason! That's a silly question?"

"Just answer the question, do you trust me?" asked Jason once again.

"With my life, Jas." replied Danni as she leaned in a kissed him.

"Ohhhh.. Danni, then close your eyes."

"Jason Lee Scott-Cranston, what are you up too?" asked Danni as she tried to slip into Jason's mind but he blocked her.

"Just trust me Danni, please?"

"Now why do I get the image of you parading me naked around the compound coming to my mind."

"Danni..."

"Alright, alright! But I warn you Scott, anything embarrassing happens and YOU'LL PAY!"

"Yes Master, now close your eyes," said Jason kissing both eyes as she closed them. He turned her around again and then carefully led her into the bedroom.

Their room had been transformed into a replica of their bedroom at the Sandals Resort. The bed was a giant four poster bed with billowing sheer white material draped over the frame. There were candles everywhere and a soft ocean breeze was drifting around the cabin. Jason helped Danni move onto the bed and then climbed in beside her. Jason looked at the blond headed man sitting in the shadows and then started nibbling on Danni's neck as the other man climbed onto the bed. Danni felt the bed shift and quickly opened her eyes pushing Jason off, turning to face her second husband.

"Bill! Ohhhh you...you are so in trouble Scott!" exclaimed Danni as she faced the smiling faces of both her husbands.

"Oh come on Danni, it's just the three of us. It's not like we haven't seen you or each other naked before," reminded Bill.

"Ohhhh, alright! But I owe you for this, both of you!" said Danni as she lay back down on the bed.

"So were forgiven?" asked Jason as he lay back down beside her.

"I didn't say that, what are you waiting for handsome?" asked Danni as she looked back at Bill and held out her hand to him.

Bill had a yearning look on his face, but shook his head. "This is for you and Jas, Dan."

"Why Bill, I didn't know you were into voyeurism?"

"There is a lot you still have to learn about me love," replied Bill as he crawled over and kissed her and then retreated back to the head of the bed. "Just relax and enjoy yourself Danni, I'll be with you both," then Bill opened a link between his husband and wife and felt the rising passion between Jas and Danni.

Jason had been nibbling on Danni's neck, slowly working his way down to open her towel. She lay open before him and Jason took full advantage of it, soon having his and Danni's passion raised to a fevered pitch. As Jason entered Danni and started to thrust in her, Bill crawled over to them, kissing her just as she and Jason both climaxed. With her last coherent thought Danni grabbed Bill's cock and after just a few strokes had him cumming over her stomach following them into the sweet precipice of release. Bill left the bed momentarily to get a towel, cleaning up himself and both his partners, then returned to bed naked to join them in the blissful peaceful sleep of spent passion.

A week later Danni reciprocated the favor by spending a weekend at their favorite camping place with Jason and Bill. She had racked her brain trying to think of a way to return the favor that Jas had done for her but ended up realizing that the best way to treat the boys was to put them in control.

Even though they were equals since the Triad had been formed, in the Compound they still deferred to her. The Compound was her domain and even though they'd talked about moving out of the Compound once all this was over they all soon realized that the best place for them was there. Even though Danni looked and acted for the most part like a human she was still a Time-Lord and that sometimes led to some situations that would be difficult to explain if they were noticed. And since they had already told the world who they were and their situation she was sure they would be noticed. Although the Triad wasn't mentioned several of the governments had asked, or made comments, about the relationship that she seem to have with Jason and Bill.

So out in the "real world" was their domain, they had the upper hand on her, and even though it was Danni's time to "treat" them she let them do whatever they wanted and spent as much time as she could spoiling each man separately or together. They hiked, which led to some interesting woodland activities, they swam, which also led to some interesting aquatic activities and a couple of time either Jason or Bill pulling Danni from the water. At night they would all sit cuddling around the campfire and then retire to a night of passionate lovemaking.

On the last day of their little weekend retreat, the guys woke up to find another one of Danni's little surprises. One of her hands rested firmly on each of their crotches. Normally Jason and Bill woke with hard-ons but they would never let her "help" them out, they always retreated to the bathroom were she felt them bring on their own release and then take a shower. But this time she was determined to "help" them out.

She knew both men liked getting blow-jobs because she had watch them give one to each other and felt the pleasure that it gave both men, but she didn't know why they insisted that she not do that for them. Well today she was going to find out, and later on try something that she had discovered while talking to the ladies. She felt both Jason and Bill stirring under her hands and started stroking them a little bit faster. Soon both men were wide awake and trying to move away from her.

"Uhhh…. Danni?" groaned Jason.

"Dan…." whimpered Bill.

"No. Be still and enjoy yourselves," murmured Danni and she held them firm and soon she had both men bucking against her hands as they spilled their seed. Then Danni did something they never thought she would do, she leaned down and started licking Bill clean, which in turn had him once again bucking against her. When she was done she moved deftly to Jason and soon had him clean but bucking against her too. With both men lying spent, Danni crawled between then and kissed each on the lips letting them taste each other's seed on her lips.

"Now would either one of you care to explain, why you haven't let me do that before when you both seem to enjoy it so much?" asked Danni as she looked down at both men under her.

Jason and Bill exchanged guilty looks and both started talking at once. "Well you see Danni…." started Jason. "Danni, we didn't think you….." stammered Bill.

"Www…wait a minute. You didn't think I had that much experience with a man did you? Since the last time I was with someone was Mark right?" said Danni as it dawned on her the embarrassed feelings she was getting from both men.

Jason quickly grabbed Danni and flipped her over on her back so that he was straddling her with Bill sitting beside her. He wasn't sure of the emotions that he was getting from her but he had a gut feeling that if they didn't resolve this quickly it could come between the three of them. Once again they had made an assumption about Danni's past without asking her, and they had been wrong.

"Danni sweetheart, now don't take this the wrong way but we know that Mark was your first love." started Jason.

"And since him there hasn't been anyone else. We just thought…." finished Bill.

"So even after I showed you our history together, just because I didn't show you the hot and heavy parts you assumed…." answered Danni.

She was getting angry and Jason knew that they needed to calm her down quickly or things could get out of hand. So he leaned down, putting his full weight over the top of her body, and kissed her with all the passion that he felt for her. Bill reached over and moved down to her core and soon felt the sweet folds of her womanhood blossoming before his hands. Danni struggled against this double assault mumbling "Nooo…." but soon gave into the passion that was rising inside her and stopped struggling. Soon both men had Danni reaching a frenzied peak and then together took her over the precipice to sweet release.

As they all lay relishing the sweet release Jason raised his head to smile down at Danni. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily but he could tell she was sated and content. She opened her eyes to see his smiling face and promptly hit his shoulder knocking him off her sending him to the ground beside Bill. Danni scrambled to the side, pulling her shirt down and sat staring at both men.

"Don't think that will make me forget Jas! You should have asked me, especially after we consummated the Triad!"

"I know we should have Dan, and for that we are genuinely sorry, but would you have told us all of your sexual exploits with Mark?" asked Bill.

"If it had been beneficial to the Triad, yes! Unlike the male of the human race I am not ashamed of my sexual exploits."

"We're not ashamed of them Danni!" exclaimed Jason loudly.

"Alright, ashamed was a bad choice of words. But I certainly don't go around bragging about them either or notching them on a bed post."

"Neither do we Danni!" replied Bill. "But you will find that in most earth relationships, couples don't talk about their "prior" mates unless there is a reason too."

"I'm sorry guys, it seems that I to have misjudged you also. Can you forgive me?" asked Danni as she moved closer to both men and took a hand. She really hoped that this hadn't damaged the Triad, even though it had been consummated and they were married this could bring on a lack of trust between herself and the guys that if not fixed could eventually break even the strongest Triad.

"Oh course we do Dan, it's just that we never thought of you as the "hot and heavy" type." answered Bill as he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion in his heart.

"As you once told me, William. You have a lot to learn about me my love. My relationship with Mark started in lust," said Danni. At their surprised expressions she continued. "Yes lust, my dear husbands. I was lonely, only sixteen, and the only Solorian Time-Lord on the planet when Mark arrived. He treated me differently than the others did and I believe the line is "I fell for him, hook, line and stinker?"

"It's sinker, Danni. And I'm not so sure I like this guy very much anymore, but go on." said Jason with a smile.

"Anyway, as you know Mark was my first partner and introduced me to the wondrous joys of sex. It went on "hot & heavy" for quite a while, even after the Masters tried to stop us from seeing each other. But slowly over the years it turned from just having sex to making love. But by the time that had happened the Veyeta's had discovered that I was on Soloria, and sent a fleet to capture me and destroy the temple. Even though we were deeply in love Mark knew of my destiny. He knew that I was chosen to form this Triad, with two other males, and save Earth from the Veyeta. But he still wouldn't leave me, as you know he tricked me rendering me unconscious before I would leave him and Soloria. He fought valiantly and was tortured more than the rest but never gave up where the Master's had sent me. I think it was his stubbornness which resulted in the destruction of Soloria. They couldn't have me, so they destroyed my planet instead." when Danni finished speaking she curled up in Bill's arms and lay very still against his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart, hoping that she hadn't said too much to make them hate her.

When Danni had first started talking Bill was making little circles on her back, by the time she was curled up in his arms he was rubbing her back as a lover would to sooth someone who had been hurt. He looked over her head at Jason and saw the profound effect that her story had on him. Danni sniffed and moved her head against Bill's chest. Danni had suffered so much for this Triad that both men were more committed to keeping it together than ever. She deserved some happiness and if that meant that they had to endure some of Danni's "hot & heavy" then they would gladly. I mean how bad could it be, if this morning was any indication it could be most enjoyable.

"Danni, does Mark's sacrifice have anything to do with you knowing the Veyeta's so well?" asked Jason he cupped her chin and raised her face to look at both him and Bill.

At her slow nod, Jason leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Can you tell us about it?"

"Whenever you're ready, Dan? We're here for you," said Bill as he took her hand and started making small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

Danni took several deeps breaths, then pushed away from Bill's chest but stayed in the safe confines of his arms. "It was several years later and I had been just wandering through the universe not really paying much attention to anything that was going on. When I unintentionally ran into the Veyeta's on one of the planets I was staying on. They recognized me at once and sent word back to their home world that I was on this planet. They came in the middle of the night and destroyed the whole Southern half of the planet before they captured me." Danni stopped talking, and Bill felt the shudder that ran through her body as the memories threatened to overwhelm her.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Go on as soon as you're ready, were here." whispered Bill as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

It took Danni several more deep breaths before she continued. "I spent the next eight days in a small, dark cell not any bigger than 10X10. I was repeatedly beaten, raped and tortured until finally I withdrew into my mind, no matter what they did to me I didn't respond. Then they sent for their "Master" interrogator. He was a Time-Lord, like myself but had turned to the "Dark" ways of the Universe. The side that ruled by chaos and destruction, preferring to rule by fear and an iron hand. Unfortunately I wasn't prepared for his on slate and he easily broke through my defenses. He had been called in to interrogate Mark and the rest of my Masters after the temple fell and he enjoyed showing me repeatedly what he'd done to Mark and the other's before he'd made them beg him to end their lives. I don't know how, but I survived eight days of his "interrogation" before I was rescued. I spent the next 10 years pretty much in a self-destructive bubble doing anything and everything I could to put myself in mortal danger. After an incident with the Godden of Phegas III, the Time-Lord High Council had enough of my self pity trip and decided that it was time for me to take up my destiny. So they called me before them and told me of the Veyeta's plan to attack Earth and the forming of this Triad. Well as you know I jumped at the chance and was regenerated into a eight year old girl named Danielle Marks, who lived with her older sister Antonia in a place called Angel Grove on the planet Earth. The rest is as you say "history"

After she stopped talking Danni sat in Bill's arms slightly rocking back and forth. As she had talked Bill had tightened his arms around Danni until he had to force himself to relax or he was going to hurt her. Jason sat beside Bill and Danni almost like a statue as Danni relived the worst time in her life, the only indication that it was affecting him was the deeper and deeper small circles that were appearing in his palms gently oozing blood.

Danni, realizing how much her recollection was affecting the guys broke loose of Bills arms and went over to kneel in front of Jason gently prying his fists open to look at his palms with the four red circles carved into them. "Jas, Jason please. Look at me!" called Danni as she took his face into her hands and gently slapped him. His eyes slowly refocused on Danni's face and she leaned in, kissing him on the lips. "That's my handsome. Now stay with me for a minute OK?"

At his small nod she moved in front of Bill and took his hands in her's. "Bill, William! Look at me handsome!" as his eyes focused on her, she smiled and then repeated the kiss. She moved between them and took one of their hands and moved them to lay over her heart. "Guys, you now know everything about my life except what pertains to the Time-Lords High Council. I have accepted what happened for what it is, my past. And because of it I'm the person you see before you, but please don't let it come between us. You can't change what's happened, you can't take away the pain or the memories but together we can make new ones to crowd out the old, so they won't haunt us. I just ask that you be patience with me if at times the memories become overwhelming, and always remember that you two are my destiny. The gentle strength and quiet wisdom that is Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Cranston-Scott." as she finished she healed Jason's hand and then sent both men a reminder of the full extent of her love.

Before Danni knew it, found herself on her back with both man feverishly kissing almost every part of her body. Danni rode the waves of passion that she was getting from both Jason and Bill until with great strength she sent both men a mental image that killed all passion they were feeling. They both sat up looked down at her with quizzical looks on their faces while Danni remained on the sleeping bags that was their bed.

"Danielle?" asked Jason.

"Danni?" inquired Bill.

"It's not that I wasn't enjoying that very much, but I think it might be best if we postpone any other activities until after we've eaten. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" smiled Danni, and as if to prove her point, at that moment her stomach growled loudly. Danni smiled sheepishly, while Jason and Bill collapsed against her laughing gently.

"I think that might be a very prudent course of action" answered Bill as he rolled off Danni and started to leave the tent.

"Uhhhhhh…. Bill. As much as we appreciate the view I think it might be wise to put these on before you leave the tent," said Jason as he threw a pair of sweatpants at Bill.

"Ahhhhhh...good thinking." replied Bill as he hopped on one foot while he pulled on the sweatpants.

"Well since the fun is over I think I'll go wash up while you guys fix breakfast." said Danni as she scrambled up from the sleeping bag and grabbed her toiletry bag and then headed towards the door of the tent.

"Uhhhhhh... Danni? It really only takes one of us to fix breakfast and since Bill is already dressed," started Jason but was stopped when a pair of sweatpants hit him in the face.

"Hey no fair! She's as much dressed as I am!" whined Bill.

"Do you really want me to help with breakfast, Bill?" asked Danni as she stopped and turned around to look at both her husbands.

"No, I guess you're right. Go wash up, Jas and I will have breakfast started by the time you get back." said Bill with a little pout.

"Don't worry, handsome. I said things were just postponed, not ended" said Danni as she came back over to Bill and put her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him just long enough until she felt his passion beginning to rise then she pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Danni!" whined Bill as he felt her arms move off his shoulders

"Don't worry handsome, I've some ideas from my "hot & heavy" days I want to try out on you two." she told both men as she passed Jason and grabbed his ass.

"Danni! You are going to be the death of us!" called Jason as she had left the tent.

"Yeah, but ohhh what a way to go!" replied Danni with a smile.

It ended up taking almost the whole afternoon before Danni could keep her promise of resuming their "hot & heavy" activities. After breakfast both Bill and Jason had renewed their energy so they all went on a new hiking trail they had found last time they were there. After that they had lunch and then retreated to their tent, not for "hot & heavy" activities but for a nap. Truth be told the morning's activities and their hike and worn each of them out, so they gratefully lay down in each other's arms and went to sleep, Danni sandwiched between them.

When she awoke however that was a different story, Danni lay quietly between both her husband's relishing the feeling of having two sets of strong arms around her. She was facing Jason with Bill's arms wrapped around her waist.

She stared at her dark headed husband, studying him. They were both a conflict of personifications, Jason looked all tough and macho on the outside, his big burly muscles toned from years of learning the martial arts, fighting monsters and the military. But inside he could be the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man that she had ever known. At times he could even out do Mark, and that was saying something, because Mark had been raised that all woman should be pampered and their every whim and fancy done.

Then there was William, Billy as he had been called when he was younger, but now he preferred just Bill. Bill was the one that everyone thought was soft, but underneath the oversized clothes he wore he was nothing to scoff at either. His body had also been sculptured from his years of fighting and the military but he wasn't as bulked out as Jason. Probably because of his smaller frame but what was there was gorgeous. Bill was also sweet, kind and gentle, but he had a wisdom about him that she felt sometimes even rival her own. He was an "old soul" trapped in a young body and one day she hoped she meet the "soul" that was her Bill.

Once again she thanked whatever God or whoever was in charge of dolling out destiny's that she had been chosen to be included in theirs. They were her saviors; they were the gentle strength and quiet wisdom that is Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Cranston-Scott. Danni felt Jason beginning to stir from sleep and leaned forward and gently kissed him awake. "Hiya Handsome," whispered Danni as she pulled back but left her head against his forehead.

"Hiya Beautiful," answered Jason. "Is Bill awake yet?"

"Not yet, but….." said Danni as she wiggled her bottom against him.

"I am now," replied Bill sleepy.

"Good, then you're both ready to resume our activities?" asked Danni with a smile on her face.

"And what exactly does this entail Danielle?" asked Jason with a little bit of in trepidation in his voice.

"Oh nothing you won't enjoy, trust me. Now just lay back and let me pay you back for when you took care of me." said Danni.

"And what about me?" replied Bill from behind her.

"Oh I have plans for you too my handsome blonde headed husband, and you'll enjoy your part as well. But right now…." growled Danni as she moved out of Bill's arms and laid herself atop of Jason. She soon had him undressed and soaring to the heights of sexual pleasure but pulled back just as he was about to reached his peak.

"Danni….." whined Jason as he lay their breathing heavily.

"Shhh…..just a few more minutes. I need to take care of Bill right now." said Danni as she moved over to her second husband and laid atop him. Soon she also had Bill undressed and reaching for the heights of sexual pleasure but once again pulled back just before he reached his peak.

"Uhhhhhh….." moaned Bill.

"Now guys, I need you both to do something for me?" said Danni as she straddled Bill's naked hips.

"Anything Danni, please… moaned Bill as he bucked underneath her.

"Calm down, handsome. I need you both to do exactly as I ask no question, understand?" said Danni as she ran her hand down Jason's check and then grabbed his cock in her hand.

"Ohhhhhh…." Groaned Jason.

"Can I take that as a yes? Handsome?" smiled Danni.

At his slow nod, she turned her attention to the man underneath her.

"Now my handsome Blondie, what do you say?" asked Danni as she sat down on his crotch and begin to grind into his cock and balls.

"Ohhhhhh…..Dan," moaned Bill.

"Just answer yes or no, Bill?" said Danni as she continued working on Bill

"YESSSSSS!" screamed Bill.

"Good boys, now prepare yourselves for some "hot & heavy" Danni style." said Danielle as she momentarily let go of Jason's cock, grabbed Bill and slowly began to slide herself down his full length.

Bill bucked wildly as he came to rest fully sheathed inside her. Then Danni reached forward and retook Jason's cock into her hand pulling him from the sleeping bags to kneel before her and Bill. With a twinkle in her eye she gently pulled him into her lips. Jason nearly rammed himself down her throat when he felt her soft lips touch his cock but she held him firm and he let her guide himself into her mouth. Soon Bill's hands were resting on Danni's hips guiding her as she rode his cock, while Jason's hips moved to meet Danni's mouth as she took him deep within her mouth.

They rode this wave of cascading pleasure until finally Bill's hips rose to meet her core one last time before spilling his seed deep within the womanly folds of Danielle Cranston-Scott. Almost at the exact same time as Bill's release, Jason's hips gave one final lunge into Danni's mouth before spilling his seed down her throat. The combination of being filled twice sent Danni over her peak to sweet release, and she wavered slightly before swallowing greedily. Danni then pulled Jason into her arms and throwing her leg over Bill lay down in a sandwich between the two men who had brought her to such a sweet release, snuggling her head against Jason's chest she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Content, with not a care in the world, at least for now.

Jason looked over his wife at Bill, and then kissed the top of her head. "Well, that was "hot & heavy" Danni style huh...?" asked Jason with a smile at his partner.

"In that cause Jas, I think we're in trouble," smiled Bill as he leaned forward and gently kissed Jason's lips.

"Oh you two haven't seen anything yet?" murmured Danni sleepily with a small chuckle.

The only answer they had for that was to enfold her more deeply into their arms and then sink with her into the blissful peace of contented, sated sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 15

It turned out to be only another two days before the Veyeta fleet was spotted on Earth's early detection radar. Jason, Bill and the other Universal Power Ranger Members had been rotating in and out of the Command Center monitoring the radar and readouts for any signs of the Veyeta. Bill was on watch when the radar alerted him of their advance.

"Command Center to Danielle Cranston-Scott" called Bill over the comm system

"Danielle here Bill, what's up?" asked Danni, she could tell by the tone of his voice that something serious was happening.

"Danni the Veyeta fleet is showing up on the very edges of the early warning radar"

"Affirmative, notify the team to start pre-launch preparations. I'll be there shortly" replied Danni.

The time had finally come, and she sent up a quick prayer to whatever god protected Earth that the Universal Power Rangers and all the people of Earth were ready for this, because ready or not the Veyeta were here. And she knew from experience that they were here for a fight. As soon as the Veyeta were detected on the radar the notification was sent to each person assigned to the Command Center and by the time Danni arrived the place was a frenzy of controlled chaos. Everyone was setting up communication links to their government or military. All the parents had also been notified and were at their stations already coordinating everything from the Command Center.

Bill met Danni as soon as she walked in and she quickly pulled him over to a secluded corner. "Are you alright handsome?" asked Danni as she cupped his face in her hands. He was worried about her, himself and the whole team right now and she needed to get him focus for the task at hand.

"This is it, isn't it? They are really here?" asked Bill quietly.

"Yes love, they're really here. But we can do this, together Earth is strong and we'll win this fight. You have to believe that Bill."

"I do Danni. It's just that when I gave up my Power coin I thought I was through with all this intergalactic fighting."

"Having regrets handsome?" asked Danni, this is NOT what she needed right now.

"No! Gods no! It's just now that we've formed the Triad I finally realized the magnitude of what were planning on doing. Right now it all seems a little overwhelming."

"Well just remember you aren't alone handsome, none of you are. You're spirit guides and I are always with you." said Danni as she pulled him into her arms.

"And that means the world to all of us Danni, especially Jas and I. We don't know how you did it all alone for so long."

"It was expected of me Bill. Remember I'm the last of the Solorian blood line."

"Well hopefully one day we can correct that," replied Bill softly.

"You mean that! You and Jason want children with me?" whispered Danni as their foreheads met.

"Of course we do! Someone as beautiful and strong as you are."

"And what if it's a boy?" asked Danni with a smile.

"Then I hope he has my brains and Jason's good looks" replied Bill with a smile.

"You know you're not too bad looking yourself handsome," said Danni as she began to grind her hips into Bill's crotch.

"Oh Danni….." moaned Bill.

Just then Bill's comm badge beeped. "Jason Scott to Bill Cranston, we're waiting on you Bill."

At Bill's frustrated moan Danni smiled and then stepped back from him. "We were just analyzing last minute data Jas; he's on his way now."

"Yeah right, Danni. Now is not the time for that." he had felt Bill and Danni's rising passion just before he called them.

"Any time is the right time to remind you both how much I love you," replied Danni as she sent Jason a very passionate reminder of her love.

"Danni!" exclaimed Jason.

"Sorry handsome," said Danni as she sent them both images that tempered their rising passion.

"No, you're not beautiful. But we appreciate it anyway. Now if you're ready Bill, let's go save the Earth," said Jason.

"Affirmative, on my way." answered Bill.

"Go handsome, we'll talk again later." said Danni as she quickly kissed him and then pushed him out the door.

Danni followed him out and quickly made her way to the observation room, where she opened up a comm link to the Command Center and then turned the ceiling into a viewing screen. She had a clear unobstructed view of Earth's solar system and could see the Veyeta fleet just entering Earth's solar system.

"Danni the Veyeta have entered into Earth's Solar System" said Kevin

"Universal Power Ranger launch your Zords and prepare to engage the Veyeta" called Danni to each Ranger.

"Acknowledged, Zords launched" replied Jason.

"Governments of Earth, the battle for your planet has begun," called Danni over the comm system to each of the Earth's governments.

For the next two and a half hours the Universal Power Rangers and the combined efforts of Earth's militaries fought valiantly against the Veyeta. There were a few loses on the Earth's side when a couple of the Velveeta's ship broke through the Power Rangers defenses but they were soon taken care of by the combined forces of Earth's military. When the last of the Veyeta's ships were destroyed or they had retreated Danielle called an end to the battle.

"Earth's forces and Universal Power Rangers, we are victorious over the Veyeta Empire. Return to base and tend to your wounded. We thank you for your valiant efforts in the protection of Earth." said Danielle.

************************************************** *********************************

After all the fighting was over Danielle stood in the middle of the observation room, swaying slightly until the image of the night sky faded and the room returned to its normal state. Once the illusion faded Danni slumped to the ground. Almost at the same moment that Danielle hit the floor standing in the Command Center Jack and Kevin knew something was wrong. They both looked at each other and then slowly moved to the side away from the others.

"Computer, location of Danielle Scott-Cranston?"

"Danielle Scott-Cranston is in the observation room," replied the computer.

"Let's go," answered Kevin as they both quietly left the Command Center to the others.

They made their way quickly to the observation room and as soon as the doors opened they felt something wasn't right. The room was totally dark except for a single light shining on Danielle's prone body on the floor. They rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. At Jack's slight shake of his head Kevin rose and addressed the computer.

"Computer, open a frequency to the Universal Power Rangers Zords?"

A few minutes later a beep sounded and the computer replied "Frequency open."

"Jason? Bill?"

"Dad?" asked Jason questionably.

"No, it's Kevin Cranston. Is Bill close by?"

"I'm right here Dad. What's wrong?"

"I think you both…you all! Need to get back to the Command Center as soon as possible"

"Will do Mr. Cranston, estimated eta three point four hours" replied Adam.

"No… You need to get back NOW!" replied Jack.

"You heard the man, Maximum burn guys. Estimated eta thirty minutes," replied Jason.

"Danni's not going to like this Jas" replied Aisha.

"We'll deal with her when we get back," replied Bill. He had a really bad feeling about this and wanted to get back and check on Danni as fast as he could.

Thirty minutes later the power rangers landed in the docking bay, climbing out of their Zords to find the anxious faces of their parents waiting for them.

"What's up Dad? Where is Danni?" asked Jason as he and Bill came over to their Dads.

"She's the reason we called you Jas," said Jack.

"Oh no, not again!" yelled Bill as he and Jason raced out of the Docking Bay and ran straight to the Medical Bay.

As the doors opened they both came to an abrupt halt at the sight that met their eyes. Laying on one of the beds was Danielle with both Stuart Campbell and Linda Scott working frantically over her still body. As they both approached they noticed that she looked paler than they had ever seen her before, almost grayish white. As Bill laid his hand on her arm he looked into the eyes of his mother-in-law.

"I'm sorry Bill, we think she's dying," answered Linda softly.

"Antonia!" yelled Jason as soon as he heard his mother's reply.

A white light flashed and Antonia appeared before Jason and Bill. "You know I can't help her Jason."

"I know, but you can take us to the Time-Lord High Council."

"You can't go there!" exclaimed Antonia.

"Why not! You said that once the triad was formed and consummated we both would have just as much power and privileges as Danni," answered Jason.

"Yes, but it's….I mean no one's ever tried…"

"Only because there has never been a triad before, please Antonia. You know what's at stake," asked Bill.

"Guys, there is one thing else you ought to know?" said Dr. Campbell as he stepped up to the them.

"What's that Doc?" asked Jason.

"I know this isn't exactly the best time for me to tell you this but you need to know. Danni's pregnant."

"She's what!" exclaimed Jason.

"She can't be…. I mean…"stammered Bill.

"Well you both said yourself that the triad had been consummated so you know it's possible."

"Alright, well give you that. How far along is she?" asked Jason.

"Well, without knowing the exact conception date I'd say she's about two to three months along?"

"Oh god! You mean she went through this whole thing alone without telling any of us?"

"Yes, she probably didn't want you to worry about her. You know how she is."

"Unfortunately we do. So now will you help us Antonia, not just for Danni but for the baby as well," asked Jason.

"Alright, I'll take you there, but after that you're on your own."

"Understood," replied Jason.

"Are you ready?" asked Antonia as she walked over to stand in front of the two men. She wasn't sure if what they had in mind was going to work or not but she had to admit they were Danni's best shot if not her only one.

"Take good care of her, we'll be back as soon as we can." said Billy as he and Jason disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light.

A few minutes later Jason and Bill were standing in a white room with three tiers of long white desks with four chairs on each tier "State your name and business before the Time-Lord High Council," answered a booming voice from the highest tier.

"My name is Jason Lee Scott-Cranston, husband of Danielle Scott-Cranston, one third of the Universal Power Rangers Triad," answered Jason.

"And you are?"

"I am William Cranston-Scott, husband of Danielle Cranston-Scott, one third of the Universal Power Rangers Triad," replied Bill.

"You are known to us, what can we do for you both"

"You can save Danni's life! After all she's done for you, all she's been through and now she just saved you and your kind from a galactic war. She's dying!" yelled Bill

"We know what has transpired William Cranston, but even we cannot help her"

"Cannot or will not!" replied Jason

"That is not fair. When the triad was consummated you learned the complete history of the Time-Lords. You also learned that Danielle is not only a Master Time-Lord, but a Solorian Time-Lord. Solorian Time-Lords are born only once every ten thousand years, that is why her forming this triad and being assigned to Earth and the Power Rangers was so vital. She's stronger than all of us combined. A Solorian Time-Lord was the only hope earth had of defeating this threat"

"And now for that you are going to let her and our unborn child die!" replied Jason

"Unborn child?"

"We knew that the triad had been consummated but we didn't know it had produced offspring?"

"We just found out ourselves, our doctor estimates that it happened about two to three months ago but Danni didn't tell us. I guess she didn't want to worry us encase something went wrong" replied Jason

"A wise decision."

"In some ways, yes. But given what she just went through it was unwise to put that much stress on herself or the baby without proper medical precautions" answered Bill.

"Yes, we see your point. And given the circumstances we will help"

"Although we ourselves cannot help…."

"But you just said!" exclaimed Bill

"We understand you distress William but please let us finish our sentences"

"Sorry"

"Although we ourselves cannot help we know of the Master who can and we will send you to him"

"Can't he come here, I mean we don't have much time before Danni…" said Jason

"Although the Solorian Master is powerful even he doesn't travel outside the Solorian temples"

"Then how do we get to him?" asked Jason

"We will send you to him, and you may choose two others to accompany you"

"Two others huh, well Dr. Campbell is one" said Jason

"And your Dad" said Bill

"Wise choice, a doctor and a warrior. Notify them that their presence is required, and we will send you when all the necessary arrangements have been made."

"But how….?"

"Antonia will bring them here. Make your arrangements time is of the essence"

"Command Center, this is Jason Scott. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Jason, is Bill with you?" asked Kevin

"I'm right here Dad. Look we don't have a lot of time to explain but we need to have Dr. Campbell and Jack ready to go on a trip with us. We have to find a Solorian Master to see if he can help Danni" explained Bill

"Whatever you need Bill" said Jack

"I'm ready whenever you are Bill" said Dr. Campbell

"Thanks Jack, Dr. Campbell. Antonia will be arriving in the Command Center shortly to bring you both here. From here we will all leave for Solaria."

"Understood."

"How's Danni?" asked Jason

"She's hanging on; we estimate she has about another twelve hours before the damage to her and the baby is irreversible" answered Linda

"Thanks mom, just look after her for us will you?" asked Jason

"You got it honey; you just take care of yourselves. I'd hate to have to explain to Danni if anything happened to you or Bill. You know how she can be"

"We sure do."

"Oh, Antonia just arrived. Your father and Dr. Campbell should be there shortly. Love you both" said Linda as she closed the connection.

A second later Jack Scott and Stuart Campbell arrived in the Time-Lord Council chambers. "Welcome, Jack Scott and Dr. Stuart Campbell. Is everyone ready?" at everyones nod he continued. "Then stand close together. You will need these, the compass is to guide you to the Solorian Temple and the medallion is so that you may return when you quest is complete. Stand together and concentrate on your destination. Good luck and may the spirit guides protect you."

Then is a flash of brilliant white light the four men disappear and begin their trip through time and space to the distance planet of Solorian to find the long sot after Master Solorian.

When the four men finally rematerialized they were` standing on unfamiliar territory with an unfamiliar sky above them. They gather there bearing and then Jason pulls out the compass and holds it in his hand. The needle points towards the northeast and a large group of trees. "This way" said Jason as he grabs the pack he was given and then heads out. Three miles later they are in the middle of a dense forest. It reminds them of a tropical rain forest with all the heat and humidity without thankfully the bugs

"Are we still going the right way?" asked Jack

Jason pulls out the compass "Still on course, if I'm reading this right we still have another five or more miles to go"

"Then let's get going. The sooner we get to this temple the sooner we can get back to help Danni" said Stuart as he stood up and pulled on his hat

With a smile to each man Jason and Bill both rose and they continued their quest to save Danni. It was just turning nightfall when the group saw the ruins of the once great Solorian Temple

"Well, there it is. According to this compass the Solorian Master is in these ruins" said Jason

"Well then, let's go"

"Look, I just want to say again how grateful we are to both of you for helping us like this."

"Jason, it's what family does. I'm sure you both would do the same for Aisha and Rocky or anyone else. So of course we're going to help you and Danni" answered Stuart

"Thanks."

Then the group walked the few remaining yards to the center of the temple to find a blazing fire and an old man sitting around it. As they got within a few feet of the man the ground literally started to quake and then the man finally spoke "Identify yourself and your reason for disturbing my peace"

"I am Jason Lee Scott-Cranston, Husband of Danielle Scott-Cranston, one third of the Universal Power Ranger Triad."

"I am William Cranston-Scott. Husband of Danielle Cranston-Scott, one third of the Universal Power Rangers Triad."

As they finished the old man jumped up from the fire and ran towards Jason and Bill. "Ohhhh hoodoo, so she really did it didn't she. She formed the Triad" said the old man excitedly

"You know Danni?" asked Bill

"Know her, of course I know her! She is my daughter. Well, not really. Technically she is my great, great, great, great…something or other granddaughter but she has always been my favorite. I've watched her throughout the centuries and always wondered when she would finally fulfill her destiny"

"Well she's fulfilled it alright, but it's about to cost her her life" answered Jason angrily.

"And our unborn child" added Bill tearfully.

"Her life! Unborn child! Ohhhh nooooo! It was never meant to happen this way" wailed the old man

"Well it has, and in less than four hours we will lose both of them unless you do something"

"Do something, yes. But what can I do, I cannot leave the temple or I will die and the Solorian culture and knowledge will be lost forever."

"Excuse me sir, but it looks like from all the test that I have run that she has lost a great deal of her life energy or power if you will. Now the Power Rangers did a re infusion of the Great Spirit from their spirit guides but this seems to be totally different. Almost as if her life spirit it's self is being drained."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Very wise to bring a Doctor with you and a warrior as well encase you needed to fight. But fear not I will ask nothing of you for the people you choose to accompany you and the fact that you made the trip at all shows the depth of your devotion to Danielle. Also your Doctor is right; it is not only her power that she is losing but her spirit as well. To be a Solorian Time-Lord is not only to have great power but to BE that power."

"Then how do we stop her from losing her power" asked Jason.

"Wait here young ones, I will return shortly" said the old man as he walked away.

"Wait…. I want to…." said Jason as he started after the old man.

"Jason, No!" said Jack as he ran up to her and stopped him "Sometimes you just have to trust."

Then he lead him back to fire and all four men sat down and watched the flames of the fire flicker in the dark night sky. A short time later the old man returned and Jason and Bill jumped at his voice.

"Place this stone over Danielle's heart. It will re infuse her with the power she needs."

"What is it?" asked Bill.

"It is the heart stone from the Greatest Power in the universe."

"But don't you need it here, for your power?"

"No my son, Danielle needs it more than I do. Her destiny is still unfolding while mine is dwindling down. When the time is right we will meet again and I will once again be in possession of the stone. Until then Danielle is now the keeper of the greatest power."

"Now I know where she gets that cryptic speech from" replied Jason with a laugh.

"So she uses it herself does she. She complained so bitterly that she hated when I talked like that" laughed the old man "But you must go, time is of the essence. I will see you again when the time is right. Farrell!" called the old man as he disappeared in a brilliant white light just as the sun began its rise over the horizon

"Oh god, we have to go!" cried Jason as the men gathered around him and concentrated on the Command Center.

What only seemed a few minutes later the men reappeared in the infirmary of the Compound and Jason and Dr. Campbell rushed over to Danielle's bedside. Jason took out the pouch from his pocket and placed the brilliant white crystal over Danielle's heart. Almost immediately they could see a difference in Danielle's readouts. Her heart rate and blood pressure leveled off and her temperature started to slowly drop.

"I think she's going to be alright now" declared Dr. Campbell after he checked the monitors

There was a great sigh of relief from the whole room plus a few tears of joy were shed

"Now that Danni is on the mend I think everyone needs to go get something to eat, take a shower and get some rest. The last twenty four hours have been very stressful on all of us. Doctor's orders!" said Stuart as he started herding everyone out of the infirmary

"I'll relieve you in about twelve hours Linda if that's alright" said Trini as she was heading out.

"Oh no you will not young lady! You just finished fighting yourself and you need as much rest as you can get. I'll relieve Linda in about twelve hours and she can give me a quick lesson on all the bells and whistle Danni's hooked up to." answered Kira Kwan

"Yes ma'am" answered Trini as she went into Zack's arms and they left the Medical Bay.

As the Medical Bay doors closed behind the last of their family and friends Stuart turned to see two lone figures still standing beside Danni's bedside. With a slight smile he went to stand behind the two young men. "You know it's not going to do her any good if you end up in the beds right beside her." said Stuart quietly

"I know, but we just can't leave her. We came so close to losing her, and the baby this time." said Jason quietly

"I know, but you didn't. How about we compromise and you two get a few hours sleep on one of the other beds in the next room."

At their indignant looks he answered "Look, there really isn't anything you can do out here and I'm sure you both will be more comfortable on a double bed than one of the singles out here. I promise if there is any change you two will be the first ones to know."

"Alright, you've talked us into it Doc" said Jason as he pulled Bill from the main infirmary into a private room.

"Are you going to be ok for another twelve hours?" asked Stuart as he looked over at Linda. She had not left Danni's bedside since they had moved her into the infirmary

"What about you" she asked in rebuttal

"Honestly I don't think I could go to sleep even if I tried. I just want to go over these readings once more and make sure that everything is alright" said Stuart

"Same here, how about I get us some breakfast and we go over them together?" asked Linda

"Deal, just give me a few minutes to take a quick shower. After that quest they sent us on I could really use one right about now."

"Fine by me, how about we both grab a quick shower then meet in the commissary for breakfast. I want to hear all about that quest of yours and I'm sure not going to hear about it from Jack or the boys."

"Oh, I'm not sure…."

"Now Stuart, don't you dare back out on me now. I have as much right to know as Jack, she is my daughter-in-law after all and carrying my grandchild."

"Alright Linda, but don't tell Jack or Jason I told you"

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you, see you in about thirty minutes." said Stuart as he left the infirmary

"Right" said Linda to the closed doors, then she walked over to Danielle's bedside "And you my dear have a lot to answer for to, but right now just get better" said Linda quietly as she kissed Danielle's forehead and then left.


	16. Chapter 16

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 16

Over the next week Danielle slowly regained her strength, it took almost a week before Danielle even regained conscious and it was a most anxious Bill and Jason standing beside her bed as her eyes fluttered. "Hey beautiful," whispered Jason as he leaned down and gently stroked her forehead

Danni opened her eyes and gave a weak smile as she felt Bill place a gently kiss on her cheek. "Hey handsome, how you doing?" asked Danni weakly

"Us? We're both fine, what about you?"

"I've been better"

"Danni, when were you going to tell us about the baby?" asked Jason point blank.

Danni sighed and then struggled to sit up in the bed. Jason and Bill were both instantly at her side helping her get settled, and then stepped back.

"Guys, I'm sorry about not telling you about the baby but you have to understand. What I had to do…what we all had to do was more important. And I didn't know for certain until Stuart told me right before you got back."

"More important than a new life or yours!" exclaimed Bill

"And what would have happened if I had said "Oh I'm sorry I can't do this right now I'm going to have a baby. There would have been no future to bring that baby into, guys don't you see we HAD TO do what we did in order for there to Be a future for this baby!"

"But you should have told us! We could have help!" yelled Jason

"How? By being so distracted and concerned for me that you got yourself killed! Oh that would have helped a lot. Guys, I know it was wrong to keep the baby from you, and I'm terribly sorry but it was the only way. By not telling you about the pregnancy and doing everything myself I insured that this world, our world continued so we could bring these children into a world that had a future, a peaceful one."

"But look what it almost cost us Danni" said Bill quietly

"I never had any doubts that you two would be my knights in shining armor. And I was right wasn't I, I saved you both when you most needed me and now you've returned the favor. And for that you have my undying trust, even if I've lost yours."

"Not lost, Danni just damaged it. A lot" said Jason quietly

"Jason!" exclaimed Linda

"It's alright Linda. I expected this. Bill?" asked Danni as she looked over at the second half of the triad.

From his pained expression and the way he was holding onto Jason's hand Danni could tell that it was going to take a lot of love and patience to regain the trust she had just broken not only Jason's but Bill's as well. Oh well, even with all the pain she was feeling now she wouldn't have changed a thing. The triad had been formed, and Earth was safe. Even if that meant she would have to spend the rest of her life alone, the triad in name only.

With one last look at her partners, Danielle took a deep breath and turned to Stuart Campbell. She might as well start getting on with the rest of her life alone. "Dr. Campbell, when do you think I will be able to leave the infirmary?" asked Danni.

"Not for a few more days at least, but if you would like I think we can move you to one of the private rooms"

"Yes, thank you. I think that might be for the best" answered Danni as she scooted down and closed her eyes.

Jason and Bill looked at Danni and then turned their backs and walked out of the infirmary

At Linda's little "Ohhhh" Danni opened her eyes again "Don't be too hard on them Linda. They're actually being nicer to me than I deserve."

"But you've been through so much."

"And I wouldn't have done anything differently either"

"Don't worry, I know they love you."

"Oh I have no doubts about that. It's just will they be able to forgive me, that's what I'm wondering."

"Give it time Danni, just give it some time"

"It's funny, me being a Time-Lord and now that's all I've got now"

"I know sweetheart, I know…." whispered Linda as she gently stroked Danni's forehead.

Later that afternoon Linda helped Danielle move into one of the private rooms and Jason and Bill moved back into their old quarters. As soon as Danielle was healing on her own Stuart and Jack took the heart stone and had it made into a necklace. A week later they returned to the compound and found Linda and Danielle resting in the park at the pool.

"Hello Danni, how are you feeling?" asked Stuart as he sat down on the lounge chair beside her.

"I'm doing fine, all of us are fine. The babies are growing nicely although the doctor wants me to gain a little more weight."

"I know, she calls with weekly reports as soon as you leave" answered Stuart quietly

"I should have known, well to be honest I'm glad that at least somebody cares"

"We all care Danni," said Jack as he pulled her gently into his arms "Even Jason and Bill, their just too damn stubborn to admit it"

"Oh it's alright Jack, I know I've hurt them both terribly and I'll wait for as long as it takes for them to forgive me"

"Yes, but there missing out on a precious time, I bet they don't even know their expecting triplets?"

"Well you got them there. I don't think they picked up on that fact the last time we talked"

"Danni, would you get upset if Jason and Bill wanted to go with you on your next appointment?"

"Oh course not! It did take all three of us to get in this condition in the first place"

"Great! Oh look, I've got to get back to the station. See you later Danni" said Jack as he kissed her on the forehead and patted her hand.

The first time he had met Danni he wasn't really sure what to think of her, but now she was the daughter he wasn't blessed enough to have.

"Jack Scott! What are you up too?" asked Linda as she got up and went over to her husband

"Look at her Linda, she's miserable. The boys aren't much better. I saw Jas the other day at the Dojo and he looked like he'd been run over by a Mack truck. Kevin says Bill isn't much better."

"Well whatever you do, please be discreet about it, we don't want them thinking were interfering." said Linda with a little laugh.

"You got it darling, and you take care of Danni. I'll see you tonight, oh by the way why don't you ask her to dinner tonight?"

"You know I think that's a good idea. See you tonight" said Linda as she walked back over to Danni to find her lying back with her eyes closed "Are you getting tired sweet one?" asked Linda as she adjusted the umbrella to place Danni more in the shade.

"Maybe a little" answered Danni with a sigh.

"Then how about we go back inside and you can rest before you get ready to come over to our house for dinner tonight?"

"Oh Linda, I don't think…." started Danni but stopped at the look Linda was giving her

"Now you just stop that right now Danielle Cranston-Scott. Granted you deceived them, and I'm sure you had very good reasons. But that doesn't mean you've got to punish yourself by spending all your time locked up in this compound. It's not your fault that your husbands are being ass holes, even if one of them is my son." smiled Linda.

"You know your right Linda. Alright, I'd love to." said Danni as she slowly got up from the chair

"Here, let me help."

"Thanks Linda," said Danni as she leaned into Linda and they walked back to her quarters. Later that night at around six thirty Danni stepped out of their quarters and met Jason in the hallway. Because of her multiply pregnancy Danni had started wearing maternity clothes early on and tonight she was wearing a dark blue eyelet blouse with a light cotton undershirt and Capri pants.

"Hello Jason."

"Hello Danni, you look beautiful. How are you feeling?" asked Jason shyly.

"I'm doing fine, and you?"

"Great, we're doing great"

"Good, well I'll see you later I guess" said Danni as she started walking away.

"Danni!" called Jason.

"Yes?" answered Danni anxiously

"Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Sure, you too" said Danni quietly as she headed off towards the command center.

A few minutes later she teleported just outside the Scott's house and spent a few minutes composing herself. That meeting with Jason and been the first time in several weeks that she had actually come face to face with one of them. She knew that she had been hiding in the compound but she didn't realize how distant it had made her. Linda was right, she needed to start getting out more, she may not have her husband's in anything but name any more but that didn't mean she didn't have a life to live. After all she had three little ones depending on her now. So with a new resolve she pulled herself together and rang the bell to her in-laws house. Jack was surprised to find an almost new Danielle standing at his front door.

"Danni, come in, come in. Linda, Danni's here" called Jack as he led her into the living room.

Linda came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish cloth and noticed almost immediately that something was different about her. "Danni, are you alright? You seem different somehow?" asked Linda as she led her towards a chair

"Well actually, there is. I meet Jason as I was leaving this evening….."

"He didn't say anything stupid did he?" asked Linda anxiously. She knew he son could be stubborn when his feelings were hurt.

"No, he didn't. It was actually like we'd stepped back in time to the first time we meet when we were kids. He was so shy and sweet, but it did make me realize something."

"And what's that" asked Jack

"That although I've made mistakes in my life, it doesn't do anyone any good to go within yourself and hide from the world. Especially when you have a person or person's depending on you. So from now on I'm going to start living my life again. If this is the way Jason and Bill want it, then that's how it will be. I can't change what happened, and I wouldn't even if I could. But I won't just sit around mopping, waiting for them to forgive me."

"Good for you Danni!" exclaimed Linda as she gently pulled her into her arms.

"Well, since were celebrating new beginnings I think it's the perfect time to give you this." said Jack as he came up to Danni and pulled her into his arms. When he let her go Danni held a small box in her hand.

"What's this?" asked Danni.

"Open it and find out, it's a gift from an "OLD FRIEND" said Jack.

Danni carefully opened the box and gently turned the necklace into her hand. Jack and Stuart had taken the "Heart "stone to a jeweler that had artfully polished the stone into a heart with a delicate silver chain mounting. Danni held the necklace up in her hands and looked at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"So that's what happened," whispered Danni as she bent her head so Jack could put the pendant around neck.

"He said to tell you that you are now the keeper of the "Greatest Power" and when the time is right you'll meet again and he'll once again be in possession of the stone."

"That sounds like him. Oh Jack, thank you! Thank you so much!" said Danni as she went into his arms and for the first since she awoke over a month ago cried for the possible loss of the Triad. A few minutes later she pulled back and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry guys, "

"Nonsense, you must have needed that and if you can't cry in front of family then who can you cry with" said Linda as she pulled Danni into her arms

"Well, I don't know about you ladies but I'm starving" said Jack as he cleared his throat.

Linda and Danni pulled apart and then arm in arm head for the dining room. The rest of the evening was spent talking and making plans for the upcoming babies. Danni left around nine o' clock and got back to the compound just in time to once again run into Jason in the hallway.

"Evening Jason" said Danni brightly as she headed towards her quarters


	17. Chapter 17

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 17

Since the reason the Universal Power Rangers had spent all their time in the compound was now gone most of the couples slowly returned to their former jobs. Everyone continued to live at the compound but with their reason for secrecy gone Danielle contacted the city government of Angel Grove and had the compound zoned as a residential area but kept it's exact location as unlisted and it was now listed as all the couples' legal residence. Danielle built a covered garage just outside of Angel Grove so everyone could drive their cars to work and have a place to park but still have to teleport into the compound to keep security tight.

So for the most part Danielle was in the compound alone during the day except for Bill and Kevin who had asked to work in the compound when Danielle started her own scientific research and development company. In the few short months since Danni had started the business they'd acquired several large contracts.

Jason had started his own Dojo along with Tommy and was doing well enough to get the contract for the self defense classes for the Angel Grove Police Academy. So when Danni started "getting on" with her life very few people noticed except for the ones closest to her. Danni slowly started back working in the computer lab or docking bay except unknown to her she always had someone watching her.

So during her seventh month when Jason and Bill arrived at the compound during the day they found Danielle is her usually place working in the docking bay.

"Danni, just what the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Jason as he went and stood under where she was working.

"Damn it Jas! I've told you never to yell at me when I'm working on a project! What do you want me to do, fall again?"

"Well it looks like someone needs to, since you obviously didn't listen the first dozen times. And someone in your condition!" replied Jason getting madder and madder as he looked up at his wife. Didn't she realize she was seven months pregnant.

"Barry could you help me please, it looks like someone's looking to pick a fight." asked Danni as she put her tools down and held her hands out so Barry could help her stand up. When Danni was standing Barry began to slowly lower the scaffolding they were standing on. When they reached the ground Barry helped Danni unbuckle her safety belt and then opened the lift door for her.

"Thank you Barry, why don't you take a break on this project and start on one of the other ones. I should be back in about an hour or two so I'll catch up with you then."

"Yes Dr. Cranston-Scott" answered Barry as he walked past Jason and Bill giving both men a stern glare. They didn't know what had transpired between Dr. Cranston-Scott and her husbands but they knew that she was going through a multiple pregnancy alone. She still used their surname but it was in name only, for it was common knowledge around the compound that Jason and Bill had moved out of the quarters the three of them shared.

"When did you hire new techs?" asked Bill as he watched the door close behind the two men then turned around to face his wife. The two men that just left didn't like him or Jason much, he could tell that without even trying to read their minds. They both were unintentionally broadcasting their hostility towards Jason and Bill whether they knew it our not.

"Well since most of my help has moved on to new things, not that you were much help anyway. I hired Barry and two others to help me keep the Zords running plus work on other smaller projects I have going. And don't worry, they're checked out by both the government and the military. Their all cleaner than spit on an operation floor"

"That's rhetorical Danni," replied Bill sarcastically.

"You know what I meant. What are you two doing here anyway? It's too early for you both to be off work yet?" asked Danni as she looked at her watch. It was only eleven thirty and she had a doctor's appointment at twelve thirty.

"Dad called and said you needed a ride to your doctor's appointment" answered Jason.

"And it takes both of you to drive me downtown?" asked Danni sarcastically.

"This is partly our child too Danielle," answered Bill curtly.

"And your just now getting interested, sure took you long enough."

"Look if you don't want us around all you have to do is say so," said Bill as he started walking towards the doors.

"Bill wait! Look I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise that both of you showed up to go with me. I didn't think you had any interest in this pregnancy"

"Of course we do Danni, we just didn't know when any of your appointments were" said Jason as he came over by her.

"All you had to do was ask," answered Danni quietly.

"Ok look, I guess were all a little to blame here. Do you want us to go with you or not, it's your call Danni" said Jason.

"Oh course I want you to go with me, both of you! And I'll give you a list of all my appointments from now on."

"Thank you Danni, Do you have everything you need?" asked Bill.

"Actually no, I need to stop by our… I mean my quarters to get something the doctor asked me to bring next time."

"Well lead on McDuff," answered Jason as he waved her toward the doors.

Twenty minutes later Jason, Bill and Danielle were in Jason's jeep heading towards Danni's doctor's appointment. At twelve twenty Danni, Jason and Bill walked into the Doctor's office and sat down in the waiting room while Danni signed in. "Danielle Cranston-Scott, for twelve thirty," said Danni to the young lady behind the glass.

"Who have you got with you this time Danni?" asked another girl as she came up behind the first.

"My partners, both of them." answered Danni with a slight smile.

"Damn girl! You are one lucky woman," replied the woman as she leaned out to get a better look at Jason and Bill.

"Have a seat Danni, the Doctor will be right with you." answered the receptionist.

"Thanks Gloria," replied Danni as she headed back towards her seat.

A few minutes later a nurse came to the window and opened the glass.

"Danni, did you bring the paper the Doctor asked for?"

"Oh sure, here it is…" said Danni as she struggled to get up from her seat.

"Here Danni, I'll take it" said Jason as he took the paper from Danielle and walked over to the nurse.

"Thanks Jas," said Danni as she leaned back against the seat.

"Here you go, is everything alright?" asked Jason as he handed her the paper.

"Just normal procedure for a high risk pregnancy Mr.…..?"

"Scott-Cranston, Jason Scott-Cranston"

"Well don't worry Mr. Scott-Cranston, Danni is in relatively good health considering her circumstances." answered the nurse as she closed the window.

Jason walked back to Danni and Bill with a dazed expression on his face.

"Jas, what's wrong?" asked Bill.

"Danni, she said this was a high risk pregnancy" asked Jason.

With a sigh Danni took both of their hands "Guys look, it's one of those don't ask don't tell things. You never asked, so I just never said anything"

"Do our parents know?" asked Jason.

"Yes, and so does Dr. Campbell. He's the one that recommended me to Dr. Gaston. Look guys you can go in with me and ask all the questions you want."

"Damn right we will, Danni! You should have said something to us when you first mentioned the baby." said Bill.

"If you remember, you two weren't exactly in a receptive mood at that time." reminded Danni sharply.

Just then the nurse comes to the door and calls "Danielle Cranston-Scott"

Jason and Bill both jump up and hold out their hands for Danni, they pull her to her feet and then follow her.

"How are you doing Danni?" asked the nurse as she opened the door to the back.

"I'm doing fine, but these two I don't know." smiled Danni as she looked back towards Jason and Bill.

"Oh don't worry, we've told Dr. Gaston they're here and she's ready for them." smiled the nurse as they passed her. "You're in room three Danni,"

As Danni entered the room she went straight to the small table which left Jason and Bill to sit in the wooden chairs against the wall. A few minutes later a small dark skinned woman entered the room carrying a folder in her hands. "Well Danni, I see you have brought the infamous husbands this time. Would you do me the honors please?" asked Dr. Gaston as she sat down on the small stool next to Danni's table.

"Of course, Dr. Michelle Gaston my husband's Jason Scott-Cranston and William Cranston-Scott" said Danni as both men got up and shook her hand.

"Well, I can certainly see why you chose them to form your Triad. Now how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Gaston as she turned to Danni.

"A little better," answered Danni quietly.

"Well let's have a look and see what's going on," said Dr. Gaston as she stood up and moved towards Danni. She helped Danni lay back on the table and turned on the ultrasound machine and soon they could see the three images of Danni's triplets. "Well, everything looks fine. Here's baby one, he's still the biggest. And here's number two, he's still doing well. And baby three; oh she's still pretty small."

"There are three?" exclaimed Jason as they got up and moved closer to the table Danni was laying on.

"What did you expect, she's not an elephant you know" replied Dr. Gaston with a smile on her face.

"You'll have to forgive them Dr. Gaston. We haven't exactly seen a lot of each other since they first found out about the pregnancy" answered Danni as she looked apologetically at the woman.

"Well that's between the three of you, but yes Mr. Cranston-Scott. Your wife is expecting triplets, two boys and a girl. That's if we can keep her healthy enough till her due date" said the doctor as she put down the sonogram device and started wiping off Danni's stomach with a towel. When Danni was clean she repositioned the table so that Danni could sit up but still have something to lean against.

Jason and Bill stood in the middle of the room just sort of staring at her and the machine.

"Now, I understand that you have some questions to ask?" said the Doctor as she sat down on the stool and rolled it to the center of the small room.

"Ohhhh, yes. Are the triplets why her pregnancy is considered high risk?" asked Bill as he finally found his voice.

"Well that's one of the reasons, but the main reason is her age and the fact that she's a Time-Lord."

"You know about that?" asked Jason quickly.

"Oh course I do! Danielle and Dr. Campbell explained everything to me when I agreed to take on this case."

"And your staff?"

"All they know is that Danielle is in a three-way relationship and nothing more"

"Thank god! I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way" said Jason quickly.

"Mr. Scott-Cranston…Jason if I may?"

"Oh course," answered Jason with a nod.

"I know all about you both and the other Universal Power Rangers. I also know what Danni is and everything she and you all have done for Earth and as a member of the human race I'm very grateful. As for your personal preferences and business that is between the three of you. My number one concern is the health of Danni and your unborn children."

"Oh course, and thank you." said Jason.

"You're welcome, now do you have any more questions?"

"Uh yes, how far along is she exactly?" asked Bill as he got up and went over to stand beside Danni.

"Well right now she is twenty-two weeks."

"And she needs to get too?" asked Jason.

"Well if this was a normal pregnancy she would need to be at thirty-eight weeks to deliver. But since this is a multiply birth the optimal date would be thirty-two to thirty-six weeks"

"And can she make it?" asked Bill anxiously.

"Well that is entirely up to her, but I will tell you the same thing I've been telling her. She needs to rest and eat. And I don't mean just cokes and candy either young lady" said Dr. Gaston as she looked over at Danni with a stern look. "But the main thing she needs is LITTLE to NO STRESS! I know that your relationship is strained to say the least right now but if you want Danni to deliver three healthy babies you're going to have to put your differences aside for now and work together for the health of your wife and children" said Dr. Gaston as she finished her speech and then stood up. "Now, my advice to you all is to put aside your pride for the moment and go somewhere and talk, really talk. I don't know if your differences can be solved in one sitting but you've to start somewhere. Otherwise I can't guaranty that all four will come out of the pregnancy." With that said Dr. Gaston walked out of the room leaving three very stunned people.

After a few minutes Danni was struggling to sit up and instantly both Jason and Bill were at her side helping her. "Thanks guys, well what do you want to do?" asked Danni as she got to her feet.

"I think we need to go somewhere and talk" said Bill as he placed his hand in the small of Danni's back and led her out of the room.

They were quiet as they left the Dr's office and didn't speak again until they all were seated in the car.

"Where to guys, somewhere quiet or back to the compound?" asked Jason.

"I think somewhere quiet might be best, at least that way we can't get loud in public" said Bill with a sheepish smile.

"Alright, somewhere quiet" answered Jason as he turned on the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.

Thirty minutes later Jason, Bill and Danni were sitting at a small table in the corner of an outside patio of a small restaurant. They had talked Danni into ordering a chef salad with decaf tea. When the waitress delivered their meal Danni finally broke the ice. "Look guys, I am really sorry that I didn't tell you everything about this pregnancy. I guess I sort of thought you understood what being a Time-Lord was all about when the triad was finalized. Time-Lords aren't just born like everyone else, there is usually only half a dozen or less born every hundred years. And the Triad, well there hasn't been one formed in the last thousand years."

"So it's safe to say that these babies, will be unique to say the least" asked Bill.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," laughed Danni "These three, if they all three live to be born. Will be known throughout the universe."

"Then we will just have to make sure that they all three get that chance." answered Jason.

"Look guys, I appreciate the thought but can you honestly say you're ready to totally forgive me?" asked Danni as she took both their hands. At their silence she patted their hands and then let them go.

"I thought not, no matter what I can't ask you to just forget your feelings and pretend that everything is OK"

At their protest Danni held up her hand to silence them both. "How about a compromise, I'll let you go with me to the rest of my doctor's appointments and anything else that concerns the babies."

"And what if we want more," asked Jason,

"Well that's up to the two of you, but you know how I feel about you"

"Fair enough. Have you started getting the nurseries ready?" asked Bill.

"Well yes and no. I've added the extra rooms for the nurseries but I haven't started getting any the things the babies are going to need."

"Can we… I mean would you mind if we went with you" asked Jason.

"Oh course not Jason, I'd love that. You're after all my handsome's" said Danni as she once again took both of their hands.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Bill shyly.

"Well I don't know about you two but I think I need to go home and rest, it's been a very busy day."

"Oh of course Danni, why didn't you say something before" said Jason as he came up behind her and pulled her chair out for her

Bill led Danni out as Jason paid their bill then met them at the car; the drive home was quiet with Danni leaning back against the seat then finally against Bill's shoulder as he pulled her towards him.

"Is she alright" asked Jason quietly as he looked at the two of them through the rear view mirror

"She's tired Jas, and worried about the babies and us" said Bill as he looked down at the woman on his shoulder

The rest of the drive was completed in silence until they entered the parking garage and Jason shut off the engine

"Do you think we should wake her up or just carry her inside?" asked Jason as he opened the back door and looked in at Danni asleep on Bill's shoulder. She looked so peaceful laying there that it was a shame to wake her up

"I don't know, do you think you can carry her without hurting her or yourself. She's pretty big" said Bill quietly

"I heard that handsome, and no one is going to carry me anywhere. Just help me out of this damn backseat" said Danni as she scooted forward and then held her hands out to him

"Sorry Beautiful"

"You both do realize that we are going to have to get a much bigger car after the triplet are born don't you?" asked Danni as she finally got out of the backseat of Jason's jeep and stood for a minute as she regained her balance

"You know she's right Jas, neither of our cars will hold the three of us more than less the triplets when they come" said Bill

"Well I guess that's one more thing that we need to get before the babies are born"

"Yep, I'll let you know when I go car shopping. I know absolutely nothing about cars" said Danni as they reappeared in the Command Center

"But you can drive very well Danni" said Jason

"Oh I can drive just fine handsome, but that doesn't mean I know, or want to learn about the workings of an automobile. I may look like one of you but remember I AM a Time-Lord" answered Danni with her hands on her hips

"Oh we remember that all too well beautiful" answered Jason as he gave Danni a quick kiss on the cheek and then left for their quarters.

"Good night Danni, sweet dreams" said Bill as he also gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Jason

Danni just stood outside her door for a few seconds and then turned and entered her quarters with a smile on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 18

Author's Notes: m/m sex scene

Over the next two months Jason, Bill and Danielle slowly worked towards rebuilding their relationship, through her biweekly trips to Dr. Gaston and shopping trips for the babies. Danielle slowly tapered off working so much and spent most of her time either in the park or at the Scotts with Jack, Linda and Kevin. There were even a few times when Jason and Bill joined them and the evening was spent quietly rebuilding the triad.

It was one day while Jason and Bill were helping Danielle put together the boy's nursery that the triad was finally repaired. Jason and Bill were struggling to put together one of the cribs when all of a sudden both men dropped what they were doing and turned around to see Danielle sitting in the rocking chair with her hands on the arms, head back and eyes closed.

"Danni?" called Bill quietly as he came over and knelt beside her, he placed his hand on her stomach and was overwhelmed by a feeling of unconditional love "Jas" called Bill softly as he reached behind him and pulled Jason to the other side of Danni. Jason hesitated for only a second and then placed his hand on Danni's stomach and felt the love from their unborn children. After a few minutes Danni opened her eyes to find both Jason and Bill knelling in front of her with their hands on her stomach.

"That was a dirty trick Danni" said Jason as he stood up

"It wasn't me Jason, honestly. It was the babies, I've been feeling them in my mind for the past few months. If you don't believe me ask them!" pleaded Danni she had a feeling that if he felt she had done that herself that might just be the last straw and he would never forgive her.

Jason looked back at Bill and at his nod hesitantly made his way back to where Danni was sitting; he placed his hand on her stomach and instantly felt one small mind inside his

"Hello Daddy" said the small male voice

"Danni?" asked Jason as he looked up at her. At the shake of her head Jason once again placed his hand on her stomach

"Don't blame mommy, dad. She was right. If you'd known about us earlier the outcome wouldn't have been the same"

"How do you know that?" asked Jason quietly in his mind

"We're Time-Lords Dad!" answered a small female voice

"You're our daughter, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine Dad, but you need to take care of mommy. These two are putting a great deal of stress on her"

"We're not!" answered two small male voices

"Will she be alright?" asked Jason quickly, at his question Bill came to knelt beside Danni.

"Yes, but make sure she always has her "heart stone" necklace with her. Our births will be difficult on her but she'll recover" answered the small female voice.

A few minutes later the connection was broken and Jason and Bill were left kneeling in front of Danni "Guys?" asked Danni as she slowly opened her eyes

"It's alright Danni, just rest. We forgive you" said Jason.

"Jas, Bill. What happened?"

"We talked to the triplets, they explained things and you were right. I'm sorry we doubted you Danni, will you forgive us?" asked Jason as he took her hands into his.

"You heard them too Bill?" asked Danni.

"Yes" said Bill as he came to kneel beside Jason

"Oh course I'll forgive you handsomes. I've told you before I do everything for a reason. I may not be able to tell you but there is always a reason."

"We know that Danni, and I promise I'll never doubt you again"

"Don't promise something you're not going to be able to keep Jas. All I ask is that you both love me unconditional"

"That we can definitely promise that" answered Jason as he stood up and leaned forward to lay a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Jason!"

"What? We're married after all remember?" said Jason as he leaned over her with a smile on his face

"That's true, Bill?" said Danni as she looked around Jason to see her other husband smiling at the two of them

"Forever and Always, beautiful" answered Bill as he came to her and gave her an equally passionate kiss.

"Well, I guess that settles things then" as she gently rubbed her belly and sent a mental "Thank you" to the babies

"So what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements" asked Jason

"Remember I'm not the one that asked you two to leave, you're always welcome. In our home and in my heart" said Danni as she held out her arms to the two most important men in her life

Later that night Jason and Bill moved back into their quarters with Danni and the two nurseries were quickly finished. The boy's nursery was decorated in the theme of the universe with dark blue walls and stars all over the ceiling. The other nursery was decorated in a pretty garden theme with pastel colors and a beautiful light blue ceiling. It was lucky that everyone worked on the nurseries because they only had two weeks after they were finished to relax before Danni went into labor. She was visiting the Scott's when she felt the first pains of labor.

"Linda?" called Danni from the other room; she had been resting in the living room while Linda finished the lunch dishes.

"Yes Danni?" answered from the kitchen.

"Linda, I think something's wrong." answered Danni as she tightly gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"What's wrong, Danni?" asked Linda as she quickly ran to her side when she saw the pain the young woman was in

"Linda, I know I don't know much about giving birth but I don't think it's supposed to hurt this much this soon." said Danni and just then she doubled over in pain

"Your right, it's not. If I'm not mistaken you are going to give birth very soon"

"Oh damn, not now! I need Jas and Bill!" yelled Danni.

"Danni, calm down. First thing we need to do is call the hospital and tell them you are on your way" said Linda as she grabbed the phone and dialed the hospital

"I want Jason and Bill!" screamed Danni.

"Yes, I think her labor is progressing extremely fast. You might tell Dr. Gaston that I think she'll give birth any time now" said Linda and then hung up the phone and went to Danni's side.

"Linda I'm scared!"

"Don't be sweetheart, we're going to call Jas and Bill and then get you to the hospital. Can you walk?" asked Linda as he helped Danni to her feet.

Just then Jack came in the front door and saw Linda holding Danni up who was doubled over in pain and crying

"What's wrong?" asked Jack as he ran to her side

"She's gone into labor and she's absolutely terrified. Jack do you know where Jas and Bill are?"

"Jason's at the dojo and I think Bill and Kevin are in the Compound?" answered Jack as took one of Danni's arm

"Call them please, quickly and tell them what's happening. Have them meet us at the hospital" said Linda as she started to lead Danni out the door.

"Right, call Jas and Bill" said Jack as he grabbed the phone and stared at it "Oh hell!" then threw the phone down and grabbed his communicator out of his pocket

"Jason & Bill Scott-Cranston to Jack Scott. Can you hear me?"

"Right here Dad, what's up?" answered Jason

"It's Danni. She's gone into labor and needs you both ,NOW!"

"Oh hell! Where is she?" said Bill

"Linda's putting her in the car now."

"Why not just teleport her to the hospital?" asked Jason

"I don't think it's safe in her condition. Just meet us at the hospital. Bring Kevin with you too Bill" said Jack and he closed the connection and then ran outside to the car to find Danni and Linda already in the backseat. "Jason and Bill are going to meet us at the hospital Danni, just hold on sweetheart" said Jack as he got into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Twenty minutes later Jack and Linda were helping a crying Danni into the hospital. They were met at the desk buy two very anxious men

"Are you the husband's?" asked the nurse as she looked at Jason and Bill.

"Yes we are!" answered Jason quickly.

"Follow me quickly, it looks like she's ready to deliver right now!" said the nurse as she lead Jason and Bill off in another direction from Danni.

"Jason! Bill!" screamed Danni as she saw them leave her.

"It's alright sweetheart. Their just getting ready. They'll be right back" said the nurse as they lifted Danni onto a gurney and started wheeling her towards delivery. When Jason and Bill entered the delivery room things were in a controlled chaos. Several nurses were positioning Danni to get ready to push while another was putting an IV in her hand.

"No, No! I have to keep that on, they said so!" cried Danni as she saw Jason and Billy come towards her "Please Jason, Bill. Tell them, I have to keep the necklace"

Just then Dr. Gaston and Stuart Campbell entered the delivery room just in time to hear Danni's last plea to Jason and Bill.

"What's go on here?" asked Dr. Gaston as she went over to the nurse who was stand by Danni's head

"It's her necklace Dr., Hospital procedure requires that all jewelry be removed during delivery"

"No, please! I have to keep it!" wailed Danni as she looked from Dr. Gaston, to Stuart and then to Jason and Bill

"Is that the stone you told me about?" asked Dr. Gaston

At Stuart's nod Dr. Gaston said firmly "She keeps it"

"But Dr." started the nurse.

"I'll take full responsibility for it if it causes any damaged or gets lost. She keeps it, is that clear?"

"Yes Doctor" answered the nurse quietly.

"Is she ready to push?" asked Dr. Gaston as she went to the end of the table and positioned herself between Danni's legs. At the nurses nod she said. "Then push Danni"

"No, it hurts too much!" cried Danni.

"Jason, Bill get over there and calm her down. I understand she's scared but she needs to focus on pushing right now or were going to have problems" said Dr. Gaston.

Jason and Bill both went to the head of the table and took one of Danni's hands "Danni listen to us, you need to concentrate. The babies are ready to be born and you have a little work to do."

Danni looked at both Jason and Bill "You won't leave me?" asked Danni in a child-like voice

"No beautiful, we're here forever and always. Now concentrate and push" said Jason

With Jason's words Danni focused on the task at hand. She pushed with all her might until she heard Dr. Gaston tell her to rest for a minute "Alright Danni, one more time. Push!" called Dr. Gaston

With everything that Danni had left if her she pushed until she heard the cries of her first born son

"It's a boy! Danni, Congratulations!" said Dr. Gaston as she handed the baby to one of the nurses.

A few minutes later Danni cried out once more in pain.

"Ok Danni, I think number two wants to make his appearance. Now concentrate and push!"

Two pushes later Danni once again heard the cries of her second born son "Another boy! Danni, Congratulations!" said Dr. Gaston as once again as she hands the baby to one of the nurses

"Are they both alright?" asked Danni weakly.

"They are both absolutely beautiful just like their father's Danni" said Dr. Gaston as she looked up at Jason and Bill. At their blush Dr. Gaston winked at them and then once again turned to Danni. "Ok Danni, it looks like your little princess is ready to make her appearance. Get ready Danni, now push!". Three pushes later Danni once again heard a baby's cry "It's a girl! Danni. Congratulation again" said Dr. Gaston as she handed the baby to one of the nurses. "Relax Danni. It's all over now, you can relax"

"Their alright, all of them?" asked Danni weakly as she closed her eyes.

"Doctor!" called Bill as he watched Danni start to slightly convulse.

"Damn! Get her two pints of blood and open up that IV drip" called Dr. Gaston as she worked franticly to finish up Danni so they could move her to the intensive care unit

"Stuart?" said Jason as he watched everyone franticly working to save his wife

"She'll be alright Jason; she's just lost a lot of blood" answered Dr. Campbell as he watched everyone working on Danni.

"Alright, I'm done. Is she ready to move?" asked Dr. Gaston as she moved away from Danni.

"Yes Doctor" said one of the nurses.

"Alright, let's get her settled. Jason, Bill we're going to move her into ICU until she's stabilized. Give us a few minutes and then you can see her and the babies. Alright, let's move!" called Dr. Gaston as she walked with the gurney holding Danni.

As they cleared the door, they passed a lot of very anxious people standing in the hallway. When Jason, Bill and Stuart Campbell finally emerged from the delivery room after taking off their protective clothing they were greeted by a lot of worried faces and a thousand questions.

"What happened?" asked Kimberly

"Is Danni alright?" asked Jack

"Are the babies alright?" asked Trini

Stuart Campbell held up a hand to silence the questions and led a stunned Jason and Billy to two seats against the wall. "Linda, do you think you could find some coffee or something for the boy's to drink" asked Stuart as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders

"Sure, be right back" answered Linda and a few later she returned with two large cups of coffee "Here boy's, be careful it's hot" she said as she handed each of them a cup and they took a gingerly sip

"Now to answer your questions. Danni went into very intense labor about three weeks earlier than planned. Yes, she is fine. But lost a lot of blood during the labor so Dr. Gaston is putting her in ICU until she stabilizes. The babies are small but very healthy. Since they are three weeks premature they will be in the NICU for a while until the Doctors determine that they don't have any health problems."

"When can we see Danni?" asked Kevin.

"Dr. Gaston's getting her settled now, we should be able to see her shortly" said Stuart

And just then Dr. Gaston came out the doors and as soon as they saw her Jason and Bill jumped up and ran to her

"How's Danni?" asked Jason quickly.

"Can we see her now?" said Bill his voice full of worry.

At her smile Jason and Bill relaxed a little but not enough until they saw her. Last time they saw her she had been so weak and pale that if it hadn't been for what the triplets and told them they were sure they would have lost her.

"She's in a private room, under some pretty heavy medication so don't expect her to do much talking. If you'll follow me guys, grandparents are allowed too" said Dr. Gaston as she noticed the worried looks on the Scotts and Mr. Cranston's face

They followed her into the ICU Unit and into Danni's room at the end of the hall. She was lying in the bed hooked up to several monitors with an IV in each hand.

"Go ahead guys, you can touch her. She won't break honestly" smiled Dr. Gaston at their hesitation.

Bill slowly moved closer to Danni's bed and gently brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"Thank you beautiful" whispered Bill as he bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead. After Bill moved back Jason slowly made his way to Danni's bedside. "Oh Danni, thank you so much!" said Jason as he bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

As they were leaving Jason turned back around and went back to Danni's bed. He gently moved the "heart stone" necklace so that it lay over her heart, then with another kiss he left to see his new children. They found everyone else standing outside the glass of the nursery. It seemed that in the short time that it took to get Danni settled in ICU the doctor's had examined the triplets and said that although they were small for their age they were healthy enough to be moved to the nursery. So all of Jason and Bill's extended family were standing outside the glass admiring the three newest members of the Cranston-Scott family.

"Their absolutely beautiful guys" said Katherine as soon as she saw both Jason and Bill.

"Look just like each of their father's" said Rocky and then added quietly "Heaven help them" but was stopped by a poke in the ribs from Aisha.

"It's alright Aisha, they are going to need all the help they can get" answered Bill with a smile.

"How's Danni doing?" asked Kimberly.

"She's ok, they have her hooked up to monitors and she is on two IV's. But we have it from a very reliable source that she'll be alright" said Jason

"What are you going to name them?" asked Tommy.

"Everyone let me proudly present. Bryan Douglas Scott-Cranston. Ian Patrick Scott-Cranston. Mackenzie Kaitlin Scott-Cranston." announced Jason and Bill together.

"Oh their perfect guys, congratulations" said Linda as she and the others gathered around Jason and Bill to add their congratulations

Later that day Jason and Bill were sitting beside Danni's bedside when the nurse brought the triplets into her room.

"Someone wants to see their mommy and daddies." said the nurse as she and another nurse pushed three portable cribs into the room.

Jason and Bill jumped to their feet and stared in amazement at their children. Bryan was the spitting image of Jason black hair with midnight eyes, while Ian was the spitting image of Bill. Blonde hair, green eyes with a slight dimple in his cheeks. Mackenzie was just like Danni, light brown hair with the most startling blue-green eyes. As Bill and Jason looked at their daughter all the love they felt for their wife came flooding in on them and they knew for certain that any hurt feelings were gone forever. Looking down at the priceless gifts that Danni had given them, their hearts filled with love for the woman that had captured their hearts.

"Oh Danni…." whispered Jason as he leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked the nurse.

"Can I…." asked Jason hesitantly.

"Oh course. She is yours, right?" asked the nurse with a smile.

"Most defiantly!" answered Jason with a smile as he looked back at Bill.

After the nurse shifted the small bundle into Jason's arms, he gently sat down in the chair beside Danni's bed.

"Now that is something I thought I would never see…" said Danni quietly.

"Danni….!" said Jason suddenly as he started to get up.

"No, no…sit down. I just want to look at you both for a few minutes." said Danni as she smiled at two of the most precious people in her life.

Bill came over to her bed and bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Danni. They're all beautiful, just like their mother."

"Well you know you two had a part in this too you know."

"Don't you know it! I've heard they're already making a fuss in the nursery just like their father." said Linda

"How are you feeling Danni?" asked Kevin as he came to stand beside Bill.

"Sore, and very, very tired" answered Danni weakly.

"Danni?" asked Jason anxiously from the chair.

"I'm alright Jas, check for yourself if you like" said Danni as she closed her eyes.

At Jason's gently touch into her mind she opened herself to him and Bill so they could see exactly what she was feeling and thinking. He sent what she was feeling out to the other concerned people in the room to reassure them that she was fine.

"Well, I guess we will let you rest Danni" said Linda as she came over and took Danni's hand.

"No..Linda! please don't go! Stay with me please?" asked Danni as she opened her eyes again to looked at Linda. Something in her eyes made Linda change her mind and she smiled gently squeezing her hand. "Oh course I'll stay sweet one, we'll all stay if you like"

"Yes, please" sighed Danni and then once again closed her eyes.

As Danni closed her eyes Linda ushered everyone to the opposite side of the room away from Danni's bed so they could talk privately.

"Danni has been having nightmares about one of us taking the children and leaving after she delivered" whispered Linda

"Now why would we do that?" asked Jack loudly and then looked over his shoulder at the sleeping young woman in the bed. She had stirred a little but then fallen right back to sleep.

"She knows how much she hurt Jason and Bill by not telling them about the pregnancy and then fighting in the last battle in her condition. Subconsciously she was afraid that Jason, Bill or even one of us will side with the boys and take the children away from her."

"We would never do something like that!" exclaimed Kevin just as loudly

"Shhhhhh! I know that and so does Danni in her heart but we are talking about a very scared, weakened Time-Lord who has become a first time mother at a very late age. Well, at least late for her I guess. Right now the best thing for all of us to do is spend as much time with her and the babies as we can helping her and reassuring her that we love and trust her."

"Well that's not going to be difficult, although I don't know about all of us staying around all the time. That's a lot of people in Cranston-Scott quarters" said Jack with a smile

"Well we don't have to all be there all the time! But you know what I mean. We can take shifts helping with the babies and spending time with Danni. She's going to be sleeping a lot for a while but after about a week or two she is going to need to spend time with people and not just with the babies. We need to spend as much time as we can trying to getting to know the REAL Danielle Cranston-Scott , if that is possible."

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult. I know Bill and I are learning new things about Danni every day." said Jason as he looked back at his wife.

Soon Bryan started fussing and Linda picked him up and carried him into the hall to quiet him down. A few minutes later a nurse came in to get Mackenzie and Ian saying

"I think it's time for a feeding."

"Can we see them again?" asked Jason as he laid Mackenzie in her crib.

"Oh course sir, they can come back later today. After they've eaten and taken a nap. Remember you can see them anytime you want down in the nursery." smiled the nurse as she pushed the cribs out of the room.

A few minutes later Dr. Gaston entered the room to see all of Danni's immediate family standing around the room.

"Well, I see the little ones just left. How is momma and daddies doing?"

"We are both fine, and Danni is sleeping at the moment. But I have a question?" said Bill

"By all means asked, Bill"

"I know that labor is hard on a woman's body but I was just wondering if Danni should be so tired and almost all of her body hurt?"

"Well it's certainly called labor for a reason, you try pushing a six to eight pound watermelon size object out of your ass."

At the pained expression on all the men's faces, Dr. Gaston smiled. "As for her hurting all over her body, I would need to know specifically where she hurt before I could tell you if it's from her labor or something else is wrong."

"I can show you." said Jason.

"How? …Never mind I don't want to know" answered Dr. Gaston quickly.

"Do you trust us?" asked Bill.

"Yes, I do actually" said Dr. Gaston as she came over to Danni's beside.

"Then take my hand, and learn." said Bill.

Dr. Gaston reached out and took Bill's hand and noticed that Bill's other hand was lying over Danni's heart. Soon she was bombarded with all the pain and tiredness that the young woman was dealing with. It was mostly general tiredness from the very hard, intense labor that she had gone through earlier that day but Dr. Gaston noticed that she was experiencing some pain that didn't have anything to do with the labor. After a few minutes Bill let go of her hand and she opened her eyes to look at the amazing young woman and her husband's. "It's almost a shame that one of you aren't a doctor. You could make millions."

"Yes, but most people aren't that pleased about having someone else inside their mind or knowing someone who could read their mind either."

"Yeah, I could see your point. I thank you for that experience, it was most enlightening."

"Did you find out what you needed to know?" asked Jason.

"Not specifically, but I'm going to run some test and that should tell us more. Please let me know if anything changes." said Dr. Gaston then she patted the young woman and left.

Later that day they took Danni for the tests and discovered that during Danni's pregnancy the twins had put such a stress on Danni's body that there was some slight internal damage that needed to be repaired. Dr. Gaston scheduled surgery for the following day and it was a quick and easy procedure with no complications. Danni spent a few more days back in ICU and then was transferred to a private room. After a week and a half in the hospital she was finally released to go home.

The twins had been released from the hospital after two days so Jason, Bill, Jack, Linda and Kevin alternated taking care of the triplets and spending time with Danni at the hospital. As Linda had predicted the first two weeks or so Danni was home she mostly slept and took care of the babies while she lay in bed, but after that she slowly started making short trips to the couch. Because of number of babies and her weakened state the twins were put on formula in the hospital so when they came home Jason, Bill or anyone else could feed them. That made it easier on Danni but lead to some amusing situation with Jason & Bill trying to feed the babies.

One such incident happened when Jason was trying to feed Bryan. Jason had come home from the dojo for lunch to help feed the babies and spend some time with Danni. She had developed a low grade fever and hadn't been feeling all that good, so Jason & Bill tried to spend as much time as they could with her.

When he got home Jason discovered that Danni had been in bed all morning long, sleeping mostly because her fever kept going up and down. Bill had called Dr. Gaston and she had told him to watch her and if her fever rose to 101 take her to the emergency room. So right now Danni was asleep in their bedroom doped up on Tylenol, Bill had spent the morning with Danni but had a large project that was due to be completed soon so he had planned on going back to work as soon as Jason arrived.

"How is she doing?" asked Jason as entered their bedroom.

Right now Danni was spread out in the middle of the bed with the covers half on and half off. Jason smiled at the sight of his wife, for the most part she was a cuddlier but when she was sick or felt bad you had just better move out of the way and give her the whole bed because she liked to spread out and didn't want anyone to touch her. He and Bill had both found out about that particular habit the hard way.

"She's been asleep most of the morning. Her fever rose twice but never made it to 101. I think she's had a couple of nightmares though." said Bill as he leaned over and touched Danielle's forehead. For the moment she felt cool, and was sleeping relatively peacefully but Bill knew that it could change in an instant.

"Well you go on and finish your project that you and Kevin are working on. I've clear my schedule until 7 o' clock when I have the first new recruits self-defense training. Mom said she could stop by after work and stay with Danni until either of us got home later. I shouldn't be any later than 8 thirty, 9 o' clock tops."

"Thanks Jas, you're a life saver." answered Bill as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"No problem, it will give me some time to spend with our girl. I really appreciate you taking the lead on this one. The dojo has been really busy as of late but I think we're beginning to get into a routine so I should be able to work in more time at home."

"You had better, Danni has been asking when you were going to start spending more time at home with her and the babies. You know how she gets when she's upset about something." teased Bill

'Yes sir! Must keep the wife happy."

At Bill's indignant look Jason quickly went over to Bill, pulling him into his arms and planted a long passionate kiss on his lips. "The husband too." whispered Jason as he pulled back from Bill but kept his forehead against Bills.

"God I've missed you!" sighed Bill as closed his eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to both of you very soon. Now go! Before Kevin calls out the national guard to find you." said Jason as he pushed Bill towards the door but not before giving his ass a little squeeze.

"Jas!" squawked Bill

"Shhhhhhhh..you'll wake Danni or one of the babies. Go on, I'll see you later tonight, promise."

With that promise, Bill left their quarters and went to the computer lab to work with Kevin. Jason looked around and found two bottles sitting out on the counter. He didn't know how long they had been out and it was really hard for him to judge because to him all baby formula stank. So he took a chance and put it in the baby warmer to give to whomever woke up next.

It was three hours later when Bryan woke up demanding to be feed. He had no sooner finished feeding Bryan than Ian woke up equally as hungry. Jason had to let him cry for a few minutes while he fixed another bottle which of course upset Bryan and started him crying again too. So with Ninja like swiftness Jason scooped up Bryan and plopped him in the swing with his pacifier and then got Ian and gave him his bottle. After Ian was feed and burped, Jason deposited him in the second baby swing and was about to rest for a few minutes when he noticed an extremely foul odor coming from Bryan.

"Oh thank you so much Bryan! You couldn't have waited to do that for grandma" teased Jason.

He knew how to change a diaper, but he wasn't as skilled at it as Bill or Danni. Well he knew he couldn't leave it for his mom because they had found out the hard way that their children had delicate skin and were very susceptible to diaper rash. So he took Bryan into the nursery and as he was cleaning up Bryan, Mackenzie woke up hungry.

Normally Mackenzie was the evenly tempered one of the three, but now she was screaming her lungs out. So he finished Bryan as quickly as he could and deposited him back in his swing, then made a bottle for Mackenzie and picked her up to feed her.

Halfway through Mackenzie's bottle Ian started fussing and by the time she was finished he was in full scream mode. After that all hell broke loose and by the time that Linda arrived three hours later Jason was ready to give it up and run.

He had been bouncing and walking Bryan for the past hour and a half and hadn't noticed that Bryan had spit up down his back. As soon as Linda walked into their quarters Jason practically threw Bryan at her saying.

"He's been feed, changed and burped and I still don't know what's wrong with him. I'm running late for my class so I'll talk to you when I get back. Thanks mom, love you!"

"But Jason….." tried Linda but he was out the door before she had finished his name.

Fate was on Jason's side that night because he made it to the dojo without seeing or being stopped by a cop, but when he entered the dojo he was suddenly facing a whole room full of them

"Sorry I'm late, all right let's get…." started Jason and then suddenly he was bombarded with the awful lest smell he had ever encountered.

In the weeks since the babies had been born Jason and Bill had been introduced to some of the most pungent smell imaginable. He was always amazed that such a strong smell could come out of such a little body.

"Oh geez …. Mr. Scott-Cranston. I know you have a newborns, but it might be prudent to us a burp cloth next time you feed them." said one of the younger recruits as he took a deep breath and then backed away from Jason.

"I did…..oh gods Bryan!" exclaimed Jason as he finally got a whiff of the smell that was coming from the back of his shirt.

Everyone in the Cranston-Scott household had gotten so used to the strong smell of a newborn times three that it had taken someone else mentioning it for him to notice.

"Look guys I'm sorry. I'm going to have to cancel the class for tonight so I can go home and clean up. I'll make it up to everyone, free of charge at a later date. Is that alright with everyone?"

The whole class just nodded from across the room, as Jason grabbed his bag and backed out of the dojo. Tommy was standing by the door holding his nose with the biggest grin on his face. When Jason saw him he turn to face his friend and partner.

"Thanks pal! You could have told me as soon as I can in"

"What and miss such a good learning opportunity?" said Tommy as he started to pat Jason on the shoulder but suddenly stopped. "Next time remember; always bring a spare change of clothes." smiled Tommy as he backed away. "Go home and clean up, I'll lock up tonight. Buy the way, how's Danni doing?" asked Tommy suddenly concerned.

"About the same, she's still running a low grade fever and sleeping a lot. Surprisingly she slept through the whole fiasco tonight."

"Well give her and Bill my love and tell them that Kat wants to come over and see her and the babies if she's feeling up to it.".

"I sure will, and you know you both are welcome any time. You all are, you know that."

"We know, but we don't want to bombard her or you both with a lot of visitor. Especially since she not feeling well right now."

"We appreciate that Tommy, and I'll tell her to expect you and Kat over Saturday." answered Jason as he held out his hand to Tommy.

Tommy readily took his hand and then pulled him into a quick "man hug", then stepped back. "Now get out of her bro before we have to fumigate the whole building" laughed Tommy as he pushed Jason out the door.

Jason drove home with the windows down and as soon as he stepped in their quarter he was bombarded with comments.

"Oh geez Jas, couldn't you have showered at the dojo before you came home!" asked Bill,

He had just gotten home and found Danni awake and wanting to sit in the living room, so he was helping her to the couch just as Jason walked in.

"This came from your son!"

"He's partially your son to Jason" reminded Danni.

"Touché! Did mom ever say what was wrong with Bryan? I was running late and left in such a hurry I forgot to ask?"

"She said it must have been just an upset stomach. He spit up once more and then he was fine the rest of the night."

"Figures! A typical Cranston" said Jason as he headed towards their bedroom to take a shower.

"Watch it Scott, or you will be sleeping out here tonight" said Bill

"Awwww come on guys, I was just kidding" said Jason as he did an about face and headed towards Bill.

"Don't come near me! At least until you've cleaned up, then I might consider an apology" said Bill firmly

"Or me either!" said Danni quickly as Jason turned her way. "I was finally able to eat something about an hour ago without feeling sick to my stomach. I don't want to jeopardize that with the smell coming from your shirt. Go take a shower and we'll discuss an apology when you're presentable." said Danni as she pushed him back towards their bedroom, but before he was out of arms reach she gave his ass a little squeeze.

Jason looked back and saw the smile on her face; he knew that all was forgiven at least from Danni. He might have to work a little harder on Bill, but he had no doubt that he could bring him around. As Jason stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower he could hear the gentle voices of his husband and wife through their link

"Danni that was cruel to tease him like that, I'm really upset with him"

"Oh come on Bill, don't you think he's suffered enough. Walking into the dojo with a class full of new recruits, with that smell coming from his shirt and him not even realizing it. You know how much first impressions mean to Jason. I'll bet none of them ever forget the first time they met Jason Lee Scott-Cranston."

"Well…. You're probably right. I'll have to admit that smell was pretty pungent" laughed Bill as he pulled Danni into his arms. They were both sitting on the couch cuddling waiting for Jason to finish his shower.

"You two do know I can hear you right?" asked Jason through the link as he shut off the water and started drying off.

"Of course we do, now put your pants on and get your sexy little butt out here so we can make it up to you." replied Danni.

"Yes ma'am!" answered Jason as he quickly finished drying off and pulled on a pair of sweat pants as he reentered the living room.

Danni and Bill had opened up the couch into the sofa bed that they sometimes used for company and were sitting in the middle against the back of the sofa. Danni held out her hands, and Jason crawled into her loving arms making a husband sandwich of Danni. And that was the way they both liked it, each of them getting half of her but with her having access to both of them if she wished.

But tonight was about Jason so Bill helped Danni move up against the back of the sofa with Jason laying against her chest then he went down to Jason's lower half and slowly started working his sweatpants off and then began to work his magic with his hands and mouth on Jason's cock and balls. Danni felt Jason tense and gently began to stroke his chest. "Relax Jason, this is all for you tonight" whispered Danni as she lightly kissed his ear lobes.

"But what about you, Danni?" asked Jason breathlessly, he could feel the tension leaving his body and another kind of tension beginning to swell over him.

"You know I get just as much pleasure as you do from just watching you both and experience your pleasure through our link. Now relax, besides this is about all I'm capable of doing right now. I feel better, but I'm a long way from healed right now."

"Do you want us to stop?" asked Bill as he looked up at Danni from Jason's cock. At that particular moment he was knelling between Jason's legs. Before Jason had come out of the bathroom he had been holding Danni in his arms gently messaging her arms and back, she still felt a little warm but he wasn't sure if it was from their passion or the fever.

"Gods no! If you do I think I'll have to seriously hurt you both. Now shut-up and get on with it." said Danni as leaned over Jason and gave Bill a passionate kiss, then leaned back against the back of the couch and started back on Jason's chest and arms.

Bill went back to work on Jason's cock and balls with his mouth and hands and very soon had Jason erupting in his mouth and Bill on the sheets beneath him as all three rode the wave of passion that washed over each of them. They fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs, Danni once again ending up sandwiched between both Jason and Bill. Later that night they awoke and took themselves into their bedroom for a mini version of round two, then spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms sleeping peacefully.

The next few months past peacefully, at least for the Triad. Danni slowly gained strength and began taking more care of the babies, but never objected if Jason, Bill or one of the grandparents wanted to take them.


	19. Chapter 19

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 19

Over the next two years the Compound had become a mecca of activity, Danni had to increase the compound it's self at least twice and all of the living quarters at least one. Each of the couples either had or were expecting children. Zack & Trini had one little girl and were expecting another baby, a boy, Adam & Kim were expecting their first, a boy. Tommy & Kat had a beautiful set of twin girls, which were only rivaled by Rocky & Aisha's set of twin boys. But the prize set around the Compound were the Cranston-Scott triplets. Who'd grown into three beautiful but rambunctious toddlers just like their fathers. Linda, Jack & Kevin were constantly reminding the three that "what goes around comes around, especially with kids".

It was just after the triplets second birthday Bill found Danni working in the Computer Lab and cornered her with a very peculiar question. They were working on a large defense contract with the one of the governments so Danni had been spending a lot of time working lately. She was sitting at one of the consoles with her head down and one of her hands on her neck when Bill found her.

"Danni, are you alright?" asked Bill as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

They were totally knotted, so tight you could almost bounce a quarter of them. Danni sighed and leaned back against Bill's chest letting his hands loosen the knots in her back and neck. "Oh god Bill, what I wouldn't do for a full body message right about now."

"You know that could be arranged Dan, all you have to do is come home with me. Jack and Linda have the kids for a few hours and I'm sure we can persuade Jas to leave the Dojo for a few hours." whispered Bill against her neck.

"Oh it's tempting Bill, it really is but I have a deadline on this contact and with Zack out on maternity leave we're a little shorthanded right now."

"Speaking of maternity leave, have you given any thought to us having any more kids?" asked Bill as he began kissing her neck

Danni instantly stiffen and turned around so quickly that Bill was left kissing empty air. "William Kevin Cranston-Scott, just what the hell are you up to?"

"Nothing Danni, honest. I was just wondering if you'd thought about us having any more kids?"

"Well since I hadn't thought about having the first set, I guess the answer would be no. Why?"

"Oh, no reason" answered Bill quietly and then turned to leave but she caught him before he moved.

"Bill, what's the matter, honestly? Are you having regrets about us having the triplets?" asked Danni. She was getting some mixed emotions from him regarding the triplets but she wasn't sure.

"No! Danni! Never! Not regrets, just..." started Bill and then stopped suddenly unable to continue.

"Talk to me Bill, please. We promised each other that we wouldn't keep any secrets remember?" reminded Danni as she pulled him close to her and put her arms around his waist.

"I know, it's just that we didn't find out you were pregnant with the triplets until you were almost in your second trimester. We missed three months of development and growth, and the excitement of finding out we we're to be father's."

"Well to be quite honest with you I missed out on it too if you remember. I was so busy with getting everything ready for the final battle that I didn't even know I was pregnant until Stuart confirmed it through the link just before you guys got back."

"How could you NOT KNOW! Danni?" asked Bill as he stepped away from her.

"Now just hold on one minute William Cranston-Scott. I may be a Time-Lord but I'm not a doctor, nor am I human. I know biologically how children are conceived but I just assumed that since we were all under a great deal of stress, and weren't really trying, that it wouldn't happen. As you know I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Danni. But it seems so uncommon for a woman not to know..." replied Bill as he once again went into Danni's arms

"It happens more often than you think, and in answer to your question. Yes, I have thought about trying to have more children but I wasn't sure if you and Jas wanted any more so I never brought the subject up. But now that you're asking, do you want to try and have more children?" asked Danni as she lay her forehead against his. She instantly felt the love and excitement from both Bill and Jason as their love for her flowed through their link. Bill leaned into her and gave her their answer in a passionate kiss that almost floored them both. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. Then I'll tell you what I'll do, as soon as this contact is finished the three of us will spend another restful two weeks at the Sandals Royal Caribbean Resort, Jamaica trying to increase the Cranston-Scott brood. Deal?"

"Deal, but this time we want to make sure you're alright. So before we go we want you to make an appointment to see Stuart and get checked out" said Jason through the link.

He had kept surprisingly quiet during this whole exchange but she knew he was there. I guess they figured Bill's diplomatic skills would work better than Jason's strong arm tactics. She knew he meant well but sometime Jason came across as a little too strong when he was passionate about something.

"I'll do you both one even better. I'll go see Dr. Gaston as well to make sure everything is alright in that department as well."

She knew that she was getting up there in age to be having children even by human standards and she just wanted to make sure there wasn't a repeat of the complications she had with the triplets.

"Oh Danni, you would do that for us?" asked Jason

"Of course my loves, anything to forestall another five to six months of going through all that alone!"

"Well we can promise that you won't be alone this time" answered Bill quickly

"But just remember that I won't break either and trust me to know what I can and can't do. After all I've done this before."

"Deal, now when are you coming home?" asked Jason

"Not just yet, I still need to try and work out a kink in one of the systems. I promise it won't take all night" said Danni.

"It had better not, Mack is still waiting for her mommy's bed-time story" reminded Bill

"Oh god, I almost forgot about that. Now Go! so I can maybe see my daughter tonight" said Danni as she kissed Bill and the returned to her work. She knew the kids understood about her working late but that didn't stop her from feeling bad about it.

Bill took one last look at his wife and then left the Computer lab to return to their quarters, Jack & Linda would be returning with the kids soon and he always like at least one of their parents to be home when they got there.

It turned out that Danni did make her mommy's bed-time story that night but fell asleep about half way through the story. Mackenzie called Jason and Bill to her room and Bill carried Danni to their room while Jason finished the story and tucked her in.

"I'm sorry mommy fell asleep Mack. Maybe she can make it up to you another night after she finishes the contract she's working on." said Jason as he kissed his daughters forehead.

They looked so much alike it was scary; the only difference was that Mackenzie had light brown hair and Danni's was dark brown but they suspected that would change as she got older. They both had the same startling blue-grey eyes and the look of an old soul about them even though she was only two years old.

"It's alright Dad, I know mommy's been working hard lately. She wants to finish up that contract so you and Daddy can go on that vacation that she promised you." said Mackenzie; they had found that it was easier for the triplets to speak empathetically to their parents that vocally.

"You know about that..." asked Jason.

"We are Time-Lords after all Dad, and we all think it's a good idea for you all to go and have a vacation just the three of you. Mommy isn't the only one that needs a break" said Mack with a yawn.

"All right young lady, that's enough of that. Now you get to sleep and we'll talk about this again later. Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams." said Jason as he once again kissed his daughter.

He straighten her blanket one more time and then picked up the book, turning out the light as he left. He went to their bedroom to find Bill & Danni already cuddling in the middle of the bed. Danni fast asleep in Bill's arms. Jason crawled into bed as quietly as he could without disturbing her, pulling both Bill and Danni into his arms.

"How's Mack?" asked Bill as he shifted to make room for Jason

"Advanced well beyond her years, just like her mother I'm afraid" replied Jason as he snuggled down

"Well Jas, they are Time-Lords after all" said Bill

"That's what Mack said too." laughed Jason as he slipped into a peaceful sleep surrounded by his husband and wife.

It turned out to be another week before Danni, Jason & Bill could get away for their vacation, during that time Danni made appointments with Dr. Gaston and Stuart and got a clean bill of health from both, plus their blessings in trying to enlarge their family.

When the contact was completed, Danni delivered it to its prospective government. The Triad set off on a well-deserved vacation, this was Danni's third time flying but she was still a little uncomfortable traveling by plane the guys did all they could to make her as comfortable as possible.

They arrived late in the afternoon so they took a nap and then ate a late dinner in their room.

After a moonlight walk, which included an impromptu swim and light make-out section they all returned to their room and slept late into the next day. The rest of the two weeks were spent swimming, pampering, with several romantic walks and copulate amounts of lovemaking. At weeks end all three were certain that this vacation had resulted in the additions to the Cranston-Scott family.

It turned out to be another month before their suspicions were confirmed, the day had started out fairly normal for the Triad. Jason and Bill left for their prospective jobs, Jason at the Do Jo that he ran with Tommy and Bill in the Computer lab working on several projects with Kevin. Danni had been staying home with Ian who had caught the flu, while the other two of the triples spent the week with Jack and Linda trying to stave off the other two catching it from Ian. Ian was in the last few days of his illness so he spent most of his time in the boy's room for once having all the toys to himself. Danni had decided that their quarters needed to be thoroughly cleaned before the other two returned. So she was in the kitchen area with her music playing on their quarters sound system when she was hit with a wave of nausea that literally sent her to her knees. She lay there for a few minutes and then commed one of her best friends.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott to Trini Taylor"

Since the last battle everyone that the Universal Power Rangers worked with had gotten used to each member wearing their com badge and sometimes hearing it go off. So when Trini's went off while she was in a meeting with her nursing staff, they all quickly left the room leaving her to take the com privately.

"Trini here Danielle, what's up?" asked Trini with concern in her voice. Danni usually never called anyone but the guys so she knew something was wrong.

"Trini, I'm feeling really sick. Nausea and a little dizzy" replied Danni weakly

Trini couldn't help but smile at the confused little girl sound in Danni's voice. She had found out from Jason that the Triad was trying to have more children and it sounded like their efforts had borne fruit.

"Where are you Danni?" asked Trini

"In the compound with Ian. Jack and Linda have Mackenzie & Bryan" replied Danni.

"Alright, how about I com Linda and tell her that you're going to drop off Ian, and then I'll meet you at the hospital" said Trini

"Thanks Trini, I'll be there as soon as I can" replied Danni as she slowly made it to her feet.

She went into Ian's room and soon she and Ian were transporting out of the Compound to the garage and then driving to Linda and Jack's house. She left quickly promising to explain more to Jack and Linda in the very near future. She drove to the hospital and was very relieved to see Trini and Dr. Gaston waiting for her in the emergency room. They took her back to a private exam room and gave her an extensive physical examination complete with blood work.

They gave her something for her nausea, which had calmed down a bit, but was coming and going in waves and let her rest until she felt better. It was almost two hours before Danni felt well enough to leave the hospital; she did so with Trini beside her and a prescription for nausea. Trini drove her back to Jack and Linda's house and while Danni rested on the couch Trini explain to Jack and Linda what had happened. They had gone into the kitchen and were standing beside shuttered window which led into the den where Danni was resting.

"I'm sure you know that Danni and the guys have been trying to have more children right?" asked Trini with a smile on her face

Jack and Linda looked at her with a confused look on their faces until after a few minutes Trini's veiled hint dawned on them both

"You mean... Danni's pregnant!" asked Linda excitedly

"Shhhhhh...Linda, I'm not saying yes or no but she has all the systems. Missed cycles, nausea, dizziness, tiredness, slight weight gain. Doctor Gaston gave her a complete exam and took blood,"

"We should know as soon as the blood work gets back."

"And how long will that be?" asked Jack.

"It could take a few days or a week, depending on how backed up the lab is. So for now let's not tell her or the guys. We don't want her to get all worked up and possibly cause a miscarriage."

"Is that a possibility?" asked Jack as he quietly opened the shuttered window and looked at Danni lying on the couch. She looked healthy enough but he knew that when it came to her health that could change in a heartbeat.

"It's always a possibility, especially in a high risk pregnancy which this will again be. Because she's a Time-Lord and her age, also her past health problems that adds to her risk factor."

"So what do we tell her is wrong?" asked Jack

"Right now, let's leave it at she's caught Ian's flu. I'm sure Dr. Gaston will call her and the guys with the results as soon as they come in. But for now this is just between the three of us, agreed?" asked Trini

"Agreed, but I just hate lying to them" said Linda

"Now you know how we felt when we were kids" smiled Trini "If it makes you feel better look at it this way. You're not really lying, just not telling them the whole truth. Because right now we don't know for sure that she is pregnant, just suspect. What do you think it would do to Danni. They're and the guys if we told her and then it turned out to really be just the flu. I know when Jas told me they were going to try for more kids he was on cloud nine"

"The same with Bill, when he asked us to keep the kids because they were going on a vacation he let it slip that they were trying for more kids. I've never seen him so happy in all the years I've known him." said Linda

"Then we keep our suspicions to ourselves for now." said Jack and smiled at the two ladies as they nodded their agreement.

"Anyway, I'm sure that you two will be one of the first to know as soon as they do" replied Trini

"I'm sure you're right, and everyone else will know as soon as we do. Thank you Trini, for everything you have done for Danni" said Linda

"Not a problem, Linda. She is a very special lady to all of us" replied Trini

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out when you and Zack named your daughter Francesca" said Jack with a smile.

"And Kim & Adam named their son Mark. Tommy & Kat named their twins Danielle & Guadalupe. Rocky & Aisha named one of the boys Daniel" smiled Linda as she hugged the young lady.

Trini said her goodbye, promising to check in on Danni tomorrow. Jack took the triplets out into the backyard so they wouldn't disturb Danni, while Linda went into the kitchen to fix supper for the Cranston-Scott brood. At six o' clock Linda called Jason and Bill inviting them over for dinner at their house since Danni and the triplets were already there. About thirty minutes later two very anxious men arrived at the Scott's house demanding to see Danni. Linda let them look at her from the doorway of the den but wouldn't let them go any closer, telling them that Trini had brought her over after she had taken her to the hospital because she was feeling sick.

"Is she alright?" demanded Jason.

"We don't know Jas, honestly. Dr. Gaston checked her out and took some blood for test. We should know what's going on as soon as the blood work gets back. In the mean time she is to rest and take her medicine if the nausea gets too bad." said Linda

"Nausea? Could she be...?" asked Bill

"I've told you everything Trini told me. It could be she's pregnancy or it could be the flu. We won't know until the blood work gets back, but for now let's not get her hopes up to high. If... and I mean if...she is pregnant, remember that this will be another high risk pregnancy. And with her recent health issues she is going to need even less stress than before." stressed Linda as she put an arm around the shoulders of both men. "Now let her rest until dinner time and then all of you can spend the night. Bryan has wanted to "camp out" ever since he got here so how about we let the rugrats "camp out" in the den while you guys and Danni take the guest bedroom. Jas can go to the Compound in the morning and get some clothes before he leaves for the Dojo" suggested Linda.

"I've taken Tommy's advice and now keep an extra set of clothes there...for emergencies" smiled Jason as he remembered the incident with Bryan just after he came home.

"Smart move, Jas." smiled Jack. He had heard of the incident from the recruits at the precinct and it reminded him on a similar incident when he was a new father.

"Danni can spend as long as she needs here, you know she's always welcome." said Linda

"Thanks Linda, Jack. I don't know what we would do if we didn't have you two and Dad" said Bill

"Well luckily you don't have to find out, how about we make it the whole Scott-Cranston clan and include Kevin?" said Jack

"That would be great, I know dad's been working some pretty long hours lately at the Compound" replied Bill

"Like two other people we know huh? Must run in the genes or something?" said Jason as he pulled Bill into his arms

"Well that's my excuse but what about Danni?" asked Bill as he returned the favor and put his arms around Jason's waist.

"Well I suspect that it has something to do with being a Time-Lord and the last Solorian Time-Lord at that." said Jason as he begin to nibble on Bill's neck

"But she doesn't have to worry about that any more now does she, so do you think we will ever slow her down?" asked Bill slightly out of breath

"I doubt it but it will sure be fine to try" said Jason as he started on Bill's shoulder

"Uhhhhhh...guys I hate to break that up be there are three very anxious little people out here who want to see their daddies" called Jack from the backyard.

Jack and Linda had discretely left the den when Jason had pulled Bill into his arms. Although they didn't object to the two men as a couple they just weren't that comfortable with their shows of affection and preferred if that they were kept just between the two or three of them.

So when Jack called from the backyard Jason and Bill jumped apart knowing that they had gone a little farther than they had meant to in the Scott house. The two of them had decided that while open affection between themselves and Danni was alright, they would keep anything between the two of them or possible the three of them private.

They both entered the backyard to screams of "Dad!" or "Daddy!" and were instantly ambushed by three rambunctious two year olds. It had been a few days since they had made it over to see Bryan and Mackenzie and when they saw them they instantly regretted it.

The Dojo and the Scientific Research Company had been doing so well that between them and looking out for Bryan and Danni that they had almost forgotten their other two kids. It's not that they weren't loved, oh they were but each man knew that Jack and Linda would take good care of them and let them know if they needed anything.

They both still worried about Danni every time she got hurt or was sick and now with Ian being sick and her taking care of him they couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that something was going to go wrong and they might lose her. Even though the crisis was over and Earth was safe, they didn't think they could continue on without her, she had become so much a part of both men that they weren't whole without her. So they had stayed at the Compound with Ian and Danni and left Mackenzie and Bryan with Jack and Linda.

"It's alright Dad, Daddy. We understand, Mommy feels the same way about the two of you. She's just as worried when Dad goes off to one of his weekend "training" sessions or Daddy is working on a new project. But she's learning to trust you both and trying very hard not to worry as much" said Bryan

"But she's still not very good at it though Daddy" said Mackenzie

"I heard that young lady" said Danni sleepily.

"Sorry Mommy" said Mack with a pout in her voice.

"We'll talk about it later, how about you three go help Grandma and Grandpa Jack get ready for dinner. I think they're planning on asking Grandpa Kevin over too." said Danni.

"All right! Grandpa Kevin, he always brings us the neatest toys." called Ian as all three raced into the kitchen

"Well I guess he's feeling better" said Danni with a smile.

"It's amazing what a new toy will do for an ailing child." said Bill

"I'll have to remember that" said Danni as she emerged from the sliding doors that led to the backyard.

"Danni! Are you alright?" asked Jason as he was instantly at her side leading her to an empty lawn chair while Bill went to get her blanket from the den. He was back in a minute trying to cover her up with it.

"Bill, I'm fine! I'm not really cold" said Danni as she handed it right back to him.

"Alright, but someone in your condition should..." started Bill but stopped as soon as he saw Linda shaking her head.

The guys meant well but were absolutely terrible at keeping things a secret when it concerned Danni so she was glad she had come in at just the right moment to stop Bill. She hadn't really meant to tell the guys as much as she had but they both looked so darn helpless and cute that the mother in her had to ease their minds somehow.

"Someone in my condition... William Kevin Cranston-Scott, just what aren't you telling me!" demaned Danni as she started to rise from her chair

"Nothing, really nothing Danni. Mom just said you had been feeling sick and with Ian just getting over his flu we were afraid that you caught his bug that's all." said Jason as he gently pushed Danni back down into the chair. He looked over at Bill and saw him mouth the word "Thank you"

"You do realize that I will probably find out anyway don't you?" said Danni. For now she was going to let them keep their little secret but she knew sooner or later that one of them would slip and tell her. They were both lousy at keeping secrets from her still.

"Do you trust us Danni?" asked Jason as he came over to her and sat down on the edge of her chair.

"That's a silly question Jas, you know I do. With my life, both of you" replied Danni as she gently stroked him check

"Then trust us when we say that we are only looking out for your health, nothing more" replied Jason as he leaned in and kissed her and a few minutes later they were both falling towards the back of the chair which was about half way between sitting and lying flat. At that moment Linda, Jack, Kevin and the rest of the Cranston-Scott brood made an appearance in the back yard.

"Look who I found lurking at our front door!" called Linda as she came through the sliding door only to be greeted by Jason and Danni in a lip lock on one of the lawn chairs. God those three were insatiable sometimes, she knew they wanted to have more children but really. She was going to have to pull her son and his partner aside and have a little talk.

"Now what is this I hear about you not feeling well Danni?" asked Kevin as he came over to stand beside the young lady

"What is this! The Spanish inquisition?" yelled Danni. At Kevin's hurt look, Danni instantly regretted her words and got up and hugged her father-in-law. He was so much like Bill, taking everything literally and getting his feelings hurt very easily. "I'm sorry, Kevin. It's just been a rough afternoon. I started feeling really sick this afternoon about one o' clock and had to call Trini" said Danni.

"You could have called me Mommy. I would have helped you." said Ian as he came over and stood beside his mother.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. But you had been sick to and I didn't want to scare you." said Danni as she sat back down in the lawn chair and hugged Ian.

"So I called Trini, then got Ian ready to come over to Jack and Linda's and then meet Trini at the hospital. She and Dr. Gaston did a very thorough examination and gave me something for my nausea."

"And what did they say was wrong with you?" asked Kevin he was still concerned but was glad that Danni was at least telling them what had happen.

"They said it could be anything from a twenty-four hour bug to the flu I got from Ian. Or I could be pregnant." said Danni.

"Pregnant! Mommy does that mean you're going to have another baby?" asked Mackenzie. She had wanted another sister, it wasn't that much fun being the only girl in the family besides mommy but it did mean that she got both her daddies to spoil her whenever she wanted.

"It's a possibility Mack, but we won't know for sure until Doctor Gaston calls with the blood work but for right now she said it was a good possibility that I've gotten the flu from Ian."

"Awwwww, shucks. Don't you want another baby mommy?" asked Mackenzie

Danni looked at her daughter then at her two husbands who were grinning like Cheshire cats. "Of course I do, sweetheart. Why do you think that mommy and your daddies went on that vacation a few months ago?"

"Ewwwww... you could have stayed here for that" said Ian

"Not with you rugrats around. Now go and get washed up, and I mean the backs of your hands too Mackenzie. Dinner is almost ready." said Jason as he swatted each of their behinds and headed them inside the house

"Come with us Dad, just to make sure Bryan washing his hands right" said Ian

Jason looked at his children and then back at his wife sitting in the lawn chair, he could feel that something was up between his parents and Danni and felt his place was beside her. Danni sent him a mental image of her love for him and then replied. "Go on Jas, I think Jack, Linda and I need to have a little talk."

"Now remember guys, Danni has reasons for everything she does. We may not understand them, or agree with them, but she has her reasons and their usually pretty good ones."

"We know Jason" said Linda

"Bill will you help Jas make sure our broods washing up all over." said Danni as she reached for his hand. Bill leaned in and gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips then pulled Jason towards the house calling. "Mackenzie Kaitlin Cranston-Scott there is no way you are finished washing up yet, young lady"

When her husbands had entered the house Danni stood up and faced her in-laws, she knew she had done something to upset Jack and Linda she just now had to figure out what it was.

"So I take it you read our minds while we were talking to Trini" said Linda curtly.

So that's what it was, Linda thought she had "read" her and Jack's minds when they were talking to Trini earlier. Well she could certainly understand why she was upset but it wasn't like that. The medicine that the hospital had given her had made her drift in and out of consciousness and she just sort of hung around and heard Jack, Linda and Trini talking.

"No, Linda. I didn't read your mind. I overheard the three of you talking from the kitchen. And before you say that's not possible remember that your earth medicines don't always have the same side effects on me that they would for normal people. I was asleep, yes. But I was also sort of drifting in and out of consciousness and at times I could hear what was going on. I overheard Trini tell you that I had all the symptoms of pregnancy and until we found out for sure it might be best if you didn't tell me or the guys. I would have agreed with you except for the fact that I promised the guys after the triplets were born that I wouldn't keep anymore secrets from them unless it pertains to the Time-Lord High Council and I intend to keep that promise. There have been enough assumptions on both sides to break this Triad up several times and I am determined for that to never happen." finished Danni as she looked at her in-laws, she understood their point but they had to understand hers to. This Triad was her life and she didn't think she could continue if it was broken.

"She right Linda, it hasn't been easy. At times we have faltered, but we did promise each other no more secrets. It's the only way we can keep this Triad together" said Bill as he came up behind his wife and put his arms around her waist. Danni stood in the circle of Bill's arms but didn't move towards him as she usually did. She was standing her ground to see if Linda, Jack and Kevin really understood what she meant. If not it, wouldn't break the Triad but it would put a dent it its support system.

"It's the only way, Mom. We almost let a secret cost us the most precious things in the world to the three of us. Our children and our marriage. Better to know and face any heart break or consequences together than to keep something from each other and take a chance of losing that one's trust. Trust is a fragile thing in a marriage, and once it's lost it's extremely hard if not impossible to get back. We were one of the lucky ones, Bill and I were able to forgive Danni and now fully understand why she did what she did." said Jason as he also came up beside his wife and wrapped his arms around Danni and Bill both.

"It's a vow that all three of us have pledge to keep Linda" said Danni as she now finally sagged against both her husband's hoping that her in-laws understood.

"Oh Danni, guys. I'm so sorry...Jack and I both know about the terrible price that keeping secrets can cost a marriage." cried Linda as she pulled the Triad into her arms.

"So do I son, and I hope you have forgiven me for the one your mother and I kept from you all those years ago." said Kevin.

"Of course Dad. As Danni is so fond of saying "All things happen for a reason" and I understand you were trying to protect me, at the time I was just too young to understand." said Bill

"Mommy, Daddies? Is everything ok?" asked Mackenzie as she came out of the house.

She could see that all the adults were standing around hugging each other and it looked like Grandma Linda was crying.

"Yes, sweetheart. Everything is just fine, right Linda?" asked Danni as she looked at her mother-in-law.

"Of course, everything's as hunky dowry as apple pie with a cherry on top." replied Linda with a smile.

"How about with chocolate sauce too?" asked Bryan as he came over to the adults

"That to my little angel, now who is ready for Grandma Linda's famous fried chicken with potato salad, baked beans and cole slaw." said Linda as she smiled at Danni and then led the children to the patio table in the back yard.

Just then a small wave of nausea began to hit Danni's stomach and she didn't want to offend anyone but she wasn't sure she could handle fried chicken right now.

"Uhhhhhh... Linda...? started Danni as she put her hand to her stomach.

"Don't worry, love. I made some boiled chicken and stocked up on sodas just for you. I remember that it was the only thing that I could keep down when I was pregnant with Jas, by the time he was born I thought I was going to grow feathers and start laying eggs" said Linda as she handed the young woman a glass.

"Oh thank you!" said Danni as she took the glass and drank deeply.

"Yeah, thanks mom! Now she will be up all night." said Jason as he helped Bryan with his plate.

"I somehow doubt that son, take a look at her. She's just about dead on her feet, whatever this is it's taken a toll on her the poor thing." said Jack as he put his arm on Jason's shoulder and nodded towards his wife.

Danni was sitting at the table holding her head up with one hand while picking at her food with the other. She really didn't feel well, if this is what another pregnancy was going to do to her than he hoped she wasn't pregnant.

"I heard that Jason Lee Scott-Cranston, and if I am pregnant it's a little too late to wish that." said Danni through their link.

"You know I only said that because I don't like to see you sick love." replied Jason.

"I know, and if I am pregnant this will only last a couple of months. I hope"

"Well you know you have us for as long as this last and forever and always." said Jason as he came over to her and bent down and kissed her neck then took the empty seat on the left side of Danni. Bill was sitting on the right rubbing her back as he ate.

"I know" whispered Danni.

They finished the meal and Linda along with Mackenzie and Bryan made quick work of the cleanup. Ian was fascinated by the new toy Grandpa Kevin had brought so he was sitting on the edge of the tiled patio studying it. He was going to be just like his Daddy and Grandpa Kevin. Always studying things. Well Danni couldn't have asked for two better examples to be like, both were good men with enormous hearts. Now Bryan, he was going to be just like his Dad and Grandpa Jack, serious when need be but with a very playful and mischievous side to him. Mackenzie was still a mystery to her, she had some of Bill's quality but also was a lot like Jason. Almost a perfect mixture of the two but she was "old" beyond her years, like her. She just hoped that she didn't have to go through all the trials and tribulations that she did. One Danielle Francesca Guadalupe Cranston-Scott was enough in the world.

"A men to that!" whispered both Jason and Bill through their link

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, love" replied both men.

"Oh, you certainly will be" promised Danni and sent both men images that soon had both of them feeling a growing tightness in the lower region of their bodies. "Well, I think I'll go to bed if you don't mind Linda?" said Danni as she got up and walked over to both men kissing them both.

"Danni?" asked Jason

"I'm just tired Jason, honestly. Stay with the kids, and then come to bed when they're settled down." said Danni as she grabbed the blanket from the back of her chair and went into the house. Bill and Jason both exchanged worried looks but neither man moved

"It's alright Jas, I'll check on her and make sure she's ok" said Linda as she followed Danni into the house.

It was a couple of hours later before the kids were washed, the tents put up in the den and the sleeping bags unfolded and all three of the Cranston-Scott triplets were asleep. Jason and Bill had double teamed them as they liked to call it so that maybe they could get to bed sooner and check on Danni. They knew that she was extremely tired and had a bout of nausea earlier but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. They entered the guest bedroom of the Scott household to find Linda sitting in a chair reading beside the king size bed that was in the room. Jack and Linda had gotten that bed especially for Jason, Bill and Danni knowing that between the three of them they would need plenty of room for any antics that the Triad care to partake in. So they were not surprise to find Danni in the middle of the bed all sprawled out.

"How's she doing Mom?" asked Jason as he came over to the side of the bed.

Linda rose from the chair and closed her book. "She was sick about an hour ago but that has settled down now. There's some tea and crackers on the night stand, and her nausea medicine is in the bathroom cabinet. I wouldn't give it to her unless she's really having problems though; she has a strange reaction to them."

"Yeah, we heard. And we were linked to Danni, not either one of you." said Jason

"I'm sorry about that Jas, it's just the link you three have is somewhat unsettling" answered Linda

"You get used to it Linda, we felt the same way when she first mentioned it to us" said Bill as he looked at his wife. He remembered his first thoughts were there was no way he could be linked mentally to someone else, not to mention two people. But now...

As if almost reading his mind, Linda asked "And now...?"

"I can't think of not having either one or both there. I would be lost without them" said Bill honestly.

"Well I'm just glad it's you two and not me. Good night loves" said Linda as she closed the door behind her.

"So, what now?" asked Jason as he looked over at Bill

"Why Jason, you're nervous about us sleeping in your mother's house?" smiled Bill as he took off his

shoes and climbed on the bed with Jason.

"Not really nervous, let's just say apprehensive. It will be the first time that all three of us have slept together here."

"You know I think you're right. If you think it's going to cause problems I could always sleep in the den with the kids." said Bill as he started to get up from the bed but Jason's hand stopped him

"And explain to an irate Danni why one of her husbands didn't want to sleep with her. Are you kidding me, No thank you! Let's just change clothes and sleep. I'm sure mom has some sleep pants somewhere." said Jason as he left the bed and rummaged in the dresser and soon came up with two sets of men's sleep pants and two tank tops.

"Ahhhhhh... Linda. She sure seems to know us very well" said Bill as Jason rousted him a pair of pants and a shirt

"Well she is my mother, and you did spend an awful lot of time over here when you were younger."

"Then she took care of Danni while she was pregnant with the triples." reminded Jason.

Linda had helped Danni change into an oversized man's shirt before she went to bed, and she seemed to know that the guys would need clothes to sleep in.

"You know I still feel bad about that time, Jas" said Bill as he pulled on his pants and then crawled into bed beside Danni. Jason quickly joined him and soon both men were holding Danni in their arms facing each other.

"I know Bill, so do I but Danni has forgiven us and all we can do now is to make sure it never happens again and be there for her when she needs us." said Jason with a yawn. He was tireder than he thought.

"Always and forever" whispered Bill as he drifted off into peaceful sleep holding the two people he loved most in the world.

"Always and forever" repeated Jason as he soon followed Bill into the peaceful realm of sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 20

Author's Notes: m/f sex scene

The next morning Jason and Bill let Danni sleep in and it was almost nine o' clock when she finally emerged from the Scott's guest bedroom. Linda had the kids feed and they were all playing in the den when she came staggering into the room. She had put on one of the guys sleep pants but still wore the oversized shirt with her hair somewhat pulled back in a clip.

"Here sweetheart, drink this?" said Linda as she handed Danni a coffee cup.

"What is it?" asked Danni sleepily.

"Ginger Ale, Trini said that it would help settle your stomach and still give you the caffeine you live on." smiled Linda, she knew caffeine wasn't really good for someone who was pregnant but you really didn't want to be around Danni if she didn't have her caffeine. Linda sometimes thought that she had caffeine in her veins instead of blood.

Danni took a tentative sip, sighing deeply and then swallowed deeply. "Oh thank you Linda, this is wonderful. Did the guys get away ok?" asked Danni as she sat down in a chair and curled her feet under her.

"They got away fine, Jas said to tell you that he would check in on you later this afternoon"

"Sounds about right. I'm surprised that Bill didn't say he would check in too." said Danni as she took another sip

"Oh he did, but since Jas beat him to it he said that both of them checking on you might be a little too much right now." smiled Linda after the guys left Linda check in on Danni several times herself.

"He's right, do they ever get better?" asked Danni as she got up and took her cup to the kitchen

"Afraid not my dear, and given your past health issues I can honestly see how they would worry about you." said Linda as she came up behind the young woman. She was standing at the kitchen sink. "You know you're welcome to stay her for as long as you like Danni"

"I know Linda, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you and Jack. Other woman get pregnant every day and take care of their husband, house and children, why can't I?" asked Danni as she turned around to face Linda

Linda looked at the young woman standing before her and then pulled her into her arms. "Because you aren't like "other" woman Danielle Cranston-Scott. You're a Solorian Master Time-Lord, Member of the Time-Lords High Council and one third of the Universal Power Rangers Triad. You've been through a lot in your life, most of which I'm sure, didn't prepare you for what you're going through now. Even though you're already a mother, each pregnancy is different so you can't judge this one by what you went through with the triples."

"You're right, but I just don't like to "give in" when I feel sick." whisper Danni against Linda's shoulder.

Linda smiled and then pulled the young woman back to look at her, she looked so young and helpless that Linda sometimes forgot who she really was. "Sometimes you have to Danni, but you have two husbands who absolutely adore you. Three kids that will do anything for you, and three other adults that would give their lives for you. Don't feel too bad about not doing everything yourself. Just think what it would do to Jas and Bill if something happened to you."

"You're right again Linda, this is bigger than just me. I need to stop thinking about just me, and think of the kids and Bill and Jas." said Danni as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"That's our girl. I know you've been alone and doing everything by yourself for a long time, but remember that now you don't have too and it's not a sign of weakness to except help. Especially from the people who love you." replied Linda as she put her hands on Danni's shoulders

"I'll trying really, just be patience with me, please?" asked Danni as she reached up and put her hand over Linda's on her shoulder.

"Of course, dear. Now what do you feel like eating for breakfast?"

"Would you believe eggs and toast." said Danni as she took the cup that Linda offered her

"Then that's what you'll get, then we will work out a plan of action for today. OK?" asked Linda as she started cooking Danni's eggs

"Sounds great"

It ended up that Danni talked Linda into letting her go back to the Compound and clean their apartment before the kids returned. So after breakfast Danni transported back to the Compound and took a quick shower and changed clothes into her "grungy clothes" and then started cleaning their quarters. Once again she started in their kitchen area and had her music collection playing on their quarter's sound system. By noon Danni had the kitchen, all the bedrooms clean and was finished up the living room when Jason snuck into their quarters and found Danni cleaning the living room while she was singing "Home to you" by John Michael Montgomery.

I get up and battle the day

Things don't always go my way

It might rain but that's okay

I get to come home to you

Sometimes life may get me down

And I get tired of getting' kicked around

I feel lost in this maddening crowd

But I get to come home to you

Cause you are my best friend

And you are where my heart is

And I know at the day's end

I get to come home to you

Hangin' out in our old sweatshirts

You let me complain about a hard day's work

I don't know what I did to deserve

To get to come home to you

Cause you are my best friend

And you are where my heart is

And I know at the day's end

I get to come home to you

Cause you are my best friend

And you are where my heart is

And I know at the day's end

I get to come home to you

Yes, I get to come home to you

Oh, I love comin' home to you

As the song ended Jason came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist his hands quickly making there was under her tee shirt. Danni instant melted against him and was flooded with the love that he felt for her. Jason moved her quickly towards their bedroom while continuing to show her his love for her both physically and mentally. When they reached the bedroom Jason shed his clothes and then gently and with great care disrobed Danni and only when she lay naked and wanting before him did he once again began the gentle assault of lovemaking on her body. Just as she reached her peak Danni reached for Jason and guided him into the sweet recesses of her womanhood and finished their climb and then together they soared over the precipice that was sweet release then ever so gently slipping into the void that was sleep. Just before she succumbs to the depths of sleep Danni murmured one last coherent thought.

"I meant every word of that song Jas"

"We know Danni, and we feel the same way" answered Jason as he pulled her closer to him and together they slipped into that void.

It was a week later exactly when Danni got the call from Doctor Gaston that she wanted to see her to go over the test results. She debated going by herself but then remembered her promise to Linda that she would think about the guys when she made decision so it was with a little reluctance that she commed both men.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott to Jason and Bill Cranston-Scott"

"Jason here Danni, what's up?" replied Jason

"I'm here Dan, are you alright?" answered Bill

"I'm fine guys, Dr. Gaston just called and she wants to see us and go over the test results. She has an opening at three o' clock this afternoon, is that alright with you guys?" asked Danni.

"I'll make the time Danni" said Jason quickly

"I can come home now if you need me to Dan" said Bill. He was just in the Computer Lab and could be home within a few minutes if she needed him.

"Finish what you're working on Bill. I'm alright really, just a little anxious but I think we all are. I'll feed the kids and then com Linda and see if she can keep them for us. Why don't you both meet me at her office at three?"

"Are you sure Danni, I...?" started Jason then heard her slight growl over the com system

"Jason Scott-Cranston..." answered Danni.

"All right, all right...I'll meet you at Dr. Gaston's office three o' clock sharp" said Jason as he closed the com.

He hadn't realized that he had stayed in the middle of the Dojo so everyone had heard his conversation with Danni and Bill. He turned around to face the smiling faces of Tommy and his morning class.

"First time, Mr. Scott-Cranston?" asked one of the men.

"Oh no, Jason, Bill and Danni already have a set to triplets, but this is the first time for them to try and get pregnant."

"The first set were "oops" asked another man with a smile on his face."

"The first time was when we were still with the Universal Power Rangers and we all were concentrating on other things" said Tommy.

"Well you want this don't you sir?" asked another.

"Oh yes... with all my heart!" answered Jason emphatic.

"Then we wish you all the best" said the first man

"Thank you all, now let's get back to work so I can make that appointment"

"Yes sansei" said the class bowing as one.

At two thirty Jason ended the class, shower and changed and then left to meet Danni and Bill at Dr. Gaston's office. As Jason pulled into the parking lot he had to smile when he saw Danni and Bill's cars waiting for him. He knew of the three of them that he would be the last one to arrive because Danni had always added extra time to her plans ever since the kids were born and he was sure that Bill had spent the rest of the time since Danni had called watching the clock.

As he shut off the engine both Danni and Bill got out of Danni's car. She was wearing one of her capri sets this one being blue & green which really brought out her blue-grey eyes. Once again her marveled at the fact that she had chosen him to be a part of this Triad.

"Hiya Beautiful, how do you feel?" asked Jason as he came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I told you, you owe me a dinner Cranston." said Danni as she gently hit Bill on the shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jason as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I told Bill that the first thing you would ask was "how was I feeling?" and he said that you wouldn't so I bet him a dinner" said Danni as they entered the building.

"You should've known better Bill. You should've heard the commotion that she caused at the Dojo when she called. I forgot to move out of earshot and got drilled after she closed the comm."

"Well you started it Scott" smiled Danni as she ducked out from under Jason's arm and left the elevator.

She entered Dr. Gaston's office first with Jason and Bill following close behind. "Three o' clock for Cranston-Scott, Danielle" said Danni as she stood at the office window.

"Of course Mrs. Cranston-Scott. Dr. Gaston will be with you in a moment. Would you all like to follow me back to her office please" said the receptionist as she got up and opened the door for Danni, Jason and Bill.

They followed her down the hall to the last door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door then stepped back so the Triad could enter. Dr. Gaston's office was the normal Doctor's office with bookshelves along one wall and a huge mahogany desk. On the wall just behind her desk was a gallery of pictures all of the Triad. Some just of the three adults but mostly of the adults with all or one of the triplets. She had a picture of each of the triplets just after they were born in the hospital nursery and then several more of them during each of their milestones, walking, first birthday and just recently of them celebrating their second birthday.

Danni had to smile as she remember how tentative Dr. Gaston had been when she asked for pictures of the triplets as they reached their milestones. Since then they all had tried to keep her up to date on the triplet's progress and even included her at their second birthday party in the Compounds Park.

It hadn't been as bad as Danni thought it was going to be once everyone knew about the Compound and who they were. She had been afraid that people would shun them or treat them differently but for the most part everyone and just treated them like normal people who, oh by the way, just happened to save the Earth.

Well she for one was glad that that part of her life was over so now she could live the rest of her life peacefully on earth with her husbands and children. When Dr. Gaston entered Danni immediately got up and hugged the older woman. She shook Jason and Bill's hands and then motioned for them to all have a seat.

"Well I was going to ask how you were feeling but you look wonderful so I won't even ask. Any more problems with nausea?" asked Dr. Gaston as she opened Danni's file folder.

"Once or twice, no three times I ended up taking the medicine but for the most part the Ginger Ale has worked" answered Danni.

"Well then just stay with the Ginger Ale, for most people I would say stay away from carbonated or caffeinated drinks but as we know you three aren't "most people" said Dr. Gaston with a smile.

"Besides you really don't want to see Danni without caffeine, it's not a pretty sight" said Bill.

"Watch it Cranston," replied Danni.

"Sorry love," said Bill.

"No you're, not but we'll deal with that later. Now about the test results Dr. Gaston" said Danni as she forestalled any more objections Bill could make, she would deal with William Kevin Cranston-Scott later.

Dr. Gaston knew that look on Danni's face and smiled, Bill was in trouble and would pay later on but that was between the three of them. So with one more look at the doomed young man she turned her attention to the task at hand. "Well the test results are in and I'm proud to announce that you three are expecting" announced Dr. Gaston with a smile.

Jason and Bill just sat there with stunned looks on their faces, but Danni had a look of relief and then joy as the news finally sunk into her husbands and she was soon engulfed in the strong arms of both of her husbands. They swung her around and then suddenly stopped and put her down facing the older woman.

"Are you sure? Danni said you thought it might be just the flu she caught from Ian?" asked Jason

"Unless this is a new kind of nine month flu, I am positive. I told her that at the time because then there was the possibility that it could have been just the flu but the blood work doesn't lie. She is about seven weeks pregnant."

"Can you tell if there is more than one?" asked Bill

"Not right now I'm afraid, but in a few weeks we should be able to do a sonogram and get a better picture of how many babies were looking at here. Unless you can tell Danni?" asked Dr. Gaston

"Not a clue, right now I'm not feeling or sensing anything." replied Danni.

"Well then I guess we will have to just wait and see. Now as for rest of your blood work. It shows that you have a lower than average Potassium level and that you will need to start taking pre-natal vitamins, plus I think a light exercise program would help release any stress you might have."

"Well I've been doing Tia Chi with Trini Taylor and we have a walking trail and an Olympic size pool in the Compounds Park."

"All of which are very good, low impact exercises so keep them up. Now if you don't have any more questions I guess you're free to go. Congratulations!" said Dr. Gaston as she stood up and shook Bill and Jason's hands and hugged Danni again.

They all walked out of the office with big grins on their faces with brought out a chorus of "Congratulations!" From each member of the staff.

As they exited the building both men came up behind Danni just as she reached for her car door.

"Uhhhhhh...Dan" started Bill but she rounded on him so fast that all he could do was fall back into Jason who was right behind him.

"Now let's get this perfectly clear right now! I will not be pampered, unless I ask to be. I am just pregnant, not an invalid so I will not tolerate, nor do I expect to be treated like one. Do I make myself perfectly clear!"

"Yes, Master" said Bill softly.

"Yes, Master" answered Jason quietly.

"Good boys, now here's what's going to happen. I will drive, alone. To Linda and Jack's and tell them the good news. You can tell Kevin if you like Bill"

"Oh, thank you" replied Bill sarcastic.

"Don't get smart Cranston, that's two you now have to make up for. At about six o' clock or so you can meet over at Jack and Linda's because I'm sure they are going to want to celebrate the news. Any questions? Good, now I will see you both later." said Danni as she got into her car and then drove off.

Bill and Jason both stood them for a few minutes and them both made their way to their separate cars

"Talk about raging hormones" said Jason.

"Oh you two haven't seen anything yet" whispered Danni over their link.

Danni arrived at the Scott's house about forty-five minutes later, she had stopped by a store that sold balloons and pick out a "Congratulations! We're expecting" balloon along with a baby gift basket. When she arrived at the Scott's house she snuck into the house through the backyard.

"Mommy!" yelled Mackenzie and Ian as they can running to her.

"Hiya babies, how have you been?" asked Danni as she gave them each a hug. "Where are Grandma and Grandpa Jack?

"They are in the house why? I think Grandma's in the kitchen and Grandpa Jack and Bryan are in the den?" said Ian

"Can you do me a big favor sweethearts, can you go and get Grandpa Jack and Grandma out of the house for a few minutes. Take them to the front yard or something; mommy has a big surprise for them"

"What is it?" asked Mackenzie.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it rugrats, now can you do it for me? I think your Daddies are coming over later with Grandpa Kevin to help celebrate." asked Danni.

"Sure thing mommy! Come on Ian, let's go!" called Mackenzie as she pulled her brother into the house.

Danni smiled as she heard both Ian and Mackenzie go after both adults almost pleading and begging them to come see something in the front yard. Danni knew that Jack and Linda couldn't resist their grandkids, and sure enough soon both adults were heading towards the front yard. Danni moved quickly and placed the gift basket along with the balloon on the kitchen table. She got a Ginger Ale out of the refrigerator and was just sitting down at the table when Jack, Linda and all three kids came into the kitchen.

"Danni! When did you get here?" asked Jack as he came over and hugged her.

"Oh just a little while ago" replied Danni as Linda enfolded her in a hug.

"Mommy? Who are the balloons for?" asked Bryan as he saw the gift basket and balloons on the table.

"Well, what do they say, sweetheart?" asked Danni as she turned around.

"We're expecting? Expecting what… Mommy?" asked Bryan as he looked at his smiling mother.

"A new baby sweetheart" answered Danni and she was instantly engulfed in two set of arms trying to hug her.

"Oh Danni! Are you sure?" asked Linda

"That's wonderful sweetheart,how do you feel?" asked Jack

"Like father, like son." said Danni with a weary smile "That was the first thing Jason asked me too Jack. I'm feeling fine, a little bit tired but not too bad."

"Well then sit down sweetheart, and tell us everything Doctor Gaston said." answered Linda as she led Danni to backyard and sat her down in one of the lawn chairs. Everyone sat down beside her either on the grass or in a chair

"How far along are you Danni?" asked Linda

"She said I was about seven weeks pregnant, and no. We don't know if there is more than one, but given my past history I wouldn't doubt if there is."

"Can't you tell, Mommy?" asked Ian

"Not yet honey, I wasn't able to sense you guys until you were almost born. But Dr. Gaston is going to do a sonogram in a few weeks and that should tell us if there is more than one baby or not"

"What's a sonogram? Mommy" asked Mackenzie

"It's when they use this machine to take a picture of the inside of mommy's stomach"

"Can we go with you when you have this sonothingy mommy?" asked Bryan

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Dr. Gaston but I will defiantly bring back a picture to show you guys,"

"Is that ok?

"I guess so" mumbled Bryan

"What's wrong? Sweetheart. Don't you want another brother or sister?" asked Danni as she slid out of the lawn chair and pulled Bryan into her arms

"Yeah," answered the little boy wistfully "But I kind of hope it's not another boy. Our room is getting crowded with all of Ian's stuff."

"Is not!" yelled Ian.

"Is so!" replied Bryan.

"Boys, boys. That's enough. Neither of you have to worry right now anyway. The baby or babies won't be here for another seven to eight months anyway and then they will be sleeping in a nursery." said Danni as she pulled Ian into her arms too

"Sorry, Mommy" said Ian softly.

"Yeah, sorry Mommy" replied Bryan.

"It's ok guys. You are just going to have to get used to sharing. Right now Grandpa Jack, Grandma Linda, Grandpa Kevin and your daddies are going to take care of mommy and then when the new baby or babies come then you can help me take care of them if you like. Ok?"

"Ok Mommy" said Ian.

"Sure thing Mommy! Can we go play now?" asked Bryan.

"Well I guess the big news is over, yes you may but don't eat 'll be having dinner soon" said Danni as both boys jumped up from her lap and ran back into the house.

Danni sat on the ground for a few minutes longer and then started to get up when Jack came over to help her.

"Oh thank you, Jack. Pregnant or not I think I'm getting too old to sit on the ground." said Danni as he helped her back onto the lawn chair.

"Well old or not, you're still beautiful to us sweetheart. Now you rest and I'll get the grill ready for a celebration barbeque. How's that sound?" asked Jack

"Sounds wonderful, I told the guys to be here around six, oh and I expect that Bill will be bring Kevin too" said Danni as she leaned back with a sigh.

"That boy had better! It's not every day we get news we're going to be grandparents again!" said Jack as he set off to set up the grill

Linda stood looking down at Danni until she finally slipped a gently hand on her forehead. "I'm fine Linda, really just tired. I can let you feel if you like?" said Danni softly

"No! Thank you, sweetheart. I'm just concerned about you getting tired so early in the pregnancy" replied Linda as she sat down on the edge of the chair.

"Dr. Gaston said that my potassium levels were down a little and that I needed to start taking pre-natal vitamins."

"Well I'm sure that's all it is. You just rest and we'll watch the kids and fix dinner." said Linda as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Danni only nodded and then dropped into a light sleep before Linda could get up from the chair.


	21. Chapter 21

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 21

As expected at six o' clock Jason, Bill and Kevin arrived at the Scott's house, almost as soon as the guys stepped in the door Linda pulled them aside and asked "Are you sure Dr. Gaston said Danni was alright?"

"Why? What's happened mom?" asked Jason. Neither he nor Bill had picked up anything wrong with Danni since they had left her at Dr. Gaston's office. Right now Danni was sleeping peacefully in the backyard.

"Nothing, she just seems awfully tired for someone who is only seven weeks pregnant?" said Linda

"Well as you know Linda, each pregnancy is different and she has had a lot of trouble with nausea this time around and you know how hard that is on her." reminded Bill

"I guess you're right Bill, I'm just worried about her."

"Well don't be Mom, we'll let you know if there is a problem. We promise" said Jason.

"Thank you. I'm really happy for you all but Danni has been through so much. She deserves something to be easy for once." said Linda with a sigh.

"Well that's our plan, make this pregnancy the easiest we can on Danni. We know she told us that she didn't want to be pampered except when she asked to be, but we're going to do everything in our power to pamper her as much as she will let us." said Bill.

"Well just don't upset her so much that she leaves. She's always welcome here but her place is with the two of you." reminded Linda.

"We know Mom, we're learning her limits" said Jason.

Linda hugged them both they both headed towards the backyard to check on their wife. Danni was sleeping lightly in a lawn chair with Ian and Mackenzie playing in the backyard close by. Bill sat down gently on the edge of Danni's chair and leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips. At first Danni was still, then slowly she awoke to the passion that Bill was stirring in her. Soon her arms wound around Bill's shoulders and her eyes opened to see the smiling face of one of her husbands.

"Hiya, Beautiful" smiled Bill.

"Hiya, Handsome" answered Danni.

"Linda's worried about you" Bill told her.

Danni looked over at Linda, who was trying, but not succeeding, to discreetly watch Danni, Bill and Jason. Danni smiled at Linda and then mouthed "I'm fine Linda."

At Danni's words Linda released the breath she had been holding, smiled and then returned to the kitchen.

"You know she means well Danni" said Jason.

"I know, Jas. I'm not even really upset. You know why?" asked Danni.

"Why?"

"Because I've come to realize that I not only deprived both of you the early growth and development of the triplets, but I deprived Jack, Linda and Kevin as well. I could've really used their support during that time but I was too damn stubborn to admit it even to myself. But I'm trying guys...I really am"

"We know Danni, and so do they. That's all any of us could ask for." said Jason as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Then how about you let us get dinner ready while you sit here and rest, Ok?" asked Bill.

"Deal, but can I at least have my computer? There's a project that I've been working on I'd like to finish up if possible" asked Danni.

"Do you have your laptop in the car?" asked Jason.

"Yes, under the front seat."

"Alright, promise not to move and I'll go get it for you?"

"I promise," answered Danni and then sealed it with a kiss.

With a smile Jason replied "Be right back," he was going to like this compliant Danni.

"Well don't get used to it, I just don't want to upset Linda." answered Danni through their link.

At Bill's chuckle Jason left the backyard and went it the house.

"Jas?" asked Linda as she saw Jason heading towards the front door.

"She's alright mom, she's going to rest while we get dinner ready. I'm just getting her computer, but she's promised not to move from the lawn chair."

"Oh good, do you think Danni could eat a hamburgers or do I need to fix some boiled chicken for her?" asked Linda.

"I'll ask, when I give her the laptop. Be right back." said Jason as he closed the front door.

Danni's minivan was park in the driveway just behind Linda and Jack's car. Jason remembered when they had gone shopping for the van. Every salesman had talked to strictly Jason or Bill, almost totally ignoring Danni. But oh had they gotten a shock when Danni signed the papers and paid for the van with a cashier's check. The van was totally in Danni's named, title, license, and insurance. They had gone from the dealership to a store to buy three car seats. That had been the first of many shopping trips that the Triad would have together, slowly rebuilding their relationship. Jason found Danni's laptop easily and returned to the house to find Danni watching Ian and Mackenzie from the lawn chair. Jason handed her the laptop then leaned down to kiss her again.

"Mom wants to know if you feel up to hamburgers or want some boiled chicken."

"I think I'll try a hamburger tonight please" answered Danni.

"Are you sure, Danni?"

"Jas!"

"Just checking, love. She said she wants a hamburger mom!" yelled Jason

"Jason Cranston-Scott, don't yell at your mother! Go see if she needs anything!" said Danni as she swatted his butt.

"Yes, Master" whispered Jason in Danni's ear as he quickly moved out of her reach again.

"Ohhhh...you!" growled Danni with a smile.

Jason entered the kitchen to find Linda seasoning the hamburger meat before making the patties.

"Danni said she would like a hamburger tonight, Mom" said Jason as he leaned his chin on Linda's shoulder.

"Stop that you!" said Linda as he swatted at his head. "Then in that case we are going to need some more things from the grocery store if everyone is eating hamburgers. Here's a list." as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Sure thing, mom. Alright rugrats, who wants to go to the store with me?" asked Jason as came back into the backyard.

"I do!" called Bryan.

"I do!" said Ian.

"Jas, can you get me some more Ginger Ale please?" asked Danni.

"I've already got it on the list Danni" called Linda from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Linda" answered Danni.

"Dan?" said Bill as he came over beside her.

"I'm fine Bill, really. I just don't want to run Linda out of Ginger Ale and I never know when this nausea is going to hit again."

"You'll let us know when you need something, right?" asked Bill.

Danni wiggled her finger at him and Bill leaned down, Danni whispered something is his ear. As Bill stood up there was a noticeable redness to his face, and a growing bulge in his pants. Linda looked out to the backyard and noticed Bill's discomfort, along with Danielle's smile.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott! You need to behave you're self-young lady. There are children present."

"I'm aware of that Linda, how do you think we got them" replied Danni as she returned to her computer with a smile.

"Ohhhhhh...You!" growled Linda,

"Now you know how we feel" laughed Bill as he came into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek, then grabbed a drink from the refrigerator.

It was about an hour and a half later when Linda finally called everyone to dinner. Danni had finished her project and then shut down her computer and was now laying back with her eyes closed. Jason came up beside her and stood for a minute staring down at her. He was continuously amazed that she had chosen him for this Triad, and now once again she was going to give them the amazing gift of another child.

"You're staring at me, Jas." said Danni softly as she opened her eyes to look at the man standing over her. If truth be told Danni was the one that was constantly amazed that the fates or whoever had given her these two men to complete her Triad. She knew that she wasn't by far the easiest person to always get along with, but still they stayed with her. She was truly blessed or something to have these two men and their children in her life.

Jason had sat down on the edge of the chair, pulling Danni into his arms. "Do you know how much we love you, Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Cranston-Scott"

"What brought this on, Jas?" asked Danni.

"Nothing really in particular Danni, just realizing that you're our wife and the mother of our children."

"Well I feel the same way about the both of you, you know that right?" asked Danni.

"Yes, beautiful" said Jason.

"Of course, beautiful" replied Bill through their link.

"Well I hate to put a damper on this but I think we are wanted at the dinner table." whispered Danni against Jason's neck.

"Ohhhh...yeah, I think you're right." answered Jason as he cleared his throat. "My lady, may I escort you into dinner?" said Jason as he held out his hand to Danni.

"Why of course, my lord. How very kind of you" replied Danni as she took offered hand and Jason helped her rise from the lawn chair.

They made their way to the picnic table where the others were waiting, and Danni sat down beside Bill, with Jason taking the seat on the other side of her. The rest of the evening was spent eating and making plans for another family barbeque but this one including their extended family of the Universal Power Rangers and their parents. It was decided that they would try and have the picnic that weekend in the Compound's Park which was really the only place big enough of everyone to get together.

Danni was in charge of sending out the invitations and RSVP's, Linda and Mackenzie, were in charge of the food, while the men were in charge of making sure the Park was ready for the mob. So they didn't feel left out Danni put Ian and Bryan in charge of coming up with toys and games for the kids to play.

At about eight-thirty Danni called an end to their celebration picnic due to the fact that all three of the youngest Cranston-Scotts were sacked out in someone's lap or on their shoulder. Ian was curled up in Jason's lap, while Bill had Bryan. Mackenzie was firmly wrapped in her Grandpa Kevin's arms with no signs of letting go.

"I hate to end this guys, but I think we need to get these rugrats to bed guys" said Danni as she looked over at Ian and Bryan.

"You are all welcome to spend the night Danni, you know that" said Jack as he too looked at the little ones, they were all sleeping so peacefully that it was a shame to disturb them.

"I'd love to Jack, but Bill and I've a group of new interns arriving at the Compound tomorrow so we need to get up early and finish getting ready for them." said Danni

"But what about the kids, they're already asleep it's a shame to wake them up." said Linda

"You're right about that Linda but I don't see any other way."

"How about we keep the kids overnight, that way it'll save you the time of having to drop them off tomorrow. You're going to have to bring them over anyway right?" asked Linda

"Yes, but I just hate to inconvenience you both this way." said Danni

"It's no inconvenience dear, and this way you three can continue you're celebration alone if you wish" said Linda with a wink at her son and his partner.

Linda could tell that both Jason and Bill were dying to get Danni alone to celebrate her pregnancy in a more private way, and except for a few incidents they all had been very good. It was the least she could do for the Triad. With their schedules, the children and Danni's pregnancy it was going to get harder and hard for the three of them to find quality time alone together so the least she could do was help them out every once in a while.

"Thanks mom, come on Bill. Let's put these two to bed." said Jason as he pulled Ian into his arms.

"I'll take him, Jas" offered Jack as he came over and took Ian from Jason's arms.

"And I'll get Bryan, Bill. You two take your wife home and celebrate you're new arrivals privately." said Linda.

Bill shifted Bryan onto the bench of the picnic table and then each man taking one of Danni's arms marched her out the door saying "Thanks guys, we owe you one!" They heard the door close and soon heard a car engine start up and then a car pulling out of the driveway. They all must have taken one of the guys cars, which meant they had left Danni's and at least one other car at the Scott's which they intended to pick up tomorrow at a later time.

"Well, now I know where Jason gets his mischievous streak from" smiled Kevin as he stood up with Mackenzie in his arms.

"Not just me Kevin, I suspect you were trying to think of some way to keep the kids so the guys and Danni could have some time alone yourself." replied Linda with a smile.

"Guilty as charged I'm afraid, do you think that was wrong of us?" asked Kevin.

"Of course not, Kevin. Considering everything those three have been through they deserve all the happiness they can get. If we just happen to instigate some of it, then so be it"

"Well said my love, well said." said Jack as he came over and kissed his wife. "Now as Jason said, let's get these rugrats to bed"

Laughing, all three of the older Scott's and Cranston carried their little bundles to the Scott's guest bedroom and placing them in their beds. Removed their shoes and socks, then tucked each of them under the blankets kissing each small forehead.

"Good night, Angels. Sleep tight and sweet dreams" said Linda.

"Good night, sweethearts" said Kevin.

"Night, night, our handsome and beautiful" said Jack as he turned out the light and closed the door.

The next several days were busy with everyone getting their assigned jobs, and by the time Saturday rolled around everything was ready. Jason, Bill, Jack & Kevin had decorated the park simply, reusing the archway that was used during their wedding as the entrance way to the picnic. It was simply decorated with pastel colored streamers and balloons intertwined through the archway. Each table had a simple table centerpiece of pastel colored balloons stuck into a small cake made of diapers.

Everyone had arrived by noontime and as usual they were waiting on Jason, Bill and Danni to arrive. Danni was finishing up the last minute details of the new internship when Jason and Bill found her in the Command Center of the Compound.

"Danni, everyone is waiting" said Jason as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. They were tight and all knotted up because for the last few days she had been dividing her time between the new interns and the party invitations.

They'd recently gotten two new requests from University's to send interns to study the Compound's water reclamation system, and solar power system. So Danni and Bill had been working very hard to get ready for the interns to arrive.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're feeling up to all this?" asked Bill as he came up behind her. He could feel the tension emanating off of her and was a little worried that she was over doing it again.

"Honestly, no. I'm feeling very tired and a little nauseous right now. But we've all put too much into this to back out right now." said Danni as she leaned back against Jason.

"I'm sure everyone will understand if you need to postpone the picnic Danni" said Bill as he moved in front of Danni and put his hand on her neck. She leaned into his hands, slowly closing her eyes.

They both stood their looking at their wife, Jason slowly rubbing her shoulders while Bill's thumb made gentle circles on Danni's neck. They were worried about her and just about the call Jack or Kevin at the park to let them know that Danni wasn't coming when she pulled away from both of their hands and stood up.

"Alright guys, let's go do this?" said Danni as she moved towards the door.

"Are you sure, Dan?" started Bill and then stopped at the look on Danni's face

"William Cranston-Scott, do you remember what I said? I am pregnant, not an invalid. I don't expect to be pampered unless I ask to be, and right now I want to go to our extent family picnic."

"Yes ma'am" said Bill as he wrapped his arm around Danni's waist.

"Are you coming Jas?" asked Danni as she looked back at her second husband.

Jason was still standing beside the main console with a frown on his face as he watched Danni and Bill. Danni kissed Bill and then moved back to her second husband.

"Jason, I'm alright really. What's wrong?" asked Danni as her hands cupped his face.

"I'm worried about you Danni, both of you. You and Bill have been working almost nonstop since we got that request for the new interns, and then with you getting pregnant, and the picnic. I'm just worried, you know how Bill internalizes everything and you still haven't gotten him back for those episodes at Dr. Gaston's office. I think he's afraid you're mad at him?"

"Oh gods, with everything going on I'd almost forgotten about those. And of course I'm not mad at him, just getting forgetful in my old age." said Danni.

"Well I don't know about the forgetful part, but you are definitely not old!" said Jason forcefully with a smile.

"Maybe not in earth years, but remember I'm on the backside of middle aged for a Time-Lord. I'll make a deal with you; Dr. Gaston and Stuart are at the picnic right now. How about, if their willing, I let them check me out and then after the picnic and the interns are all settled I'll take Bill somewhere and spoil him?"

"Deal, should we tell him?" asked Jason as he leaned his forehead against Danni's.

Danni looked over at her other husband and then smiled "No, let him squirm a little bit longer. I'll make it up to him while we're gone." said Danni as she kissed Jason and then wrapped her arm around his waist.

They walked over to Bill, including him in their arm embrace and then all three of them walked to the Compound's Park. When the Triad finally entered the Park area they were greeted with loud applause and cheers. As the Triad made their way through the assembled group, Jason quietly pulled Dr. Gaston and Stuart to the side and made their request. Each readily agreed and Jason nodded to Danny and she started making her way towards the Medical Bay.

"Where is Mommy going?" asked Ian as he saw Danni head back out of the Park.

"Mommy's not feeling well right now, so Dr. Gaston and Stuart are going to check her out to make sure she's not getting sick again. She will be back as soon as they are done" answered Jason as he led Ian back to the tables.

About thirty minutes later all three returned and Dr. Gaston and Stuart lead Danni directly to one of the lawn chairs. Jason and Bill converged on the two and after a few minutes talking they both smiled and thanked both Dr.'s. Jason and Bill both came to stand behind Danni's chair calling "Can I have everyone's attention please!"

Everyone quieted down and moved to stand in front of the Triad.

"As the invitations told you this is a celebration, and I'm sure most of you have figured out from the decorations and centerpieces what kind of celebration this is. But just to make it official, I would like to announce that in approximately seven and a half months there will be at least one addition to the Cranston-Scott family." announced Jason.

Everyone quickly converged on the Triad offering their congratulations and concerns. They'd seen all three enter the Park and then almost immediately Danni leaving again.

"I'm fine, everyone. I've been feeling very tired and nausea lately and Jason and Bill wanted Dr. Gaston and Stuart to check me out. My blood pressures a little low and I'm running a low grade fever, other than that I'm fine. They want me to rest for a few days." said Danni.

"And of course you will!" said Andrea Hillard.

"Which you had better follow Dr's orders" said Trini.

"Alright, alright! I've already promised Dr. Gaston that I would or she's threatening to confine me to my quarters for a few days."

"Good for her, Danielle. You need to rest. Do you know if there are triplets again?" asked Carmella De Santos.

"Not yet, Carmella. Dr. Gaston said it will be another two weeks or so before we can tell if there is more than one." said Danni.

"Well no matter how many there are I'm sure they will be beautiful just like their mother." said Aisha.

"Thank you Aisha, now stop worrying about me guys and have fun. How much longer before the food is ready Jack?" asked Danni.

"About another twenty minutes Danni" answered Jack as he headed back towards the grill.

Everyone went back to what they were doing but Linda and several of the ladies gathered around Danni talking about her pregnancy and the new baby. Twenty minutes later Bill came over and helped Danni to one of the tables in the patio area. Linda had made some boiled chicken for Danni just in case she wasn't able to eat the hamburgers and hot dogs and sure enough as soon as Danni sat down at the table Linda was beside her putting the plate in front of her. "Oh thank you, Linda" said Danni as she looked down at the plate. Her stomach was a little better but she wasn't sure if she could handle a hamburger right now.

Bill came over and handed Danni a glass, which she gratefully took a drink, and then kissed Bill "Oh thank you handsome!" whispered Danni.

"Now, now you two. That's what got you into this situation remember?" said Dr. Gaston from a few tables away.

"Oh were very well aware of how this all happened Dr. Gaston" smiled Danni.

The rest of the meal was eaten is relative quiet, when Danni finished Bill helped her back to the lawn chair where she curled up and within a few minutes was asleep. Linda went to retrieve a blanket and covered her, then moved everyone away from Danni to give her some peace and quiet but still able to kept a watchful eye on her. Danni slept for about two hours and then awoke to find Bill sitting on the edge of the chair her watching her. "Hiya handsome," said Danni as she reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Hiya beautiful," answered Bill as soon as he could catch his breath but never moving his head from hers.

"You know I'm not still mad at you don't you Bill?" asked Danni.

"Yes Dan, I was just wondering..." started Bill but then stopped as a red flush started rising in his face.

"What were you wondering my handsome Blondie?" said Danni as she began to rub her hands up and down Bill's chest.

"Well I know that Jas is so much stronger, and a better leader..."

"Now you just hold it right there William Cranston. Don't you dare compare yourself to Jason! Granted he is probably stronger than both of us, and yes he is a wonderful leader but you have done some amazing things yourself. What about the time when the Power Rangers were turned back into kids and you found a way to reverse the process and then took over leadership of the team. And the time you spent in the Green Berets, I know you can't talk about a lot of it because it's still classified but I know what happened and what you went through Bill. You're a damn good man, and a fine leader on your own. Besides if I'd just wanted someone with muscles and no brains I could've chosen Tommy" said Danni.

"Hey! I heard that Danni!" yelled Tommy from the tables in the Patio area.

"You were meant to Oliver. You're cute and all Tommy but you have to admit a little lacking in the brains department." said Danni and when she heard Katherine's giggles she added "No offense Katherine"

"None taken Danni, and she's got you Tommy, even you admitted it. Who was the one who took her on in sparring match after she had already handily beat Jason." reminded Katherine.

"You fought with mommy, Uncle Tommy?" asked Bryan as he came over to where Katherine and Tommy were sitting.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to listen when Tommy had yelled his reply to Danni.

"Well sport, you see it was years ago, before any of you rugrats were born and your Mommy said that she didn't spar..."

"I never said that Oliver, I said that at my age I chose IF and WHEN I sparred" replied Danni.

"Come on Bro...help me out here?" said Tommy looked over to Jason; he was nearby playing with the other kids in the grass.

"You're on your own Bro...Remember she beat me too" replied Jason with a smile.

"You beat Dad too Mommy!" said Ian.

"Yes dear, once." said Danni with a smile at the memory; they had all learned a lesson that day although hers a little more painful than Jason's.

"Why don't you fight him now, Auntie Danni?" asked Mark Parks, Adam and Kimberly's son

"Mark!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"It's alright Kim, because I am much older and wiser now Mark. And I know that fighting except for in self-defense is wrong." said Danni with a smile at the young boy.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Mommy says fighting is bad" said Mark with a small pout.

"And she's right too. Besides it wouldn't be good for the new baby." whispered Danni with a smile at the young boy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. No fighting Auntie Danni!"

"Yes, sir!" said Danni as she gave Mark a salute and a smile.

At that everyone went back to what they were doing and Danni once again put her arms around Bill's shoulders and placed their foreheads together.

"You see Bill, each of you were chosen for a reason. You mean more to me than just brains my handsome one, and as soon as we get these new interns settled in I am going to take you somewhere and show you just how much." said Danni with a smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

"But Jas..." started Bill.

"Thinks it's a good idea, he's the one that brought it to my attention that we both have been working at least twelve to eighteen hours a day on this. We need some time alone, together. That is unless you..."

At her hesitation Bill pulled Danni into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss that soon had them both gasping for air. "Don't you even consider it Danielle; you mean the world to me. Without you I don't think I could have possible accomplished everything we just went through."

"Well then it's settled. As soon as the interns get settled in..." started Danni.

"And you're feeling better" added Bill.

"And I'm feeling better. Meet me in the Command Center and we will decide together were to go for our time alone. Deal?"

"You got a deal, sweetheart. And Danni, thank you."

"What for handsome?" asked Danni, she had a feeling she knew she was just wondering if he would say it out loud.

"For being there for me, and restoring my confidence in myself." said Bill with a small kiss on her lips.

"Anytime handsome, anytime!"

The rest of the day was spent playing, eating and socializing until finally around eight o'clock the little ones started falling asleep. Danni had eaten and then taken another nap around four o' clock but was soon beginning to feel tired again. So everyone pitched in a cleaned up, then rounded up their brood and said good night heading for the doors. Jack and Kevin carried Mackenzie and Bryan while Jason helped Danni. Ian and Linda carried all the Cranston-Scott's belongs and soon everyone was safely tucked away in their quarters.


	22. Chapter 22

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 22

Author's Notes: m/f sex scene

It actually took longer than Danni or Bill thought, but eventually all the interns were doing well enough under their Mentors that Danni and Bill felt they could leave for a while. When the request for the interns came in Danni had asked William Oliver, who worked for the Power Company, and Rachel Campbell, who worked for the Water Company to become the interns Mentor since they both already had extensive knowledge of the Compound from their time as the support team for the Universal Power Rangers.

Both readily agreed and all four worked to set up the internship, select the candidates and the planning and implementation of what they would be studying and working on. Now that everything was running smoothly, William and Rachel had assured both Bill and Danni that everything would be fine and they could leave to have their "time alone". In truth they both threaten to sic Stuart on both of them if they didn't leave.

So after lunch Bill found Danni sitting in the Command Center going through computer files. She was sitting at the Main Console with her head hanging down and her hands awkwardly trying to rub her shoulders. Bill smiled coming up behind her, gently pushed her hands away and started massaging her shoulders. He remembered an earlier time when once again he had found Danni sitting at a computer console with her head down and her shoulders totally knotted. Just as before she leaned back against him with a contented sigh.

"I seem to remember an previous time when I found you in a similar situation" whispered Bill as he began to nibble on Danni's neck.

"And how did that particular time end?" asked Danni as she stretched out her neck to give Bill easier access.

"It eventually ended in very pleasurable and multiple copulations." reminded Bill as he sent Danni reminders of their honeymoon in Jamaica.

Danni's only answer was to moan slightly and reach around to begin to massage Bill. He leaned over her back a little more and brought his hands around to massage her breasts.

"We're going to have to stop, Bill. Unless you want to end up on the Command Center floor." moaned Danni.

"Not necessarily, Computer teleport the two occupants of the Command Center to Holodeck 2, run holoprogram Cranston resort 3." said Bill.

"Affirmative, teleportation of William and Danielle Cranston-Scott to Holodeck 2 commencing" said the computer .

A second later Bill and Danni disappeared in the brilliant white light that was the Compounds transporter beam. Bill's program was a spacious lodge style house sitting just far enough back from the ocean not to get all the sand but close enough to still have a magnificent view and the cool ocean breeze. Bill and Danni reappeared inside the main hallway of the house and soon Bill was pulling Danni up the stairs to the master bedroom. he quickly disrobed her, then himself and led them both to the spacious king size bed. Once there Bill showed her with his body and his mind just how much he loved her.

It was several hours later when Danni awoke to find herself wrapped in the warm, loving arms of her blond husband. Danni stretched and then scooted up a little to get a better look at him. His face was relaxed, and for once at peace. Like her Bill was a worrier, but that was their nature, over the years it had taken its toll on him. His face had small wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes, and Danni just couldn't resist reaching out and trying to smooth them away. She was gently rubbing his forehead with her fingers when she felt Bill beginning to stir under her.

"You're staring at me." whispered Bill as he gently grabbed her hand and reached up to kiss her.

"I know, I just can't believe that you are all mine" giggled Danni after they broke apart.

"Well you know the feeling goes both way."

"Oh yeah?" asked Danni as she begin to nibble on his neck.

"Affirmative!" replied Bill as he flipped Danni on her back and once again showed her how much he loved her.

It turned out another four hours before Danni and Bill reappeared in the Command Center, both slightly disheveled but very happy and content. Danni sat at the main console with Bill almost draped over her back. They searched the internet and travel agencies but didn't find anywhere that both agreed on.

"We could always go back to your holoprogram, Bill. It's beautiful there" said Danni as she turned around in Bill's arms.

At Bill's smile, Danni leaned up and kissed him, when they broke apart Bill kept his forehead on hers. "Can't, the whole program is just the house, and I'm afraid even you would eventually tired of multiple copulations." answered Bill with a sly smile.

"Oh but think of the fun we could have trying," replied Danni with a smirk.

"Oh Danni, Jas was right. You'll be the death of us."

"Alright, then you tell me what you would like to have available and I'll put it in a program for us. This is my time to spoil you, and I chose to do that by granting your every whim."

"Danni, are you sure that's what you want?" asked Bill. At Danni's look Bill quickly added "Alright, alright. Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure thing, handsome. I actually need to get something to eat. For some reason I'm famished!" said Danni with a smile.

"I wonder why?" said Bill sarcastically, then he grabbed Danni around the waist kissing her then pushed her towards the door.

Danni looked back at Bill, and then with a sly smile on her face left the Command Center.

It was actually an hour later when Danni returned to the Command Center to find Bill sitting at the console she had recently vacated. She returned the favor and draped herself over Bill's back wrapping her arms around his neck and nibbling on his ear.

"Danni…." growled Bill playfully.

"Yes?" she answered coyly.

"You're distracting me and I'm not finished with your request yet."

"Oh really, I thought you told us once that you could concentrate on something through any distractions?" answered Danni as she continue to nibble on Bill's ear and neck.

"Danielle, how soon do you want us to leave for our "time alone?" asked Bill as he turned around quickly and grabbed Danni's hands.

"Alright, alright! I get you're point. I'll be a good girl….for now." winked Danni as she pulled out of his grasp and went to sit at the next console with a small pout on her face.

"I think you'll be well rewarded for your patience my love," replied Bill with a smile then turned back to the console.

It was another twenty minutes before Bill got up and went over to where Danni was sitting. She'd plugged in some ear plugs to the console and was listening to her music when Bill came up behind her and kissed her one the neck. She turned around so fast that her shoulder collided with Bill's nose sending him stumbling backwards. Danni stood there smiling as he held his sore nose.

"Serves you right for making me wait." said Danni in a pouty little voice.

"Well like I said before, I think it'll be worth the wait." answered Bill as he waved her towards the open console. "How long will you need to write the program?"

"Depending on your suggestions not more than an hour or so." said Danni as she sat down at the console.

"Then I will leave you to it. I need to check in with Rachel about something…."

"William Cranston-Scott, did you not hear what they both said?"

Bill came over and wrapped his arms around Danni's waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "I heard and I promise you it's nothing to do with the interns. It's a personal matter I want to ask her about. Something for you and the babies."

"Well I guess that's alright, but don't take too long. I'll call you when I'm done, Ok?"

"I'll await your call," replied Bill as he kissed Danni then left the Command Center.

Danni watched him go and then with a sigh turned around to see what suggestions Bill had made for their "time alone". As she looked at the list of suggestions that Bill had made for their holoprogram Danni was once again amazed at the thoughtfulness and consideration of the man. He had included several things that he knew Danni enjoyed but mostly it was things that they liked doing together. Woodland walks, easy hiking trails, lying by a campfire watching the stars, swimming in a secluded pool, lying on a hammock beside a peaceful ocean.

Within the allotted time Danni finished the program and then went home to pack for their trip. Linda and Jack were helping Jason take care of the triplets while she and Bill were gone, so right now they were at the Scotts house while Jason was at the Dojo. She looked around and saw that Bill already had his suitcase packed and smiled. That was one thing you could always say about Bill he was always prepared. So with a little grin on her face she placed the last item of clothing in her suitcase and zipped it closed.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott to Bill Cranston-Scott. I'm finished Bill, I'll meet you at holodeck 3" commed Danni.

At her call Bill stood smiling at Rachel Campbell and William Oliver, he had come to the water reclamation system as a sort of refuse from the building tension he was feeling. Oh he knew he loved Danni, that was certain but this would be the first time that the two of them were alone without Jason either being there physically or through their link. Oh they had spent a few times "alone" together but this was to be an extended experience.

When Jason and Danni had gone on their "time alone" trip Bill had buried himself in his work in the research or computer lab and then gone home and spent all night long with the kids. Only falling asleep late at night after being both physically and mentally exhausted.

Bill had been aimlessly walking around when Rachel and William had found him, at first they had been upset with him but after a few minutes they could tell something was upsetting him.

"Bill, son? What is the matter?" asked William. He had come to regard all of Tommy's friends as his extended family and since they'd all just recently helped save the earth William felt a closer bond with Bill and Jason.

"Oh it's nothing really; it's just this trip alone with Danni…." said Bill and then blushed beet red and stopped.

"Will this be the first time that the two of you have been alone Bill?" asked Rachel

"Ohhhhhh…no ma'am. You see we've….well we've been…" stammered Bill turning redder by the minute.

"Never mind sweet, you don't have to answer that. The best advice that I can give you is to just be yourself." said Rachel

"She's right son. Danni fell in love with the person you are, not some preconceived idea she had in her head or who you want to be for her. She knows that your first preference is Jason, maybe that's changed and maybe it hasn't but either way she loves you for who you are. Just show her that love in the best way you know how and I'm sure you will make her happy." said William.

"Thank you both, and if Danni asked I was talking to you about something for her and the babies."

"Ok, Rachel?" said Bill as he shook Williams hand and hugged Rachel.

"Sure thing sweetie pie, now you go make that girl the happiest woman on this planet" grinned Rachel.

"Thanks, I think I'll just go and do that" replied Bill happily and then left the water reclamation systems plant.

"

Ohhhhhh… to be a fly on the wall of that room," smiled Rachel.

"Why Rachel! Is this something I should tell Stuart about?" asked William.

"And just who do you think I got it from my dear." smiled Rachel.

"As the kids say TMI, Rachel. Way too much TMI." smiled William.

Bill met Danni at holodeck 3, and smiled when he saw both his and her suitcases.

"I see you found my case."

"Yes, and I didn't know you were such a good little boy scout" smiled Danni, then came up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I wasn't, someone just taught us very well. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure are handsome, let's go!" said Danni excitedly as she took his hand but then stopped at the look on his face. "Bill, what's wrong?"

His talk with Rachel and William had bolstered his confidence, but here facing the prospect of actually go into the program with her his confidence was beginning to waver again. Danni stood for a few minutes studying Bills face until finally she took his face into her hands and kissed him "Bill, we don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable" whispered Danni.

"It's not that Danni, really…." stammered Bill.

"I understand sweetheart, really I do. I know Jason is your first choice."

"Oh Danni, this is so complicated. I mean I love you and everything but….." said Bill as he dropped his head.

"But Jason's your safety net, and I've accepted that. Do you want to ask him to come with us?" asked Danni as she put her hands on his checks and raised his head so he could look at her.

"You would do that for me?" asked Bill.

"Of course, William. Remember I told you before we formed this Triad that I would wait and join at your time, your speed. I meant that, I never want either of you to become uncomfortable with our situation, and if that means taking a backseat to Jason then that's what I'll do."

"I really want to do this Danni, but…." started Bill then stopped, when he tried to pull away Danni held him fast.

"I'll tell you what, how about we ask Jas to join us in a background link then if you get to uncomfortable he can come in totally. Will that be ok?" asked Danni. At Bill's slight nod, Danni commed Jason.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott to Jason."

"Jason here Danni, what's up?"

"Are you alone Jas?"

"Not right now, why?" asked Jason questionably.

"Can you come to holodeck 3 in the compound please?" asked Danni.

"Sure, on my way" answered Jason and a few minutes later Jason appeared outside the holodeck with Danni and Bill. "What's wrong?"

Danni went over and quietly explained the situation to Jason and by the time she was finished he was smiling. "Oh Bill," said Jason as he went over to Bill and pulled him into his arms. "I know what you're going through really. I went through the same thing during my time with Danni"

"But we weren't linked during you're time with Danni?"

"Only because I kept us so busy that I hardly had time to think, but if it makes you feel better then we'll form the link."

"Jas, can I really do this?" questioned Bill.

"Yes, you can Bill. Danni is really a very exceptional person and if you just follow your heart then everything will be fine. She doesn't compare us to Mark or even each other, if you remember we are only her second relationship."

"Alright, I want to try it on our own to begin with" said Bill.

Danni had stayed to the side while both men talked and until Bill's last statement hadn't been paying attention to them. She smiled and walked over to them "Are you absolutely sure Bill, I don't want there to be any doubts?"

"I'm sure Danni, just the two of us." said Bill

It was funny but Bill was the stronger one when it came to showing his feeling for her in public, and Jason the shy one. But when they were alone it was the other way around. Jason was the dominate one and Bill doubted himself. Now it was Danni's turn to try and bolster Bill's confidence in himself when they were alone. Jason was making great strides in being comfortable enough to showing his feelings in public since there time alone, and now it was Bill's turn. So with one last look at Bill, Danni quickly kissed Jason and then led Bill into their holoprogram. Jason watched as the doors closed behind two of the most important people in his life and then smiled at the memories he and Danni had made as he teleported back to the Dojo.

Inside the holoprogram Bill and Danni walked down the trail that led to Bill's lodge style house.

"Dan, I thought you were going to write another program for us?" asked Bill as he stopped and looked at the house.

"I was, but the house is so perfect that I thought I'd just put your suggestions around it. That's alright with you isn't it?" asked Danni, if she needed to it wouldn't take but a few minutes to change things around.

"Yes Danni, thank you. I wrote that with you in mind but it was my first attempt at holoprograming so I wasn't sure if it would turn out alright" answered Bill blushing slightly.

"Oh it's perfect, believe me. I've only made a few little changes in the house and a few additions in the back"

They had come to the front door and Danni paused with her hand on the doorknob, she didn't want there to be any doubts going into this. "This is your last chance Bill. Are you sure you want to do this alone?" asked Danni as she turned around but left her hand on the doorknob.

Bill answered her by pinning her against the door with a kiss that ended too soon and promised much more "Does that answer your question Dan?"

"Just checking" whispered Danni as she turned the knob and both of the almost fell into the house laughing. "You know it's funny but I think I'm more nervous now than I was on our honeymoon"

"Why?" asked Bill.

"Well think about it, not only to I have to live up to that memory, plus my "hot & heavy" times, but I have to compete with Jason?"

"Danni, you know I don't compare you to Jas?"

"Maybe not consciously but you have to admit that when were together your thinking of him too?"

To prove his point Bill pinned Danni against the nearest wall and kissed her with all the passion that he felt rising for her. When he finally released her Danni was literally sagging against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Bill moved back a fraction but kept his body close enough to hers that she still felt the effect she was having on him. "Now does that feel like I'm thinking of Jas right now?"

All Danni could do was shake her head while she continued to catch her breath, with that Bill pulled her into his arms again and continued the assault on her senses until Bill was literally holding Danni up with his body. As Bill pulled back he sent Danni an image that totally stifled her passion.

"Ohhhhhh….you!" exclaimed Danni as she playfully hit his shoulders.

"Turnabout is fair play, you've done it enough to us love." smiled Bill as she pulled her up the stairs.

They unpacked and then spent the afternoon exploring the woods behind the house, then had a quiet dinner in the kitchen. Afterwards Bill suggested that they curl up on the couch and watch a movie so while Danni was in the kitchen making popcorn Bill set the mood for the living room.

Danni had put a large stone fireplace in the living room with a flat screen TV on the mantelpiece just above. Bill went quickly upstairs; opening the hall closet he found a thick comforter and some extra pillows. Grabbing them he ran back down stairs and using the couch as a backdrop put the comforter and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. Then he went over and put several logs on the fireplace grate and lit it. Before he returned to the comforter Bill dimmed the lights and took off his shoes, then he took his place on the floor waiting for Danni.

In the meantime, unknown to Bill Danni was making her own plans. She had started the popcorn and then snuck upstairs via the backstairs she had added. Danni quietly made her way to the master bedroom and changed into some comfortable clothes. Over the years she had discovered that Bill liked it when Danni wore one of his, or a man's oversized shirt and baggy sweatpants. So tonight she was going to surprise him with wearing some of his favorite clothes. When she was ready she went back down the back stairs just in time to hear the popcorn machine turn off.

"Danni, do you need some help?" called Bill for the living room.

"Nope, almost ready. Just give me a few seconds." replied Danni as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of Bill's favorite juice. She put the pitcher, two glasses and the bowl of popcorn and then headed towards the living room. When Bill saw her he jumped up and took the tray from her and led her to the floor.

"Danni!, you know what Dr. Gaston said" said Bill as he sat her down on the comforter.

"Yes I do, and do you remember what I told you. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I know, but you also said that this is all my whims right?" asked Bill as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, I vaguely remember saying something like that" said Danni cautiously.

"Then while were here, please let me pamper you to my heart's content," pleaded Bill as he took her hands.

The look in Bill's eyes melted away any resistant that Danni might have put up. He really wanted to make this special for her even though she had told him that this was supposed to be her time to pamper him. Well she had told him that her special treat to him was to grant his every whim, even if that was him spoiling her instead of the other way around. Danni put on her best smile, then pulled her hands from his and gave him a kiss that left no doubt in his mind that she would grant him his wish. "Oh course my love, but you have to promise me one thing" whispered Danni as she slowly pulled back from him but left her hands on his face.

"Anything, Dan" moaned Bill.

"Just promise me that you won't hold back anything, even in passion Bill. I'm not made of glass, and I won't break. I promise I'll tell you if something becomes uncomfortable." said Danni as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Bill searched her eyes and mind and knew instantly that she meant what she had said. If it ever became too rough she would let him know.

"Yes, I promise." answered Bill with a smile and a lightened heart. He had always worried that their might come a time when his passion for her overwhelmed him and he might unintentionally hurt her.

"Now that's settled, what are we going to watch?" asked Danni as she crawled into Bill's arms.

With a smile Bill leaned back against the couch, wrapping his arms firmly around Danni. "Computer play "Battlestar Galactica" circa 1979" called Bill.

Danni smiled and snuggled down further into Bill's arms and reached for the popcorn.

After almost four hours of watching Battlestar Galactica Bill looked down to see Danni sleeping peacefully in his lap. Her head had slid down to where it was now resting on Bill's thigh while one of her hands was curled protectively over his groin. Bill smiled and tried to move just an inch but she just mumbled and grabbed for his thigh.

"Uhhhhhh...Sweetheart. Be careful there." whispered Bill in Danni's ear as he leaned over her.

"Hmmm...? I know exactly where my hand is Mr. Cranston-Scott" mumbled Danni as she snuggled up closer to his groin and began to kneed him through his pants with her hand.

"Ahhhhhh..." moaned Bill as he gave himself up to the feelings that Danni's hand was invoking in him.

"Just relax sweetheart and let go.." whispered Danni as she opened his zipper and pulled down his jeans so that she had access to his bare skin. When her cool hand touched his hot skin, Bill bucked wildly causing Danni to look up at him and smile. "Sorry Bill, I know my hands are cold."

"Nooooo..." moaned Bill as he shook his head.

Danni smiled at the look of sweet pain on Bill's face then returned to her previous actions and once again had Bill bucking wildly under her hands administration.

"Danni...please." moaned Bill.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" asked Danni as she once again looked at his pain filled face.

He was so close to his release that Danni knew all she had to do was touch him once more and she could send him over that sweet precipice. She had promised to fulfill his every whim but this was all for her. So with lightning fast hands Danni shed the lower half of her clothes and then lower herself onto his awaiting cock. As she slowly slide down his hot throbbing shaft Bill's hands came up to rest on her hips slowly helping to guiding her down. When she finally came to rest on Bill's groin Danni leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Bill, open your eyes and look at me sweetheart." whispered Danni. At the shake of his head she slowly ground her hips on his cock. "Please sweetheart, look at me. I want to see your face when you cum," asked Danni as she slowly started moving up and down on his cock.

Bill fought the request for a few more minutes then finally as Danni sank once more fully seated on his shaft his hips bucked up to meet her and his eyes opened wide to look fully into the loving eyes of his wife. At that moment Danni saw within the eyes of her husband the full extent of his love for her. Yes Jason, was Bill's first love but Danni had an equal part of Bill's heart and even though Jason was his sexual preference there was no mistake that when it came to satisfying Danni, Bill wasn't lacking.

As they both came down from their release Danni shifted so they were lying on the comforter in front of the couch. She carefully scrambled out of Bill's arms and went to retrieve a warm towel and a blanket. On her return she gently cleaned Bill up, then herself, tossing the towel to the side and gently covering them both with the blanket. As she slowly let herself slip into the sweet void of sleep she once again thanked whatever fates had brought this man into her life.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Bill reentered the world of the living to find himself and Danni still sleeping on the living room floor. Luckily Danni had told the computer to keep the temperature at a comfortable 78 degrees. Danni was still wearing her shirt while Bill's pants were open and about halfway down his buttocks. Bill tried to get up without disturbing Danni but soon realize that with his pants halfway down all he could do was really inch his way off the comforter with his bare butt in the air. He had just made it off the comforter when he heard Danni's soft giggles.

"It's not funny, Danni." said Bill as he finally was able to pull his pants up over his buttocks.

"Oh yes it is, you should see it from this end. Very cute, but funny none the less" giggled Danni and then she stretched causing her shirt to move higher up her legs.

"Ohhhh... Danni," moaned Bill as his previous reason for leaving was forgotten and he fell once again on the comforter beside Danni.

"Yes?" replied Danny as she stretched once more.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" asked Bill as he slowly started working on the buttons of Danni's shirt.

"I think I've an idea, but if you feel you need to clarify please feel free." said Danni as she closed her eyes and opened herself to the feelings Bill was stirring in her, reveling in them until they suddenly changed and Bill was falling into Danny's arms. "Bill!" yelled Danni as she gently flipped him on his back and then scrambled to his side.

"My back!" said Bill with a moan of pain. "While last night's escapades were very pleasurable, I think I'm getting too old for many more late night floor activities." moaned Bill.

"Oh Bill..." laughed Danni as bent down to rest her forehead on his "You don't know anything about being old love," then kissed him and gently turned him over to begin massaging his lower back. After a few minutes Danni lightly scanned Bill and found that his pain was gone and he was very close to once again slipping in the void of sleep.

"I hate to say this sweetheart, but unless you want your back to stiffen up again I think we need to possible continue this up stairs." whispered Danni in Bill's ear.

Bill turned, grabbing Danni's arms and flipping her over him so that she was once again lying beside him on his side looking down at her.

"So you think we should continue this up stairs...huh?" asked Bill with a smile on his face.

"Well you were the one that started it by getting up Cranston. I was quite content to lie here for a little while longer, although I have to admit this floor isn't a comfortable as it looks." said Danni.

"Yeah well I'll have to work on that for the next time," said Bill with a smile.

"Ohhhh...you're planning on a next time huh?" said Danni as she scrambled up and stood looking down at him.

"You better believe it Mrs. Cranston," answered Bill as he reached for her ankles but Danni easily stepped back just out of Bill's reach.

"Well you'll have to catch me first, Mr. Cranston" laughed Danni as she took off out of the living room and headed up the stairs.

"Oh count it Danni," said Bill as he quickly got up and caught up with her just as she reached the hallway landing of the second floor. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, gently swatted her bare bottom.

"Bill...you're back!" cried Danni as she felt his hand hit her bare bottom.

"To hell with my back, you can always give me another massage later" said Bill as he carried a laughing Danni into the Master bedroom.

Once there the pair continued where they left off which ended in another spectacular copulation, and then the descent into the sweet void of sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 23

Author's Notes: m/f sex scene

Danni awoke before Bill and lay for a few minutes watching him until her stomach started churning and she had to make a beeline to the bathroom. After twenty minutes of waiting for her stomach to settle down she decided to go downstairs and get some Ginger Ale to see if that would help. She quietly made her way down the back stairway and got a drink from the refrigerator. As she opened it and took a sip she aimlessly walked towards the living room and was instantly bombarded by the memories of what had transpired there just a few hours earlier.

Danni leaning against the wall smiling as she relived those memories in her mind, when something on the floor in front of the fireplace caught her eye. She put her drink on the table, and went to see what it was. As she bent down to pick it up she was instantly hit with a fit of giggles that sent her rolling on the comforter. It was the button from Bill's pants. She must have popped it off in her haste last night to get to his bare skin.

"Ohhhh.. Bill," moaned Danni as turned over and was instantly assaulted by his scent as her nose came to rest in the blanket that she had covered them with last night. She lay there for a few more minutes and then jumped up shaking her head.

She had to get a grip on herself or she was going to go back up stairs and assault her own husband again. So with one last shake of her head Danni put the button in her shirt pocket and gathered up the comforter, blanket and everything else they had used last night and proceeded to straighten up the living room.

While she put the living room back in order Danni had the computer sound proof the master bedroom and then play her music selection over the holodeck sound system. She was so absorbed in singing and dancing to the music as she cleaned that she didn't see or hear Bill open the master bedroom door and come out on the second floor balcony that overlooked the open living room.

Leaning on the banister, Bill smiled as he watched Danni become so involved in the songs that were playing that she did more singing and dancing than cleaning. Bill watched through "Must be Doin Somethin Right" by Billy Currington, "Born to Fly" by Sara Evans, "Hoedown Throwdown" by Miley Cryus,"One of the Guys" by Terri Clark, "Workin on a Tan" by Brad Paisley.

When "The Girls of Summer" by Neal McCoy started playing Bill called Jason through their link "Jas, you have to see this." smiled Bill as he opened the link and both men watched as she got so involved in the song that she was literally dancing to the music without a care in the world. After that "Good Morning, Beautiful" by Steve Holly came on and she was singing and swaying so sweetly to the music that it was all either one of them could do to stop themselves from running down stairs and pull her into their arms. The next song was "Home to you" by John Michael Montgomery and that was Bill's undoing because both he and Jason were instantly bombarded with the memories of the last time Danni sung that song. After quickly closing the link Bill snuck up behind his wife wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest as the song came to an end.

"Do you have any idea what that's doing to me?" growled Bill against her neck.

Danni jumped and tried to turn around but Bill held her firmly against him. "I believe I'm getting a small idea," giggled Danni as she began to move against him.

"If you don't stop were going to end up on the living room floor again, Dan" growled Bill.

"Can't, I've already picked up the comforter and pillows" smiled Danni.

"Right now I wouldn't care if we were on a concrete floor," replied Bill as he continued to kiss Danni's neck.

"Well you might not, but I really don't feel like trying to explaining to Stuart, and the others the reason why you need them to work on your back." moaned Danni as she finally worked Bill's hands loose from her waist and led him back upstairs to the master bedroom.

They didn't reappear downstairs again until several hours later, and then it was only because Danni's stomach was beginning to churn again. Bill fixed some boiled chicken as Danni sat drinking a Ginger Ale at the kitchen table. When he put the plate in front of Danni she smiled and kissed his hand.

"You know it's a good thing that I'm already pregnant or we might be in big trouble," giggled Danni as she took a bite of chicken.

"I never thought of that. You don't think we're hurting the babies do you?" asked Bill with concern in his voice as he sat down across the table.

"No, Bill." said Danni as she got up and draped herself across his back. "They're still too small right now for me to even feel them. Dr. Gaston said I might get bigger later on but going on my past pregnancy she even doubted that. Remember she kept telling me that I was under weight."

"I remember, well that's not going to happen this time right?" asked Bill as he took Danni's hands and moved her from around his back to sitting in his lap.

"Hey, don't talk to me. Tell them, if this nausea doesn't stop it might be a possibility again." said Danni with a smile.

Bill leaned down and put his face against her stomach. "Now listen up, little Cranston-Scott's. Mommy need to eat so you guys settle down in there." then he kissed the small mound that was Danni's stomach.

"Ohhhh... Bill." sighed Danni and pulled his face up to her and kissed him.

With great reluctance Bill pulled away from Danni saying "Not now, sweetheart. You need to eat something before you get sick." Then he lifted her off his lap and sat her down in the chair beside him.

"Now, eat!"

"Yes, sir!" smiled Danni as she picked up a piece of chicken and took a bite.

After Danni had finished eating Bill took her down to the beach were Danni had a hammock hanging between two large palm trees. Bill had told her to lie down and rest, when asked what he was going to do he said he was going to just hold her. Danni smiled and crawled into the hammock and after a few precarious moments settled down in Bill's arms. Bill had brought Danni's Kindle so she started out reading but soon was sleeping peacefully in his arms. They stayed there until sundown and then Bill woke her gently with a kiss.

"Danni, sweetheart. Look," said Bill as he gently shook her.

She stretched and opened her eyes to smile at Bill "Huh?"

"The sun's setting, look." said Bill as he nodded towards the horizon.

Danni followed his look and the two of them lay in each other's arms watching the spectacular array of colors as the sun set over the ocean. When the temperature started dropping Bill rousted her once again and they walked hand in hand back to the house where Bill promptly place Danni on the couch where she once again feel asleep. Bill was in the kitchen fixing an early light dinner when he felt Jason's light touch in their link.

"Bill, how's she doing?"

Bill smiled as he brought Jason into the link and let him see that Danni was fine, but sleeping.

"She seems awfully tired Bill, just what have you two been doing?" asked Jason with a smile in his question.

"Just taking a page out of your book Jas. Keeping us so busy that I don't think about missing you," answered Bill through their link.

"I miss you too Bill, but you two needed this time alone."

"I know, and I appreciate it Jas. It's funny how so easily you can take someone for granted."

"That's so true, and that's why we take these little "alone time" trips. So we don't start taking each other for granted." reminded Jason.

"I know, and I'm sure it will be our "alone time" soon." smiled Bill.

"Which is something I'm looking forward to," whispered Jason. "We'll have fun and don't wear each other out too much, remember you both have someone waiting at home for you."

"How could we forget Jas," said Danni as she came into the kitchen.

She had woken up to feel Jason in their link. She had wondered how long it would be before one of them tried to contact the other. She didn't mind really, she knew that their bond had started long before she entered into the mix and they were each other's first preferences. She was grateful that they had allowed her in their bond and that each even had feelings for her. It took two very special men to allow another person, especially a woman into their relationship.

"How are you feeling, Dan?" asked Bill as he came over and kissed her.

"Still a little tired but not too bad" said Danni as she got a drink from the refrigerator and sat down. "At least the nausea has stopped for now."

"You're still having problems with your stomach Danni?" asked Jason through their link

"A couple of times this morning Jas, nothing serious." said Danni as she took another drink.

"Do you want me to ask Stuart or Trini about it?" asked Jason.

"No, if it keeps up I'll see Dr. Gaston after we get back. Right now the Ginger Ale helps the most," answered Danni.

"Alright sweetheart, but I want you to take it easy" said Jason to Danni. "And don't you wear her out," he added to Bill.

"Hey, don't tell me tell her!" exclaimed Bill as he looked over at his wife.

She was sitting at the table cradling her cup with the goofiest grin on her face. "What? I can't help it; my hormones are out of whack. You're complaining?" asked Danni.

"NO!" exclaimed Jason through their link.

"Heaven's no! Dan." said Bill as he came over and kissed her neck.

"Alright then, but I promise we'll try to cut down to only two or three times a day." answered Danni with a sly smile on her face.

"Danni!" shouted Jason and then promptly left their link.

"You know I never thought I'd see it, but I think you actually embarrassed him Dan." said Bill as he reached for her hand.

"Oh believe me I've seen him embarrassed before and it's worth it. He's just so damn cute!"

"So what's on the agenda for tonight, Dan?" asked Bill. At her mischievous look Bill added. "And I don't mean that, Danielle Cranston! You need to rest."

"Well actually I was thinking more along the lines of the two of us cuddling on the couch. With a few modifications I think I can improve on our fireplace experience from last night."

"Ohhhhhh…..really!" replied Bill with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Now who's mind is in the gutter William Cranston? I meant the experience with the floor. Just give me about ten minutes and I can give us something much softer to cuddle on in front of the fireplace." said Danni

"Alright, but don't work on it too hard. We could always just move a mattress from the spare room." reminded Bill.

"Mines better, trust me. And it won't be any work at all, I promise." said Danni as she got up and kissed him and then went to the computer terminal in the living room.

While Danni worked on modifying the living room Bill quietly went out on the front porch and commed Dr. Gaston. "William Cranston, to Dr. Gaston."

Ever since Danni had become pregnant Bill and Jason had given Dr. Gaston a comm badge so that if they needed her they could contact her.

"Dr. Gaston here Bill, what's wrong?" asked the older woman over the comm system.

"Nothing really, I'm just worried about Danni. She's having some trouble with nausea and she has been tired an awful lot." said Bill.

"Well without seeing her I'd just have to tell her to eat small light meals with her Ginger Ale and rest as much as she can." replied Dr. Gaston "I also might suggest maybe a trip or some time away just the two or three of you."

"Well….actually," said Bill with some hesitation in his voice.

"Ohhhhhh…I see." answered Dr. Gaston with a smile in her voice. "Well then might I suggest just some cuddling time or maybe some activities that are not so strenuous." said Dr. Gaston with a smile in her voice.

"Ohhhhhh… believe I have plenty planned that is less strenuous, but you know Danni…" said Bill and left the rest hanging.

Since she had meet Danni, Bill and Jason Dr. Gaston had gotten to know the Triad fairly well and knew of each of their little idiosyncrasies. Jason was a health and control nut. Whereas Bill thought almost everything to death before he would ever act. As for Danielle, well Danni's little idiosyncrasy stemmed from whatever had happened to her during her training at the temple. She had gotten a very brief and sketchy background of her time at the temple and what happened afterwards but from what Dr. Gaston could tell whatever had happened affected her deeply. And because of that at times Danielle had an overwhelming need to be physically loved. That was when their lovemaking sometimes went into what the boys called Danni's "hot & heavy" times. It was during those times that she had an almost insatiable appetite for sex. Sometimes to the point of total exhaustion for her or the guys.

It had taken the boys several visits before she had gotten that information out of them but once she did it explained a lot. Danni was a very strong, independent woman. Used to being on her own and doing things by herself, but when it came to her love life she was childlike. Because of whatever happened Danni had totally shut down that part of her life, and now that she had formed the Triad and become physically involved with Jason and Bill. When her insecurities surfaced she wanted to be reassured the only way she any experience in, the physical act of sex.

Dr. Gaston had spoken to a colleague of hers in Clinical Psychology and she suggested that when Danni felt that way they go ahead and make love to her, but also work in some quiet or cuddling time to show her that she is just as loved in other ways than just the physical act of sex.

It sounded like her bouts of nausea had brought up some of her old insecurities, and she was trying to get reassured by her "hot & heavy" times which in turn was only aggravating the nausea which started the problem all over again. She was really going to need to have Danni come in and do more test, or maybe she could get Stuart or Trini too. Either way if she didn't find out the cause of this it could possible lead to some problems later in the pregnancy.

"I tell you what Bill, try to keep the "hot & heavy" down to a minimum and do as much quiet and cuddle time as possible. I'll see if I can't get Stuart and Trini to run some test on her as soon as you two get back to see if we can't find out what is causing this nausea." suggested Dr. Gaston.

"Oh thank you! Dr. Gaston." exclaimed Bill. "I love Danni dearly but I don't know how much more of her "hot & heavy" I can take alone."

"Ohhhhhh...come on Bill." said Dr. Gaston. "This can't be you're first time alone with her."

"Alone, no." stated Bill hesitantly. "But it is the first time I've been alone with her for an extended amount of time without Jason."

"Enough said, Bill." answered Dr. Gaston trying not to laugh. If she knew Danni the young man was in for a very memorable experience. Jason had confided in her after his "time alone" with Danni. He wouldn't go into to many details but he did tell her that it was something that he would NEVER forget. "I'll speak to Stuart and Trini, between the three of us we will find out what going on. You just stand your ground and remember what we told you both. It doesn't always have to be "hot & heavy" to show her that she is loved." said Dr. Gaston as she signed off.

Bill stood on the porch looking out at the beautiful holoprogram that his wife had written for them. He knew she loved him, and all this "hot & heavy" had somehow stemmed from her time that she spent with the Veyeta interrogator, but now things were going to slow down and she was to be shown the "Cranston" way of love. Oh he would still enjoy some "hot & heavy" times but from now on it was what he wanted to do. After all she had said she would fulfill his every whim.

So with a renewed determination Bill walked to the door and just as he reached for the doorknob the holoprogram flicked off and then back on. He had seen her standing in the middle of the holodeck for a split second as the program faltered and then the program had reformed around them and he was once again standing outside the lodge. He entered the house quickly to find Danni still sitting at the computer console in the living room.

"Danni, what happened?" asked Bill as he came over to her.

"Huh? Oh you mean the flicker, I had to restart the program so the modifications could take effect." explained Danni. "Sorry, I never thought to mention it."

"No problem, just next time warn me Ok?" whispered Bill as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "So what's the modification?"

"Come and see for yourself." said Danni as she took his hand and lead him over to the couch and fireplace. Everything looked just the same. The fireplace, mantle, couch and coffee table were just were they were before.

"I don't see any difference Dan," said Bill.

"Move the coffee table and examine the couch closer Bill," suggested Danni with a smile.

Bill left her side, moved the coffee table and then proceeded to examine the couch. He looked at the back, cushions and arms but still didn't see any difference. He turned to face Danni with a puzzled look on his face.

"Think of a sofa bed, sweetheart" murmured Danni.

With that suggestion Bill once again turned his attention to the couch and soon discovered the subtle difference in the couch. Danni had included what was known as a sofa bed but with one little difference. Instead of the bed pulling out and sitting on two legs at the end of the mattress, the mattress was on a hinge and lay almost flat on the floor with the front of the couch acting as a small back or headrest. Bill leaned down to test the mattress and found that it was soft enough so that his back wouldn't be in knots after any sexual exploits, but firm enough for them to be able to spend the night on it if they chose to.

"Alright, I'll have to admit that I didn't think you could do it but you have." admitted Bill. "This is perfect Danni."

"Thank you, sir." answered Danni with a small incline of her head. "So now what's next?"

"For you, I want you to go upstairs and take a long bath or shower whichever you prefer."

Danni turned to give him a look that questioned his motives.

"That's Jason, Danni." answered Bill with a smile. "What I want you to do is relax, then change into some of your favorite lounging clothes. After that come back down here, I'll have a surprise waiting for you?"

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" asked Danni seductively.

"Danielle Cranston. What did you just promise me?" asked Bill as he put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, alright! But you don't know what you're missing" said Danni with a pout.

Bill came over and kissed her pouty lips. "Oh yes I do sweetheart, don't forget, I was there." answered Bill with a wink.

"Why, William Cranston! You are into voyeurism!" exclaimed Danni.

"That my beautiful wife is something you will have to find out. Now go before I change my mind and pull a Jason on you." said Bill then he gave her a gently push towards the stairs.

With one last look back at Bill, Danni ran quickly up the stairs and to the master bathroom.

"Don't rush, Danni! I mean it, I want you relaxed!" yelled Bill.

One of the changes Danni had made to Bill's original program was to add a Jacuzzi in the master bedroom. She had made it big enough for the two or three of them to have plenty of room for any activities they might want to indulge in. So by the time Danni had showered and washed her hair the Jacuzzi was filled and she went straight from the shower to the Jacuzzi. Kim and Trini had given her some vanilla bean and honey bath salts and she added a little to the Jacuzzi.

One of her favorite memories was of a time she had spent on a planet recuperating from one of her "death wish" exploits. She had been hurt badly enough that she ended up staying for almost twelve months before she was healed. During that time the inhabitants of the planet helped her deal with what had happened to her through meditation and relaxation. When they worked with her they always had the scent of vanilla beans and honey in the air, so she came to associate those scents with relaxing. Now as the room filled with the smell of vanilla and honey Danni slowly slipped into the Jacuzzi and almost melted into the water.

It was almost like she was back on that warm, sunny planet with the soft breeze blowing and the smell of vanilla and honey in the air. Danni laid her head on one of the built in pillows and closed her eyes. Just letting go of all her worries and cares, relishing in the warmth and sweet scents that surrounded her.

It was twenty minutes later when Danni was gently kissed awake by Bill sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi. He had finished his surprise down stairs and waited for Danni for almost fifteen minutes when he had become concerned. Bill had tried to contact her through their link but even he couldn't reach her.

She had retreated into the place in her mind where she went when she'd been tortured or was thinking of her "death wish" times. They both knew that Danni wasn't trying to shield them from the fact that those things had happened to her, just what had been physically done to her or what she had done to herself. They'd gotten a brief glimpse of what had been done to her when she first told them of it and what they saw had gotten them both physically ill. So now Danni shielded them from those memories in her mind. Retreating to a place where even they couldn't reach her. But now as she slowly resurfaced from that place she opened her eyes to the smiling, love filled eyes of her husband.

"You know that's all in the past don't you? And no matter what they did or you did to yourself. Jas and I love you more than anything." said Bill softly as he leaned down and kissed her lips on more time.

"I know" answered Danni softly.

"Good, now get out and get dressed. Your surprise is waiting down stairs" teased Bill as he playfully splashed her.

"Ohhhh...so you do want to watch huh?" asked Danni as she held out her hands to Bill so he could help her rise from the Jacuzzi.

"Not this time love," whispered Bill as he kissed her once more then helped her step out of the Jacuzzi and handed her a towel. "Trust me, the surprise down stairs is worth it." then he turned and left the bathroom.

Danni quickly dried off, rubbing lotion all over her body and then dressed in one of Bill's favorite oversized shirts then headed down stairs. The Jacuzzi had left her warm enough that she didn't put on the sweatpants or socks. When she walked into the living room she realized that Bill had been right. The surprise had been worth the wait. Bill had transformed the room into a warm almost tropical haven. There were candles on almost every surface and the fireplace was aglow with a blazing fire. The coffee table was pushed to one side and on it sat a tray with drinks and snacks. The sofa bed was opened out and on it was a crisp white comforter and pillows. On her pillow lay a single peach colored rose.

"Oh Bill, thank you! It's beautiful." said Danni as she came into his arms.

"And so are you my love." answered Bill as he gently kissed her. "And tonight I'm going to show you another side of my love for you."

Bill then lead her to the sofa bed and watched her sit down, then move over to give him room. He joined her on the bed and pulled her into his arms placing her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Tonight we are on our own little tropical island, away from the worries of the world without a care in the world. Computer play "Gilligan's Island season 1" circa 1964."

As the beginning notes of the theme song started to play Danni smiled and snuggled deeper into Bill's arms. Somehow Bill knew this was exactly what she needed and as she watched the opening credits of the first show Danni knew she was in store for a wonderful night.

They made it through the complete season 1 before she fell asleep in Bill's arms and he called for the computer to shut down the lights. Bill threw a light blanket over them both and sighed as he followed Danni into the peaceful void of sleep.

The next morning Bill awoke to another one of Danni's surprises. She knew that Bill liked the snow, as long as it was outside and he was inside with a blazing fire. So she programed the computer so that it snowed overnight and they awoke to a snow covered winter wonderland.

He was on his way to the kitchen he just happened to look out one of the small windows that were beside the door. After a second glance Bill made his way to the door and opened it to get a blast of cold air in his face. With a smile, Bill quickly went outside and scooped up a small amount of snow then quickly returned to the house. Bill returned to the sofa bed to find Danni laying half way on her stomach with one of her legs curled under her. He knelt on the sofa bed and placed the snow on Danni's back.

She squealed jumping up and quickly turned to face a laughing Bill. "Ohhhh...you are so dead Cranston!"

"You'll have to catch me first Cranston-Scott." said Bill as he jumped up and ran to the front door grabbing his jacket, then going out the door onto the front porch.

Danni stopped in the doorway as the cold air hit her. She stood there clutching her shirt and shivering.

"What's wrong, Dan." smiled Bill. "It's your program" called Bill from the front porch.

"Owwww..you!" cried Danni as she slammed the door in bill's face and then ran upstairs.

A few minutes later she was back, throwing the door open wearing a pair of sweatpants and a heavy sweater. With a devious smile, Danni advanced on Bill until he was off the porch and standing almost knee deep in snow. Bill was still wearing his sleep clothes so when he stepped off the stairs into the snow he let out a gasp.

When Danni heard that she reached down and picked up enough snow to form a small snowball and threw it at Bill hitting him on the shoulder. After that the fight was on, and for thirty minutes both Danni and Bill threw and ducked snow balls from each other.

Bill ended the fight with a well-placed snowball that hit Danni between the shoulder blades, then called. "Time out, Dan! I give!"

She stood looking at her husband, and then the snow in her hands and with a mischievous smile ran, throwing herself into Bill's arms. "Victory, Is mine! I win." cried Danni as she quickly dropped the snow ball down Bill's jacket.

"Hey! That's cold!" exclaimed Bill as he jumped around pulling his jacket away from his body.

"Serves you right for the snow down my back. Now how about we go inside and get warm, I'm freezing!" said Danni as she headed towards the house.

Bill looked at this wife and then gratefully followed her back into the warmth of the house. Danni went directly up stairs to the master bedroom, dropping her clothes on the floor as soon as she entered the bedroom. By the time she was in the bathroom she was completely naked and a few minutes later Bill heard the shower start as he picked up the last of her clothes. Bill sat down on the bed and waited, within ten minutes she reentered the master bedroom wearing only a towel around her body and one on her head. She smiled when she saw Bill sitting on the bed holding her wet clothes, and went to stand between his legs.

"Thank you for last night, it was wonderful." said Danni as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Well it's not over yet, get dressed and I will treat you to breakfast, and more quiet cuddling time since we have the perfect weather for it." said Bill as he kissed Danni and then went into the bathroom to shower.

Danni stood there smiling until she heard the shower start again and then went to the dresser to get some clothes. This time she chose another pair of sweatpants, and old AGH sweatshirt and a pair of thick socks. She brushed her hair, and then pulled it back into brown clip. She sat back down on the bed and then laid down just to rest for a minutes, but was asleep again by the time Bill reemerged from the bathroom. Bill smiled as he saw his sleeping wife and debated wither he should wake her or let her sleep. He was just about to crawl onto the bed behind her when he heard her stomach rumble. With a sly smile Bill returned to her side of the bed and kissed her awake.

"Danni, sweetheart." whispered Bill against her lips. "Wake up hunny, you need to eat something."

She stretched and then opened her eyes, smiling at Bill. Bill reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face just as she sat up.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" asked Bill.

Danni nodded and Bill helped her slide off the bed and they walked hand and hand downstairs to the kitchen. Once there Bill sat her down at the table, then handed her a coffee cup filled with Ginger Ale. She watched as Bill deftly fixed an omelet and then transferred it to two plates. He carried the plates to the table and then got a cup of coffee for himself then sat down beside her . They ate in silence and once done Bill put the dishes in the dishwasher then led her back into the living room. Together they straighten up the living room, then sat down on the couch and continued their television show marathon this time watching "McGyver".

After lunch Danni and Bill spent another forty-five minutes outside playing in the snow, building a snowman and having another snowball fight. When they reentered the house, Bill promptly took her back upstairs, changed clothes and then lay cuddling on the bed until she fell asleep in his arms.

When they awoke again, Bill and Danni fixed an early dinner together and then spent the early evening watching her favorite "Shits & Giggles" movie. "Clue the Movie" circa 1985. After that they retired to bed early for one more "hot & heavy" session and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 24

Bill and Danni returned to the Compound the next day and the next two weeks were relatively uneventful. Dr. Gaston had talked to Stuart and Trini and they agreed to watch Danni closely but never could talk her into getting the tests run. It wasn't until her twelfth week visit when Dr. Gaston was finally able to run the tests on her.

The Triad had come into her office all smiles and Danni was almost glowing. Bill had obviously survived his "time alone" with Danni and it had done her some good too. She said that in the previous weeks she had only had about ten or twelve bouts of nausea but they were getting worse and she was getting very light headed and her temperature rose with each episode. Dr. Gaston drew blood and ordered the normal blood work up plus a few extras just to be sure.

Danni and the guys were waiting in an exam room for Dr. Gaston while she put a rush order on her blood work. Something was wrong and she needed to find out what it was and fast. So after everything was taken care of Dr. Gaston entered the room to find the Triad talking happily. Danni was sitting on the small exam table while Bill and Jason were on either side of her.

"Alright everyone, ready to find out how many little Cranston-Scott's were have in there?" asked Dr. Gaston as she walked over to Danni.

She knew that a multiple pregnancy put a strain on the mother's body and since Danni was already well past "middle aged" by Time-Lords standards. Whatever that was, and this was her second possible multiple pregnancy. She almost hoped that this one was going to be a simple one baby pregnancy, but nothing ever seemed to be easy for the Triad.

So as Bill and Jason helped her lay down she sent a silent prayer heavenward that she could give them some good news. Dr. Gaston readied Danni and soon had the sonogram wand on Danni's stomach searching for the newest Cranston-Scotts. At first she had trouble seeing them but soon it was apparent that this was going to be another multiple birth.

"Well, it looks like we have triplets again." said Dr. Gaston with a little bit of false cheer. "Here is baby number one, and it looks like a girl. And here's baby number two, and it looks like it's another girl. And last but not least baby number three...is a boy!" she exclaimed. Dr. Gaston had taken pictures of each of the babies as she had pointed them out and soon the printer was churning out three pictures of the newest Cranston-Scotts. She cleaned Danni up and helped her sit up, but called Jason and Bill out of the room while she rested.

"What's wrong, Dr. Gaston. You seem worried?" asked Bill as he closed the door behind them. Normally she was a very happy go lucky woman who would be ecstatic about an upcoming birth but this time she seemed subdued.

"It's Danni, I'm worried about her nausea spells." answered Dr. Gaston truthfully. "From what you, Stuart and Trini have been telling me they are getting worse not better the farther along she gets. I'm also concerned about her temperature rising and her getting lightheaded."

At her words both Jason and Bill paled and Jason leaned against the wall.

"I'll be honest with you guys, something is seriously wrong. The problem is I don't know what right now so I don't know what to do to help her. What I need you two to do is watch her, watch her closely. The more the better, but don't get her overly anxious about it either if you can. Just tell her I'm concerned about her rising temperature and her dizzy spells, but I want someone with her at all times."

"Do you have any idea what this might be?" asked Bill.

"I have a few ideas, but the problem is it could be any of them or none. We won't know more until the blood work comes back and I get the specific results from some tests I've asked for. Right now just keep her as calm as possible and have her rest as much as she can. Any changes, good or bad. Call me!"

"We will Dr. Gaston, thank you." said Jason.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Gaston" replied Bill

"She's special to me too guys. Remember what I said, call me if there is any change." said Dr. Gaston and then she hugged both men and left.

Jason and Bill had to take a minute to compose themselves before they went back in to see Danni. If not she could tell something was wrong and then that in turn would cause problems. This one time they were going to have to break their promise to her and not tell her the whole truth about something. They just hoped that if she ever found out that she could understand and forgive them. A few minutes later both men were ready to face their wife, and entered to find her sleeping lightly on the table. They smiled, and went to her side. She looked so peaceful it was a shame they had to wake her up and bring her back into the reality of this cruel world.

"Danni love, you need to wake up now." whispered Jason as he gently brushed the hair from her forehead.

"Hmm..." murmured Danni as she stretched and opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep sweet one," said Bill with a smile.

"I meant with Dr. Gaston, what did she want to talk to you two about?" asked Danni as she tried to sit up but paled, her eyes rolling back and fell back into Jason's arms.

"Danni! Dr. Gaston, Nurse!" yelled Bill.

Instantly Dr. Gaston and two nurses rushed into the room. "What happened, Bill?"

"When she tried to sit up she turned really pale and then fainted." replied Jason as he laid Danni back down on the table.

"Alright get a b.p. and temperature reading, and bring in the oxygen canister and a nasal cannula." ordered Dr. Gaston and the nurses moved quickly to complete her ordered.

One of the nurses put a blood pressure cuff on Danni's arm while the other left the room but soon returned with an oxygen canister and a bunch of clear tubing. She put the tubing in Danni's nose while the other nurse tried to get a blood pressure reading.

"Dr. Gaston, I can't get a reading that's over 90/60." said the nurse.

"Damn! Alright, turn the oxygen on full and see if that will help" said Dr. Gaston

"Yes, Dr." said the second nurse as she adjusted the oxygen tank.

Soon they heard the gentle hissing of oxygen as it went through the tubing on Danni's face. After a few minutes Danni's eyes began to flutter. "Come on baby girl, you can do it." said Dr. Gaston softly as she gently wiped her forehead with a wet towel. A few minutes later her eyes opened and she looked at them with unfocused eyes. "That's my girl, how do you feel?" asked Dr. Gaston as she smiled down at the woman on the table.

Danni shook her head, frowning at all of them. She had a feeling she should've known who they were but right now everything was so fuzzy.

"It's ok love, just rest for a minute." said Jason as he kissed her forehead and then left her side to talk to Dr. Gaston. Something was wrong with Danni and they needed to find out what quickly. "What happen to her?"

Dr. Gaston pulled both Jason and Bill away from the table and left the nurses with Danni. "This is what I was talking about, she's fainted. If this happens when she's by herself or working on something she could seriously hurt herself or the babies." replied Dr. Gaston.

"The hell with the babies, what about Danni!" yelled Bill.

"Shhhhhh...Bill! You don't mean that! They're as much a part of Danni as they're of the two of you. The important thing right now is that we find out what's wrong and correct it so that she will be able to carry the babies to full term."

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just the thought of losing her is so unbearable..." said Bill softly.

"I understand Bill, I really do. She's not only your wife but your partner and soul mate. To lose her would be like losing a part of yourself." replied Dr. Gaston softly.

"You do understand, don't you?" asked Jason as he looked at the older woman in a new light.

"I didn't have the same type of bond as the three of you. But yes, I had a deep love and partnership that can only come from two souls becoming one. For thirty-five years I lived with and loved my soul mate until he was taken from me too soon."

"I'm sorry," said Bill as he hugged the older lady.

"I know the pain of a deep loss, and I can't imagine what it would be like if you lost Danni. So I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent it, but I'll need your help. If I hospitalize her that will only get her upset and that's not good for her or the babies. So I need you to watch her, hell all of you

I don't care. But for the next few days until we can get the test results back I want her to rest, almost totally!" said Dr. Gaston emphatically.

"Don't worry, she will even if we have to tie her to the bed." said Jason.

"Now don't go that extreme! Just be normal, but always have someone with her."

"Bill...Jas?" called Danni from the table. Her voice was shaky but a little stronger.

They turned around and almost ran back to her side.

"Hey sweetheart, you feeling better?" asked Jason.

"Yes, a little. I fainted didn't I?" asked Danni.

"Has it happened before?" asked Dr. Gaston as she came over to the young woman.

"Not where I lost consciousness, but it's been damn close a few times." replied Danni.

"Why didn't you say something Danielle!" yelled Jason.

"Jason! Calm down, you're not helping the situation." warned Dr. Gaston firmly as he looked at Jason.

"Sorry, guys. Sorry, sweetheart, but why didn't you tell us Danni?" asked Jason a little quieter but just as emphatic.

"Because I thought it was just part of the morning sickness. You know nausea, dizziness, sweating.

I guess it's not, huh?" asked Danni as she looked over at Dr. Gaston.

"The nausea is yes, but the lightheadedness and sweating no. You should've said something young lady." said Dr. Gaston sternly.

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying to not keep things to myself and ask for help, but I've been on my own for so long now..." said Danni quietly as she looked at her hands.

"I know baby girl," said Dr. Gaston as she raised Danni's head so she could look at her. "But you're not alone anymore. You've to two handsome men that love you more than life itself. Three beautiful children. And a legion of friends and family who love you. Please don't think you have to do it all by yourself and leave us before your time."

"Well I can't promise anything, but I'll do my dead level best." answered Danni as she threw her arms around the older woman.

"That's all we're asking love, now are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, a little."

"Still dizzy?" asked Bill

"No, just got a whopper of a headache." said Danni with a smile.

"Well that's natural with fainting, and it'll pass in time. But I want you to go home, eat something and then rest"

"Yes ma'am," said Danni.

"You stay there until you feel steady enough to stand up then the guys will walk you out alright?" said Dr. Gaston as she started to leave.

"What about the oxygen?" asked Bill.

"Take it with you just in case she needs it. But use it only when she needs it, oxygen can cause light headedness if you use it too much when you don't really need it." said Dr. Gaston as she left the room.

It was about twenty minutes later before Danni felt strong enough to move from the table and then it was only with Jason and Bill on either side of her. They both took one of her arms and walked her slowly out of the Dr.'s office to their waiting car. Bill drove home while Jason stayed in the back seat with Danni. When they got to the garage they teleported directly to their quarters where Danni was given a light meal and then promptly put to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately so after she was asleep Bill and Jason commed the others and asked them to meet in the Park.

Trini kept all the children in their quarters since she and Stuart had talked to Dr. Gaston previously. So within twenty minutes all of the Universal Power Rangers and their parents were sitting in the park awaiting the arrival of Jason and Bill. The guys arrived a few minutes later, having spent the time programing the computer to monitor her while they were out of their quarters. When they arrived they were instantly bombarded by questions from concerned friends and parents.

"Hang on, everyone. Just give us a minute and I will tell you everything we know." said Jason as he and Bill took a few minutes to catch their breaths and organize their minds. "As all of you know Danni has been having trouble with what we thought was morning sickness. Well, it turns out to be something a lot more serious than that. What we don't know yet, but Dr. Gaston took some blood work today and is running some test to try and find out."

"What are her symptoms?" asked Andrea Hillard.

" Nausea, light headedness and severe sweating or running a low grade fever." said Bill.

"Well that could still be just from the pregnancy, right?" asked Tia Kwan.

"Yes it could. But it could also be any number of more serious problems too." replied Stuart.

"And we discovered today that she has been getting close to passing out. She actually did while we were in Dr. Gaston's office today." said Jason.

Everyone all at once voiced their concern and Jason held up his hands to quiet the group.

"She's alright, and resting comfortable at home. But we're going to need your help."

"Why not just put her in the hospital?" asked Carmella De Santos.

"Because right now that would be the worst place for her. Mainly because we don't know what's wrong with her and she needs to be kept calm. If she's in the hospital and people are poking around at her, she's going to start to worry." said Stuart.

"And right now worry is something she doesn't need." said Bill. "So we need all of you to just go about your business as usual but watch her for us."

"Let us know is she's not eating, or she seams fatigued more than usual." said Jason.

"And especially watch her if she acts like she's dizzy, she's already fainted once. We don't need something to happen to her or the babies." said Stuart.

"When should you get the results back?" asked Zack.

"Dr. Gaston put a rush order on them so it shouldn't be more than a few days. Now all we have to do is watch her until they come in. She's at home on oxygen right now, but Dr. Gaston said to use it only when she's extremely lightheaded." said Bill.

"She's right, too much even oxygen had make her feel worse." said Adam.

"Well that's all we know for now, we'll let you know what's going on as soon as we do." "And thank everyone." said Jason.

Everyone filled out giving Bill and Jason their promise to watch Danni and encouragement that she would soon be fine. Jack, Kevin and Linda were the last to leave the park as they came over to stand by Jason and Bill.

"Jas, do you want us to keep the kids." asked Linda. "I mean just until we figure out what's wrong with Danni"

"No thanks, Mom. Dr. Gaston said that we needed to treat her as normally as possible until we found out what was wrong. If we started treating her differently, then she would know something was wrong. Then she would just start to worry and that's not good for her right now."

"He's right Linda, until we know what's wrong the best thing to do is treat her normally" said Jack.

"I know, but the babies. I just hate to think of them seeing Danni so sick."

"They're Time-Lords Linda. I'll bet they either know or have an idea about what's going on anyway." said Kevin.

"Oh gods, I hadn't thought of that Jas." said Bill "What if they already know something wrong with Danni?"

"Then I guess we need to sit down and have a talk with our kids" suggested Jason "We can talk to them as soon as we get home, while she's still asleep."

"Sounds like a plan, call us if you need anything Jas." said Jack as he slapped Jason on the arm and then pulled him into a hug.

"I will dad, and thanks. You too, Mom" replied Jason as he hugged Linda.

"And the same goes for me, William." said Kevin. "Danielle is very special to all of us."

"I know Dad, thanks." said Bill awkwardly and then Kevin pulled him into a hug.

The three adults left the Park all with one thought on their minds. "What's wrong with Danni?"

Jason and Bill made a beeline back to their quarters to find Danni still sleeping soundly. Bill stayed with her while Jason went to the Taylor's quarters to pick up the triplets. When they returned he found them all awake put slightly groggy.

"Hey guys, can Daddy and I talk to you all a minute about something?" asked Jason as he sat on the couch with Mackenzie in his lap.

"Is this about Mommy, Daddy?" asked Ian.

They all knew that Mommy had not been feeling good lately, and that sometimes she started throwing up and then would sleep a lot.

"Yes it is Ian, why don't you sit down for a minute." said Bill as he patted the couch beside him.

"Well as you all know, Mommy is going to have another baby." started Jason.

"And today we found out that its going to be triples again" finished Bill.

"You mean like us?" asked Bryan.

"Well we mean there will be three babies like you guys, Bryan." smiled Bill "But this time it's going to be two girls, and a boy."

"Alright! I get two sisters!" exclaimed Mackenzie excitedly.

"Awwwww man... I don't want two sister's Daddy. Can't we get a puppy instead?" asked Ian.

Bill almost choked and it was all Jason could do not to laugh out loud. He remembered asking the same thing to his mom and dad when he found out they were expecting another baby but Linda had lost the baby and was unable to have any more.

"No Ian, we can't have a puppy. You'll get two little sisters and a brother in about seven months that is if we can keep Mommy healthy" said Jason.

"Are the new babies making her sick, Dad?" asked Bryan.

"We don't know yet, little man. But Dr. Gaston, Stuart, Trini and Adam are trying to find out." said Jason as he picked up Bryan and put him in his lap.

"Right now we need you to help us take care of Mommy, Ok?" asked Bill.

"Sure thing Daddy! Oh and by the way, Mommy will be Ok." said Ian as he jumped down out of Bill's lap and gave both of his father's a hug and kiss then ran to his bedroom.

"And how do you know this?" asked Jason.

"We're Time-Lords, remember Dad!" said Bryan as he threw his arms around Jason, gave him a kiss and then repeated the process on Bill after that he followed Ian into their bedroom.

Mackenzie was the only one of the triplets left in the living room with Jason and Bill and she sat on Jason's leg watching her two fathers'. They really loved Mommy and would be devastated if something happened to her.

"Don't worry Daddies, Mommy's going to be Ok." said Mackenzie as she petted their cheeks like she sometimes saw Mommy do.

"Are you certain, Mack?" asked Jason.

"Absolutely positive!" said Mackenzie emphatically "Mommy will be around for a long time to come. Night Daddies! Love you!" yelled Mackenzie as she gave each a kiss and a hug then ran off to her own room.

Jason and Bill just sat there looking after their children. Well they'd been right once before about their birth. It had been hard on Danni, but she recovered and now was giving them the gift of three more children. With a little lighter heart than they started with Jason and Bill rose from the couch and went to spend the night cuddling their wife.

They only got to watch her for four days before her health situation became critical. Danni had agreed to work in the Computer lab with Kevin since she had come home. So that morning she was sitting at her console when all of a sudden things started getting fuzzy and she became very warm. She looked around and tried to find someone but everyone was busy working. Instinctively she reached for her comm badge but almost as soon as she touched it she felt herself slipping into the void of unconsciousness.

"Command Center Communications...Hello?" answered an unknown intern. When he didn't get an answer he called. "Medical Emergency in Computer lab"

An instant later Danni was engulfed in the white light that was the Compound's transporter beam and transferred to the Medical Bay. Instantly she was surrounded by a multitude of people including Dr. Harland Patterson, Dr. Shannon Avery and Dr. Douglas Kapland.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Patterson as he came to stand beside the young woman.

"Unknown sir, she was transferred from the Computer lab as a Medical Emergency by the Communications Center." said a nurse.

"Dr. I'm not getting a heartbeat" said another nurse.

"Start CPR, put in an IV drip and secure her airways." yelled Shannon Avery as the group launched into action.

It was a frantic three minutes later when Dr. Avery announced "Heart beat and breathing shallow but steady. Let's get her on .2 litters of oxygen and a heart monitor Where're her husbands?"

"They're on their way Dr. along with her in-laws." said a nurse.

"Notify Angel Grove General that we will be transferring Danielle as soon as she's stable." said Dr. Avery as she stepped back so the nurses could do their work.

"What do you think is wrong, Shannon?" asked Harland Patterson.

"I just don't know, her blood pressure is so low that there isn't enough blood for her heart to pump so it just stopped. We've got to find out what's dropping her blood pressure and bring it up or her heart will stop again."

"Don't worry, we will. She's got the best team of Dr.'s in Angel Grove" said Harland Patterson.

A few minutes later a very anxious Bill, Jason, Jack, Linda and Kevin came running into the Medical Bay.

"Where's Danni?" yelled Jason.

"She's stable Jason, calm down." said Dr. Avery as she came up to the group. "She's in the Medical Bay but we are getting ready to transfer her to Angel Grove General."

"What's wrong with her, Harland?" asked Jack as he came over to Jason and Bill.

"Her heart stopped, Jack." answered Harland Patterson.

"She had a heart attack!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Technically, No." explained Dr. Avery. "Her blood pressure dropped so low that there wasn't enough blood for her heart to pump so it stopped."

"Why? What caused it!" asked Bill.

"We don't know yet, but as soon as she is stable we are going to transfer her to Angel Grove General"

"They have the best Cardiology unit in California. If anyone can find out I'm sure they can." replied Dr. Avery.

"Thank you Dr. Avery," said Linda "Can we see her?"

"Just for a few minutes, we've already notified Angel Grove General and should be transferring her soon." answered Harland.

"Has Dr. Gaston been notified?" asked Jason.

"Yes, she's waiting for us at the hospital. If you'll follow me, time is of the essence" said Dr. Avery as she led the way to where Danni was.

Danni was laying on one of the Medical Bay's tables with a multitude of machines hooked up to her. Jason and Bill came up to her cautiously and stood looking down at her with mixed emotions.

"Ohhhhhh..., Danni" said Jason as he reached up and gently stroked her check.

"Don't worry, love. They'll figure out what's wrong." whispered Bill as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry guys; it's time for us to go. The sooner we get her to the hospital the faster we can find out what's wrong." said Dr. Avery as she came over the guys and put her hand on Jason's arm. "You can see her again as soon as we get her settled in the hospital"

Jason and Bill took one last look at Danni and then stepped back as a group of nurses and interns came over and transferred her from the medical bed to a stretcher and then pushed her out of the Medical Bay. Danni was transported to Angel Grove General Hospital and instantly admitted to the Cardiology ICU. Everyone instantly converged on the hospital and almost took up two whole waiting rooms. Before Jason and Bill got to see her again Danni's heart stopped once again so she was put on a machine that would keep her heart beating if it stopped again.

Only Jason, Bill, Kevin, Linda and Jack were allowed to go in and when they saw her see looked paler than she had before. They wanted to make her as comfortable as possible so concessions were made and Jason and Bill were allowed to stay in her room at all times. Jason also had her music transferred to a small computer and then brought to the hospital.

Linda and the rest of the ladies took care of the Cranston-Scott triplets along with the rest of the Universal Power Rangers children in the waiting room, but no one left the hospital for more than a few hours. The men watched out for Jason and Bill, while the older men watched out for Jack and Kevin. Every one made sure they ate and slept when they could but most of their time was spent sitting by Danni's bedside.

In the three days it took Danni's test results to come back her heart stopped five times. Her test results were inconclusive, so Dr. Avery still didn't know what was causing her blood pressure to drop so low. When she met with Jason and Bill she asked several of the nurses if they would watch the children so that all of the adults, Universal Power Rangers and parents, could be there. She had a feeling that this had something to do with Danni's time with the Universal Power Rangers and she wanted all of them to be informed and have a say in what would be done for her. They ended up using one of the medical conference rooms, and the table, along with all of the chairs along the wall were full of people worried about Danni. All of Danni's Dr.'s were present along with several nurses and the head of Cardiology.

"I want to welcome and thank everyone for coming. For those of you that don't already know me, my name is Dr. Shannon Avery. I am Danni's Cardiologist. As most of you know we assumed since Danni is expecting, with triplets, that she was just suffering from severe morning sickness. But unfortunately the symptoms worsened to the point where we are almost certain that it is more than just morning sickness. Dr. Gaston ordered specific medical tests but unfortunately they are inconclusive. To be perfectly honest with you we are at a loss as to what to do next for her. We're hoping that since you, the Universal Power Rangers, know her as well as anyone. With the exception of possible her husbands" said Dr. Avery with a smile, looking at Jason and Bill. "You might have some ideas that could possible help us find out what's wrong with her?"

"Well if there was a way we could scan her..." started Aisha but stopped as soon as she had said it. She knew that Jason, Bill and Danni could do mental scans but this would have to be physical not mental. And she didn't know if that was even possible for either of them.

"There might be a way," said Bill quietly.

Everyone turned to face the quiet young man who was sitting at the head of the conference table. Neither Jason nor Bill had said a thing during Dr. Avery's talk, just sat side by side quietly hold each other's hand.

"What do you mean son?" asked Kevin as he looked at his only son. He was sitting there with his partner almost heartbroken at the prospect of losing their wife.

"As all of you know when Danni formed the Triad we received all the Time-Lords knowledge and abilities. There's a way to mentally do a physical scan of someone, going inside a person without physically opening them up. But it's very difficult, and will take a great amount of power"

"Well if you need power we..." started the head of Cardiology but stopped at the smile on Jason's face.

"Not that kind of power sir, I meant great power, the kind that resides within a Time-Lord or the Universal Power Rangers" said Jason.

"We'll do it, Jas," said Rocky instantly.

"Not a problem, bro" answered Tommy emphatically.

"Wait a minute and think about it guys, what we're asking of you'll be difficult. Probably more difficult than what we went through with the Veyeta" said Bill.

"Bill, Jas. If it weren't for Danni we wouldn't be here right now. It's the least we can do for her" said Zack as he came over and stood behind the two men. In a few minutes the whole Universal Power Ranger team was standing beside their two leaders. They all knew that if it hadn't been for Jason, Bill and Danni none of them would have been able to defeat the Veyeta.

"Are you sure, guys, be absolutely sure. This won't be only mentally tough but physically as well." said Bill.

"Were sure, Bill" answered Tommy as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Bill and Jason looked at the group assembled behind them and smiled. They were truly what the Great Power embodied. Fighting for what is right, and sacrificing yourself for others.

"William...I" started Kevin but stopped as his son shook his head.

"I'm sorry dad, where we're going to need you...all of you, is support" said Bill as he looked at each set of parents. He knew that they wanted to help, but right now the best place for each of them was as their support team. "As we said it's going to be tough, both physically and mentally on each of us, and we need to know that there is someone we can count on to take care of us."

"You can count on us." said Patricia Parks.

"Of course son," answered Adam Hart.

"Thank you, thank you all" said Jason.

"What can we do to help Jason?" asked Dr. Patterson.

"Well what we're going to need is a surgery room that's large enough for all of us or has an observation area overlooking the surgery room."

"We have that available, what else?" asked Dr. Avery.

"Rooms for everyone to recuperate, and someone to watch the kids" said Jason with a smile.

"That won't be a problem sir." said one of the nurses. "Your kids are adorable"

"Are you talking about our kids?" asked Rocky with a smile.

"Rocky!" exclaimed Aisha.

"Well if that's all, I think we need to get going." said Dr. Kapland. "The sooner we get started the sooner we can get Danni healed."

"Agreed" said everyone as the left to start what they need to do to help Danni.

"Are you sure you both can do this, Jas?" asked Jack as he came over to his son.

"We have to Dad. It's the only way we can think of to find out what's wrong with Danni"

"Then we will do everything we can to support you" answered Jack as he hugged his son and then Bill.


	25. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 25

It took the hospital only eight hours before they had the operating area and rooms ready for what was about to take place. The Cardiology unit clear ten rooms and assigned a doctor and nurse to each Universal Power Ranger to oversee their recovery. The elite group of Dr.'s and nurses were prepared for whatever happened during Danni's scan. They knew that there was probably some damage to Danni's heart because of all the heart attacks she had suffered so they prepared to repair whatever damage there was.

When all was ready Danni was prepped for surgery and then taken into the operating area. Along with all the Dr.'s and nurses Jack and Kevin were allowed in the operating room with Jason and Bill.

"She's ready whenever you are, Jason," said Avery as she came over to the young man.

The Universal Power Rangers and at least one of their parents stood above the operating room looking down at Danni, Jason, Bill, Jack, Kevin and all the Dr.'s and nurses below.

"Alright everyone, let's do this." said Jason.

Above them they all smiled and said together. "Universal Power Rangers!" then closed their eyes and concentrated on the woman below them.

Jason and Bill smiled, and then closed their eyes to start the scan of Danni. They entered Danni through her nose and started at her brain and slowly worked their way through her body. They looked at her physically checking to see any changes in her body. They relied on Dr. Avery, Dr. Patterson and a Dr. Tonya Walters, an Endocrinologist they had brought in. Everything looked normal until they reached Danni's thyroid gland and they noticed a small lump on the right side.

"Dr.?" asked Trini as she was the first to notice it.

"I see it, Mrs. Taylor," said Dr. Walters "Let's keep going and we can come back to it after the scan is complete."

They continued down through Danni's throat, shoulders and chest and found minor damage to her heart which they again noted to be repaired later. The rest of the scan showed no physical change or damage to the rest of Danni's body and that the triplets were small but growing well.

"Thank you guys, lets pull out" said Jason.

As each of the Universal Power Rangers pulled out of the scan they swayed then collapsed into the waiting arms of their parent. They were quickly put on a gurney and taken to a room where they were examined by their doctor.

Jason and Bill were the last two still in the link and before they closed it they asked. "Did you see what you need?" asked Bill.

"Yes, thank you. That was most enlightening" said Dr. Avery as she looked at the two young men standing beside Danni. This Triad was certainly something special and she looked forward to getting to know them better.

As Jason and Bill pulled out of the link, they swayed slightly and then collapsed into the waiting arms of Jack and Kevin. Each man was quickly put on a gurney and taken out to be examined by their doctor.

"Well, let's get started shall we." said Dr. Walter as she moved up to the operating table and then prepared to examine the small lump in Danni's thyroid gland.

It was another three hours before Danni was transferred to recovery and another hour after that before she was taken back to her room. Linda sat with Danni while Jack and Kevin stayed with Jason and Bill. Each Universal Power Ranger awoke at different times and by nightfall everyone but Jason and Bill had woken up. Everyone was reassured that Danni's surgery had been a success and that they were to stay in their rooms and sleep until tomorrow.

The small lump in Danni's thyroid gland turned out to be a small computer chip that the Veyeta's had implanted in her when they'd held and tortured her. It was meant to try and give them an edge over the Time-Lords and have an inside sleeper if you will inside the Time-Lords High Council. Fortunately for Danni she had regenerated into a human child which somehow disabled the chip and didn't start causing problem until her had become pregnant with the second set of triplets. Since they'd implanted it in her thyroid gland it had thrown off her hormones which in turn had caused the drastic drop in her blood pressure and then the problems with her heart. Once it was removed they kept a close watch on her but everything seemed to have cleared up.

Jason and Bill were back in Danni's room by the next afternoon although the most they could do was sit in the chairs beside her bed. Danni went in and out of consciousness for the rest of the day but by nightfall she was showing signs of regaining consciousness. Bill was the first to feel her so he let Jason and the others know.

"Jas, she's waking up" said Bill as Kevin helped him rise from the chair and walk slowly towards the bed.

Jack helped Jason to the other side of the bed and he leaned heavily on the rails of Danni's bed. A few minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Bill, then Jason.

"Hiya handsome. You guys look terrible" said Danni through their link. Danni's breathing tube had been removed as soon as she awoke in recovery but it had been replaced by a nasal cannula. Since she had a previous reaction to anesthesia, the Dr.'s had been watching her closely and had her on a blood pressure and heart monitor.

"Well, you don't look so good yourself, beautiful" teased Jason as he leaned down to kiss her but swayed unsteadily over her. "Whoa"

"Jas?" said Danni questionably as she looked over at Bill and saw that he was swaying slightly to. "Bill?"

Jack and Kevin were instantly beside each man helping them to their chair. "They're alright, Danni.

The scan they did on you weakened them all, especially Jas and Bill." said Jack as he sat Jason back down in his chair.

"Scan? Jason, Bill? Just what the hell exactly did you two do?" asked Danni anxiously. She knew that they'd have to have done something because although she didn't feel all that great. She felt better.

"Thanks a lot Dad. We were going to wait until we all were stronger before we told her what we had done." said Jason with a frown at his father.

"Sorry Jas, but you know she would've found out sooner or later" replied Jack with a sheepish grin. He knew that guys couldn't keep anything from Danni, even if she was weakened.

"We, and I mean all the Universal Power Rangers. Mentally preformed a physical scan of your body to see if we could find out what was causing the problems with your blood pressure"

"And did you?" asked Danni as she looked at both her husbands.

"Yes, the Veyetas had implanted a small computer chip inside your thyroid gland which when you became pregnant disrupted your thyroid gland which in turn messed up your blood pressure"

"Why didn't it affect me when I was pregnant with the first set of triplets?" asked Danni

"We've no idea; Dan" answered Bill "Probably because you were concentrating so much on fighting the Veyeta that you over compensated for any disruption the chip caused."

"Did they take it out? Is it still in there?" asked Danni anxiously as she reached up for her neck. Which in turn set off an alarm at the nurses' station and sent a nurse and Dr. Patterson running into the room.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" asked Dr. Patterson as he came up to Danni's bedside.

"She found out about the computer chip" said Jas.

"It's bringing up some bad memories" added Bill.

"Alright, do you think you can calm her down or do we need to sedate her?" asked Harland. As he looked at the young woman in the bed. She was getting upset and although her blood pressure was still a little low this was not the way to raise it.

"Let us try" said Jason.

"But we're going to need to be closer to her and right now I don't think either one of us can stand long enough" said Bill.

"Have an orderly bring two wheelchairs, stat" said Dr. Patterson, as the nurse left the room.

Soon an orderly and the nurse returned with two wheelchairs, which they helped Jason and Bill sit in and then wheeled them over to the right side of Danni's bed. Harland dropped the bed railing so the guys could move up to where they were almost sitting on the bed beside her. Jason reached out and took Danni's hand pressing it to his lips.

"Danni, sweetheart" implored Jason. "Look at me, look at me. Danielle!".

Bill had taken her other hand and was gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's ok, love" whispered Bill. "They're gone, remember, we destroyed them".

Danni looked at both men then her eyes slowly came back into focus. "They're gone?" she asked in a childlike voice. "Forever?"

"Yes, sweetheart" smiled Jason.

"Good" answered Danni quietly "They were bad men, they hurt me" then her eyes started to tear up and as soon as Jason stood up and pulled her into his arms all of the locked up emotions flowed out of her and she lay in Jason's arms crying. Jack grabbed hold of Jason's waist and held his son as he held his wife. Soon Danni's exhaustion caught up with her and she was whimpering on Jason's shoulder.

"It's alright, baby" whispered Bill as Kevin helped him stand and he started rubbing Danni's back. "Go to sleep, you're safe now".

When Danni was asleep Jack helped Jason lay Danni back down and then sat Jason back down in the wheelchair. Kevin helped Bill sit back down in his chair and could see how visibly shaken his son was. When Danni was once again asleep Harland Patterson checked on his patient and then turned to her husbands.

"I want to thank you two for that. It was better that we not sedate her again so soon after surgery. Now I want you two to rest too. Together or separately, I don't care. But you two need to sleep, and not in those chairs. I mean a proper bed, or I'll sedate both of you. Do I make myself clear?" said Harland emphatically.

"Yes sir" said Jason as he smiled then covered a yawn.

"Affirmative" smiled Bill and then covered his own yawn.

"Don't worry Harland, we'll make sure they rest" said Linda as he watched her husband and Kevin push Jason and Bill out of the room. "Don't worry guys; I'll stay will Danni until you get back"

Jack and Kevin wheeled Jason and Bill to the room that Bill had been in and helped each man into the bed until they were spooned up behind each other with Jason's chin on Bill's shoulder. Kevin pulled the blankets over both men then shut off the light as he closed the door behind them. They returned to Danni's room to find Linda sitting in the chair besides her bed. The bed rails had been raised, the lights turned off and Danni's music changed over to her classical music collection. Jack kissed his wife on the head and then watched as Kevin sat down in the chair Jason had just recently vacated.

"Do you think we'll ever found out what that was all about?" asked Linda as she looked at the young woman in the bed. So much of her life they still knew nothing about. Even thou the Triad had been married for almost five years now, they still knew very little about their daughter-in-law.

"Honestly Linda, if it's that traumatic for Danni, I'm not sure I want to know." answered Kevin as he followed Linda's gaze to look at the woman now sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"You're right Kevin, maybe it's better if we don't know." sighed Linda as she stood up and straighten Danni's blankets.

By the next day Danni, had gained enough strength to be moved out of ICU and put in a private room where everyone could come and see her. As before Jason or Bill were always in the room with her plus usually one of the adults. Slowly the Universal Power Ranger Members went back to their normal lives and visited Danni at nights or on weekends. The only constant around the hospital was the Cranston-Scott triplets. Bryan, Ian and Mackenzie spent most of their time between their mother's room and the playroom in the children ward. Spending the nights with Jack and Linda but coming right back the next morning after breakfast.

It was on the second day after Danni had been moved to her private room that Dr. Avery told her she could get up. Danni had been sitting up in bed most of the time, only getting up to use the bathroom when Dr. Avery came in and found her working on her on a small computer that Jason or Bill had brought in.

"Well, I was going to ask how you're feeling but I guess I can see for myself. Well enough to do some work" said Dr. Avery as she came over beside the young woman.

"Just light work, Bill and Jas won't let me do anymore" answered Danni with a smile as she looked over at her husband. Bill was sitting in the chair trying to work on a project for the research company but he was either stuck or easily distracted because she kept catching him watching her.

"Good for them, now how about you do a little bit of light exercise for me. Do you feel up to a walk?"

"Really? Sure!" said Danni as she started to pushed the table away and throw the blankets back.

"Whoa there young lady, hold on a minute! How about I check you over first and then we get you dressed" said Dr. Avery. She smiled at Danni's enthusiasm but knew that if she started to fast it could set her back.

"OK, but I still get to walk right?" said Danni as she leaned back in the bed.

"If everything checks out, then yes. Do you have some pants, socks and a robe here by chance?"

"No, but I'll have Jason go and get some for her if she needs them" said Bill as he closed the computer he was working on. He hadn't gotten anything done in the last few days.

Even though Danni was getting better they still knew that she had a long way to go. Taking the computer chip out of her thyroid gland had solved the problem with her hormones but she still had to recover from the multiple heart attacks and that was going to take time.

"Thank you Bill that would be a big help. And you also might have him bring her things for a shower; She should be able to take one by tonight"

"Right," said Bill as he got up, came over and kissed Danni on the forehead. "Clothes for a walk and her shower things, I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Dr. Avery" sighed Danni "I love them dearly but I can't stand them hovering"

"They mean well Danni" said Dr. Avery as she came over to her bedside and started to listen to her heart. "And I'll have to admit that physical scan they did was amazing! Take a deep breath please"

She complied and was silent until Dr. Avery was finished listening to her heart and lungs. "I know, I just hope it wasn't too much for them. Normally that's done by several Master Time-Lords." replied Danni.

"Everyone is fine," smiled Dr. Avery as she patted Danni's hand. "They all got a clean bill of health and rested for a few days afterwards. All accept your husbands, I hear they were back in your room by that night and you got upset when you found out what they'd done?"

"Yeah," replied Danni softly. "The chip brought up some bad memories that I guess I haven't totally dealt with yet"

"Are you Ok, now?" asked a concerned Dr. Avery. She knew that any stress physical or emotional could set back her progress.

"I'm getting there, It's going to take some time but I'll make it"

"That's my girl, now if you need to talk to someone I can arrange it, just let me know"

"Thanks"

"Now you rest until Bill gets back and then I'll have the nurses help you get ready for your walk, OK?"

"I will, thanks Dr. Avery" said Danni as she closed her eyes.

Dr. Avery stood there watching her for a few minutes and then left the room only to run into Jason as he brought the clothes and things Bill had asked for.

"How's she doing Dr. Avery?" asked Jason as he came up to her.

She could see what Danni meant; they were both very handsome and amazing men but very overly protective of her and to someone like Danni that could get annoying quickly.

"She's fine guys and FYI" said Dr. Avery as she leaned closer to them. "She feeling a little smothered,

so don't take this the wrong way but, back off a little. She's resting right now so give her a minute OK?" smile Shannon as she patted each man on the arm and then left.

Both men stood watching her leave and then looked at each other. After the scan they knew how close they'd come to losing her. If the chip had stayed in her thyroid much longer her blood pressure would have ended up almost not existent which in turn would have caused her heart to stop because there was no blood to pump.

This was the second time that they had almost lost Danni and they weren't sure that she had a third time in her. But they also saw Danni's point. She was an independent woman who was used to doing things on her own. Although she had made great strides in letting them help her they really didn't want her to totally give up her independence. That was what made Danni the person she was. Maybe it was time for them to have their "alone time" together.

"Jas, about what Dr. Avery just said" started Bill but stopped at Jason's smile.

"You're thinking the same thing I am aren't you." answered Jason. "We need to give Danni some space and take our "alone time" together"

"Well with everything that has happened I think we might need it. Although I'm not totally comfortable about leaving her just yet." said Bill.

"Why don't we talk to her tonight about it and see what she says. I mean what better place for her to be than in a hospital. At least that way we know she won't be allowed to overdo it" reminded Jason.

"You're probably right, but let's check with her Dr.'s first though" said Bill

"If you insist Bill, but she'll be alright" said Jason as he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

Right now he knew that Bill was feeling very anxious about being apart from Danni and he understood. He felt the same way but he also knew that they needed time to themselves. To bond and reconnect after the near loss of their wife.

"I know that in my head Jas," said Bill with a sad smile. "But my heart just..."

Jason looked around quickly and then pulled Bill into an empty room pinning him against the nearest wall. He pressed his full body against his husband and then almost devoured Bill stopping only when they heard someone outside the door pick up the bag they'd dropped, laugh and then drop it again and leave.

"About damn time!" exclaimed Danni through their mental link. She'd wondered how long it would be before the two of them were jumping each other's bones. She knew from experience that going through a near fatal experience usually caused a frenzied copulation. She was just surprised that it had taken them this long.

"Danni!" exclaimed Bill as they broke apart.

"Don't be embarrassed handsome." said Danni with a smile. "You almost lost me and it's only natural that you seek physical reassurance from the other member of our Triad. If I felt up to it I'd join you, but I don't think Dr. Avery would approve just yet."

"We could always ask her" said Jason sheepishly.

"You will not! Now get in here I want to take the walk Dr. Avery promised me."

"Yes ma'am" said Jason and with one more kiss for Bill headed towards the door to Danni's room.

Danni was sitting up in bed with the nurse beside her as Jason walked in still slightly red faced.

"Where's Bill?" asked Danni

"He's..." stammered Jason but Bill soon appeared behind him a little less red faced but only because he had washed his face with water.

"I'm right here, Dan" answered Bill as he came over and handed her the small bag.

"Thanks love" said Danni with a smile. Then added mentally "We'll talk more later."

Bill blushed then retreated over beside Jason.

"Alright now Mrs. Cranston-Scott," started the nurse.

"Danni please, it's Cranston-Scott in name only and then not legally" replied Danni

"Well we don't care what the legal system of California says" replied the nurse. "To all of us you three are husbands and wife, But I'll be happy to call you Danni."

"Thank you Allison" and looking over at her husbands smiled and said. "Their Bill and Jason by the way."

"Yes ma'am, now we're going to take it nice and slow and move you so you can sit up in the middle of the bed alright?"

"Sure thing, let's do this" said Danni as she slowly leaned forward and inched herself towards the edge of the bed.

"Alright now, let's stop and let you rest a minute ok?" said Allison as she saw that Danni was swaying slightly and breathing a little heavier. "Can you take some deep breaths for me sweet one?" asked Allison.

Danni tried but shook her head almost instantly. "Dizzy" she said quietly and grabbed hold of Allison's hands.

"It's alright sweet one, I've got you." said Allison to Danni. "Jason, Bill. Can you come hold her up for a minute while I get a portable oxygen machine for her." she asked to the two anxious men across the room.

She'd seen that it took all their willpower not to jump up and run to Danni the minute she had started swaying. Instantly they were both at her side holding up her up while Allison disentangled herself from Danni and went to get a portable oxygen machine. She returned a few minutes later and quickly unhooked Danni from the oxygen in the room and hooked her up to the machine. It was then placed on the stand that held her heart monitor. Allison opened up the oxygen to full and soon Danni was feeling better.

"Better now Danni?" asked Allison as she made some last minute adjustments.

"Yes thank you, guess I'm not as steady as I thought I was huh?" asked Danni with a little smile.

"It's to be expected, it's the first time you have got out of bed after major surgery. And remember you had two, one on your heart the other on your thyroid gland. Now when you're ready we're going to slide your legs over the side of the bed, Alright?" asked Allison.

Danni nodded and after a few minutes of deep breathing she looked up and nodded. Very slowly Allison guided her legs over the edge of the bed and then dangled there for a minute. "Feeling alright?" asked Allison again.

At Danni's nod Allison moved away from her. "Now I'm going to get you some socks and pants." said Allison. "Does it matter which ones?"

"No" said Danni.

Allison quickly retrieved the small bag and opened it to find several pair of socks, sweatpants, house shoes and a nice warm peach and blue robe. She grabbed the first pair of socks and sweatpants that she came to and went back over to the bed.

"Alright now Danni, I'm going to put the socks on your feet and then put on the sweatpants Ok?"

At her nod she proceeded quickly and soon had the socks on Danni's feet and the sweatpants around her ankles.

"Now, I want you to slide slowly off the bed while I pull these up alright?" said Allison. "Now hold onto her guys she'll probably go down." prompted Allison to the guys and sure enough the instant her feet hit the floor her knees gave out and she started sinking to the floor.

"Whoa, Danni!" cried Jason as he grabbed hold of her waist while Bill grabbed her under the arms.

Allison quickly pulled the sweatpants over her hips and guided them to sit her back down on the edge of the bed.

"I feel sick guys" moaned Danni as they sat her back down.

"Just take some deep breathes sweet one" reminded Allison and soon Danni was feeling better. "Good girl, feeling better now?"

At Danni's nod she smiled. "Ready to try it again?"

"Do I get a choice?" asked Danni sheepishly.

"Not really, Dr.'s orders that you walk. So you walk, or you have to stay longer"

"I'll walk!" exclaimed Danni. At Allison's smile she added "No offense"

"None taken love," replied Allison with a smile. "We know that a hospital isn't exactly the best place for rest and relaxation. Whenever you're ready, stand up. Slowly!"

A few minutes later Danni nodded her head and then slowly slide her feet once again to the floor, she wobbled for a minute but stood firm. With a triumphant smile Danni looked up at her husbands.

"Way to go beautiful!" said Bill as he gently kissed her cheek.

Alright! Danni!" said Jason as he repeated the kiss.

"Now let's get you a robe and some shoes and I think you're ready for that walk" said Allison.

Bill let go of Danni and quickly went to retrieve her shoes and robe then came back beside her. He knelt down in front of her and gently lifted each of her feet slipping the shoes on her feet. Then he stood up and out her robe for her.

"Alright sweet one, nice and slow. One arm at a time and hold onto the pole if you have to." said Allison as she and Jason continued to hold her up.

When Danni had the robe on her shoulders Bill tied the belt and stood back and looked at his wife. She looked a little pale but determined to do this. With renewed admiration Bill leaned in and kissed Danni on the lips. "I love you" whispered Bill as he held her face in his hands.

"What was that for?" asked Danni

"Just for being you" answered Bill with a smile.

"Well thank you, I love you too."

"You ready to rock and roll, Danni?" asked Jason

"Let's do this handsome"

"Lead on Danni, but remember. Slow and steady, we're not running any races" reminded Allison as she slowly moved with Danni as she started making her way to the door.

Out in the hallway Danni got a small standing ovation from the nurses that were in the hallway and as she continued down the hall she heard many "Way to go!" and "Looking good!".

It took twenty minutes before Danni, Jason, Bill and Allison made it all the way down the hall and back to her room. By then she was leaning heavily on the pole for support and Jason's arm was firmly around her waist. As she reentered the room she released a deep sigh and literally sank down on the bed when they sat her down.

"Hold on sweetheart, let's get your robe off" said Jason as he lifted her up from the bed once again so Bill could remove her robe.

When it was off he lowered her back down to the bed and then shifted her legs onto the bed, then covered her with the sheet and blankets. Danni lay back on the pillows with her eyes closed as Allison reconnected her to the room's oxygen and adjusted her heart monitor. She slowly lowered the head of her bed as Bill and Jason watched their wife. That short walk had almost worn her out. As Allison pulled up the bed rail on Danni's bed Jason and Bill quickly left her side to catch up with Allison.

"Is she alright? She seems exhausted." asked Bill.

"Of course she is Bill. She's just gone through two major surgeries and then walked around the complete floor just three days later. It's to be expected. She'll gain strength as she heals and walks more. Just give her time but watch her so she doesn't overdo it. I know she's anxious to get out of here but trying to do too much can set her back too."

"Jas..." started Bill as he looked back at Danni sleeping in the bed.

"Come on Bill, let's go talk to Harland and Dr. Avery and see what they think" said Jason as he pulled Bill out of the room and slightly closed the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 26

The guys stopped at the nurses' station and asked about Dr.'s Avery and Patterson and discovered that they were both in their offices. They called both Dr.'s and asked if they could speak to them and it was soon decided that they would all meet in Dr. Patterson's office. So about ten minutes later both men were in Dr. Patterson's office waiting to see both Dr.'s. As the nurse lead Jason and Bill back to Dr. Patterson's office the conference room door opened to not only Dr. Harland Patterson and Dr. Shannon Avery, but also Dr. Melissa Gaston.

"Welcome gentlemen, have a seat so we can discuss your upcoming trip." said Dr. Gaston with a knowing smile.

As Jason and Bill took a seat at the table they both looked at the three Dr.'s across from them. With the exception of the Universal Power Rangers and their parents these three knew almost as much about the Triad as anyone. Luckily only Dr. Gaston knew certain aspects of the Triads relationship, but they had a feeling that she had shared that information with the other two beside her.

"Well gentlemen, Dr. Gaston tells us that you two are due for your "time alone" trip." smiled Shannon Avery.

Jason and Bill both fidgeted in their chairs and turned beet red.

"Actually I think it's a wonderful idea guys." said Harland Patterson. "That way you two can have sometime alone and Danni can get the peace and quiet she needs."

"But Danni's just had two major surgeries and she was so worn out from just walking the halls earlier." said Bill.

"You would be to son if someone cut you open twice." smiled Harlan. "The best thing for her right now is to rest, and I hate to say this but without you two hovering around her."

"We get the picture Harland, but with everything that's been going on, and the babies and all." said Jason.

"How long do you plan to be gone?" asked Dr. Gaston

"We were thinking three maybe four days" said Jason.

"Then how about we compromise and give you daily updates by e-mail and maybe we can even have Danny write and tell you how she's doing too." said Dr. Avery

"If you can get her to do it that would be wonderful!" exclaimed Bill.

"Then why don't we mention it tonight when we talk to her" said Dr. Gaston. "I've a feeling she will probably bring it up."

"You can bet on it" said Bill with slight blush.

"Well then we'll see you both tonight when we make our rounds and discuss this further with the three of you." said Dr. Avery "Oh and by the way guys. Have fun, you deserve it too." giggled the Dr. as she rose from the table.

Jason and Bill watched as the two female Dr.'s left the conference room giggling together like school girls. Harland just sat and smiled watching the two younger men.

"You know their right don't you guys. The three of you share a unique bond, and I don't mean just the mental link either. It takes two very special men to share each other with another person let alone a woman. You two need to keep that bond strong, and if that means time alone away from Danni then I'm sure she understands."

"Are you sure you two haven't been talking before?" asked Bill. "That's the same thing she told us not long ago."

"I knew I like that woman for some reason!" said Harland with a snap of his fingers. "She's one smart cookie for a Time-Lord"

"Yes she is, and she's usually right too." said Jason.

"Then listen to her." said Harland with a smile. "I take it that you each have spent your time alone with her?" he asked becoming serious.

"Yes, mine was about a month ago and Bill and Danni had just come back when she got sick."

"Then I'm sure she knows how much you both love her, and now you need to show each other the same thing. Danni was right when she said you two are the foundation for this Triad. To keep it strong it has to be worked on like anything else."

"Your right of course we'll discuss it with Danni tonight" said Jason as he rose and shook the older man's hand. "Thank you for taking such good care of Danni, and us."

"My pleasure, Jas. You just take care of each other and I'll take care of Danni for a little while. She couldn't be in better hands."

"I'm sure you're right" said Bill as he shook his hand too.

When they left both Shannon Avery and Melissa Gaston came back into the room.

"Well, did you convince them?" asked Shannon as she came over to Harland.

"I think so, there going to discuss it with Danni tonight" replied Harland.

"About damn time! Those two are going to be the death of her if they don't watch out." said Melissa Gaston.

"They can't help it Melissa, there in love" said Shannon Avery.

"There's a difference between love and smothering Shannon." replied Melissa.

"I think they're figuring that out ladies, all be it slowly." said Harland "Considering everything that those three have gone through I think they're doing remarkably well."

"You're probably right, I'll bet we don't know even half of the whole story of those three." said Shannon as she looked out of the window and saw the two young men crossing the courtyard to return to the hospital.

Around six o'clock all three Dr.'s entered Danni's room to find Danni, Bill, Jason, Linda, Kevin and all three of the Cranston-Scott triplets in room. She was sitting up about half way in bed while Bill sat on the edge of the bed beside her. Jason, Bryan and Ian were in the middle of the floor trying to learn an easy kata while Kevin, Linda and Mackenzie sat in the chairs that were in the room. They stopped in the doorway and watched the family interaction for a few minutes and then knocked on the frame of the doorway.

"Hello, can we come in?" asked Dr. Gaston.

"Dr. Gaston! Look what dad taught us!" called Bryan as he tried and almost succeeded in doing the move.

"Thanks wonderful, Bryan!" exclaimed Dr. Gaston as she gave him a hug. "How are you feeling Danni?" she asked as she came over to Danni and Bill.

"Much better, Allison said you wanted me off the oxygen so here I am." said Danni as she spread her arms. She was now only hooked up to the heart and blood pressure monitor which meant that she only had two wires on her chest.

"Well according to your last vitals you're doing well. Heart rate is normal and blood pressure is slowly coming up. Any trouble breathing?" asked Dr. Avery.

"Nope, although my throat hurts a little." said Danni.

"Here let me take a look" said Dr. Patterson as he came over to her bedside and began to feel her neck. Danni flinched slightly when he touched the right side of her neck but mostly was still.

"Everything feels alright, I'll have the nurse bring you something for the pain and let me know if it gets worse." said Harland as he patted her arm. "Anything else?"

"Nope"

"Then I guess we can discuss the guy's trip." said Danni "Hey little ones, why don't you go see who is in the play room for a while huh?"

"Awwww Mommy, do we have to?" asked Ian.

"Come on Ian, they want to talk grown up talk. Can Janice take us down Dr. Harland?" said Mackenzie as she got up from Linda's lap.

"I don't see why not. How about you go and see if she's not busy and ask her." said Harland.

"Yeah! Come on guys, race you!" yelled Mackenzie as she ran out of the room.

"Don't run Mackenzie Kaitlin..." yelled Jason but he was sure she didn't hear him. "Sorry about that Harland" said Jason as he closed the door behind Bryan.

"Don't be Jason. I'm glad to see their comfortable being here at the hospital. So many kids just sit and mope when they have a parent that is sick." said Dr. Avery.

"Well you're certainly not talking about our kid's then." said Bill as he moved off Danni's bed and went to sit beside Jason. He had a feeling that they were about to gang up on the two of them and they would need each other's support.

"I've already told the guys that I think it's a good idea that they take some "alone time" said Harland. As he looked at the two men, both which had started fidgeting in their chairs.

"And I agree, so what's the problem?" answered Danni as she looked at them.

"Danni, you just had two major surgeries" exclaimed Bill.

"I'm in the best hospital in Angel Grove with an elite team of Dr.'s that were chosen by the Universal Power Rangers, Bill."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Danni" said Dr. Avery as she came over to the young woman's bedside. "She'll be alright guys, if you want we can send you daily updates on her progress."

"I'll let you know how I'm feeling each day. But not through the link. Each time we were alone separately we weren't linked, so it's only fair that it be the same for the two of you. Regardless of the circumstances" she added at their looks of astonishment "If something happens I will contact you through the comm badges, fair enough" said Danni as she looked at both men.

"No," answered Bill surly "But do we have a choice?"

"No, not really" answered Danni with a smirk on her face. "Either you two go on your "time alone" now, or sometime in the near future there is a good possibility that I hurt both of you. And I won't guarantee that the damage will be repairable."

"Danni...you wouldn't!" started Jason but at her look he stopped. "Alright, alright. Come on Bill, let's go decided where we're going" then he grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him out of room.

"Danni, you wouldn't have..." asked Dr. Gaston sheepishly.

"Of course not! But they don't have to know that."

"You're one wicked lady Danielle Cranston-Scott" said Harland as he came over to her bed. "When the guys decide where they're going let us know how to contact them"

"Actually you have two ways, either your comm badges or through e-mail. I'll give you the address"

"Sounds good, do you feel up to that shower now since the kids are gone?" asked Shannon. "I can get a nurse or Linda to help?"

"Actually can we wait a while," said Danni with a small sigh. "I'm feeling a little nausea right now"

"When did this start Danni?" asked Dr. Gaston as she came over and put her hand on Danni's forehead. She was slightly warm but not overly so.

"About ten minutes ago, it's just nausea though"

"Good, I'll have the nurse bring you some Ginger Ale and crackers and then let you rest." said Dr. Gaston as he gently patted Danni's leg and then left.

"You let us know if you need anything else young lady, understand!" said Harland as he patted her arm and then left.

"I'll be by again later in you need anything ok?" said Shannon and then left too.

A few minutes later Allison was back with her Ginger Ale and crackers and before she left took her blood pressure and temperature. With a smile and a pat she left closing the door as she left. Danni let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"Danni?" asked Kevin as he came and put his hand on her cheek. Like father, like son. That was Bill's favorite gesture of concern for Danni.

"I'm fine Kevin, really. Just very tired all of a sudden." said Danni sleepily.

"Well eat something, then you can take a nap." said Linda "We'll watch the kids when they get back."

"Thanks guys" whispered Danni as she drifted off to sleep.

Linda smiled then moved the table away from the bed so she could lower the bed to a more comfortable position. When Danni was lying flat Linda straightened the blankets and then went over and turned the lights out.

"Sweet dream, angel" whispered Kevin as he kissed her on the forehead.

Jack and Linda went down to the children's ward playroom to get the kids for dinner while Kevin stayed with Danni. After dinner they went back to the Scott's house where the kids spent the night. Kevin stayed with Danni until Jason and Bill got back and then left himself for the compound. Jason and Bill spent one last night in the chairs in Danni's room and awoke to the sight of their wife watching them with a smile on her face.

"What's so funny, Danni?" asked Jason as he got out of the chair and came over and gave her a kiss.

"Nothing, just wondering what I did to deserve you two."

"Well I'm sure it was something good. Are you sure about us leaving Danni?"

"Jason Lee Cranston-Scott. Don't make me hurt you! I'd hate to disappoint Bill just before your "time alone"

"Alright, alright.! If you're absolutely sure" said Jason as he leaned down and kissed Danni again.

Just then there was a soft knock and cough at the door. "Damn!" whispered Jason as he broke the kiss

"Come in" he called as he moved away from Danni and went to pick up his sheet and blanket from his chair.

"Good morning, Danni" said the morning nurse Janice as she entered the room.

"Good morning Janice" answered Danni sweetly as she looked over at Jason. He had gathered up his sheet, blanket and pillow and was holding it in his arms in front of him. Danni sent Jason a reminder of a time they had spent together.

"Danni!" exclaimed Jason as he turned a deep shade of red and then headed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later they heard the shower start.

"How are we feeling this morning?" asked Janice. "Any nausea or dizziness?"

"Nope, I'm actually feeling pretty good this morning."

"I can tell, I didn't realize Bill was such a sound sleeper" said Janice as she looked over at him. Bill was still sleeping soundly in the chair/bed that was in Danni's room.

"Oh, there are only two things that will wake him." smiled Danni. "And I'm sure one of them is against hospital policy"

"Oh sweet one, you three are a pair!" said Janice as she patted Danni's arm. She had finished taking her blood pressure and was just about to take her temperature when Jason came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Good morning, Jason"

"Danni!" exclaimed Jason as he retreated back into the bathroom pulling the door closed. "Why didn't you say she was still here?"

"You didn't ask" answered Danni sweetly through their link.

"It's alright, Jason. I'm on my way out." said Janice as she gathered up her equipment and left the room.

"Alright Jason, she's gone" called Danni as the door closed behind Janice.

"That was a dirty trick Danielle" said Bill sleepily as he opened his eyes and saw Jason just emerging out of the bathroom still wearing only a towel.

"What! It's about all I can do right now." said Danni with a grin.

"You do realize that you now owe me, right?" reminded Jason as he came over and kissed her again.

He then went to the closet and got out the bag that held their clothes. They'd started leaving clothes at the hospital after the second night Danni was hospitalized. Jason then retreated back to the bathroom but left the door partly open.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Add it to my tab. I'll gladly pay up when I get out of here" said Danni as she reached for the bed remote. She raised the bed until she was sitting about halfway up then stopped.

"Where have you two decided to go?"

"We found a place that rents cabins up in the mountains. We thought we spend some time up there." answered Jason from the bathroom as he dressed.

"Sounds nice enjoy yourselves and don't worry about me. I'll do everything the Dr.'s tell me to and I'll call you every day, promise"

"You had better" said Bill as he got up and gave Danni her morning kiss. "I'd hate to think I'll have to come back and punish you for being a bad girl."

"Yeah right! Like that's going to happen William Cranston" said Danni as she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her.

They were in the middle of a morning lip lock when there was another knock on the door. "Damn! What is this! A revolving door?" sighed Bill as he grabbed his clothes from the suitcase and then retreated to the bathroom with Jason.

"It's called a hospital, Bill. And they're only doing their jobs. Come in" called Danni as she heard Jason lock the door.

"Morning again Danni" said Janice as she entered the room with a medicine cart. "Where are Jason and Bill?"

"In there" said Danni as she nodded towards the bathroom.

"Now let's not do anything we shouldn't boys" called Janice. "Remember this is a hospital."

"We're not likely to forget with you out there and half the floor parading in and out, Janice." answered Bill then they heard the shower turn on again.

"Well I'll just give you your medicine and then leave you in peace. Sounds like you have some grumpy gusses in there" smiled Janice as she handed Danni the medicine.

"Oh that's nothing, you should hear them after a few days of no nookie. There almost unbearable" said Danni with a laughingly.

"We heard that Danielle Cranston-Scott!" called Jason from the bathroom.

"You were meant to!" called Danni back laughingly.

"Good lord girl, how do you stand both of them?"

"Oh they have they're benefits Janice." answered Danni with a sly smile on her face.

"We'll all I can say is better you than me sweet one. Now you rest, breakfast will be here shortly" said Janice as she left the room shaking her head.

She'd been on the floor when they were all brought up but this was the first interaction that she'd with the adult Cranston-Scott's. Since Danni had been transfer to this floor Janice had helped mostly with the kids. And now seeing their parents she understood where they kids got their personalities from. Bryan was just like Jason, Ian like Bill and Mackenzie was Danni through and through. Heaven help the three that Danni was carrying now.

About twenty minutes later Jason and Bill emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed only to find Danni asleep again. They each kissed her on the forehead, gathered their wet towels and went out of the room to get some coffee. They returned with Jack, Linda and the Cranston-Scott brood in tow to find Danni still asleep.

"Shhhhhh... Mommy's sleeping again." said Jason as pushed open the door and looked in.

"Can we go see who's in the playroom until Mommy wakes up Dad?" asked Bryan.

"Sure, but come back as soon as they're finished with breakfast" said Bill as each of them gave their father a kiss and then ran to the elevators.

Jack pushed the door open and saw Danni lying on the bed with a slightly pained look on her face. "Jas?"

They entered to find Danni starting to thrash around and both Jason and Bill were quickly at her side.

"It's alright sweetheart, your safe now." said Jason.

"We're here Dan, its ok" echoed Bill as he stroked her forehead. After a few minutes she calmed down and went peacefully back to sleep. "She's been having nightmares ever since we mentioned that damn Veyeta computer chip. I wish we hadn't told her but she would've found out anyway sooner or later." said Bill.

"Well at least we know what's going on so we can watch her while you're gone." said Kevin.

"Thanks dad" said Bill "We're considering canceling our plans but that would've upset her more."

"Just watch her for us" added Jason.

"Don't worry, we will. You have told Dr. Patterson and Avery right?" asked Jack.

"Not yet, but we will before we leave" said Jason as he sat down in the chair beside Danni's bed.

About an hour and a half later there was another knock on the door and one of the food services ladies brought in Danni's breakfast tray. "Oh I'm sorry sirs, I thought Mrs. Cranston-Scott was awake" she said as she placed the tray on table.

"Don't worry she will be in a minute, I'll wake her up" said Bill as he rose out of his chair.

"Well then I'll just get the other two trays and be right back."

"Other two trays?" asked Jason.

"Yes sirs, Dr.'s orders. This room has three trays brought in for each meal. At least as long as Mrs. Cranston-Scott is here" replied the lady and then left to get the other two trays.

"Must be worried that we're not eating, Jas" said Bill as he leaned down and kissed Danni. "Wake up sleepy head, breakfast is here"

"And they should be," said Linda "I've seen the way you three eat sometimes."

"Hey at least we eat, which is more than I can say for Danni sometimes" replied Bill.

"I heard that Cranston" said Danni as she opened her eyes and stretched. "You're one to talk, a cup of coffee strong enough to eat through metal for breakfast."

"Good morning, beautiful" said Jack as he came over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning, Jack, Kevin, Linda. Where are the kids?" asked Danni as she looked around the room.

"Down in the children's playroom" said Linda "You were asleep when we got here and we didn't' want them to disturb you so we sent them down there."

"Thanks, Ahhhhhh, breakfast" said Danni as the two food services ladies reentered the room."

"Here you go everyone, enjoy!" they said as they placed the trays on the counter by the door and then left.

"Three trays?" asked Danni as she moved the bed to a semi sitting position.

"It seems that the good Dr.'s are looking out for us too." said Jason as he took one of the trays and sat down in one of the chairs.

"About time I got some help, you two are enough to drive a woman to drink." answered Danni as Linda moved her bed table over her lap and then raised the lid.

"Too bad you can't do that either" said Bill as he took the last tray and sat down in the other chair.

"Of course I can, It's just my preferred drink is coke" smiled Danni as lifted her drink. "Or Ginger Ale at the moment" and saluted them both then took a drink.

"Well eat as much as you can Danni and then if you're feeling up to it we'll see about that shower" said Linda as she watched the Triad eat.

Danni's appetite had never been really great before she got pregnant but since then it had dropped considerable. Linda hoped that since they'd finally figured out what was causing the nausea that maybe she would start eating better. She made it about halfway through her breakfast before she sighed and pushed her plate away.

"Finished, sweetheart?" asked Linda as she came back over to the young woman. Danni looked like she was just about to fall asleep again. "Do you want to try the shower now or wait for a while Danni?"

"Now I think would be better. The kids are out and Bill and Jas are still here, and you know how they get…" said Danni with a wind at Linda.

"I certainly do, like father like son" smiled Linda.

"I heard that Linda" said Jack.

"You were meant to Jack" answered Linda sweetly to her husband. Then to Danni she said "I'll go let the nurses know Danni" the she left.

A few minutes later Janice and another nurse entered the room and went to the bathroom to get it ready for Danni.

"Do you think you can stand sweet or do we need a seat?" asked Janice.

"I'd like to try and stand Janice" said Danni as she slowly threw back the covers and started moving towards the edge of the bed.

"We'll be with her Janice" said Jason.

"Oh I don't think….." started Janice.

"Don't worry, we'll behave ourselves, promise" said Bill as he raised his hand and smiled sweetly at her.

"Alright, but I want that door left open!" smiled Janice then she went over to Danni and started taking off the lead pads on her chest. "Sorry love, you take it nice and slow and behave yourself too young lady" smiled Janice as she patted the young woman's arm and then left.

"Awwww shucks Janice, your no fun" replied Danni with a smile. "Alright guys, who's getting wet."

"I'll let Jas, since it's his thing" smiled Bill.

"Yeah and we know what yours is don't we Cranston" winked Danni and Bill turned a deep shade of red.

"Uhhhhhh, do we want to know what this is about?" asked Kevin with a puzzled look on his face.

"Inside joke Dad" said Bill "And no, you really don't" he added quickly.

"Alright sweetheart, I think everything is ready for you. You ready to rock and roll?" asked Jason as he came in front of her.

"Yep, let's do this." said Danni as she reached out and grabbed ahold of Jason's arms and then pulled herself off the bed. She swayed for a second and then looked up at him smiling.

"You alright?" asked Bill as he came to her side.

"Yeah, just a dizzy for a second. Let's do this handsome, I'm ok, really" said Danni as she put her hand up to his cheek. He nuzzled into her hand for a second and then moved away taking her arm on the other side of Jason.

They made slow progress to the bathroom and by the time they were at the shower Danni had to rest against the wall. She leaned against the wall while Jason held her waist and Bill quickly took off her socks and sweatpants. Jason had taken off his shirt and pants but left his boxers on so while Bill untied Danni's hospital gown Jason turned on the water and let it run to get warm. After a few minutes he slowly guided Danni into the shower stall and let her lean against him as the warm water hit her body.

It had felt like it had been ages since she'd felt warm water on her skin and she sagged heavily against Jason as the warm water gently assaulted her body.

"Danni, you ok?" asked Jason as he held her waist. His mouth was right beside her ear and it was so tempting to start nibbling on her ear.

"I'm fine Jas, this just feels so good" moaned Danni.

"Well you better stand up a little or we're going to get in trouble pretty soon." whispered Jason in her ear.

"Wouldn't want that now would we." said Danni as she gently pushed off Jason and stood a few inches from him, but close enough for him to keep his hands around her waist.

"Can you wash yourself sweet one?" asked Jason "I don't think…." the memory of the last time they were in this position coming to each of them.

Danni could feel the instant response she got from Jason and turned her head to give him a quick kiss. "Don't worry Jas, I'll manage" said Danni then reached for the soap and shower puff they had brought for her.

Danni made quick work of her front while Jason held her by the waist and then he slowly turned her to face him.

"Ohhhhhh Danni….," moaned Jason but was instantly bombarded with images that stifled his passion.

"Thanks love, " replied Jason and then washed Danni's back quickly.

When she was rinsed off Jason had her lean facing the wall while he gently washed her hair, when it was rinsed he pulled her against him again and reached around to turn the water off. "We're coming out Bill," called Jason as he pulled the curtain back and then slowly guided Danni out of the shower stall. She made it to just outside the stall before her knees started to buckle and Jason and Bill had to caught her before she hit the floor. "Damn! Mom, could you have Dad and Kevin go get a nurse. Danni needs some help" yelled Jason from the bathroom.

"We're on our way Jas" called Jack and a few minutes later both men were out of the room almost running to the nurses' station.

A few minutes later Janice and another nurse entered the room quickly to find Jason and Bill holding up Danni in the middle of the bathroom. Neither man would let her go for fear of her falling so she was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom. Janice grabbed a towel and wrapped it quickly around Danni.

"Thanks Janice" said Jason has he let her go and grabbed a towel for himself.

Janice and Bill slowly walked Danni back into the room and sat her down on the bed where the other nurse wrapped a towel around her head.

"You dry off Jason, we've got her" called Janice as she began gently rubbing the young woman dry.

Jason stayed in the bathroom just long enough to dry off and redress then he was back beside Danni. By that time Janice, the nurse and Bill had Danni dried off and almost dressed except for her sweatpants which Bill was pulling over her feet.

"Danni sweet, can you stand while I pull these up?" asked Bill from the floor where he was kneeling in from of her.

"I think so" said Danni as she slide off the bed but her knees buckled and she started going down once again. "Nope, sorry. I guess not" she added as she felt Jason's arm grab her around the waist.

"It's ok love, I'll be done in a second. There you are, all dressed" said Bill as he patted her behind then kissed her.

"I'm feeling sick" said Danni quickly and Jason and Janice gently sat her back down on the bed. She sank down on the bed and then leaned back against the head of the bed closing her eyes.

"Deep breaths Danni," said Janice "Hold on I'll get the oxygen" then quickly reinserted and connected Danni's oxygen cannula. "Feeling better now?" she asked as she adjusted the flow.

Danni didn't answer but only nodded, Janice slid her legs onto the bed and then covered her with the blanket. After checking her blood pressure and temperature Janice slowly lowered the bed so Danni could go back to sleep.

As she left the room Bill and Jason quickly caught up with her. "Janice, is she alright?" asked Bill with great concern in his voice.

"She's fine, Bill" smiled Janice. "Remember that is only the second time she's been out of bed for an extended time since her surgeries. She'll gain strength as she heals, and will be able to spend more time out of bed. Now go say you're goodbyes' to your wife and go on your "time alone" trip. You two need it badly" said Janice with a smile and then left the room.

"Is nothing private!" exclaimed Jason as he looked at his mom.

"This is a hospital Jas," said Linda "There is very little that is private around here".

"Well it's a good thing we were good in there then," said Bill.

"I'm sure it was only because Danni had something to do with it." said Jack. "It's already all over the hospital that you two have been allowed to sleep in her room".

"Can you imagine what the talk will be when they found out you helped your wife in the shower?" added Kevin with a smile.

He normally didn't tease Bill about his private life but since he'd formed the Triad with Danni and Jason he'd become a lot more open about his feelings and comfortable with his sexual preference. Danni was good for both men, since meeting her and forming the Triad both men had blossomed into warm and caring men and wonderful fathers.

"Oh gods Jas, I think it's time we make a hasty retreat." said Bill as he pulled Jason back towards Danni's bed. She was sleeping lightly and so peacefully that they gently woke her with a kiss from both of them.

"Danni honey, wake up." whispered Jason softly. "I think it's time for us to go".

"Go? go where?" asked Danni sleepily as she opened her eyes to look at both men.

"On our trip, remember?" said Bill. "Jas and I are going to spend some "time alone" in the mountains".

Danni smiled and murmured "Oh yeah, I remember. Have fun" then slipped back to sleep.

"Well, that's that I guess, remember to watch for her nightmares, and don't let her..." started Bill but was pulled out of the room by Jason who quickly added. "Thanks guys, see you soon."

The adults watched with smiles on their faces as the two men walked down the hall discussing they're abrupt departure. Linda went over and turned on Danni's computer, starting her Classical music collection to play, turned off the lights then went to read on the couch.


	27. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 27

Author's Notes: m/m sex scene

Bill and Jason's three to four days actually turned into a full seven days with some coaxing from their parents and the Dr.'s. As promised all three sent daily reports and they talked to Danni every day through their comm badges. Danni had started feeling better by the second day they were gone and now spent most of her day sitting up in bed working on her computer and listening to her music. The hospital had made allowances so she could play her music whenever she wanted and Danni had brought a device to the room that muted her music outside of her room so it didn't disturb anyone.

So it was on the third day of Jason and Bill's "time alone" trip when Danni had the kids by herself at the hospital. Jack was needed at the precinct and Kevin at the Compound's research center. Normally Linda brought the kids up and stayed at the hospital with Danni all day long, then took them home with her at night. But today she needed to do some errands and asked Danni could keep the kids at the hospital by herself. Danni readily agreed because she was feeling a little guilty about Linda keeping the kids all the time. So after breakfast Linda dropped them off, they had stayed in Danni's room for a little while and then asked to go down to the play room. While Danni was feeling better she was still weak and had to stay in bed, which didn't lend much to her "playing" with the kids, so she agreed as long as they didn't cause any trouble and came back before lunch.

Danni had been sitting up in the middle of the bed working on some menial reports that Jason had left her when one of her favorite songs started playing on the computer. She listened as "There Ain't Nothin Wrong with the Radio" by Aaron Tippin came on and soon was lost in the music singing along. Next came on "Any Man of Mine" by Shania Twain. Danni was so lost in the enjoyment of the music that she hadn't noticed Mackenzie slipping into her mind, watching her as an outside observer. The kids knew that something major had happened to Danni but no one would tell them what and all they got from Bill and Jason was that they were worried about Mommy. So Mackenzie had been trying to slip into Danni's mind ever so often when she was distracted or asleep to check on her. When she got in this time she saw Danni singing and sort of dancing on her bed. She watched for a minute and then sent the images to her Daddies knowing that it would cheer them up. Even though they were spending "time alone" together they still worried about Mommy.

As Jason and Bill saw Danni singing and dancing in her hospital room they realized that their "time alone" was just what everyone needed. They needed to reconnect and Danny needed some time to just relax and heal which she wouldn't have gotten if they'd stayed around hovering over her. They both stopped and watched as "Men" by the Forrester Sisters, "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" by Trace Adkins, "Amazed" by Lonestar, "The Shake" & "The Girls of Summer" by Neal McCoy, "Evangeline" & " Baby's Got her Blue Jeans On" by Sammy Kershaw, "I Melt" by Rascal Flats, "A Beautiful Life" by Donny and Marie Osmond, "The World Needs a Drink" by Terri Clark, "Men will by Boys" by Billy Dean, "Romeo" by Dolly Parton, "American Saturday Night" & "Workin On A Tan" by Brad Paisley, "One Day Less" & "Til Nothing Come Between Us" by John Michael Montgomery. As the songs came to an end Jason severed the connection with Mackenzie saying. "Thank you Mack, that was very sweet of you but don't bother Mommy again OK?"

While Danni had been singing the last song it had taken all their combined will power not to jump her through their link. But they'd promised no contact through a link while they were on their "time alone" so before something drastic happened they closed the connection through Mackenzie.

"Doesn't it make you happy that Mommy's feeling better?" asked Mackenzie. She was getting some very conflicting emotions from her Daddies. They were happy that Mommy was getting better, but sad that they weren't with her and very anxious about something else that she didn't quite understand.

"Yes love," replied Bill through their link. "We're both very happy that Mommy is feeling well enough to enjoy her music like that. But we're still worried about her and miss her very much."

"Should I tell Mommy to contact you?" asked Mackenzie innocently.

"No baby girl!" said Jason a little more forcefully than he had meant too. "That would not be a good idea right now. We'll take care of it when we get back, just right now watch after Mommy for us Ok?"

"Alright Dad, love you! Love you too Daddy!" said Mackenzie as she closed the link. Adults were really funny about something's, maybe she should ask Grandma Linda or Aunt Kimmy or Aunti Trini about it next time she saw them.

Jason and Bill had been relaxing on the small pier that led from the cabin when they first got the images from Mackenzie. They'd just been for a playful swim and were lying side by side on a towel. They both smiled when they saw they're wife sing and moving to the music.

Danni was conflict of personalities depending on the situation she was in. Tough and strong when she needed to be a leader, but caring and compassionate when it came to taking care of "her people". Romantically she could be the sweetest person in the world and sexually…. well let's just say that they doubted there wasn't anyone that Danni couldn't satisfy. When she was relaxed and by herself with her music playing Danni sometimes got so carried away by the music and songs that she lost herself. If you didn't see it with your own eyes you'd never believe that Danni had it in her.

Everyone thought of Danni as the shy quiet one that probably sat with her head in a computer or book. And actually she'd been that way when she was younger. But now Danni had a definite personality and when the mood struck her could be as outgoing and boisterous as anyone else. Bill thought back to the last time they had seen Danni dancing and singing to her music and a flood of very warm passionate memories filled his mind.

With almost panther like quickness Bill flipped Jason on his back and started ravenously kissing him. Jason gave into the feelings that Bill was stirring up for a few minutes and then put his hand on Bills chest and gently pushed him back. Bill looked down at him with a confused look on his face.

"Jas?" asked Bill

"Bill, if this has something to do with Danni…" started Jason but stopped as Bill dropped his full weight on him. He could feel the effect that he was having on him.

"This might have started with Danni but what I'm feeling right now is all about you Jas." answered Bill as he began to move his hips against Jason.

Jason moaned as his hands moved down to Bill's waist pulling his shirt out of his swimming trunks, then over his head. When his hands started to tug on the material at his hip Bill raised his head looking at him. "Yes?" he asked with smile.

"Bill please" asked Jason as he closed his eyes and raised his hips slightly.

"Hold on Jas," answered Bill as he kissed Jason quickly and then moved off him.

Bill retrieved the bag that they had brought and was soon back sitting on Jason's hips. He looked down at his lover and smiled, this was all just for the two of them and Bill was determined to make it wonderful. He slowly started moving on Jason's groin while his hands slowly made their way up Jason's chest gently pulling his shirt up and off in one swift movement. Jason lie before him with his chest lightly heaving, sweat slowly beginning to bead on his chest from the sun and passion that Bill was invoking in him. Bill moved off of Jason to kneel by his side as he slowly worked his swimming trunks over his hips. When Jason felt the sun on his naked body he opened his eyes to look up at Bill who sat beside him without his shirt but still wearing his trunks.

"One of us is terrible over dress," said Jason as he reached for Bill's hips.

"Nope, this is all for you Jas." said Bill as he pushed his hand away and took his cock in his hand.

Slowly he began moving his hand up and down Jason's shaft until the man was bucking slightly beneath him. Then Bill separated Jason's legs slightly and moved between them. He kept stroking Jason's cock, but with his other hand retrieved a tube from the bag. They had gotten to the point where they carried one just encase they needed it. And today this would be the second time the tube had been put to use.

As Bill flipped open the top he looked at his husband and smiled. "Are you ready Jas?" asked Bill as he watched Jason writhing under his hand.

"Bill...!" moaned Jason as he tried to reach for him but he was just out of his reach.

"Relax handsome, this one is all for you." said Bill as he let go of Jason's cock and squeezed some of the gel on his fingers. Pushing Jason's legs further apart Bill knelt between them and then gently applied the gel on his fingers to Jason's core. Jason bucked and squirmed moaning loudly. "So you like that huh..." asked Bill as he slowly pushed in further. Soon he had his whole finger inside and was working it in and out. Adding a little more gel Bill slipped in two, then three fingers until Jason was stretched wide and loose moaning and thrashing on the towel below him.

"Bill, Please...!" cried Jason he cracked his eyes and looked at the man above him. Bill looked like an angel, his angel with the sun shining off his blond hair.

Bill softened at Jason's cry. He had planned to take Jason to the edge several times before he let them both jump over the precipice of sweet release together but at the pained look on his face and the pleading in his voice Bill changed his mind. He quickly shed his trunks and added the gel to his own throbbing cock and then crawled between Jason's legs and lay down flat on Jason's body. Flesh to flesh, cock to cock. Bill captured Jason's mouth and soon had him not only moaning but breathing heavily as well. "You ready for me handsome?" asked Bill.

At Jason's nod Bill lifted Jason's legs to his shoulders, grasped his cock and placed it at Jason's opening. Gently he begin to push inside his husband stopping several times at Jason's pained look, giving him time to adjust to Bill's girth. After several minutes of slowly entering his husband, Bill was finally inside his soul mate. Bill lay still on top of Jason as his body adjusted until he felt Jason beginning to stir underneath him urging him to move.

Soon both bodies were moving in the universal dance of lovemaking until Jason grasped his cock and after just a few strokes he was soaring towards his release. As soon as Bill felt Jason's inner muscles tighten around his cock Bill joined him in soaring towards release. Together each man jumped over the precipice of sweet release. Bill filling Jason with his seed, Jason spilling his on his stomach. After his release Bill collapsed on top of Jason and he held him until they both came back to themselves.

It took Bill a few minutes before he finally registered what he was hearing and raised his head to see Jason smiling and chuckling under his breath. "What's so funny, Jas?" asked Bill as he raised himself on his arms and looked down at his lover. They were both hot, sticky and he probably was a little sun burned on his back, buttocks and the back of his legs.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what we're going to tell Danni about your sunburn" smiled Jason

"Probably the same thing we're going to tell her about the splinters in your back and butt" answered Bill as he lifted himself off of Jason, gently slipping out of his husband.

Bill bent down to retrieve his swim trunks when he felt Jason's foot on his buttocks, "Then I guess we'd better start cooling off" said Jason, after that Bill found himself falling head first into the lake and his husband jumping in beside him.

They swam and splashed each other for another twenty minutes then both men pulled themselves back onto the pier and once again stretched out on the towel. Bill lay there for a few minutes then reached for the bag and pulled out two clean towels and threw one at Jason.

"Thanks love" said Jason as he quickly dried off and then redressed. Bill followed suit and soon they were both heading back to their cabin holding hands. The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the couch, at five thirty they ate an early dinner then spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch watching television.

Jason and Bill stayed four more days and returned to find a well-rested but still weak Danni. She was walking at least twice a day but still got tired very quickly. Her blood pressure had improved, but stayed on the low side of normal. She was making enough progress that Jason and Bill decided that they would alternate spending the nights with Danni so Bryan, Ian and Mackenzie were back at home with one of guys at night.

Since Danni could sit up and work for a few hours at a time she had been relegated to the administrative duties of the Compound. The Compound now had several students and mentors for various areas, which meant that curriculum, attendance and grade had to be kept but they also had to have practical experience for what they were learning. Danni's research and development company had several projects going at the same time so Kevin took over the daily running at the Compound but deferred the administrative duties to Danni.

After two more weeks Danni was finally released from the hospital. To light work, preferably at home, so when Kevin knew Danni was coming home he had maintenance add a small alcove to the Cranston-Scott quarters where she could work but still be at home with the kids. Danni slowly healed and gained strength until she was finally allowed to return to the Science and Research Lab to work on projects. She still had the administrative duties but worked on certain "pet projects" of her own.

In the past few years the Universal Power Rangers had arranged several internships, one with Kevin's university to study and man the Communications, with several of Angel Grove's Hospital's to study and man the Medical Bay and with several military agencies to study and man the defense systems of the Compound. Not to mention the two latest with the Water and Power Company to study the Solar Power Plant and Water Reclamation system.

It was during Danni's seventh month of pregnancy that the interns were tested once again. Danni had been working on one last project for their research company before she went on maternity leave. She had talked Jason and Bill into letting her deliver the project only after several days of heated discussion and they finally realized that where Danni was going to deliver it too was only across California and it would be only about a forty-five minute to an hour flight. Danni made it to Siskiyou county and delivered the project without any problems but on the way back to Angel Grove her troubles began. She had been feeling sort of yucky ever since she had left the communications firm, she had asked the taxicab driver to stop on the way back to the airport to pick her up some Ginger Ale and crackers. She'd been munching on them all the way to the airport and was beginning to feel a little better. She made it into the terminal and was waiting for her return flight to be called when a searing pain ripped through her abdomen.

"Ohhhhhh...gods!" exclaimed Danni as she almost fell out of her chair.

The young man looked at her and then quickly went to her side. "Are you alright ma'am?"

Danni didn't answer, but shook her head and then leaned over her stomach her face screwed up in severe pain.

"Ohhhhhh, my god, Ohhhhhh my god! Help, someone! I think she's in labor!" yelled the young man at Danni's side

Soon there were several people around Danni, one of them a California Police Officer.

"Does anyone know her name?" asked the police officer

"No, and I don't think she's carrying any luggage. Oh my god, she's one of the Universal Power Rangers" said the young man, as Danni sat up and he saw the com badge on her shirt.

"Excuse me ma'am" said the officer as he reached over and pressed the badge as he had seen them do once on TV. "Uhhhhhh...hello?"

"Hello...who is this?" asked an unknown male voice on the other end of the comm signal

"Uhhhhhh...My name is Al Franklin, Officer Albert Franklin of the Siskiyou County Police Force. I have Mrs. Cranston-Scott here and I think she's gone into labor."

"Ohhhhhh...Damn! Alright I'm sending the other's to her location right now." said the voice on the other end.

"Argghhhhh...!"cried Danni as she leaned forward once again

"Hold on Danielle, Jason and Bill are on their way" said the voice once again.

A second later all of the Universal Power Rangers appeared in the airport terminal just a few feet from Danni. Jason, Bill and Trini rushed over to Danni's side.

"Danni, I told you that you were..." started Jason but stopped as she raised her head.

"Enough of the lecturing Scott! We'll talk later, right now just get me to the god damn hospital!" yelled Danni

"Alright Danni. Harry, do you have a fix on our location?" asked Bill as he touched his com badge.

"Affirmative sir, I've got a lock on all eleven of your com badges. No wait sir, I've got an unknown signal in the transportation field." said Harry over his com badge.

"Could you step back Al, we'll take it from here." asked Jason

"Nooo..." yelled Danni as she held firm to Al's hand. He had offered her his hand before he called for help and she hadn't let go of it since.

"Alright, looks like you come with us. Harry, include that unknown signal in the transportation field and transport all of us to Angel Grove General Hospital. Also notify Dr. Gaston that we're on our way." replied Jason, his military experience kicking into high gear.

"Affirmative sir, Commencing transportation in five seconds, four, three, two, one. Commencing transportation." said Harry

"Hang on Al" smiled Bill as they all disappeared in the brilliant white light that was the Compound's transporter beam.

They all reappeared in the delivery ward of Angel Grove Hospital, Danni leaning heavily against Jason and Bill. As soon as the transport field dissipated a multitude of people surrounded Danni.

"We're going to have to stop meeting like this guys" said the head nurse as she helped them put Danni on a gurney.

"Hey, talk to our wife Daisy. She's the one that insisted on traveling so close to her due date." said Bill

"Stow it Cranston! Al, where's Al?" asked Danni as another cramp hit her.

"I'm right here Mrs. Cranston-Scott, how can I help you?" asked Al as he came over to stand beside her head.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I hope it doesn't get you in trouble with your superiors"

"Don't worry Mrs. Cranston-Scott, it's my pleasure to do anything I can to help the Universal Power Rangers" answered Al as she smiled at the woman lying on the gurney.

He'd read about her and the Universal Power Rangers after the last battle and couldn't image such a small statured woman doing everything that she and the Universal Power Rangers had done but she was showing her inner strength now. Thinking of other's while she herself was in need to medical attention.

"Don't worry Danni, Harry has notified his superior officer as to the situation and his whereabouts." said Jason.

"Now let's take care of you, huh?" asked Bill as he came up behind Al.

At Danni's nod, she released Al's hand and the nurses pushed her into the labor room.

"How about we have one of the nurses take a look at that hand, Al?" asked Trini as she came over beside him. He was shaking it trying to get the circulation to return to his hand.

"Is she always that strong?" asked Al as he looked at the Asian woman, he thought he heard her name was Trini Taylor. Pilot of the Yellow Saber tooth Tigerzord and head nurse at Angel Grove General Hospital.

"Yes, and most of us learned the hard way too" smiled Trini as she looked back at Tommy.

She then led Al towards the emergency room to get his hand looked at. Since she knew Danni, there was a good chance that it might be broken.

In the delivery room there was once again controlled chaos as everyone was preparing Danni for the impending birth of her second set of triplets. They'd discovered in her three month that once again she was expecting triplets, but this time there was two girls and one boy. This time Danni had been able to make it to her thirty-two weeks due date only due to the fact that for the last two months she'd been under the watchful eyes of Bill, Jason and all of the Compounds staff and interns. Now she was laying on the delivery room gurney getting ready to deliver her second set of triplets.

"Ok, Danni. You ready to get this show on the road" asked Dr. Gaston as she came in and sat down at the foot of the gurney between Danni's legs.

"Jas?" asked Danni as she looked around for her husband.

Jason stepped up beside his wife and took her hand. "I'm right here Danni, and don't worry I brought it. Here" replied Jason as he slipped the "heart stone" necklace over her neck.

"Ohhhh thank you sweet, I'm ready Dr. Gaston" said Danni as she felt the Great Power surge through her

"Alright sweet, time to push. I think your princess and prince are ready for their grand arrival. Now push, Danni!" said Dr. Gaston

Danni leaned forward and bore down with all her might pushing until Dr. Gaston told her to rest, then a few minutes later she was told to push again and she once again bore down until she was told to rest once more.

"Alright Danni, one more time and you'll first princess will be here"

Danni gave one more push and soon heard the sweet cry of her newborn daughter.

"Congratulations Danni, it's a girl!" called Dr. Gaston from between her legs as she placed her newborn daughter on her stomach.

"Is she alright?" asked Danni weakly

"She's beautiful Dan, just like her mother" said Jason as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Soon the nurse took the baby from Danni's stomach and quickly gave her two the waiting nurses who took her to an awaiting incubator to check her out. Danni rested for about five minutes before another contraction overtook her.

"Alright Danni, looks like number two wants to make her appearance. You ready to push again?" asked Dr. Gaston

"Do I have a choice?" asked Danni sarcastic as another contraction ripped through her.

"Not really sweetheart, now push!" said Dr. Gaston as she grinned then leaned down to help Danni deliver her second daughter.

Danni bore down once more, but soon feel back heavily against Jason and Bill's arms breathing heavily.

"Doctor. Gaston, Danni's having a little trouble breathing" said Bill as he wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Dr. Gaston looked up between Danni legs and then turned to one of the nursed in the delivery room. "Put her on a nasal cannula and open it all the way." said Dr. Gaston

The nurses acted quickly and soon had the oxygen tube in Danni's nose, and she was soon breathing easier.

"Better, sweetheart?" asked Bill as he saw her relax against his arms.

"Breathing easier Danni?" asked Dr. Gaston

At her nod, Dr. Gaston smiled once more. "Alright, then get ready to push once more" Soon Danni bore down once again until she heard Dr. Gaston tell her to rest.

"Is everything alright?" asked Danni

"Sure sweet one, this little princess must have a shy streak in her." answered Dr. Gaston. At Danni's next contraction Dr. Gaston said "Alright Danni, you ready to push this princess into the world?"

Danni nodded and then gave one more huge push and soon heard the cry of her second daughter.

"Congratulations Danni! Another girl." and few minutes later Dr. Gaston was placing her on Danni's stomach.

"She's alright too?" asked Danni weakly as she leaned heavily against Bill and Jason's arms.

"She's just beautiful, sweetheart" said Jason as he kissed her forehead but looked down to Dr. Gaston. He was concerned about the toll this was taking on her.

As Dr. Gaston handed their second daughter to another nurse, Jason kissed Danni once more then whispered to Bill. "I'll be right back"

Jason made his way over to Dr. Gaston just as she'd finished cleaning Danni up after their second daughter's birth.

"Can Danni take another birth?" asked Jason quietly as he looked back at his wife, she was exhausted.

"Don't worry Jason, we've prepared for any contingency. She's already on oxygen and has a pint of blood already as part of her drip. I think she'll be fine, she is getting a little bit more rest between each delivery so that should help." answered Dr. Gaston as she looked at the young woman before her.

Danni's eyes were closed and she hoped was sleeping lightly. At that moment another contraction hit, and her face contorted in pain even in her sleep.

"Go back and take care of your wife Jason, I think your son is ready to make his arrival" said Dr. Gaston with a smile.

Jason quickly made his way to Danni's side and took her hand just as Bill leaned down and kissed her awake. "Dan wake up, I think our son wants to be born." whispered Bill lightly against her lips.

"Too tired, you push." said Danni sleepily.

"You know I would if I could love" laughed Bill.

"Next time it's one of you" said Danni as another contraction hit her "Arrgh..." Danni leaned into the contraction and pushed with all her might and then fell back against her husband's arms.

"I somehow doubt there'll be a next time" said Jason with a laugh.

"You bet your sweet asses there won't be. This is it! I'm not trying to repopulate the whole damn Solorian bloodline by myself you know." answered Danni with a smile at both her husbands.

Very soon another contraction hit and once again Danni was forced to focus on the task at hand, with one last hard push Danni heard the cry of her newborn son.

"It's a boy, Danny! Congratulations!" said Dr. Gaston one last time as she placed her newborn son on her stomach.

"Dan?" asked Bill as he looked down at his wife, as soon as their son had been born Danni slipped into a well-deserved sleep.

"Is she alright?" asked Dr. Gaston as she finished cleaning her up from the last birth.

"She fine Dr. Gaston. Just asleep" replied Jason as also kissed Danni's forehead.

"Well that's a first" said Dr. Gaston as she rose from the stool between Danni's legs. Quickly a nurse repositioned Danni's legs and covered her with a warm blanket.

"Well as you know, she's a unique woman" said Bill as he kissed her forehead and then moved over to look at his newborn son. He looked just like Danni, light brown hair and the most amazing blue-grey eyes.

"Would you like to hold him sir?" asked the nurse standing beside his incubator.

"May I?" asked Bill hesitantly.

"Just for a second, we need to get him to the NICU so he can get checked out and then with his sisters" said the nurse as he place the newborn in Bill's arms.

"The NICU?" asked Jason as he came up beside Bill to look at his son.

"They're almost four weeks early Bill, it's just a precaution" replied Dr. Gaston as she nodded at the nurse and she took the newborn from Bill's arms and placed him in his incubator and then left the delivery room.

"Danni's ready to be moved to a private room, give us a few minutes and then you and your parents can see her." said Dr. Gaston as she patted Jason and Bill's arm and then left the delivery room.

Jason and Bill stood watching dumbfounded as the rest of the delivery room staff cleaned up after Danni's delivery. Jason came back to himself and nudged Bill, nodding towards the door, they both quickly discarded their scrubs and left the delivery room to find the complete Universal Power Rangers team and support team waiting.

"How are the babies?" asked Adam.

"How's Danni?" asked Trini.

"Give them minute guys, here Jas, Bill. Sit down, is Danni alright?" asked Linda as she lead both men to a couple of empty chairs.

"She's fine, she fell asleep can you believe it!" said Jason.

"Well you try pushing something the size of a small watermelon out of your ass three times Jas. I'd expect her to be exhausted." answered Trini with a smile on her face.

"Enough of the imagery, Trini" answered Jason with a little shudder "We know she's exhausted

"Well at least she didn't have any complications this time, thank god for that!" said Kevin as he came to sit beside Bill.

Just then another nurse came into the hallway "Excuse me sirs, but Dr. Gaston wanted me to let you know that the triplets have been moved into the nursery. So if you'd like you can make your way down there to see them."

"Are they all alright?" asked Jason as he stood up instantly.

"They're all three fine sir, even though they are premature they're all three healthy enough to be moved to the regular nursery." replied then nurse then turned and left.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go see our grandkids!" said Jack as he clamped Jason and Bill on the back and then led them towards the elevators to see their kids.

Everyone started towards the elevator, but Trini turned to see a long figure standing in the hallway. Danni had indeed broken Al's hand, and he now stood with his hand in a cast and his arm in a sling. She walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to come with us to see the triplets Al?" asked Trini as she put her arm around his shoulders

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Taylor, it's a time for family and friends" replied Al

"Which you're a part of now, Al. If it weren't for you, Danni would've delivered the triplets in Siskiyou county" reminded Trini "Now let's go see the newest additions to the Cranston-Scott family." said Trini as she led the young man towards the elevator.

Everyone was already standing around the glass waiting for the nurses to bring the triplets to the window when Trini arrived with Al.

"Al, there you are. Come and take a look at you're God children" said Jason

"Ohhhh... I don't know Mr. Scott-Cranston" stammered Al

"It's only right Al, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had these wonderful bundles of joy. I'm sure Danni will agree with us." said Jason as he handed Al three cigars. One with a blue band, and two with pink bands.

"Have you guys thought of names for your newest additions?" asked Rocky.

"Everyone, let me introduce you too. Gwendolyn Aisha Cranston-Scott. Trinity Lynn-Ann Cranston-Scott. And Ethan Zackary Cranston-Scott" said Jason as he pointed to each of his children.

Gwendolyn Aisha (Gwen) was the spitting image of Bill, with light shady blond hair and beautiful green eyes.

Trinity Lynn-Ann (Trini) was the spitting image of Jason, with a head of black hair and the deepest midnight eyes anyone had ever seen.

Ethan Zackary (Zack) was the spitting image of Danni, with his light brown hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Oh guys, thank you" said Aisha as she went over and hugged Jason and then Bill.

"Their perfect guys, thank you" said Trini.

"Yeah, Thanks bro's" said Zack and he and Jason clapped hands, then Zack and Bill.

"It's the least we could do for all you guys have done for us" replied Jason.

Just then another nurse appeared outside the nursery window "Excuse me sirs, Dr. Gaston said you could now go see your wife. She's in a private room on the fifth floor, room 309."

"You go ahead Bro, we'll watch you're brood for you" said Tommy as he clapped Jason on the back.

They looked back at the group assembled around the nursery window, smiled then both men raced towards the elevator.

Tommy smiled and then put his arm around Al's shoulders "Are you married, Al?"

At his nod no, Tommy smiled and then turned back around towards the nursery window. "Now that's, what's getting married will do to you!"

"Watch it Oliver!" replied Kat from somewhere behind him.

"Yes dear"

Jason and Bill entered Danni's room to find Dr. Gaston standing beside her bed looking down at her. They came up behind her hesitantly, and looked over at their sleeping wife. She looked tired, but nothing more. Maybe Dr. Gaston had found something they couldn't.

"Is she alright Dr. Gaston?" asked Jason.

"Do I need to go over Mrs. Taylor's imagery again Jason?" asked Dr. Gaston with a smile.

"No, please! But you're sure she's just tired?" asked Bill.

"You two would know better than I" said Dr. Gaston as she stepped aside and let both men close to Danni's bedside.

They both reached out and placed a hand on Danni's arm, and were instantly bombarded with the feeling of extreme fatigue. They sent that feeling to Dr. Gaston and then removed their hands from her arms.

"She fine guys, it's normal for her to feel tired after a multiple delivery. Plus that plane trip didn't help any."

"I told her she was too far along to be traveling" said Bill.

"Well I'll let you two take that up with her when she wakes up. If there are any changes please, let me know immediately" said Dr. Gaston as she left the room.

Jason and Bill stood there for a minute then each moved to a side of the bed, leaned down and kissed Danni gently on the forehead and whispered "Thank you, beautiful" "Thanks, sweetheart" then sat down in the chairs by her bedsides and awaited for their wife to awaken.

It was almost twelve hours later when Danni finally started to awaken. Jason had left the room to get some coffee when he heard Bill's call through their link. "She's waking up Jas"

Jason left the two cups of coffee at the nurses' station and almost ran back to Danni's room. He entered just as her eyes fluttered open. He raced over to her bedside and lightly kissed her on the lips whispering. "Hiya Beautiful".

Danni smiled and then looked over to Bill who standing beside Jason. "Hiya Handsome" answered Danni through their link.

"How do you feel, Dan?" asked Bill as he put a hand on her check and then moved it to her forehead.

"Tired, very very tired"

"Nothing else hurts?" asked Jason quickly as he placed his hand on Danni's arm.

"Everything hurts Jas, do I have to remind you of Trini's imagery?" reminded Danni with a smile.

"You heard that!" exclaimed Jason.

"Of course, I may have been asleep but remember we are still linked unless one of us blocks it. And you two were so excited that almost anyone could have heard you" said Danni.

"Does it work both ways?" asked Bill.

"Of course, just go back in your minds and you'll find that you can see and hear almost everything I have thought, heard or said since we formed the Triad".

"But Danni?" blushed Jason.

"Don't worry guys, I blocked the two of you when it got to personal or heavy." smiled Danni and then reached down and pulled Jason's hand up and then kissed it. "You two might want to remember that and choose the times or places that you don't want me to hear and block them."

"Danni, can the kids...?" asked Bill.

"No sweetheart, it's only because of the Triad that we're connected. They'll be able to "touch" minds but only after training when they're much older" said Danni with a tired smile.

"Thank you for that Danni" said Jason. "We were concerned that..."

"Don't worry guys, it'll be years before any of the children are able to "touch" minds and then they'll only be able to hear thoughts. They'll not have our abilities unless they form a Triad of their own."

"And will they?" asked Bill.

"I'm a Time-Lord William, not a fortune teller. As far as I know ours will be the only Triad for a long while".

"Thank god" whispered Jason as he leaned down and rested his forehead on Danni's. "Now how about you rest and we'll talk more later." then he gently kissed her sending her reminders of his and Bill's love until she had fallen asleep.

Jason and Bill had just sat down in the chairs when Dr. Gaston entered the room saying. "I hear that Danni's finally woken up?"

"She had, she's back asleep now." replied Jason.

"Is she feeling alright? Any problems?" asked Dr. Gaston as she went to the bedside of the young woman.

"Just very, very tired. And before you asked it's all related to giving birth" said Bill with a smile.

"How is her heart and breathing?"

No problems, but she is a little dizzy when she moves her head."

"That's probably her blood pressure. We're planning on keeping her for a few days to monitor her".

"Thank you that makes us both feel better" said Jason.

"Don't worry guys, we won't send her home until she's able to take care of herself and the babies. With help, I hope?"

"Of course!" answered both men emphatically.

"Good, just making sure you two aren't the wham, bam, thank you ma'am type of guys". said Dr. Gaston with a sly smile on her face.

Both men turned bright red but didn't answer the older women.

"Well, I'll check back in on her later. Let me know if there is any change" called Dr. Gaston as she left the room.

Danni stayed in the hospital for two more days and then her and the newest addition's left to start their live at the Compound.


	28. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 28

The next big crisis for the Universal Power Rangers came two years later when there was a bombing at a conference Jason and Bill were attended. Several months earlier The Universal Power Rangers had made a proposal to help set up an emergency response team for natural disasters' or homeland security threats. The military and governments had heard how well the Angel Grove first response team had done during the battle. So Danni, Jason, Bill, Jack, Kevin and all the staff at the compound worked with representatives from the Military, National Guard, and all the police and fire department to set up a worldwide response plan.

After many months of planning and numerous telephone and video conference calls a face to face meeting was set up. It was to be held in Washington with many high ranking officials attending. Danni had planned on attend along with Jason and Bill but an emergency with one of the children kept her at the Compound.

She was in her "Administrative Office" in their quarters when she got a call from the Command Center.

"Command Center to Danielle Cranston-Scott" called a male voice over her comm badge.

"Danielle here, what's up Greg?" asked Danni as she automatically hit her comm badge and kept on reading the report she was working on.

"Uhhhhh…Mrs. Cranston-Scott, I've been monitoring the conference and I've gotten a report of….." started Greg Mallory.

He was fairly new to the compound having just been assigned to the communications program only three months earlier. He was part of the military exchange and was in awe of everything that Danielle Cranston-Scott and her husbands had done with the compound and all the projects they were into. He hoped that maybe after he left the military he could work at the compound with them.

Danni smiled at the young man on the other end of the communication system. She knew he was military and it must be an emergency if he was calling her. Otherwise he would've reported to Rockford De Santos II or Rockford as he was called. Rockford like his son had a career in Communications but he was in the administrative part of it, a broadcasting executive for one of the local television stations. He also was in charge of the Communications system for the Compound and overseeing the Communications Internship Program.

"A report of what Greg?" asked Danni as she looked up from the report she was working on.

"There's been a bombing at the emergency response conference ma'am"

"What, Damn! I'm on my way" said Danni as she rose from the desk. "Mackenzie, Bryan, Ian. I need you three to look after your sisters and brother and don't leave our quarters! Understand" called Danni as she hurried out the door.

"Yes ma'am" called the older children just as the door slide closed behind her.

Danni raced to the Command Center to find everyone standing staring at a large view screen which covered one of the Command Centers walls.

"Report!" barked Danni as she entered.

"It seems that there was an implosion device set off in the underground garage. The whole building has collapsed in on its self." said one of the men at a computer terminal.

"Alright people, just like we trained except this is for real. I need a complete floor plan and a list of who and what was in that building floor by floor." said Danni as she went to the main terminal and started working feverishly.

The whole room erupted into controlled chaos and a few minutes later a voice called.

"I've got the information you asked for Dr. Cranston-Scott"

"Send it to my terminal and contact General Addison in Washington."

"Yes ma'am, coming on screen now."

Danni looked up to see the face of General Addison. She'd worked with him during the preparation for the last battle and knew that he was a good man but preferred to keep things within the military. That's one reason why she included Jason and Bill in the collaborations since they were former military they knew how things worked.

"General, it seems we have a situation…"

"How did you…..I was just informed of it myself a few minutes ago" replied the General slightly miffed.

"That's not important; the important thing is what we are going to do about it?" asked Danni slightly harder than she meant to; she didn't have time to deal with hurt feelings right now."

"Well we didn't plan…." started the General then stopped as the look he was getting from the young woman standing before him on the screen.

He'd heard about her temper and looks from several of his colleagues. It was said that even her husbands stopped and gave in when she looked at them that way. And now that it was turned on him he could see why. Danielle Cranston-Scott looked like she could physical murder someone right now and it was said that she had the skills to do it.

"General, with all due respect. I don't give a rat's ass who is to blame. Right now I have twenty five men and woman, two of which happened to be my husbands trapped in that building. I…." started Danni but was interrupted by a touch on her arm. She leaned into the young man. "What!" she exclaimed and was visible paler as she turned back to the screen. "You had children in that building!" yelled Danni. The whole Command Center got deathly quiet as they looked at the poor General standing before Danni. Most of them had only heard of her temper but if the rumors were right none of them wanted to be in the General's shoes right now.

"You have to understand Mrs. Cranston-Scott, that was the only building we had available and security…."

"I don't want to hear it! I'm getting ready to transport there, I want access to a computer and a team of search and rescue people waiting for me."

"Mrs. Cranston-Scott, I don't think…." started General Addison but stopped when Danni turned on him again.

"Damn it General! Do you want to rescue your people or not! Like it or not my team has the best chance of finding those people alive and I WILL NOT! lose my husbands because your to pig headed to see that! End communications" said Danni as she hung her head and closed her eyes.

She had to get herself under control. She couldn't help Jas, Bill or anyone if she let her temper get in the way. After a few deep breaths she raised her head to find the whole room watching her. Well she guessed that they'd just gotten a taste of the famous Danielle Cranston-Scott temper although that was mild compared to what it could have been. She had to focused, she had lives to save.

"Alright everyone, let's get busy. We've people to save and two of them are very important to most of us here. I need someone to contact each of the Universal Power Rangers and update them on what has happened then transport them to the site for the search and rescue."

"Done" called a voice from beside Danni.

"Next I need someone to notify the Support team and let them know what's happened. I'll need Jack Scott to coordinate with all the first responders. Linda Scott will be in charge of the medical teams, and Kevin Cranston will coordinate everything from here while I'm gone."

"On it." said a voice from the other side of the room. As the room erupted back into the controlled chaos that was the normal for the Command Center.

She sent a silent prayer up to whichever God was watching out for them to keep Jas, Bill and everyone else safe and let them know that they would be coming for them soon. As she looked at her team in action she smiled and then quickly left to return to their quarters. She had some explaining to do and very little time.

When she reached their quarters all six of the Cranston-Scott children were sitting in the living room waiting for her. Bryan, Ian and Mackenzie were now four years old and Gwen, Zack and Trini were two. She knew they'd probably picked up that she'd been upset but she didn't know how much they could feel or hear from her or the guys. If she let them into her mind she knew they could hear her but normally right now that was only by touch.

"Guys, I need to talk to you all about something really important." said Danni as she came and sat down one the couch. Everyone came and sat down beside her on the couch or the floor with Gwen and Trini in Danni's lap.

"Guys, there has been an accident. Somebody has tried to hurt a lot of people at the Emergency Response Conference that your daddies went to. They put a bomb in the underground garage and it blew up and the building imploded."

"What's imploded Mommy?" asked Zack as he looked at his mommy, she looked very scared and worried about something.

"It means caves into it's self Zack. Sort of like when a vacuum sucks something into itself." said Danni as she looked at her youngest son.

"And our daddies were in the building when it im..imploded?" asked Trini.

"Yes sweetheart, they were there with a lot of other people. And that is why mommy, Grandpa Jack, Grandma Linda and all your aunts and uncles are going to have to be gone for a while. We need to go to Washington to rescue and take care of them"

"Then who is going to take care of us?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know right now sweetheart, probably one of your aunts or uncles parents but I haven't been able to talk to them yet."

"It's ok Mommy, I'll help whoever takes care of us." said Mackenzie as she came up and hugged Danni.

Mackenzie was growing up so fast that is was scary. Danni was certain that whoever end up taking care of them Mackenzie would be a big help.

"Thanks love, now I've got to go and meet with the grownups then I'm going to teleport to Washington. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." said Danni as she gave each of her children a hug and then headed towards the door.

Just before she got to the doorway Gwen called. "Mommy?"

Danni turned and looked into the smiling face of her youngest daughter, she was the spitting image of Bill right down to the "old soul" that was inside her. She came back and knelt down to face her blond haired angel. "Yes sweet one?"

"Don't worry, you will find our Daddies and all the other people in time."

At her answer Danni pulled one of her youngest daughters to her chest and just held her for a few minutes drinking in the childlike innocence that radiated from her. After a few minutes she pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"I know sweet one, but thank you for saying so." said Danni tearfully as she hugged her one more time than almost ran out of the door. If she stayed much longer she was going to start crying and that wasn't what she needed now. She had to be strong, her handsomes and a whole lot more people were counting on her.

About twenty minutes and a lot of arguing later Danni finally teleported to Washington. Kevin and Linda had both wanted to go to Washington to help look for their sons but after a lengthy and sometime heated discussion they were convinced that the best place for them was to stay here in Angel Grove. They'd planned to teleport all the survivors to the Angel Grove hospitals so Linda would need to stay here and coordinate their arrivals. Kevin was "second in command" if you will in the administrative duties after Danni so he was needed at the Compound to make sure that everything went smoothly on that end.

When Danni arrived she was instantly bombarded by the smoke, dust and mass destruction of what used to be a ten story building. They'd agreed on the building because it was centrally located to almost everyone and it had the facilities for the conference. They hadn't bothered with much security because they didn't figure the Emergency Response Conference was a threat to anyone but they'd guessed wrong and now a whole lot of people might pay the price for their mistake. Something Danni was not going to allow too happen.

"Mrs. Cranston-Scott" said a young man in uniform as he came up to her and handed her a hard hat. My condolences"

"Save it Major Reed. Their not dead yet, and I plan on keeping it that way." said Danni emphatically. "What's the status on the Universal Power Rangers?"

"They're all here and waiting for you in the Command Center tent." said Major Reed as he motioned for Danni to precede him to the Command Center Area. He'd heard she was a pistol but seeing her in person she was more like a Sherman tank. Do it her way or get bowled over in the process. She may be small in stature but she had the presence of a marine.

When Danni entered the Command Center tent she was instantly engulfed in an eight way hug. She stayed in their loving and safe arms for a few minutes then broke away and got down to business.

"Their alright guys, all of them. I'd know if something was wrong with Jas or Bill and right now all I feel is nothing." at their gasps she quickly added. "Which means they are both probably unconscious."

"Well that's better than the alternative" said Rocky trying to lighten the mood but he was instantly hit by his wife Aisha in the ribs.

"Rockford De Santos III!" yelled Aisha.

"Calm down Aisha, Rocky's right. It's better than the alternative. At least if they're unconscious they're not in any pain." said Danni with a slightly shaky voice. "But right now we need to concentrate on getting to them before anything else happens. You guys ready to get to work."

"Yes, Master" said all the Universal Power Rangers together. They all knew that in times like this Danni was superior to them all. Even with all their training and the specialized skills they'd learned this was going to take something only a Master Time-Lord could do.

"Alright what I need you to do is take your search and rescue teams and spread out over the rubble of the building. When you're in position let me know and I'll scan your area and tell you where there are survivors."

"You can do that all by yourself Danni?" asked Tommy with concern in his voice. It seemed like a monumental task even for a Master Time-Lord.

"I have to Tommy. The only other two people that could help me are somewhere in that rubble. I'll take it slowly and rest when I can, don't worry" said Danni with a smile. It was so like Tommy to take over the protector role when Jason wasn't here.

"Alright then, let's do this! We'll call when we're in position and you can open a link." answered Tommy as he looked at the rest of the team and then put his hand out. Each team member laid a hand over the hand that was below them until all eight team members where standing in a circle with one hand on top of each other. Tommy looked over at Danni and nodded. "Danni, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be the Universal Power Rangers. You're as much a member of this team as we are."

With that said Danny placed her hand on top of Adam's hand and smiled as each member called out. "Universal Power Rangers!" then broke to go in search of their team.

Rocky was the last one out of the Command Center Area and he slowly turned and went back to Danni.

"You know I was only joking, right Danni? I couldn't bear if something happened to Jason or Bill." asked Rocky with such a sad look on his face that Danni had to smile. Here was one of the jokesters of the group trying to justify the way he was.

"I know Rocky, and believe me when I say they're both ok. You stay just the way you are and try to lighten the mood whenever you can. I've a feeling it might get pretty heavy for some of us before this is all over." said Danni as she put her hand on his face and cupped his cheek.

At Danni's smile Rocky's mood lightened considerably and he almost bounced out the tent. A few minutes later Danni mentally heard each of the team members telling her they were in position. Danni took a deep breath and closed her eyes then opened herself to the other team members and then started scanning the rubble that was once the ten story Washington Doubleday Office building.

Almost every hour to hour and a half one of the rescue team members would filter in and out of the Command Center only to find Danni still sitting in the middle of the Command Center Tent, eyes closed almost talking to herself. They knew she was communicating with one of the Universal Power Rangers telling them where the survivors were. Over the past several hours several rescue teams had located survivors and were carefully digging them out. When the first survivor was pulled from the rubble, critical but alive she was able to make the call she'd been waiting almost 18 hours to make.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott to Angel Grove" called Danni after she touched her comm badge.

"Command Center here, go ahead Danni" answered Kevin almost instantly. He'd been waiting a very tension filled 18 hours watching the big screen as Danni broadcasted everything that was going on at the bomb site.

It was amazing that the bombsite looked like it was in total chaos but standing almost in the middle was a middle aged, small statured woman who radiated calm power. If you didn't know her you'd swear she was asleep but she was fully aware of her surroundings and coordinating several digs by several rescue teams.

"Kevin notify Linda that the first survivor is about to arrive."

Kevin quickly brought Linda into the communication link so she heard what was going on.

"What's their condition?" asked Linda as she entered the link.

"Critical but stable. Possible neck and back injuries. Heart rate and breathing shallow but stable. Possible broken left lower leg" repeated Danni as she heard the report from Trini.

"Affirmative, transport to Angel Grove General. We'll have a team waiting." said Linda as the nurses and doctors erupted into action to prepare for the first survivor.

"I have a lock on the comm badge, clear transportation field" called a man inside the Command Center.

"Transportation field clear." called Trini.

"Affirmative, transporting now."

As the white light of the transportation beam over took the first survivor someone else called. "I found another one!" called someone just a few feet to the left. Everyone quickly and carefully made their way to start digging out the next survivor.

Over the next several hours the teams found, dug out and transported multiple survivors several of them children. In several places they'd finally gotten down to where the child care center had been on the first floor. Luckily the places where the children had been in had folded in on itself and several of the beams had formed sort of a dome and air pocket so except for some of the kids getting bruised and cut up, with a few broken bones mostly everyone was alright. It'd been over twenty-four hours and Kevin had been watching the bomb site since Danni had opened the link when one of the men in the Command Center called out.

"Sir"

Kevin looked up just in time to see Danni sway and then crumble to the ground in the tent. "Trini!" called Kevin as he saw his daughter -in- law collapse. "Danni just collapsed in the Command Center tent."

"Affirmative, send Stuart" answered Trini as she left her team and ran to the Command Center Tent. She saw Danni laying on the ground and quickly ran to her, checking her over quickly and then yelled

"Medic!".

Two army medics entered the tent almost immediately and ran to Trini's side.

"Dr. Stuart Campbell will be arriving soon, make sure he's shown here as soon as he arrives." said Trini as she worked on Danni. Her heartbeat and blood pressure was weak but steady, with her breathing shallow.

A few minutes later Stuart Campbell and Carmella De Santos came into the tent. "How's she doing Trini?" asked Stuart as he came over to the two women.

"I think she's exhausted Stuart. She's been up for over twenty-four hours, linked with all of us and scanning the rubble for survivors."

"Sweet holy virgin, mother of Jesus" exclaimed Carmella as she crossed herself, then Danni. "All by herself?" she asked as she looked at the young woman holding Danni.

"Afraid so ma'am. The only two that could help her are Jason and Bill and their..." started Trini but then stopped as her eyes went out to look at the rubble.

Carmella reached over and put her hand over Trini's. "Any word on finding them dear?"

"Not yet. Danni say's they're still alive but unconscious, so we still have hope"

"There's always hope my dear. If anyone can find her young men it's our Danielle."

"You're right Carmella. I'm going to send the medic's back in here and then rustle up a bed and some food for Danni. Anyone want anything else?" asked Trini as she smiled at Rocky's mother and then headed towards the entrance of the tent.

"Don't forget her cokes dear" called Carmella with a smile.

"I won't dare!" replied Trini and then left the tent.

A few minutes' later two corpsmen came in and set up a cot with sheets and a blanket plus a small table with four chairs. They helped Stuart lift Danni onto the cot and promptly left. Five minutes later Trini returned with a tray full of food, cokes and coffee for them. She placed it on the table then looked at Danni.

"I don't know how good the food is but it's at least hot and filling. Given its military issue"

"I'm sure it will be fine for now dear. How long before Danielle wakes up do you think?"

At the slight moan from the bed Stuart turned and looked at the young woman. "I'd say right about now." then he went over and leaned over the bed. "How do you feel Danni?" asked Stuart as he took her wrist and checked her heart rate manually.

"Like I've been run over by a Mack truck" answered Danni as she tried to sit up but was hit by a wave of nausea that had her swaying once again. Stuart quickly grabbed hold of her and held her until she was steady.

"Think along the lines of a bull dozer or a Sherman tank and you'd be closer." said Carmella as she came over and handed the young woman a coffee cup. Danni took a tentative sip and then smiled up at the older woman.

"Thank you Carmella. What are you and Stuart doing here?" asked Danni as she finally registered the man standing before her.

"Taking care of you, young lady! It's a good thing Kevin was monitoring the rescue teams progress or we wouldn't have seen you faint."

"What time is it?" asked Danni as she looked around. She couldn't tell if it was day or night with all the bright lights shining on the bomb site.

"Almost two-thirty Thursday morning" replied Trini.

"Damn, no wonder I fainted. I'm sorry guys, I know I promised I'd take care of myself but I just got so involved..." started Danni.

"We understand Danielle, but you now must take care of yourself in order to find and rescue your young men." said Carmella as she came over and placed the tray on Danni's lap. "Now you eat this food and then rest. When you wake up I'll have some proper food for you all to eat." then she sat down and watched as Danni started eating.

"Trini has anyone found any more survivors?" asked Stuart as he pulled the young woman away from Danni. He knew if she heard she would want to be right back out their scanning again and the best thing for her now was rest.

"We sent the last survivor we found to Angel Grove Presbyterian about twenty minutes ago. So far we haven't found a sign of any more" said Trini quietly.

"Then I think everyone should take a break. If Danni is certain that they're still alive it won't hurt for the rescuers to break and get some rest too." said Stuart.

"I think your right Stuart, I'll notify General Addison" said Trini as she left the tent. A few minutes later she was back very hot under the collar. "That man is an absolute idiot! No wonder Danni doesn't get along with him"

"What's wrong?" asked Stuart as he looked back at Danni and then went to meet Trini at the entrance of the tent.

She had just finished her food and was now lying down almost asleep, but he knew that she would be up in a flash if there was a conflict with the General. He'd heard about the many "differences of opinion" that he and Danni had while they were trying to work out the collaborations for the final battle. Right now Danni needed rest more than she needed a confrontation with General Addison.

"He said that if "our" teams weren't up to the job then "his" would take over and find the rest of the survivors. If it hadn't been for Danni we wouldn't have found the ones we have so far. She told us just where, and how far down to dig for them. They go in there and they'll probably trample on whoever is left. We've found most of the children but there are still a few that are unaccounted for"

"Don't worry Trini; I'll deal with General Addison. You go tell your teams that they're to take a break and get some food and rest. And that's an order from me!"

"Yes sir!" said Trini with a mock salute "I feel sorry for the General" she added as she left the tent.

"I heard that" called Stuart.

"You were meant too." said Trini mentally.

Stuart meet with General Addison and convinced him through bullying and the fact that ever one of the survivors that Danni and her team's had pulled out of the rubble were alive to wait until the teams had eaten and rested before resuming the dig for survivors. He wasn't happy but he agreed partly because this was exactly why they'd started the collaborations with the Universal Power Rangers in the first place. They had powers and equipment that the military just didn't have, and like it or not. If they wanted everyone to be found alive they needed Danni and the Universal Power Rangers help.

So about ten o' clock Thursday morning Danni, the Universal Power Rangers and their rescue teams once again started scanning and digging for survivors in the rubble. It was around one thirty Friday morning when Tommy and his rescue team finally got to the last six survivors, which included Jason and Bill. They'd been at the front of the room with four other people when the bomb went off. The roof and wall collapsed on top of them trapping them in sort of a triangle of rubble. All of the other people had been dug out and sent to different hospitals in Angel Grove so all of the Universal Power and the rescue teams were working on locating the last six. Tommy and his team were at what was the north end of the building when someone called out.

"I've got someone!"

"Danni?" asked Tommy through the link.

"It's not them Tommy, but their close by" answered Danni. "Have someone move northeast, there is someone there too."

A second group quickly converged on the second site Danni mentioned and after a few minutes of digging called. "Found another one!"

After forty-five tension filled minutes of digging the first of the last group of survivors were pulled out. It was a 24 year old male who had been helping Jason and Bill with the presentation. He had multiple broken bones and internal injuries. He was quickly transported to Angel Grove General Hospital. The second survivor was a female Captain first responder from Canada. She was evaluated and then sent to Angel Grove Methodist Hospital.

"Tommy move a little to the west of your position. There are two people there and I think one of them is Bill" said Danni as she slowly made her way out of the tent. If this was Bill she at least wanted to see him, but had to stay focused. Jason and two more people were still under there somewhere.

"Move to the west a little guys" called Tommy as he and the rest of the Universal Power Rangers started moving large chunks of concrete and steel bars to get to Bill.

It took another hour before they finally got down to the blonde headed man that was William Cranston-Scott. He had a deep gash on his forehead and his right arm was lying at a strange angle. Lying almost beside him was another man. They moved carefully and put both men on stretchers and then carefully carried them out of the rubble.

"Danni?" called Tommy as he led the stretchers towards her.

At Danni's shake of her head they stopped. "I can't Tommy; I still have to find Jas and two others?" said the woman, her voice cracking and tears in her eyes. "Take him back to Angel Grove for me and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Affirmative. Kevin transport us to Angel Grove General" said Tommy as he hit his comm badge.

"Copy that Tommy, transporting now." answered Kevin then he saw the white beam of the Compounds transporter beam engulf his son and the rescue team.

"Alright guy, we have two more to find. Give me a minute and I'll try and locate them." said Danni as she took a deep breath and then closed her eyes.

Stuart and Carmella had followed her out of the Command Center tent and were standing a few feet behind her watching her closely as Bill had been brought out of the rubble. She was trying her best to be strong but it was taking its toll on her. They'd gotten her to eat and rest earlier but that still had been almost twenty-six hours ago.

Carmella had taken over the preparation of the food for the rescue team members and he had to admit that it was a great improvement. They'd even gotten Danni too nibbled on a few sandwiches but she mostly drank her cokes. Stuart was certain that if he tested her blood sugar right now it would be dangerously high.

Now she stood about twenty-four inches away from the rubble that held her last husband, trying desperately to find him. Stuart walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. She made no move to resist him only leaned back against him and relaxed a little. He'd a feeling that the scanning was going to be a little bit easier now that she had someone supporting her and he was glad to accommodate her, he like the rest of the Universal Power Rangers and Support Team owed Danni so much.

After a few minutes her face lit up and she smile. "There Zack, he's over there!" called Danni as she opened her eyes and pointed. He was less than six feet from where they were standing.

"How far down Danni?" asked Adam

"Not far down, about two maybe three feet. Oh hurry please, he's waking up" said Danni in a voice that was beginning to panic. "Hold on Jas, babe. We're coming!"

"Alright guys let's do this, we don't have much time" said Zack as all of the Universal Power Rangers and rescue team members converged on the spot that Danni had pointed out.

For the next thirty minutes everyone worked in frantic but complete silence until Kat and Trini pushed a huge concrete block over and saw Jason's face.

"We've got him Zack!" called Trini as she reached in to brush his face. "Oh hurry guys; I think he's going into shock!"

Seconds later the rest of the team was beside Kat and Trini pulling the rubble off and soon they got down to him and the man beside him. They transferred both men to stretchers and quickly moved them out of the rubble.

"Blood pressure low and breathing raspy. Let's move guys" called Trini as gave one last check to Jason and then went over to the other man. He was not in as bad shape, but they still needed to get him help quickly.

"He's stopped breathing Mrs. Taylor" said one of the rescue team members that were carrying Jason.


	29. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 29

"Jas!" screamed Danni, lunging toward them but Stuart held her firmly in his arms.

"Medical emergency transport to Angel Grove General Hospital now!" called Trini and a second later the white light of the transporter beam engulfed them and they all disappeared.

"NO!" screamed Danni again as finally broke loose from Stuarts arms and fell to the ground crying.

Carmella came to her and pulled her into her arms rocking her gently. "It's alright baby girl, it's alright. They've taken him to the hospital where Dr. Patterson and the others will take care of him." soothed Carmella.

The rest of the Universal Power Rangers stood in pairs watching as one of their leaders fell apart. She may be a Master Time-Lord but she was in a human body and she was definitely in love with her husbands.

Just then Major Reed approached Danni once again. "Excuse me Mrs. Cranston-Scott. General Addison would like to speak to you."

"Young man, can't you see that she is exhausted. You tell your General…." started Carmella but was stopped when Rocky came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, you can't….."

"It's alright guys, I'm fine now" said Danni as she sat up but stayed in Carmella's arms. "I'm sorry about that but when his heart stopped and I couldn't feel him anymore…." She shuttered at the memory of not being able to feel him anymore. "Give me a minute Major Reed and I'll be right there." asked Danni as she looked up at the man stand above her.

"Yes ma'am" said the man and then retreated back to the Command Center tent. He hadn't seen all of what just happened but he could tell that whatever it was had been traumatic for Danni and the whole team.

Danni sat for a few more minutes and then took a deep breath and raised her hands towards Stuart. Stuart and Carmella had been by her side ever since she left the Command Center tent. She'd felt them following her when she came out to see Bill and the minute she'd collapsed they were by her side. She didn't know what she would have done if it hadn't been for the Universal Power Rangers and their support team and she hoped that she never had to find out.

Stuart looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure sweetheart, I can forestall the General until later if you want to go to Angel Grove?" She looked exhausted herself and he knew she wanted to check on Jas and Bill.

"No, something's not finished I can feel it. I'll go back to Angel Grove when whatever needs to be done here is finished." replied Danni as Stuart pulled her to her feet.

"Well he's going to have to wait a little while, because you aren't going anywhere chica until you've had something to eat. And if he doesn't like it he can deal with me!" exclaimed Carmella.

"Way to go Mom" said Rocky as he came over and helped Carmella guide Danni into the Dinning tent.

Once there everyone got a hot meal and sat around talking about the day's events. Danni eventually fell asleep against Stuarts shoulder. He looked down at the young woman and smiled.

"Do you think we should take her to the rest tent and let her sleep for a while?" asked Adam.

"I somehow don't think that would work Adam" answered Aisha as she looked at Danni. "You try and move her and I'll bet she jumps awake"

"Why don't you guys go back to Angel Grove and check on the status of Jason and Bill and get check out while you're at it." said Stuart as he looked at his daughter and her friends.

They were all just as exhausted as Danni was. Probably not as mentally exhausted as Danni but physically as much if not more. They'd been digging around in the rubble of what was left of that building for almost three days now with only a short eight hour break.

"Dad, where fine" said Aisha as he hid a yawn behind her hand.

"No you're not young lady, look at yourselves. You've been doing heavy manual labor for almost three days straight with very little rest. I want you all to go back to Angel Grove and get check out by Harland or one of the other Dr.'s" at her protest he added. "I can make it a medical order young lady"

"Come one guys we might as well head back. When he gets that tone there is no changing his mind."

"You are staying to watch after Danni?" asked Rocky

"Yes mi a more, we'll both stay until whatever she needs to do is done" answered Carmella.

"Thanks Mom, we'll keep you posted on how Jas and Bill are doing?" said Rocky as he came over and kissed his mother on the check then he and Aisha left the tent.

"Thanks for staying and taking care of her Stuart" said Trini as she leaned over and kissed the older man's cheek. "You too Carmella" then kissed the older woman's cheek to then left the tent with Zack.

"Well if you will excuse me, I think I'll try and catch up with my husband." said Kat "Thanks again for everything you two." then left the tent herself.

The only ones left at the table were Kimberly and Adam Parks who hadn't let go of each other's hands since they entered the tent.

"What's wrong you two, you look so solemn. We rescued everyone alive and as far as we know they're just in critical condition in the hospital." said Stuart.

"I guess it's just the enormity of it all is just hitting us. I mean how someone could hate so much that they would do that to another person, let alone children?" asked Kim as she lay her head on Adam's chest.

"I don't know Kim, but if I know General Addison he is going to find out. A lot of his people were hurt here today, and it made him look bad because he was the one in the military that was in charge of the conference. I somehow think that's what he wants to talk to Danni about" said Stuart.

"It is, he's found out who's responsible for this and he wants my help tracking them down." said Danni quietly.

"How do you know Danni?" asked Kim.

"Oh he's hopping mad, and anyone even with the slightest training would be able to pick him up. I'd better go before he gives into his whim and storms the dining tent" said Danni as she sat up

"Oh he wouldn't dare!" started Carmella but stopped and smiled at Danni's expression.

"Yes he would Carmella. He's a very prideful man and it's been damaged here today."

"Well we'll just go with you to make sure he doesn't try and bully you." Carmella replied. She was feeling very protective of her little chica right now and no one, not even a General was going to take advantage of her.

At Danni's small laugh and smile she softened a little. "Oh don't worry Carmella. If there's one thing that General Addison has learned it's that Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Cranston-Scott WILL NOT be bullied. If there's any bullying to be done, it's usually done by me. So why don't you two transport back to Angel Grove, I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." said Danni as she got up from the bench and headed towards the door.

"But we said we would..." started Stuart then stopped at the look Danni was giving him. She really could intimidate all most anyone with that stare. But a second later she softened and came back over to the two people who had helped her get through this ordeal. If it hadn't been for the two of them being there when they brought Jason out she didn't know what she would've done.

"I'm sorry but I can't. What I'm probably going to be asked to do is highly classified military intelligence. The only reason he's even asking me is because he wants this taken care of immediately, instead of the two or three months it would take for Military Intelligence to handle it."

"But Danni if it's dangerous..." said Stuart then stopped again at her smile.

"Don't worry; all I'm going to be involved in is the reconnaissance and surveillance. Nothing more, this is his hurt pride, not mine." said Danni as she kissed each of them on the cheek. "Go and take care of my husbands and my team. I'll be there as soon as this is finished, I promise" then Danni squeezed each of their hands and left the tent.

Stuart looked at flap where Danni just exited and smile. "Well, I guess we've been told."

"Well after all she is a Master Time-Lord, Stuart" replied Carmella smiling.

"Kevin, can you transport Carmella and I to Angel Grove General Hospital please" asked Stuart as he touched his comm badge.

"Sure thing Stuart how's Danni and the boys?" asked Kevin over the comm system.

"Danni is on her way to have what I'm sure will end up in a "difference of opinions" with General Addison and we're just on our way to check on Bill and Jas. Everyone else is at the hospital already I assume."

"Affirmative, transporting now and keep me posted." answered Kevin as the white light that was the Compound's transporter beam engulfed them and they disappeared.

Danni entered the Command Center tent to find a very nervous Major Reed pacing around and a hot and bothered General Addison on the computer screen.

"About damn time, If I were..." started General Addison then stopped as Danni stopped in front of the computer screen.

"Stow it General, I'm here now." replied Danni as she turned to see Major Reed behind her. He was just about to bust a gut trying not to laugh. "What's the location of the group you want me to find." she asked as she turned to once again face General Addison.

"We'll were not exactly sure, but we've analyzed some of the parts from the bomb that were recovered and discovered that they came from the Franklin or Essex area of New York." said Major Reed from behind Danni.

"Oh so you've narrowed it down to only about what two thousand acres of area in New York state" replied Danni coldly.

"Well if you can't..." started General Addison.

"Don't get smart, General" replied Danni quietly but very firmly. "I found all your people alive within the rubble of a ten story building. I can find the compound and the people you are asking for. I'll how ever need to teleport back to the Compound's Command Center to get a precise location and layout of the compound if that is what you are asking for." answered Danni coldly. She was all business now and even General Addison seemed reluctant to cross her.

"Yes, if you can..."

"Then that is what you will get" said Danni and then turned to face the man behind her. "Major Reed, I need a team of select men that are trained in surveillance and reconnaissance. Have them ready to teleport to the Universal Power Rangers Compound within the hour."

Major Reed looked toward General Addison and at his nod he instantly came to attention and saluted Danni. "Yes Ma'am" then he did a perfect military turn and exited the tent to choose his team.

"Just so we understand each other General. This is your fight! I'll supply the reconnaissance and surveillance but I WILL NOT engage in the actual mission."

"You just get us the information that we asked for and we'll take care of the rest Mrs. Cranston-Scott" replied General Addison. In that simple statement he got the feeling that Danielle Cranston-Scott had seen more than her fair share of combat and while she had the physical and mental toughness to handle it she didn't particularly like too.

"Then we understand each other." replied Danni. Then she visibly sagged and said softly. "Have Major Reed report to me in the sleeping tent when he's ready to transport." and she turned and left.

It almost an hour later when Major Reed stood outside of the sleeping tent. General Addison had told him to take his team and meet Danni at the sleeping tent. Now he was having second thoughts about involving Danni in this mission. But he was a marine through and through and you did't question orders, at least out loud.

So he knocked on the middle pole and called. "Mrs. Cranston-Scott, we are ready if you are ma'am"

"I'm here Major Reed" answered Danni quietly from behind him.

Major Reed spun around to see the smiling face of the small woman that he just had doubts about. If she was that quick and sneaky, she could handle herself.

"Gentlemen my name is Danielle Cranston-Scott. You'll need to each have a comm badge in order to teleport to the compound. Please take one and place it somewhere on your uniform." said Danni as she walked in front of each member of the team holding a box of small silver pins. When the last man had taken his comm badge Danni closed the box and faced the men. "It serves as a conductor for our transporter and communication systems. You'll need to keep this on your uniform at all times so if there is an emergency we can pull you out. Now if you're ready gentlemen I'll have our "second in command" so to speak Kevin Cranston teleport us to the Universal Power Rangers Compound. When we arrive if you would wait out in the corridor while I explain to my command center staff what's going on. Danielle Cranston-Scott to Command Center" called Danni as she touched her comm badge.

"Go ahead Danni" said Kevin's voice over the comm system.

"Kevin I need you to transport myself and the nine other comm badge signals nearest me to the Compound."

"Danni?" asked Kevin with worry in his voice.

"Please Kevin, I'll explain when I arrive." said Danni firmly leaving no room for questions.

"Affirmative, commencing teleportation now." said Kevin as he started the teleporter. Danni had some explaining to do when she arrived. Daughter-in-law or not.

Danni felt the familiar tingle of the compounds teleportation beam and smiled as she heard the slight gasps from the men behind her. A few seconds later all ten people arrived in the corridor of the Universal Power Rangers underground compound. Danni took a deep breath and then turned to face Major Reed and his men.

"If you would wait here please, I'll return shortly" said Danni and then turned and walked towards the doors that housed the Command Center.

As the doors opened Kevin ran up to greet her but stopped just short of her when he saw the determination on her face.

"I promise I'll explain later Kevin" then she turned to face the rest of the command center staff.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to congratulate and thank you for all your hard work during the rescue of the people trapped in the Washington Doubleday Office building. But now I must ask all none military personal to leave the command center at this 're about to commence reconnaissance and surveillance for a highly sensitive military mission. It's for your protection that I'm asking you to leave, not because I feel you can't to what I'm asking. If it were up to me," said Danni as she looked towards the door "I would have you all stay. you're the best at what you do and it 's only because of the classification of this mission that I 'm forced to ask you to leave."

"We understand Dr. Cranston-Scott" said a Harry as he stood "Thank you for letting us be a part of the rescue." then he approached Danni and extended his hand.

"I wouldn't want any other group of people to work with in a crisis" said Danni as she shook his hand and then took the next hand offered to her. One by one all the nonmilitary personal came forward, shook Danni's hand and then left the Command Center. In the end only a dozen people were left sitting at their stations when Danni turned to face Kevin.

"Kevin would you please tell Major Reed that the Command Center is now secure. He and his men can enter."

"Danni I don't..." started Kevin but stopped when he saw the pleading in her eyes.

"Kevin please, I'll explain later but right now time is of the essence if this mission is to succeed."

"You and I, WILL talk later young lady!" answered Kevin empathetically.

"Yes sir." said Danni quietly as she closed her eyes and dropped her head.

Kevin quickly came over to her and cupped her face in his hands kissing her gently on her forehead. "Remember that no matter what Danni. Jason, Bill, Jack, Linda and I love you unconditionally" whispered Kevin with his lips still against her forehead.

"Ohhhhhh, thank you Kevin" said Danni softly.

Kevin kissed her once more then walked slowly towards the Command Center doors. Outside stood nine marines in full gear and armor. He guessed that the marine closest to the door was Major Reed and turned to face him. "Major Reed, Danielle said to tell you that the Command Center is now secure." said Kevin as he stood and sized up the man standing before him.

"Thank you Mr. Cranston, you're Bill's father aren't you?" asked Major Reed as he looked back at the man before him. He could see the resemblance but it'd been a long time since he'd last seen Bill and he wasn't certain.

"Yes, I am" answered Kevin.

"He's a good marine"

"Yes he is, and an even better man and husband, Major Reed"

"That I would believe sir. Proceed gentleman" said Major Reed as he stepped aside to allow his men to enter the Command Center.

Just before he entered Kevin stopped him again. "Major, do me a favor, I know Danni can take care of herself but would you watch her for us please?"

"She not actually going with us on the mission Mr. Cranston" said Major Reed.

"That doesn't matter, what you're asking her to do will be hard on her both physically and mentally especially after she's been scanning the bomb site for three days."

"You have my word Mr. Cranston." said Major Reed as he extended his hand to Kevin.

"Thank you Major and good luck" answered Kevin as he shook his hand and then left the Command Center corridor.

As Major Reed entered the Command Center he was amazed at the complexity of the set up. As he walked up beside the young woman he once again wondered about the complex personality of Danielle Cranston-Scott. "This is quite a set up you have here Mrs. Cranston-Scott"

"Thank you Major Reed," said Danni with a smile "Don't you think it's time you called me Danielle" asked Danni

"Then it's Jefferson, or Jeff for short" answered Major Reed.

Danni nodded her acknowledgement and then turned to the task at hand. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, our objective is to locate a compound within the Franklin or Essex counties of New York state. I've sent the information that's known to each of your stations. Input the known information and send me the possible locations to scan." as Danni finished she finished speaking everyone launched into the task at hand.

Danni sat down on the stool that was in front of the main console, closed her eyes and waited.

"How long do you expect this to take Mrs... Danielle?"

"That depends on the accuracy of your information Jefferson." answered Danni with a smile. And then once again closed her eyes.

Major Reed looked at the woman for a minute and then started walking around the command center looking over her staff's shoulders

"It won't make them work any faster if you watch them Major Reed. If you want results then I suggest you leave my people alone and let them work." said Danni with her eyes still closed.

Major Reed heard the snickers of a few of his men as he made his way back to the main console.

Ten minutes later they heard a beep at one of the stations. "I've got something Dr. Cranston-Scott" said the young woman at the console.

"Send it to me Annette" said Danni as she opened her eyes and laid her hand on the main console.

A few minutes later another beep was heard. "I've got another one ma'am" said another man.

"Send it to me. The first one was not the compound" replied Danni.

This went on for about twenty minutes, computer stations beeping and different stations sending information to Danielle were she would mentally scan them. Until finally Greg's station beeped again and he called. "I've got something Dr. Cranston-Scott"

Danni scanned the information and then a wide smile broke out on her face. "I think this is it Major, take a look" then the front view screen came on and an almost crystal clear image of the compound came into view. It was like looking from a satellite orbiting space but the picture was much more precise and clear.

"I believe you're right Danielle. General Addison, we've found the compound." called Major Reed over his comm badge.

"Good work Major, do you have the layout of the land so we can plan our infiltration?" asked General Addison.

"Greg pull up the layout of the compound and a floor plan of each building and what it is used for." asked Danni.

"Yes ma'am, coming up now." called Greg as he feverishly worked at his station.

"General can you see it on your end?" asked Danni

"Affirmative Mrs. Cranston-Scott"

For the next forty five minutes Major Reed, General Addison and other high ranking military personal talked strategies and drew up a plan to infiltrate the compound and capture its members. When everything was finalized General Addison said. "Thank you Mrs. Cranston-Scott for all your help without you we would not have been able to draw this situation to such a speedy conclusion."

"It's not over yet general" replied Danni quickly.

"Yes but your part..." started General Addison.

"General take a good look at that compound and tell me that you're one hundred percent secure in sending your men in there without any casualties," said Danni hotly.

"Casualties are a fact of war Mrs. Cranston-Scott" replied the General.

"Yes, but we aren't at war General! I've told you that I'd do reconnaissance and surveillance. I've done the reconnaissance, you now know the layout of the compound and floor plans of each of its buildings. Now I'll take care of the surveillance"

"Now wait just one minute Mrs. Cranston-Scott! We can't have a civilian..."

"Damn it General! It's actually Dr. Cranston-Scott. I've got more degrees than you've probably ever heard of. And if you would let me finish I'll explain. I can set up surveillance through Major Reed if he's willing" said Danni as she looked over at the man. At his nod she continued. "And monitor the team's progress through the compound from here. That way there's a better chance that every man going in will come out"

"And you won't have any other part than surveillance?" asked General Addison.

"No General, this mission, fail or succeed with be all yours. But for my part I'll do everything in my power to make sure that everyone going in will come out alive" said Danni as she looked at the eight men standing behind her.

In the short time they'd been in the Command Center Danni had inadvertently picked up little snip it's of their lives. Three were married, two were engaged and the last three had girlfriends they were beginning to get serious about. Of the three that were married one was expecting their first child and the other two had two kids each. Without meaning to she'd become attached to these men and she would be damned it she was going to let a pig headed man, even a General, put their lives in danger.

"Then if Major Reed is willing.." started General Addison as he looked toward the Major.

"I am sir!" said Jefferson Reed empathetically.

"Then you have my permission to proceed whenever you are ready Major. And good luck" said General Addison as he closed the communication.

"Well are you ready to get down to the nitty gritty gentlemen?" asked Danni as she turned to face the men that were about to put their lives on the line.

"Yes ma'am!" chorused the men all together.

"Then if you'll proceed to the corridor I'll finalize things with Major Reed and we can begin" said Danni as she smiled at each man.

"Hu Rah!" said the men together then filled out into the corridor to await the transport.

Danni smiled and gave a small chuckled "Hu Rah! Now if you're ready Jeff, I intend to perform a light link with you so I can communicate with you but no one can hear us."

"Like you did with the Universal Power Rangers when they were at the bombing site?" asked Jeff.

"Exactly, but with you the link is temporary. Are you ready?" asked Danni as she stepped towards the man in front of her. He was a little nervous, probably apprehensive about the link but he was a marine and marines did what they were ordered to do and if this helped protect his men then he would do it.

Danni took the last step until she was finally standing right in front of the man. He was tall so she had to reach up to put both her hands on his temples. "Relax, Jeff. I won't bite, although I wouldn't ask Bill about that?" said Danielle with a slight smile on her face.

At her comments Jeff relaxed and Danni initiated the link. It was a light surface link for the sole purpose of communication. "Can you hear me?" asked Danni through the link.

Jeff's eyes popped opened and he looked at the woman in front of him.

"I..." he started but was stopped when Danni placed a finger over his lips.

"Mentally think what you want to say, I'll hear you" she said through the link once again.

After a few awkward minutes Jeff answered her. "Yes, I can"

"Now remember I can see and hear everything that you and your men are doing. Their comm badges act as a conductor for our communication system which I'll broadcast directly to their ears only if I see they are in danger. Otherwise all communications will go through you."

"Affirmative and thank you for everything Danielle" said Jeff.

"You're welcome, just bring them all back alive." answered Danni as she reached up and gave Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned back to the main console.

Major Jefferson Reed took one last look at Danielle and thought that William and Jason Cranston-Scott were two damn lucky men. He then turned and left to join his men.

As the door closed behind him a lone figure stepped out of the shadows. "I hope you know what you're doing Danielle?" asked Kevin Cranston quietly.

At the sound of his voice Danni turned and ran into his arms. "Oh gods I hope so to Kevin! It turns out that we were the reason the conference was bombed. This group feared that Jason, Bill and I were trying to take over the government and somehow turn the earth alien" cried Danni into Kevin's chest.

"Even though the guys are from earth themselves?" asked Kevin as he rubbed her back trying to sooth her. He knew that this was one of Danielle's biggest fears that people would think that she'd somehow corrupted Jason and Bill when she formed the Triad.

"They thought I'd somehow changed them when we got married. You know really old fashion, old testament types. They don't believe in two men marrying one woman and figure it was my fault. God only knows what they would have thought, or done if they found out that Jas and Bill were a couple before I entered in."

"It's not your fault Danni! You can't be responsible for every crack pot group that is around. But what you can do is help stop them before they hurt someone else." then Kevin pulled her from his chest and raised her head so she could see him and smiled. "So buck up as you say and go save the world again. Just be careful, then come to the hospital and take care of your husbands. They both need you right now" said Kevin.

"How are they?" asked Danni anxiously.

"Nope, not yet. Save the world first then worry about your husbands, they wouldn't want you distracted and do something dumb."

"You're right, thanks Kevin." said Danni with a sigh "Will you wait here?"

"No I think my place right now is at the hospital with Bill and Jas, at least while you're out saving the world. After that we'll see..." said Kevin and then kissed her on the forehead. "Take care our angel, and remember that we all love you very much" then Kevin teleported out of the Command Center to the hospital to wait with his son and his partner for their wife.


	30. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 30

"Are you and your team ready Major Reed" asked Danni over their mental link.

"Yes ma'am Dr. Cranston-Scott"

"Don't get smart Jeff. Ask Bill sometime about my sparring session with Jason" said Danni with a smile in her voice.

"I plan on it Danielle, in the very near future" just as he finished he once again felt the tingle of the Compounds transporter beam and he and his men disappeared in a white light. They reappeared just inside the group's compound hidden behind some bushes and old crates.

Major Reed and his men spread out and silently made their way towards the center of the group's compound where their main building was, they almost made it but one of the group's guards suddenly came around a corner and almost hit one of the marines in the head but Danielle warned him and he turned disabling him quickly. Unfortunately they made just enough noise to alert the rest of the compound and soon all hell broke loose. Men poured out of several buildings firing as they came out.

Luckily it only lasted ten minutes then all of the group's members were either killed or captured.

As he stood surveying this men and the compound Major Reed touched his comm badge. "Major Reed to Commander Center"

"Commander Center here Major, go ahead." Replied an unknown voice

"Compound and hostages secure, please notify General Addison."

"Affirmative Major" then in the background he heard someone yell "Dr. Cranston-Scott! Damn it!

Major Reed you are needed back at the Command Center sir"

"Roger that Command Center. Teleport my men to General Addison's location and myself to back to the Command Center" then he turned to his Captain and said. "Debrief General Addison on the mission and then inform him of my status. I'll meet you there as soon as things are settled at the Command Center"

"Yes sir!" said the Captain and then to his men "Let's roll men" as the transporter beam engulfed them.

"Stand by for transportation to the Command Center Major Reed." said the male voice "Beginning transportation now" then the bright white light engulfed him and he was teleported to the corridor outside the Command Center. As the tingling of the beam left him Major Reed rushed towards the door to find the same group of twelve people in the Command Center only now they were huddled around the prone body of Danielle Cranston-Scott.

"What happened Lieutenant?" asked Major Reed as he came towards the man that was holding Danni's head.

"I don't know exactly Major. One minute she was standing at the main console broadcasted the surveillance of your mission but as soon as she heard that you're team had secured the compound and taken hostages she collapsed" answered the Lieutenant holding Danni

"Can you teleport us to Angel Grove General Hospital Lieutenant?" asked Jeff as he took Danni from the Lieutenant and held her in his arms.

"Oh yes sir, of course sir!" answered the Lieutenant as he rushed to the main console and pushed a few buttons. "Beginning teleportation now Major, and good luck!" he called as the transporter beam engulfed them.

The reappeared in the trauma unit of Angel Grove General Hospital and was instantly surrounded by a team of Dr.'s and nurse. It seemed that Angel Grove General Hospital had gotten used to people arriving in brilliant white light.

"Oh my god Danni! Just what in the hell did you do to her!" asked Trini as she rushed over to Major Reed.

"Dr. Harland Patterson report to trauma unit stat!" called a female voice over the loud speakers.

"Calm down Trini, guys this is Jefferson Reed, Major in the United States Marine Corps." said Stuart as he came over and took Danni from him and placed her on a nearby gurney. "What happened Major Reed?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Campbell. We'd just completed the mission with very little resistance and no causalities. I called to inform the Command Center of our status when I heard in the background someone saying that Danielle had collapsed and I was needed back at the Command Center. I teleported back to find her lying on the floor unconscious, I picked her up and had them teleport us both here"

"Good work` Major, your quick thinking may have just saved her life" said Dr. Patterson as he approached the men. "I need oxygen, I.V, and a heart monitor on her stat! While you're at it check her blood pressure and temperature too" added Dr. Patterson as he turned and started pushing the gurney with Danni on it into the trauma center.

"Yes Dr." said the nurse as she followed him.

"Does anyone know the status on Bill and Jason Cranston-Scott?" asked Major Reed as he looked at the people staring at him. There he stood in full combat gear with all the sweat and dirt from the last mission still clinging to him.

"Bill as a concussion and a broken left arm. Jason's injuries are mostly internal and he's in surgery right now to repair them." said Jack as he stepped up to the man. "Jack Scott, Jason's father" then extended his hand to the man. He wasn't sure how much of a part this man played in the rescue of his son but he had brought back Danielle to them and that meant a lot. She was their angel and they couldn't possibly lose all three of them at once.

"As Dr. Campbell said, Jefferson Reed or Jeff. Major, United States Marine Corps" answered Jeff as he shook the hand on the man standing in from of him.

"Hello again Major Reed, and Congratulations. You served with Bill for a while didn't you? I seem to remember him talking about you" asked Kevin as he came up beside Jack and shook Jeff's hand.

"Yes sir, you're son's a fine Marine, not to mention you're daughter-in-law" said Jeff with a smile.

"Well don't mention that to Danni whatever you do!" said Trini "She's said that if all the Marine Corps high ranking officers were like General Addison, she wanted as little to do with the military as possible."

"She's not the only one that feels that way Mrs. Taylor" answered Jeff with a chuckle. For the first time since he arrived at the hospital he felt like he could relax. Danielle was surrounded by her family and friends who he knew would do anything for the young woman. "Well I'd better get back to General Addison. He's probably finished debriefing my men and is just waiting for me to show up" added Major Reed as he took off his comm badge and started to hand it to Jack.

"No Major, you keep it. That way you've a direct line of communication to us so we can keep you updated on their status" said Jack as he closed Jeff's hand around the badge.

"Thank you sir, I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you think the Command Center could send me to General Addison?"

"Of course, Command Center teleport Major Reed to General Addison's location" called Kevin over his comm badge.

"Affirmative Dr. Cranston. Beginning teleportation now" said Greg on the other end.

"Thank you sirs, and I hope to see you again soon" said Jeff.

As the now familiar tingling of the teleportation beam engulfed him Major Reed heard Jack call out "Good luck with General Addison"

As Major Reed disappeared everyone in the trauma center once again took their seat to wait for an update on one member of the Universal Power Rangers Triad. This was getting to be a familiar pattern that they hoped they would soon be able to break soon.

It was another two hours before Dr. Harland Patterson made his way back to the trauma center. Everything was the same as it had been with the exception that someone had brought the Cranston-Scott brood to the hospital. Major Reed had also returned to the hospital.

They were now thoroughly enjoying themselves getting acquainted with their mothers and one of their fathers' new teammates. Harland hoped that the Major wasn't too intimidated by them. Oh he was sure that Major Jefferson Reed could hold his own with most people but the two sets of Cranston-Scott triplets weren't ordinary people. From their mother all of the Cranston-Scott children had inherited one of Danielle's most intimidating traits. They all alluded the same quiet strength that their mother had.

It must come from the Solorian bloodline. He could see where Danielle might have picked up her strength from all the trails and heartache that she'd been through but the little ones were only children. Wither the Universe knew it or not sitting right here within the walls of Angel Grove General Hospital were six of the most powerful Time-Lords, rivaled only by their mother and possibly the other two members of the Triad.

Harland watched for a few minutes more until Gwendolyn noticed him and launched herself at him. He had to catch her or be bowled over by young body that was Gwendolyn Aisha Cranston-Scott. "Hey little lady, whatya doin?" asked Dr. Patterson as he tried to hold the squirming body of the little girl in his arms.

"Come meet a new friend of mommy's. He's in the Marine Corps like Daddy used to be" said Gwen excitably as she wriggled out of Harland's arms and started to pull him towards Jeff. He was now dressed in Khaki combat pants, combat boots and a camouflage tee shirt. He must have finished his debriefing with General Addison, showered and returned directly to the hospital.

"I know little lady. I've meet him earlier when he brought your mommy into the hospital" said Dr. Patterson as he extended his hand. "Welcome back Major".

"You brought mommy to the hospital!" exclaimed Zack as he came up to stand beside the big man.

"Yes I did son, you're mommy helped us with a very important mission to help capture the people responsible for hurting all those people and your daddies. But I'm afraid she might have worked too hard and gotten herself sick so I brought her here to make sure" said Jeff as he knelt down to the young boy.

"She sometimes does that, Daddy has asked us to watch out for her." answered Zack truthfully. He was the spitting image of Danielle Cranston-Scott right down to the blue-gray eyes and the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Well you're Daddies are smart men and I'll be honored to meet them when they get to feeling better" said Major Reed. In that statement he was truthful too. He would be honored to get to know the men that Danielle had chosen to complete her Triad. He already knew Bill, but he looked forward to getting to know him better and finally meeting Jason Scott-Cranston.

"Grandpa Kevin said you used to work with Daddy?" asked Trini Lynn-Ann as she came up beside her sister and brother. Of the three triplets she was the shyest taking after Bill being the quiet and studious one.

"Yes ma'am, I was assigned to your father's unit back when he was a Major in the Marine Corps." answered Jeff.

"Ohhhh wow!" said Zack. He always liked to hear his Daddies talk about when they used to be in the military.

"Well how about we go and look in on your Daddy and maybe see if Mommy's awake yet?" asked Harland as he stood up.

"Yeah! I want to bring Mommy some flowers" said Gwen as she grabbed Jeff's hand. "Come on Major Reed, I'm sure Dr. Patterson will let you go see Mommy too."

"Oh I don't know..." started Jeff but stopped when he saw the look Gwen was giving him. Even though she looked like one of her father's there was no mistaking the look that she inherited from her mother. Even at the age of four Gwendolyn Aisha Cranston-Scott could stop grown men in their tracks and bend them to her will. God help the universe when she became an adult.

"Yes ma'am" answered Jeff as he heard the snickers from the adults behind him. He was going to have to talk to Bill to see how he got around that look.

A few minutes later Major Reed along with all the Cranston-Scott children, Jack & Kevin were following Dr. Patterson down the hallway to the room were two of the Cranston-Scott Triad were. The hospital had made major concessions for them this time putting them in the largest suit that they had and then moved another bed in for Danni after she had been brought in. They had also placed a guard at the door and several down the hallway just encase there was trouble.

The bombing of the Washington Doubleday office building and the subsequent rescue of the survivors by Danni and the Universal Power Ranger had made news all over the world. Since Jason and Bill had been in the building when it imploded and it was later discovered that the reason the conference was bombed was because of Danni and the guys the police and military weren't taking any chances. Military guards and police officers were discretely placed all around the hospital.

As they entered the room they saw that both occupants were still asleep. Danni was asleep in the farthest bed with an oxygen tube in her nose, I.V. in her hand and a heart monitor. She still looked slightly pale but at least the machines told them that her heart rate and breathing were normal. Bill was in the middle bed, he had a medium sized bandage on the right side of his head and his left arm was in a white cast up to his elbow. Linda was sitting in a chair by the window reading when the door opened and in ran the Cranston-Scott children.

"Grandma Linda! How's Mommy and Daddy!" cried Gwen and Trini as they ran into her arms.

"Shhh…..angels, they're still asleep" cautioned Linda as she picked up both girls and put them in her lap.

"Not anymore Linda, what happened?" asked Bill quietly from his bed.

"Bill! son, how do you feel?" asked Kevin as he came over to the bed.

"Like a building feel in on top of me" whispered Bill.

"Silly daddy, that's what happened!" said Gwen as she climbed out of Linda's lap and ran over to his bedside. "Mommy and the Universal Power Rangers saved you, Dad and all the other people"

"Speaking of my wife, where is Danni?" asked Bill as he started to try and sit up.

"Now just relax Bill, you've suffered a concussion so don't get excited" said Kevin as he put an arm on his son's shoulder. "Major Reed brought Danni in to the hospital after she completed a mission for General Addison."

"Major Reed, Jeff?" asked Bill as he grabbed the bedside rail and pulled himself to an upright position

"What mission, where is she?" then he started to try and move over the railing.

"Now hold on Major, your wife is in the bed right next to you and she is fine." answered Jeff as he came over and took Bill's hand from the railing and then laid him back down.

Bill looked at the man beside him and then relaxed. He remembered Jefferson Reed, and if he said she was alright she probably was. He was a good Marine and a better man. "Thanks Jeff, how did she do?" asked Bill as he closed his eyes.

"Actually she would make a good Marine" answered Jeff truthfully. In the last three days he had gained the upmost respect for Danielle Cranston-Scott.

"Well don't tell her that" said Bill with a smile on his face.

"So I've been told. So this is the reason you left the Marines? You know there was a lot of scuttle butt around the base after you left as to the reason why"

"Yeah well, this is just the latest in a series of events that caused my departure".

Just then there was a knock on the door and two nurses entered pushing a bed containing Jason. "Excuse me everyone, but we need to get Mr. Scott-Cranston settled" asked one of the nurses.

"Alright everyone, let's go down to the snack bar for some ice cream" said Linda as she took hold of Gwen and Trini's hands.

"Can I have sprinkles on mine Grandma Linda?" asked Zack as he took Jack's hand

"Sure thing angel, if they have them we'll all have sprinkles." said Linda as she looked back at Bill and Jeff and then led the little ones out. Those two had some things to discuss.

"I'll be right outside Bill, if that's ok?" said Jeff as he patted his shoulder. At Bill's nod he turned and left.

The nurse and orderly worked quickly and got Jason settled on the last bed in the room and then left. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Major Reed stuck his head in. "Can I come in?" asked Jeff.

"Sure" answered Bill.

Jeff reentered the room to find Bill sitting up with his head turned towards Jason.

"Just so you know, Jason is my husband as well as Danni being my wife."

"Honestly Bill, I don't care, you had my respect as an officer and a gentlemen before you got involved with the Universal Power Rangers and now that I've meet them and Danielle you have it even more." said Jeff as he held out his hand to the man in the bed.

Bill looked at the man standing beside his bed and released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He knew the military had the "don't ask, don't tell" policy but some took it to heart more than others. It seemed that Major Jefferson Reed was like any good Marine; he just followed orders and didn't question. As reached out his good hand a smile crossed his face reaching to his eyes, he knew that Danielle and the Universal Power Rangers had another fierce supporter.

"So Danielle told me to ask you about a sparring match she'd had with Jason. And something about she wouldn't bite?" asked Jeff with a smile on his face.

"Oh you had better sit down and make yourself comfortable Jeff. That one's a long story" said Bill with a smile on his face.

It was almost an hour later when Bill's story was interrupted by a noise from the bed on Bill's left. Jason was waking up and he was getting agitated because he couldn't feel Danni. Jeff looked at Bill and smiled at the sad look on Bill's face. He wanted to get up and comfort his husband but like Jason he was confined to the bed. Jeff got up and put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Don't worry Bill, I'll take care of him." said Jeff as he went over to the last bed in the room.

Jason Scott-Cranston was a fine specimen of a man. Even at the age of 37 or so it looked like he could still hold his own in a fight. He laid buck naked in the bed except for a hospital gown which really didn't cover much. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and a couple of scars from the surgery to repair whatever internal damage had been done when the building collapsed on him. Jeff looked for a place on his body that wasn't cut or bruised but couldn't find one so he finally opted to place his hand on Jason's shoulder which was covered by the gown. "It's alright Jason, Bill and Danielle are safe and you're in the hospital" said Jeff softly.

"Bill, Danni!" yelled Jason as he opened his eyes then looked at the man standing beside his bed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jeff Reed; I'm a Major, United States Marine Corps. And a friend of your husband and wife"

"Danni? Bill? I can't feel Danni!" cried Jason as he franticly looked around for them.

"It's all right Jas, were right here" called Bill from the bed beside him. "You can't feel Dan because she isn't awake yet, but she's fine. Harland checked her out and she's just exhausted."

At Bill's words Jason relaxed and slumped back against the bed and closed his eyes. "What happened?

The last thing I remember was we were at the Conference and then there was a loud boom and the building started to shake." said Jason as he visible paled at the memory of just seconds before the building imploded.

"Someone set a bomb off in the underground parking garage of the building were the conference was being held. It imploded trapping you, Bill and the rest of the buildings occupants in a pile of rubble." informed Jeff just as if he was giving a mission rep to a superior officer.

"That building was ten stories tall? Was anyone killed?" asked Jason as he opened his eyes and looked at the Major. He could tell that he had been at the bomb site and was affected by what he had seen.

"No sir, Dr. Cranston-Scott and the Universal Power Rangers were able to find and pull out everyone alive. Although one person succumb to their injuries and died later at Angel Grove Methodist Hospital"

"Does Danni know?" asked Bill with concern in his voice.

"No sir, Dr. Cranston-Scott went straight from the bomb site back to the Command Center in your Compound to coordinate our mission."

"Just what exactly was this mission that Danni helped you with? You mentioned something about it before?" said Bill.

"Actually it was your father that mentioned it and it's classified information, sir" said Jeff as he came to attention. He wanted to tell him everything but as it was classified he couldn't and he hoped that the young man understood.

"It's alright Jeff, I understand, besides I'll get it from Danni later on any way" said Bill with a smile on his face.

Jeff had heard about the link that the three of them had and wondered if there was anything that each didn't know about the other two. Just then there was a noise from Danni's bed and Jeff moved quickly to the young woman's side. She looked like she might be reliving a bad memory because she was thrashing around slightly.

Bill pulled himself up by the bed rail and called to Jeff. "Touch her gently on the cheek but don't let her get a hold of you" said Bill with a smile. He remembered the first time Danni had suffered a nightmare. They'd just formed the Triad and he and Jason had tried to wake her up. Both men ended up with bruises on their arms and wrist, while Bill had a black eye.

Jeff very carefully reached over and cupped Danielle's check with his hand. "Danielle? It's alright, your safe now. You're all fine" whispered Jeff softly.

"No! Jason!" cried Danni as she suddenly sat up and grabbed Jeff's hand, but stopped as she finally saw the man before her "Jeff? Where's Jason? Where's Bill?"

"They're right over there" answered Jeff as he pointed over so she could she Jason and Bill both laying in their bed.

Danni suddenly went limp and Jeff caught her with a hand behind her head and then laid her back against her bed.

"Is she alright?" asked Bill as he strained to see his wife.

"I think so, but her breathing is a little raspy" answered Jeff and then he pressed the call button on the remote that was by Danni's pillow. He soon heard the voice of a nurse. "Mrs. Cranston-Scott is awake but she seems to be having a little trouble breathing."

"I'm on my way" called the nurse and a few seconds later she was rushing into the room followed closely by Dr. Shannon Avery.

"Thank you Major Reed" said Dr. Avery as the man stepped aside and she took his place. "Danni, Danni can you hear me? Take some deep breaths for me little one"

"What's wrong with her Shannon?" asked Jason as he tried to turn a little so he could see Danni.

"I think she's lost in a nightmare or memory. She's concentrating on it so hard she's forgetting to breath. Can one or both of you contact her through your link and get her to come out of whatever she's stuck in?" asked Shannon Avery. They needed to get her out of this quickly before they ended up having to put her back on the ventilator.

"We'll try, Jas?" said Bill as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his wife.

She was stuck in the memory of when Jason was pulled from the rubble and he'd stopped breathing then was instantly transported away. Jason entered Danni's mind and saw the event and the traumatic effect that it had on his wife. He wanted to reach out and hold her but for now he did the only thing he could. He gently touched her mind and showed her himself alive and well standing before her.

"Danni, it's alright babe. You saved me sweetheart, we're both right here alive and well thanks to you."

"Jas, Bill?" asked Danni weakly her voice was still raspy but her breathing had slowed down a little.

"Where right her Dan, open your eyes and look" called Bill through their link.

Danni slowly opened her eyes and saw Dr. Avery standing beside her bed with Jeff just behind her. "Shannon, Jeff? Where's Bill, Jason?"

"Now stay calm little one. Jason and Bill in the beds to your left. I'm going to lift your bed so you can see them alright?" asked Shannon as she reached for the controls for the bed. At Danni's nod she slowly started raising the head of the bed until Danni was almost sitting fully upright.

Danni turned her head to the left and she got her first look at her husbands in almost four days. Her last memory of either one of them had been of their pale, filthy bodies being carried out of the rubble and then of someone saying that Jason wasn't breathing. As she drank in the sight of their pale and battered bodies' tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't think anything like this would happen. I'm sooo... sorry!" said Danni as she finally gave into her tears and just crumbled into Shannon's arms.

"What is she talking about?" asked Jason from his bed. He'd never seen Danni like this and it must have been something big to cause a reaction like this is in his wife.

"I'll explain later Jason." said Jeff from behind Dr. Avery he had a good idea he knew what the memory was that Danielle was reliving in her mind and he now understood her reaction at the bomb site. "I think it might be best if we concentrate on getting Dr. Cranston-Scott to calm down and go to sleep."

"The Major is correct, I really don't want to have to sedate her so soon after she just woke up." added Dr. Avery.

"Alright Jeff, but we WILL talk about this later" said Bill forcefully.

"Yes sir!" answered Jeff.

William Cranston may not still be in the Marine Corps but he still had an officer's mentality and knew how and when to use it. "Danni, you know that were both alright don't you?" said Bill mentally as he and Jason both sent soothing images to Danielle.

Soon Danni was drifting into the void of dreamless sleep. "She's asleep now Jeff, care to explain what just happened?" asked Jason with just as much determination as Bill had shown just a second ago.

He knew of the strength and determination of William Cranston and he had a feeling he was about to come face to face with a just as determined Jason Scott.

"During the search and rescue we retrieved pieces of the bomb that imploded the building. Military intelligence was able to trace some of the components to a small grassroots group headquartered somewhere in Essex's county New York. General Addison wanted this group taken care of quickly and quietly, so he asked Dr. Cranston-Scott to locate their headquarters. She then provided reconnaissance and surveillance for a mission to infiltrate the group's compound and capture the people responsible for the bombing. A mission which I might add went off without much resistance and no causalities Unfortunately it came directly after she'd just finished scanning and coordinating the rescue of yourselves and 235 men and women and 65 children." finished Jefferson Reed as he stood between the beds of Danielle Cranston-Scott's husbands.

"Damn him!" said Jason softly as not to wake his wife.

"Doesn't he know what he almost did? He almost cost us her life!" exclaimed Bill as he tried again to once again leave his bed.

"Oh yes sir, I think he is beginning to understand just exactly what he almost caused." answered Jeff with a slight smile. "Scuttle butt has it that two very irate renowned Doctor's from Angel Grove not to mention several pairs of irate civilians have contacted the Commandant of the Marine Corps. It's said that the Commandant has high praise for what Danielle and the Universal Power Rangers have done, and want's the Emergency Response and Rescue Conference to bear fruit." finished Jeff.

"And not only with the Marine Corps, this Emergency Response and Rescue team that you three are purposing to form has gotten worldwide attention and support. If there's a way to find and rescue people from natural disaster, terrorist attacks or just some stupid group of people who think they know better the militaries and governments of the world we are all for it. Wither you know it or not, you three have been come worldwide superstars for your efforts to help our planet." said Dr. Avery as she reentered the room. She had come back in the room to see how Danni was doing when she heard Major Reed explaining just exactly what Danielle had done. It never failed to amaze her at the strength hidden in that small statured body that was Danielle Cranston-Scott.

"Well, I don't think this is what Danni had in mind when she first thought of the Emergency Response and Rescue Team but I'm sure she would be proud." said Bill.

"You all should be proud, I'm pretty sure that Danielle wasn't the only one that worked on getting this conference set up" said Dr. Avery. If she knew Jason and Bill like she thought she did she was sure that they along with Danni and spent many a long days and nights working out the details to get this conference off the ground. "Now might I suggest that you two along with your wife get some much needed rest. After all you did just have a ten story building fall on top of you" said Shannon with a laugh in her voice. She was certain that the events of the past three days had been traumatic for all three concerned but they were all here and safe surrounded by family and friends that loved them very much.

At Jason's defiant look she added. "I can make it Doctor's orders Jason"

Once she said that Jason sort of folded saying "Alright, alright Shannon, I'll concede" then under his breath he added "This time" as he laid back against the cool sheets of his bed and closed his eyes.

"What was that?" asked Shannon as she came over to Jason's bedside.

"Forget Shannon, you just don't have the look" said Bill laughingly as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Damn! I'm going to have to speak to Danni about that" answered Shannon as she looked at the two men and smiled. She quickly checked them over one last time then gave each a light kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my handsome hero's" she said softly as she headed towards the door.

Jeff quickly followed whispering "Are you sure their all alright?" he asked as he looked back at the now sleeping trio.

"Their fine Major, the best thing for Danielle right now is peaceful sleep and all Jason and Bill really need is time to heal" answered Dr. Shannon Avery as she closed the door then said to the guard outside

"No one goes in this room except myself or a nurse, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" said the guard as he came quickly to attention.

Jeff chuckled then said. "Well that wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, but it was nothing like a Cranston-Scott stare"

"Tell me about it, one of those are almost lethal" said Jeff as he headed towards the snack bar where he was sure the rest of the Cranston-Scott family was waiting.


	31. Chapter 31

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 32

Author's Notes: f/m/m sex scene

Danni finished her "pet project" the next day after their shower night and spent the rest of the time helping take care of Jason and Bill. She also made time to take the younger triplets along with Jeff when he was available to the park in the compound. A few day later as promised Gwen and Zack took Jeff on a complete tour of the compound. When he and the kids returned to the Park they found Danni and Trini siting at a table in the picnic area both working computers. They were so much alike it was scary. Yes, Trini looked like Jason with his dark black hair and midnight eyes but in nature she was Danni through and through.

"I thought you'd finished all you're projects and were taking a break while the guys were still in the hospital?" asked Jeff as he sat down at the table with Danni and Trini.

"Oh I have, this is a computer game the kids have me hooked on. So did you learn everything and more about our little compound?" asked Danni as she closed the lid on her computer.

"Oh yeah! I just can't believe that you build all this yourself?" said Jeff as he grabbed a bottle of water from an ice chest by the table.

Danni always had snacks and water, juice or cokes available when she went anywhere with the children. They were typical four and a half year olds full of energy and always hungry.

"Well I did it over several years and had some automated help for the big stuff." answered Danni with a shy smile.

"Well it's still an impressive accomplishment." said Jeff is awe in his voice.

"Thank you" said Danni with a slight incline of her head.

Just then Gwen and Zack came running over to the table where Danni and Jeff were sitting. "Mommy, Mommy! Can we take these flowers back to Dad and Daddy?" they were both waving a hand full of flowers from one of the Parks flower beds.

"Oh course loves, but you know you're going to need to replace those" answered Danni.

She didn't mind the kids picking the flowers but she'd also taught them that if they picked something they needed to replace it. That way the eco system of the Park stayed in balance. They all had inherited a love of nature from their fathers and enjoyed spending as much time as they could in the park.

"Sure Mommy, can we ask Uncle Tommy about helping with the gardens?" asked Zack. He was a typical little boy liking anything that had to do with getting dirty.

"Uncle Tommy doesn't help much with the gardens anymore since he and Dad started the Dojo but I'm sure Mrs. Hillard would welcome your help. She's sort of taken over the garden from Uncle Tommy" reminded Danni.

"Alright! I like her she talks funny" said Zack excitedly.

"She's from Australia guys, maybe if you ask she'll tell you about it."

"Yeah! When can we ask her!" yelled Gwen jumping up and down.

"Hold on little ones, we can call and ask her as soon as we get back. Are you ready to go to the hospital and see your Daddies?" said Danni as she stood up and gathered up her computer.

"Yes! I'll race you Gwen" yelled Zack as he took off towards the doors with Gwen closely behind him.

"Zack! Gwen! You forgot...Oh never mind, Trini would you mind grabbing your sister and brother things please?" asked Danni as put hers and Trini's computer in a bag and then grabbed the ice chest.

"Here Danni, I'll take that for you." said Jeff as he took the ice chest from her

"Oh thank you Jeff, you got everything Trini?" asked Danni as she came over to the little girl. She was struggling with all of her brother and sisters stuff. "Here, let me help little one"

"Thanks mommy, you ready Major Reed" asked Trini as she looked up at the big man.

She was the only one of the six Cranston-Scott children that called Jeff Major Reed. It was probably her shyness that stopped her from getting too familiar with Jeff but she was slowly warming up to him as he spent more and more time at the compound with the Cranston-Scott's.

After they teleported back to the hospital they all entered the Cranston-Scott suite to find both Jason and Bill out of bed. They'd both been steadily getting stronger so that now they were spending most of their time out of bed and dressed in sweatpants and tank tops.

As soon as Zack and Gwen crossed the threshold of the room they launched themselves at Jason and Bill. Zack into Jason's arms and Gwen into Bill's.

"Daddy!" "Dad!" yelled both children as they settled in each man's lap.

"Hey little man!" said Jason as he snuggled Zack.

"Hello little lady" said Bill as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Where is Trini and Mommy?" then looked over her head towards the door.

"We're right here handsome" said Danni as she came over to Bill and then leaned down and kissed him until he was clutching the arms of his chair.

"Danni!" growled Jason from his chair across from Bill. He'd inadvertently tighten his grip around Zack and the little boy began to squirm.

She broke the kiss with Bill and turned around to smile at Jason. "Yes?" said Danni sweetly.

"Be nice" said Jason softly.

"Oh I am believe me, if I wasn't you wouldn't be getting released tomorrow" answered Danni as she came over and gave him an equally passionate kiss.

"Really Mommy! There coming home tomorrow?" asked Zack as he jumped out of Jason's lap and started yelling and running around the room.

"Yes really, unless we get kick out today. Ethan Zackary Cranston-Scott would you settle down! This is a hospital in case you've forgotten" said Danni with enough force in her voice to stop the young boy in his tracks. When she used their full names she was upset with them and they didn't like to see Mommy upset.

"It's alright little man" called Jason, and Zack went back into his father's lap. "I'll smooth things over with Mommy"

"Oh no you won't Jason! I've had it up to here with everything that's been going on. I just want some normal peace and quiet. Or as normally quiet as we can get" said Danni as she sat down on the arm of Bill's chair and he started rubbing her back.

Zack sat there for a minute and then went over and stood before Danni and Bill. Jason watched as his youngest son stood before his mother like he was facing a firing squad. And in a way he was, Danni had been edgy and stressed out the past week and a half. She wouldn't tell them what was wrong but they could tell that everything was beginning to get to her. With them still being in the hospital and her running the Compound and still doing the reconnaissance for Jeff's team it was all beginning to get to her. It looked like as soon as possible they were going to have to schedule another "alone time" for the three of them.

"I sorry Mommy, I'll be good" murmured Zack with his head down.

At his sad little face Danni soften and left Bill's chair to enfold him in her arms. It wasn't his fault that things were beginning to overwhelm her and she didn't have the guys to bounce things off of. She'd just have to get a grip and handle things until the guys were strong enough to help out. Hopefully that would be soon, but in the mean time she was on her own again. Funny how she'd been alone for all those years and liked it that way, but now that she'd formed the Triad she didn't like doing things alone anymore.

"It's not your fault little man" said Danni as she pulled back and looked at her son. Zackary might be physically the spitting image of her but he was more like Jason than anyone. A free spirit full of energy and always wanting to do whatever it took to fix a problem and take care of everyone. "I'm just really, really tired and with the Compound, my work with Major Reed, and your Daddies coming home..."

"If it's the reconnaissance for our missions that's a problem we can cut you back Danni." said Jeff as he came over to the Triad. He'd been standing by the door watching the family until he heard her last statement. "I know it's not easy on you but if it's..." but stopped when he got one of Danni's famous stares.

"It's NOT the reconnaissance Jeff! Although I'd appreciate being able to pick and choose which ones I do. Some are harder than others" answered Danni honestly.

"Of course!" said Jeff with some relief in his voice. He hated to think how his missions might turn out if they didn't have Danni's reconnaissance. So far everyone of the mission's they had worked with her on he hadn't lost a single man.

"And as for the Compound, I'm sure Dad would..." started Bill but stopped when the stare was turned on him.

"Kevin has been working just as hard as I've been at the Compound. It's just ever since the bombing we've had an excess of requests for internships or starting internship programs."

"Well I'll help with that as soon as I get released." said Bill.

"Not until you feel up to it you won't Bill, it's harder work than you think."

"Yes ma'am" said Bill with a smile.

"Now are we ok with Mommy snapping at you little man?" asked Danni as she turned back to her youngest son. He may look like her, and have the personality of Jason but when it came to his feelings he was Bill. He sometimes took things a little to much to heart and hid his true feelings very well.

"Sure Mommy, are you sure you're feeling alright. Maybe Dr. Patterson should..." started Zack but then was pulled into her arms again.

"Jason, Bill! You two are sooo in trouble for this!" called Danni as she looked over her son's head at her smiling husbands. She knew where that last remark had come from.

"What? You said yourself that you were very tired, maybe he should take a look and make sure your not overdoing it" said Jason.

"Alright, I'll concede this time. But you two owe me, big time busters!" said Danni as she let go of Zack and stood up. "I know you guys just went to the park but how about you go get a snack from the cafeteria and then see who's in the playroom?"

"Can we just go to the playroom, I'm not really hungry" answered Trini.

"Sure Trini, how about you guys?" asked Danni as she looked at Gwen and Zack.

"We'll go to the playroom too, sometimes they have extra snacks there. Come on Gwen, I'll race you!" said Zack as he started to run out of the room

"Zack!" yelled Danni and gave him one of her stares when he turned to face her.

"Sorry Mommy, come on Trini, Gwen" answered Zack quietly as he turned back and all three walked out of the room.

"I've been meaning to ask you Bill, how do you get around that Cranston-Scott stare" asked Jeff as he sat down in the third chair in the room.

"Yes William! do tell us how you get around my stares" asked Danni as she rounded on the three adult men that were left in the room. They were all three sitting there smiling at her with a sugary sweet look on their face.

"Uhhhh...ummmm" stammered Bill then stopped. He knew if he said much more that he was going to get himself in so deep that it would take a bulldozer to dig him out.

"You don't Jeff. You just say yes dear, Danni or Dr. Cranston-Scott and bite your tongue" answered Jason. "You get used to the taste of blood after a while" he added under his breath.

"I'll give you the taste of blood Scott" said Danni as she advanced on Jason and soon had him in a lip lock that rivaled the actual sex act itself.

Bill sat for a few minutes watching the two of them and then growled. "Danielle"

When Danni broke the kiss with Jason he was left gripping the arm rests of the chair and panting heavily, his face and neck throughly flushed.

"Don't even go there Cranston" said Danni as she stood up and then turned towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me, Dr. Avery wanted me to stop by and see her before she released you two." then she left the room.

"Well that was educational" said Jeff with a cough to clear his voice and then handed Jason a bottle of water.

As promised Jason and Bill were released the next day but they soon discovered that even though they were home they still weren't able to do much more than just sit up for a while watching the kids. Dr. Patterson examined Danni before the guys left the hospital and discovered that she was once again exhausted from all the work she was doing and suggested that she take some time off. He didn't expected that to happen any time soon though.

She did start picking and choosing which missions that she did reconnaissance on for Jeff and at times she worked less with him but when she did the missions were more entailed and longer. The kids tried to help as much as they could so after school they came home changed clothes and the retreated to the Park until it was time for dinner. They knew that if they needed help all they had to do was call one of their parents or the Command Center and someone would be right there.

It took Jason and Bill another two weeks to get where they were able to begin to help again at the Dojo or the Compound. In that time they discussed and Bill worked on a place where they could take Danni. Although she was doing better that now the guys were out of the hospital she still worked almost 12 to 18 hours a day on the administrative duties of the Compound. They'd wanted to take her to their own little tropical island but couldn't find one to their liking so Bill with Antonia's help designed a holoprogram to their liking.

Bill had become an accomplished holographic programer so when he and Jason finally got Danni to leave for their "time alone" they took her to the holodeck for their own tropical retreat. On the island there was a large tropical hut that was slightly elevated to catch the ocean breeze, several large hammocks hanging between large palm trees, it even had it's own little secluded pool with a waterfall. Even though it looked very primitive the house and island had all the modern conveniences.

One the first day all three spent the day together cuddling, but by the second day Danni was ready to go exploring. After a few minutes discussion Danni took off to explore the island. She explored the island for a good thirty minutes when she came across Bill secluded pool. Danni wore a bathing suit top under her clothes so when she came across the pool she just took of her clothes and jumped in. She called for the computer to play her music at the pool then lost herself playing in the pool and the music.

Thirty minutes later or so Jason and Bill come strolling down the path looking for her only to find her swinging on a rope and jumping into the pool. They stood behind some large leaf plants to watch their wife letting go and enjoying herself. Most of the time she was the serious adult that she showed the world, but occasionally when she was worry and stress free Danni could be a free spirited child at heart.

Even though she was in her late forties by earth age and a few pounds over weight she wasn't fat by any standards. Her body was evenly proportioned with all her womanly assets well developed. She still liked to wear baggy clothes but was getting comfortable with some form fitting clothes as well. Jason watched for few more minutes and then snuck to the pool and cannonballed Danni as she lay sunning on the edge of the pool.

"Hey!" called Danni as she jumped up and then dove into the pool after him.

As Jason broke the surface of the pool he found a very playful Danni on top of him trying to push him back under. They playful pushed each other under the water for a few more minutes then Danni followed Jason to the edge of the pool and they both laid out on the towels that were on the edge of the pool. Danni lay there a few minutes with her arm hiding her eyes until she called.

"You can come and join us Bill, I won't throw you in." she called as she peeked out from under her arm. She had felt Bill lurking in the bushes while she and Jason played in the water and felt that he wanted to join them but really didn't like water that much.

Bill moved through the bushes and joined Jason and Danni on the edge of the pool. Bill crawled over to Danni on his hands and knees then knelt above her. He leaned down and soon had Danni almost writhing below him. When he broke the kiss he moved over to kiss Jason. As soon as Bill broke his kiss with Jason he found himself flying in the air to land in the pool on his back.

"Jas!" cried Bill as he broke the surface of the pool.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't throw you in. I didn't say anything about him, Bill" said Danni as she jumped in beside him and then started trying to push him under. A few seconds later Jason was beside them sometimes helping Danni push Bill under, and sometimes helping Bill push Danni under. After another ten minutes later she called a truce and started making her way towards the edge of the pool again. When she cleared the water she crawled over to the towels and knelt there breathing slightly heavily. It took the guys a few minutes to realize what was happening then they were instantly by her side.

"Are you alright Danni?" asked Jason as he knelt by her head.

"Sweetheart do you want us to call someone?" asked Bill as he started rubbing her back.

She shook her head and lurched forward throwing up some water just to the side of the towels. When she stopped she crawled back and laid down on the towel. Bill started rubbing her back again while Jason grabbed a towel and started drying her hair and body off. A few minutes later Danni raised her head and looked into the worried faces of her husbands.

"I'm sorry guys, I must have swallowed more water than I thought" said Danni as she started to sit up.

"Are you sure you're ok Danni?" asked Jason as he looked deep into the eyes of his wife.

"I'm fine Jas, or I will be. I think I'd like to change clothes and then take a nap though"

"I think that might be advisable for all of us" said Bill as he pulled Danni to her feet then lead her back towards the beach.

Bill had programmed a small hut on the beach with a closet of clothes for them and a shower close by a extra large four poster bed with sheer material draped over the sides to block the sun but let the breeze through. It was close enough to the water that you could hear the waves but not get wet when the waves rolled in. They showered quickly and then lead Danni to the bed where they all three cuddled until they fell asleep in each others arms.

The guys woke hours later to what they had come to know as "Dannielle's alarm clock". Danni had a firm hand over Bill's groin and was slowly working her other hand into Jason's sleep pants. Jason and Bill had chosen to wear only a pair of light sleep pants so it didn't take her long to worm her hand into them and find the prize she was looking for. She gently worked his pants down over his hips until she had full access, then engulfing him in her mouth she went at him full force.

She'd awoken a few minutes earlier to discover that Bill and Jason had planned for everything. In the top drawer of a small bedside table they'd left a tube of gel and a surprise. So as her mouth worked on his shaft she knelt beside his side, as her hands gently spread his legs giving her access to his core as well.

Danni skillfully opened the tube and added gel to her fingers while still bringing him closer to climax. As her fingers began to gently prob Jason's core she backed off a little on his shaft until she had two fingers fully inside him. With him bucking against her fingers Danni reached to her side and started applying gel to the guys surprise. When it was ready she pulled her fingers out and heard Jason moan.

"Shhhhhh sweetheart, I've got something else for you." said Danni with a smile as she started once again sucking on Jason's shaft.

After a few minutes he relaxed and she once again started on his core. She put their surprise at the entrance of his body and gently begin to pushed once again causing him to buck and arch his body off the bed.

"So you like that huh?" whispered Danni as she momentarily broke her contact with Jason's shaft.

She smiled at the pain filled ecstasy on his face and then begin again to sucking his shaft while gently pushing the dildo into Jason. When it was finally seated totally inside him she twisted it a little and then slowly started moving it in and out. It took Jason only a few strokes until he was spilling his seed inside her mouth. As Jason relaxed Danni slowly pulled the dildo from Jason and laid it on the side table.

Danni them moved to her second husband surprisingly finding him still asleep but smiling. If he thought his dream was good, just wait as Danni slowly moved to his side and slowly began to slowly massage his groin. At first she rubbed him through his pants and then slowly worked one hand down his pants until she had him fully in her hands.

She kept stroking him as her other hand slowly worked his pants down his hips. She moved lower down his legs giving her full access to both his shaft, balls and core. Soon was gently moving his hips up and down to the rhythm of her strokes on his shaft when while she gently moved his legs apart and with her other hand began stroking his balls.

After a few minutes she moved her hand from Bill's balls to reach for the tube but was stopped by another hand covering her's. She looked up into the smiling midnight eyes of her husband. He didn't say a word but she knew by the yearning look in his eyes what he wanted so with a smile she handed him the gel and then moved off and to the side of Bill.

Jason quickly spread Bill's legs laying then across his legs and began to lubed up his fingers and Bill's core. At Jason's initial touch of his core Bill moaned and Danni moved from Bill's shaft to his lips.

"Shhhhhh handsome, it's alright. Relax and enjoy" whispered Danni against his lips. Bill's arms enfolded Danni until she was laying flat against his chest stroking her back.

Jason's fingers had made short work of stretching Bill's core and soon he was taking three of Jason's fingers. Jason looked at his wife and husband and then pulled his fingers from Bill. He moved Bill's legs wider apart, placing the head of his cock at Bill's entrance and then suddenly pushed full force in. Bill arched totally off the bed almost knocking Danni off his chest.

"It's ok sweethearts, enjoy yourselves" said Danni to both her husbands and then moved back to Bill's shaft and stroked him with her mouth as Jason stroked Bill's core. It only took a few strokes before Jason was spilling his seed inside Bill while Bill spilled his seed in Danni's mouth.

Danni moved just in time to miss being trapped between both men as Jason fell across Bill's chest. She smiled down at both of her men as they moved to lay side-by-by and fell asleep in each others arms. Moving carefully off the bed she gently moved the sheet to cover her them, then taking one last look she walked back to the hut.

It was well after dark when Jason and Bill awoke again to find they were alone in the bed. They looked at each other and smiled as both of them noticed the dildo that was still laying on the table.

"She's alright Jas, she's asleep in the hut." said Bill as he reached out through the link to find Danni.

She'd gone back to the hut, taken a long soak in the Jacuzzi and then went downstairs to play games on her computer, finally turning on the television to watch college football game. In the thirty-nine or so years Danni had been on earth she'd become an avid fan of college football. Jason and Bill often teased her that the only reason she watched the games was because of the uniforms the guys wore. She never denied it but often replied that she wouldn't mind seeing one of them in a pair of football pants.

Both men dressed quickly and then returned to the hut to find Danni asleep on the fold out couch in the living room. Bill had included Danni's addition to his lodge cabin program and they entered to find her

laying across the bed asleep with her computer close by and the television still on. Jason knelt on the bed, moving her computer and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Is she alright Jas?" asked Bill as he came over to the side of the bed and looked at his wife.

"Yeah, but she needs to eat. I don't think she's eaten since breakfast" replied Jason as he covered her with a light blanket and then moved off the bed. "How about we surprise her with romantic dinner and then a night of cuddling and a movie" as he put her computer on the coffee table and then lead Bill towards the kitchen.

It took them a couple of hours to get everything planned, set up and prepared. While Bill finished cleaning up the kitchen Jason showered and changed into a pair of black slacks, a red dress shirt and loafers. When he returned back downstairs Bill was just putting away the last of the cooking pans and turned to see Jason standing in the doorway.

"Ohhhhhh Jas" said Bill as he came over and took his husband into his arms.

"William, I didn't know you had anything left?" answered Jason teasingly as he nibbled on Bill's neck.

"For you, always Jas" whispered Bill as he tilted his head slightly giving Jason better access.

"Well I hate to put a damper on this but tonight is suppose to be for Danni remember?" said Jason as he pulled back from Bill.

If they kept going they were going to end up on the floor again and dinner would be ruined. Danni had made their last time together memorable and she deserved something just as special in return. They were just going to have to see if anything else happened, she'd been really stressed lately. Granted ever since they got here she'd been relaxing but she still got tired very easily and needed more sleep than sexual exploits. So for now they were going to wine and dine her, or as close as they could get for her and then see what happened.

So with a deep breath Bill pulled himself together and stepped away from Jason throwing him the damp towel as he left the kitchen. Jason watched as Bill took the main stairway two steps at a time then entered the master bedroom. Jason went into the living/dining room to check on Danni and the table. Finding her still asleep and the table perfectly set just waiting for the candles to be lit. He went over and lightly scanned Danni to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully and then went out onto the patio to wait for his husband and wife.

Twenty minutes later Bill returned wearing black slacks, loafers and a dark blue shirt to match his spirit guides color. Bill stood a few minutes admiring his husband but before his imagination got the better of him he coughed to let Jason know he was there. At his cough Jason turned around and looked at his handsome blond headed husband. Once again thanking Danni for giving him the kick in the pants he needed to start a relationship with Bill.

"Ohhhhhh...Bill" moaned Jason as he started towards Bill put stopped.

They'd both felt the tension between them and knew that it would just take a small spark and the whole evening could be ruined.

Bill held out his hand and whispered. "Let's go wake our sleeping beauty" then pulled Jason back into the living/dining room.

Danni was still asleep on the fold-out bed when Jas and Bill came over to stand over her. She'd turned over halfway on her stomach with one of her legs pulled up under her. She had showered and changed into a pair of shorts, tank top and matching sleeveless over shirt. Bill knelt down on the bed, leaning over to kissing her until she began to stir under his lips. Danni opened her eyes to see Bill kneeling beside her with Jason right behind him. They were both wearing causal but dressy clothes so she knew something was up. She sat up and looked into the dinning room and saw the table set with candle-light dinner for three.

"I think one of us is slightly under dress" said Danni as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. "Can you give me about ten minutes and I think I can find something more appropriate to wear?"

"You actually have about twenty minutes before dinner is on the table, Dan" said Bill as he gave her a quick kiss and then headed her towards the stairs.

"You got it handsomes, be back in a flash" she answered as she almost ran up the stairs and then went into the master bedroom.

Once again Jason headed out to the patio while Bill checked on dinner and finished up the last minute preparations. It actually took less than twenty minutes for her to get ready. At first she wasn't going to take another shower but changed her mind. Over the years she had learned how to do some simple arrangements with her hair and she wanted to try one out now.

So she quickly showered then washed and dried her hair. She chose a white halter top dress with a full skirt that had large red and blue flowers on it. Her hair had been pulled up to the top of her head with a clip with the rest cascaded down the right side of her head in soft curls. She finished off her outfit wearing a pair of white sling back shoes with her "heart stone" pendant hanging gently between her breast. Danni took on last look at herself in the mirror and then headed back downstairs.

She stepped out onto the balcony to find Bill putting the finishing touches on the table while Jason stood looking out of the sliding glass doors that lead out onto the patio. Danni walked to the landing of the main stairs and stood there waiting for the guys to notice her. When they didn't she cleared her throat which caused both Jason and Bill to look up at her.

Bill had just lit the candles and was still holding the match in his hand when she'd cleared her throat. He looked up at her staring until he felt the match burn his fingers then dropped the match shaking his hand. Jason stood with his hands behind his back looking out of the sliding glass doors but spun around and stood staring as Danni slowly descended the stairs. Bill reached her just as she stepped off the last step of the stairs.

"Oh Danni, you look beautiful!" said Bill as he took her hand and lead her towards the table.

Jason meet them both at the table, pulling out a chair for her at the head of the table.

"This looks wonderful guys" commented Danni as she looked over the table.

They'd really out done themselves this time. It reminded her of the first time they'd asked her out. They both had been so nervous that they both had been stammering. Well if she was honest with herself she had been nervous too. Jason had said a little dressy, and at the time Danni had no idea what that was so she ended up asking Antonia to help her.

Over the years Danni had gained enough confidence to know how to dress to please her husbands. Bill and Jason returned to the kitchen and after a few minutes brought out three plates of food. Jason put his plate in front of Danni, then sat down to her left just as Bill placed one of his plates in front of him. Bill placed the last plate in front of himself and then sat on her right.

"Enjoy Danni, it's your favorite" said Jason as he started pouring something from a bottle into the wine glass in front of her.

"Jas?" questioned Danni as she reached for her glass.

"Relax Dan, it's sparkling cider" said Bill as he handed Jason his glass.

"Thanks guys, you have thought of everything. This is wonderful" said Danni as she opened her napkin and then dug into the wonderful meal that the guys had made for her.

After they finished eating Jason cleared the table while Danni and Bill retreated to the living room. The fold out bed was still down, the sheets rumbled from her earlier nap. Danni saw the bed, and blushed as Bill pulled her into his arms.

"This is for earlier today Dan, if any thing happens tonight it's up to you." whispered Bill into Danni's ear as he started kissing her neck.

"Thank you Bill. I don't know what's wrong, but ever since that pond incident my stomach has been a little off and I've been really tired." said Danni with a sigh then laid her head on Bill's shoulder.

"You probably swallowed to much water and got water toxicity. Are you feeling better now?" asked Jason as he entered the room.

He'd come in just as she'd mentioned that her stomach was off and she was really tired. He came up behind her and put his hand on the back of her neck. She felt a little warm but that could be from her shower or just a slight fever.

"I'm fine now Jas. The sparkling cider helped a lot, right now I'm just getting tired again." answered Danni with a sigh.

"Then for the rest of the night we'll hold you in our arms dancing until you are falling asleep then hold you the rest of the night" said Bill as he kissed her gently on the top of the head and started moving slowly with her in his arms.

"Sounds wonderful" sighed Danni softly against his chest.

"Computer play slow dancing music selection at fifty percent volume" said Jason as he stroked her cheek with his hand and then stepped back and let Bill and Danni dance to the music.

The rest of the night Jason and Bill took turns dancing with her until a couple of hours later Jason noticed that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder just barely moving to the music. Bill smiled at her and called "Computer end music selection and shut down lights on lower floor" as Jason gently lifted Danni into his arms, carrying her up stairs to the master bedroom. They undressed her then gently pulled her into their arms spending the rest of the night just holding Danny.


	32. Chapter 32

Power Ranger Triad

Chapter 32

Author's Notes: f/m/m sex scene

Danni finished her "pet project" the next day after their shower night and spent the rest of the time helping take care of Jason and Bill. She also made time to take the younger triplets along with Jeff when he was available to the park in the compound. A few day later as promised Gwen and Zack took Jeff on a complete tour of the compound. When he and the kids returned to the Park they found Danni and Trini siting at a table in the picnic area both working computers. They were so much alike it was scary. Yes, Trini looked like Jason with his dark black hair and midnight eyes but in nature she was Danni through and through.

"I thought you'd finished all you're projects and were taking a break while the guys were still in the hospital?" asked Jeff as he sat down at the table with Danni and Trini.

"Oh I have, this is a computer game the kids have me hooked on. So did you learn everything and more about our little compound?" asked Danni as she closed the lid on her computer.

"Oh yeah! I just can't believe that you build all this yourself?" said Jeff as he grabbed a bottle of water from an ice chest by the table.

Danni always had snacks and water, juice or cokes available when she went anywhere with the children. They were typical four and a half year olds full of energy and always hungry.

"Well I did it over several years and had some automated help for the big stuff." answered Danni with a shy smile.

"Well it's still an impressive accomplishment." said Jeff is awe in his voice.

"Thank you" said Danni with a slight incline of her head.

Just then Gwen and Zack came running over to the table where Danni and Jeff were sitting. "Mommy, Mommy! Can we take these flowers back to Dad and Daddy?" they were both waving a hand full of flowers from one of the Parks flower beds.

"Oh course loves, but you know you're going to need to replace those" answered Danni.

She didn't mind the kids picking the flowers but she'd also taught them that if they picked something they needed to replace it. That way the eco system of the Park stayed in balance. They all had inherited a love of nature from their fathers and enjoyed spending as much time as they could in the park.

"Sure Mommy, can we ask Uncle Tommy about helping with the gardens?" asked Zack. He was a typical little boy liking anything that had to do with getting dirty.

"Uncle Tommy doesn't help much with the gardens anymore since he and Dad started the Dojo but I'm sure Mrs. Hillard would welcome your help. She's sort of taken over the garden from Uncle Tommy" reminded Danni.

"Alright! I like her she talks funny" said Zack excitedly.

"She's from Australia guys, maybe if you ask she'll tell you about it."

"Yeah! When can we ask her!" yelled Gwen jumping up and down.

"Hold on little ones, we can call and ask her as soon as we get back. Are you ready to go to the hospital and see your Daddies?" said Danni as she stood up and gathered up her computer.

"Yes! I'll race you Gwen" yelled Zack as he took off towards the doors with Gwen closely behind him.

"Zack! Gwen! You forgot...Oh never mind, Trini would you mind grabbing your sister and brother things please?" asked Danni as put hers and Trini's computer in a bag and then grabbed the ice chest.

"Here Danni, I'll take that for you." said Jeff as he took the ice chest from her

"Oh thank you Jeff, you got everything Trini?" asked Danni as she came over to the little girl. She was struggling with all of her brother and sisters stuff. "Here, let me help little one"

"Thanks mommy, you ready Major Reed" asked Trini as she looked up at the big man.

She was the only one of the six Cranston-Scott children that called Jeff Major Reed. It was probably her shyness that stopped her from getting too familiar with Jeff but she was slowly warming up to him as he spent more and more time at the compound with the Cranston-Scott's.

After they teleported back to the hospital they all entered the Cranston-Scott suite to find both Jason and Bill out of bed. They'd both been steadily getting stronger so that now they were spending most of their time out of bed and dressed in sweatpants and tank tops.

As soon as Zack and Gwen crossed the threshold of the room they launched themselves at Jason and Bill. Zack into Jason's arms and Gwen into Bill's.

"Daddy!" "Dad!" yelled both children as they settled in each man's lap.

"Hey little man!" said Jason as he snuggled Zack.

"Hello little lady" said Bill as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Where is Trini and Mommy?" then looked over her head towards the door.

"We're right here handsome" said Danni as she came over to Bill and then leaned down and kissed him until he was clutching the arms of his chair.

"Danni!" growled Jason from his chair across from Bill. He'd inadvertently tighten his grip around Zack and the little boy began to squirm.

She broke the kiss with Bill and turned around to smile at Jason. "Yes?" said Danni sweetly.

"Be nice" said Jason softly.

"Oh I am believe me, if I wasn't you wouldn't be getting released tomorrow" answered Danni as she came over and gave him an equally passionate kiss.

"Really Mommy! There coming home tomorrow?" asked Zack as he jumped out of Jason's lap and started yelling and running around the room.

"Yes really, unless we get kick out today. Ethan Zackary Cranston-Scott would you settle down! This is a hospital in case you've forgotten" said Danni with enough force in her voice to stop the young boy in his tracks. When she used their full names she was upset with them and they didn't like to see Mommy upset.

"It's alright little man" called Jason, and Zack went back into his father's lap. "I'll smooth things over with Mommy"

"Oh no you won't Jason! I've had it up to here with everything that's been going on. I just want some normal peace and quiet. Or as normally quiet as we can get" said Danni as she sat down on the arm of Bill's chair and he started rubbing her back.

Zack sat there for a minute and then went over and stood before Danni and Bill. Jason watched as his youngest son stood before his mother like he was facing a firing squad. And in a way he was, Danni had been edgy and stressed out the past week and a half. She wouldn't tell them what was wrong but they could tell that everything was beginning to get to her. With them still being in the hospital and her running the Compound and still doing the reconnaissance for Jeff's team it was all beginning to get to her. It looked like as soon as possible they were going to have to schedule another "alone time" for the three of them.

"I sorry Mommy, I'll be good" murmured Zack with his head down.

At his sad little face Danni soften and left Bill's chair to enfold him in her arms. It wasn't his fault that things were beginning to overwhelm her and she didn't have the guys to bounce things off of. She'd just have to get a grip and handle things until the guys were strong enough to help out. Hopefully that would be soon, but in the mean time she was on her own again. Funny how she'd been alone for all those years and liked it that way, but now that she'd formed the Triad she didn't like doing things alone anymore.

"It's not your fault little man" said Danni as she pulled back and looked at her son. Zackary might be physically the spitting image of her but he was more like Jason than anyone. A free spirit full of energy and always wanting to do whatever it took to fix a problem and take care of everyone. "I'm just really, really tired and with the Compound, my work with Major Reed, and your Daddies coming home..."

"If it's the reconnaissance for our missions that's a problem we can cut you back Danni." said Jeff as he came over to the Triad. He'd been standing by the door watching the family until he heard her last statement. "I know it's not easy on you but if it's..." but stopped when he got one of Danni's famous stares.

"It's NOT the reconnaissance Jeff! Although I'd appreciate being able to pick and choose which ones I do. Some are harder than others" answered Danni honestly.

"Of course!" said Jeff with some relief in his voice. He hated to think how his missions might turn out if they didn't have Danni's reconnaissance. So far everyone of the mission's they had worked with her on he hadn't lost a single man.

"And as for the Compound, I'm sure Dad would..." started Bill but stopped when the stare was turned on him.

"Kevin has been working just as hard as I've been at the Compound. It's just ever since the bombing we've had an excess of requests for internships or starting internship programs."

"Well I'll help with that as soon as I get released." said Bill.

"Not until you feel up to it you won't Bill, it's harder work than you think."

"Yes ma'am" said Bill with a smile.

"Now are we ok with Mommy snapping at you little man?" asked Danni as she turned back to her youngest son. He may look like her, and have the personality of Jason but when it came to his feelings he was Bill. He sometimes took things a little to much to heart and hid his true feelings very well.

"Sure Mommy, are you sure you're feeling alright. Maybe Dr. Patterson should..." started Zack but then was pulled into her arms again.

"Jason, Bill! You two are sooo in trouble for this!" called Danni as she looked over her son's head at her smiling husbands. She knew where that last remark had come from.

"What? You said yourself that you were very tired, maybe he should take a look and make sure your not overdoing it" said Jason.

"Alright, I'll concede this time. But you two owe me, big time busters!" said Danni as she let go of Zack and stood up. "I know you guys just went to the park but how about you go get a snack from the cafeteria and then see who's in the playroom?"

"Can we just go to the playroom, I'm not really hungry" answered Trini.

"Sure Trini, how about you guys?" asked Danni as she looked at Gwen and Zack.

"We'll go to the playroom too, sometimes they have extra snacks there. Come on Gwen, I'll race you!" said Zack as he started to run out of the room

"Zack!" yelled Danni and gave him one of her stares when he turned to face her.

"Sorry Mommy, come on Trini, Gwen" answered Zack quietly as he turned back and all three walked out of the room.

"I've been meaning to ask you Bill, how do you get around that Cranston-Scott stare" asked Jeff as he sat down in the third chair in the room.

"Yes William! do tell us how you get around my stares" asked Danni as she rounded on the three adult men that were left in the room. They were all three sitting there smiling at her with a sugary sweet look on their face.

"Uhhhh...ummmm" stammered Bill then stopped. He knew if he said much more that he was going to get himself in so deep that it would take a bulldozer to dig him out.

"You don't Jeff. You just say yes dear, Danni or Dr. Cranston-Scott and bite your tongue" answered Jason. "You get used to the taste of blood after a while" he added under his breath.

"I'll give you the taste of blood Scott" said Danni as she advanced on Jason and soon had him in a lip lock that rivaled the actual sex act itself.

Bill sat for a few minutes watching the two of them and then growled. "Danielle"

When Danni broke the kiss with Jason he was left gripping the arm rests of the chair and panting heavily, his face and neck throughly flushed.

"Don't even go there Cranston" said Danni as she stood up and then turned towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me, Dr. Avery wanted me to stop by and see her before she released you two." then she left the room.

"Well that was educational" said Jeff with a cough to clear his voice and then handed Jason a bottle of water.

As promised Jason and Bill were released the next day but they soon discovered that even though they were home they still weren't able to do much more than just sit up for a while watching the kids. Dr. Patterson examined Danni before the guys left the hospital and discovered that she was once again exhausted from all the work she was doing and suggested that she take some time off. He didn't expected that to happen any time soon though.

She did start picking and choosing which missions that she did reconnaissance on for Jeff and at times she worked less with him but when she did the missions were more entailed and longer. The kids tried to help as much as they could so after school they came home changed clothes and the retreated to the Park until it was time for dinner. They knew that if they needed help all they had to do was call one of their parents or the Command Center and someone would be right there.

It took Jason and Bill another two weeks to get where they were able to begin to help again at the Dojo or the Compound. In that time they discussed and Bill worked on a place where they could take Danni. Although she was doing better that now the guys were out of the hospital she still worked almost 12 to 18 hours a day on the administrative duties of the Compound. They'd wanted to take her to their own little tropical island but couldn't find one to their liking so Bill with Antonia's help designed a holoprogram to their liking.

Bill had become an accomplished holographic programer so when he and Jason finally got Danni to leave for their "time alone" they took her to the holodeck for their own tropical retreat. On the island there was a large tropical hut that was slightly elevated to catch the ocean breeze, several large hammocks hanging between large palm trees, it even had it's own little secluded pool with a waterfall. Even though it looked very primitive the house and island had all the modern conveniences.

One the first day all three spent the day together cuddling, but by the second day Danni was ready to go exploring. After a few minutes discussion Danni took off to explore the island. She explored the island for a good thirty minutes when she came across Bill secluded pool. Danni wore a bathing suit top under her clothes so when she came across the pool she just took of her clothes and jumped in. She called for the computer to play her music at the pool then lost herself playing in the pool and the music.

Thirty minutes later or so Jason and Bill come strolling down the path looking for her only to find her swinging on a rope and jumping into the pool. They stood behind some large leaf plants to watch their wife letting go and enjoying herself. Most of the time she was the serious adult that she showed the world, but occasionally when she was worry and stress free Danni could be a free spirited child at heart.

Even though she was in her late forties by earth age and a few pounds over weight she wasn't fat by any standards. Her body was evenly proportioned with all her womanly assets well developed. She still liked to wear baggy clothes but was getting comfortable with some form fitting clothes as well. Jason watched for few more minutes and then snuck to the pool and cannonballed Danni as she lay sunning on the edge of the pool.

"Hey!" called Danni as she jumped up and then dove into the pool after him.

As Jason broke the surface of the pool he found a very playful Danni on top of him trying to push him back under. They playful pushed each other under the water for a few more minutes then Danni followed Jason to the edge of the pool and they both laid out on the towels that were on the edge of the pool. Danni lay there a few minutes with her arm hiding her eyes until she called.

"You can come and join us Bill, I won't throw you in." she called as she peeked out from under her arm. She had felt Bill lurking in the bushes while she and Jason played in the water and felt that he wanted to join them but really didn't like water that much.

Bill moved through the bushes and joined Jason and Danni on the edge of the pool. Bill crawled over to Danni on his hands and knees then knelt above her. He leaned down and soon had Danni almost writhing below him. When he broke the kiss he moved over to kiss Jason. As soon as Bill broke his kiss with Jason he found himself flying in the air to land in the pool on his back.

"Jas!" cried Bill as he broke the surface of the pool.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't throw you in. I didn't say anything about him, Bill" said Danni as she jumped in beside him and then started trying to push him under. A few seconds later Jason was beside them sometimes helping Danni push Bill under, and sometimes helping Bill push Danni under. After another ten minutes later she called a truce and started making her way towards the edge of the pool again. When she cleared the water she crawled over to the towels and knelt there breathing slightly heavily. It took the guys a few minutes to realize what was happening then they were instantly by her side.

"Are you alright Danni?" asked Jason as he knelt by her head.

"Sweetheart do you want us to call someone?" asked Bill as he started rubbing her back.

She shook her head and lurched forward throwing up some water just to the side of the towels. When she stopped she crawled back and laid down on the towel. Bill started rubbing her back again while Jason grabbed a towel and started drying her hair and body off. A few minutes later Danni raised her head and looked into the worried faces of her husbands.

"I'm sorry guys, I must have swallowed more water than I thought" said Danni as she started to sit up.

"Are you sure you're ok Danni?" asked Jason as he looked deep into the eyes of his wife.

"I'm fine Jas, or I will be. I think I'd like to change clothes and then take a nap though"

"I think that might be advisable for all of us" said Bill as he pulled Danni to her feet then lead her back towards the beach.

Bill had programmed a small hut on the beach with a closet of clothes for them and a shower close by a extra large four poster bed with sheer material draped over the sides to block the sun but let the breeze through. It was close enough to the water that you could hear the waves but not get wet when the waves rolled in. They showered quickly and then lead Danni to the bed where they all three cuddled until they fell asleep in each others arms.

The guys woke hours later to what they had come to know as "Dannielle's alarm clock". Danni had a firm hand over Bill's groin and was slowly working her other hand into Jason's sleep pants. Jason and Bill had chosen to wear only a pair of light sleep pants so it didn't take her long to worm her hand into them and find the prize she was looking for. She gently worked his pants down over his hips until she had full access, then engulfing him in her mouth she went at him full force.

She'd awoken a few minutes earlier to discover that Bill and Jason had planned for everything. In the top drawer of a small bedside table they'd left a tube of gel and a surprise. So as her mouth worked on his shaft she knelt beside his side, as her hands gently spread his legs giving her access to his core as well.

Danni skillfully opened the tube and added gel to her fingers while still bringing him closer to climax. As her fingers began to gently prob Jason's core she backed off a little on his shaft until she had two fingers fully inside him. With him bucking against her fingers Danni reached to her side and started applying gel to the guys surprise. When it was ready she pulled her fingers out and heard Jason moan.

"Shhhhhh sweetheart, I've got something else for you." said Danni with a smile as she started once again sucking on Jason's shaft.

After a few minutes he relaxed and she once again started on his core. She put their surprise at the entrance of his body and gently begin to pushed once again causing him to buck and arch his body off the bed.

"So you like that huh?" whispered Danni as she momentarily broke her contact with Jason's shaft.

She smiled at the pain filled ecstasy on his face and then begin again to sucking his shaft while gently pushing the dildo into Jason. When it was finally seated totally inside him she twisted it a little and then slowly started moving it in and out. It took Jason only a few strokes until he was spilling his seed inside her mouth. As Jason relaxed Danni slowly pulled the dildo from Jason and laid it on the side table.

Danni them moved to her second husband surprisingly finding him still asleep but smiling. If he thought his dream was good, just wait as Danni slowly moved to his side and slowly began to slowly massage his groin. At first she rubbed him through his pants and then slowly worked one hand down his pants until she had him fully in her hands.

She kept stroking him as her other hand slowly worked his pants down his hips. She moved lower down his legs giving her full access to both his shaft, balls and core. Soon was gently moving his hips up and down to the rhythm of her strokes on his shaft when while she gently moved his legs apart and with her other hand began stroking his balls.

After a few minutes she moved her hand from Bill's balls to reach for the tube but was stopped by another hand covering her's. She looked up into the smiling midnight eyes of her husband. He didn't say a word but she knew by the yearning look in his eyes what he wanted so with a smile she handed him the gel and then moved off and to the side of Bill.

Jason quickly spread Bill's legs laying then across his legs and began to lubed up his fingers and Bill's core. At Jason's initial touch of his core Bill moaned and Danni moved from Bill's shaft to his lips.

"Shhhhhh handsome, it's alright. Relax and enjoy" whispered Danni against his lips. Bill's arms enfolded Danni until she was laying flat against his chest stroking her back.

Jason's fingers had made short work of stretching Bill's core and soon he was taking three of Jason's fingers. Jason looked at his wife and husband and then pulled his fingers from Bill. He moved Bill's legs wider apart, placing the head of his cock at Bill's entrance and then suddenly pushed full force in. Bill arched totally off the bed almost knocking Danni off his chest.

"It's ok sweethearts, enjoy yourselves" said Danni to both her husbands and then moved back to Bill's shaft and stroked him with her mouth as Jason stroked Bill's core. It only took a few strokes before Jason was spilling his seed inside Bill while Bill spilled his seed in Danni's mouth.

Danni moved just in time to miss being trapped between both men as Jason fell across Bill's chest. She smiled down at both of her men as they moved to lay side-by-by and fell asleep in each others arms. Moving carefully off the bed she gently moved the sheet to cover her them, then taking one last look she walked back to the hut.

It was well after dark when Jason and Bill awoke again to find they were alone in the bed. They looked at each other and smiled as both of them noticed the dildo that was still laying on the table.

"She's alright Jas, she's asleep in the hut." said Bill as he reached out through the link to find Danni.

She'd gone back to the hut, taken a long soak in the Jacuzzi and then went downstairs to play games on her computer, finally turning on the television to watch college football game. In the thirty-nine or so years Danni had been on earth she'd become an avid fan of college football. Jason and Bill often teased her that the only reason she watched the games was because of the uniforms the guys wore. She never denied it but often replied that she wouldn't mind seeing one of them in a pair of football pants.

Both men dressed quickly and then returned to the hut to find Danni asleep on the fold out couch in the living room. Bill had included Danni's addition to his lodge cabin program and they entered to find her

laying across the bed asleep with her computer close by and the television still on. Jason knelt on the bed, moving her computer and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Is she alright Jas?" asked Bill as he came over to the side of the bed and looked at his wife.

"Yeah, but she needs to eat. I don't think she's eaten since breakfast" replied Jason as he covered her with a light blanket and then moved off the bed. "How about we surprise her with romantic dinner and then a night of cuddling and a movie" as he put her computer on the coffee table and then lead Bill towards the kitchen.

It took them a couple of hours to get everything planned, set up and prepared. While Bill finished cleaning up the kitchen Jason showered and changed into a pair of black slacks, a red dress shirt and loafers. When he returned back downstairs Bill was just putting away the last of the cooking pans and turned to see Jason standing in the doorway.

"Ohhhhhh Jas" said Bill as he came over and took his husband into his arms.

"William, I didn't know you had anything left?" answered Jason teasingly as he nibbled on Bill's neck.

"For you, always Jas" whispered Bill as he tilted his head slightly giving Jason better access.

"Well I hate to put a damper on this but tonight is suppose to be for Danni remember?" said Jason as he pulled back from Bill.

If they kept going they were going to end up on the floor again and dinner would be ruined. Danni had made their last time together memorable and she deserved something just as special in return. They were just going to have to see if anything else happened, she'd been really stressed lately. Granted ever since they got here she'd been relaxing but she still got tired very easily and needed more sleep than sexual exploits. So for now they were going to wine and dine her, or as close as they could get for her and then see what happened.

So with a deep breath Bill pulled himself together and stepped away from Jason throwing him the damp towel as he left the kitchen. Jason watched as Bill took the main stairway two steps at a time then entered the master bedroom. Jason went into the living/dining room to check on Danni and the table. Finding her still asleep and the table perfectly set just waiting for the candles to be lit. He went over and lightly scanned Danni to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully and then went out onto the patio to wait for his husband and wife.

Twenty minutes later Bill returned wearing black slacks, loafers and a dark blue shirt to match his spirit guides color. Bill stood a few minutes admiring his husband but before his imagination got the better of him he coughed to let Jason know he was there. At his cough Jason turned around and looked at his handsome blond headed husband. Once again thanking Danni for giving him the kick in the pants he needed to start a relationship with Bill.

"Ohhhhhh...Bill" moaned Jason as he started towards Bill put stopped.

They'd both felt the tension between them and knew that it would just take a small spark and the whole evening could be ruined.

Bill held out his hand and whispered. "Let's go wake our sleeping beauty" then pulled Jason back into the living/dining room.

Danni was still asleep on the fold-out bed when Jas and Bill came over to stand over her. She'd turned over halfway on her stomach with one of her legs pulled up under her. She had showered and changed into a pair of shorts, tank top and matching sleeveless over shirt. Bill knelt down on the bed, leaning over to kissing her until she began to stir under his lips. Danni opened her eyes to see Bill kneeling beside her with Jason right behind him. They were both wearing causal but dressy clothes so she knew something was up. She sat up and looked into the dinning room and saw the table set with candle-light dinner for three.

"I think one of us is slightly under dress" said Danni as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. "Can you give me about ten minutes and I think I can find something more appropriate to wear?"

"You actually have about twenty minutes before dinner is on the table, Dan" said Bill as he gave her a quick kiss and then headed her towards the stairs.

"You got it handsomes, be back in a flash" she answered as she almost ran up the stairs and then went into the master bedroom.

Once again Jason headed out to the patio while Bill checked on dinner and finished up the last minute preparations. It actually took less than twenty minutes for her to get ready. At first she wasn't going to take another shower but changed her mind. Over the years she had learned how to do some simple arrangements with her hair and she wanted to try one out now.

So she quickly showered then washed and dried her hair. She chose a white halter top dress with a full skirt that had large red and blue flowers on it. Her hair had been pulled up to the top of her head with a clip with the rest cascaded down the right side of her head in soft curls. She finished off her outfit wearing a pair of white sling back shoes with her "heart stone" pendant hanging gently between her breast. Danni took on last look at herself in the mirror and then headed back downstairs.

She stepped out onto the balcony to find Bill putting the finishing touches on the table while Jason stood looking out of the sliding glass doors that lead out onto the patio. Danni walked to the landing of the main stairs and stood there waiting for the guys to notice her. When they didn't she cleared her throat which caused both Jason and Bill to look up at her.

Bill had just lit the candles and was still holding the match in his hand when she'd cleared her throat. He looked up at her staring until he felt the match burn his fingers then dropped the match shaking his hand. Jason stood with his hands behind his back looking out of the sliding glass doors but spun around and stood staring as Danni slowly descended the stairs. Bill reached her just as she stepped off the last step of the stairs.

"Oh Danni, you look beautiful!" said Bill as he took her hand and lead her towards the table.

Jason meet them both at the table, pulling out a chair for her at the head of the table.

"This looks wonderful guys" commented Danni as she looked over the table.

They'd really out done themselves this time. It reminded her of the first time they'd asked her out. They both had been so nervous that they both had been stammering. Well if she was honest with herself she had been nervous too. Jason had said a little dressy, and at the time Danni had no idea what that was so she ended up asking Antonia to help her.

Over the years Danni had gained enough confidence to know how to dress to please her husbands. Bill and Jason returned to the kitchen and after a few minutes brought out three plates of food. Jason put his plate in front of Danni, then sat down to her left just as Bill placed one of his plates in front of him. Bill placed the last plate in front of himself and then sat on her right.

"Enjoy Danni, it's your favorite" said Jason as he started pouring something from a bottle into the wine glass in front of her.

"Jas?" questioned Danni as she reached for her glass.

"Relax Dan, it's sparkling cider" said Bill as he handed Jason his glass.

"Thanks guys, you have thought of everything. This is wonderful" said Danni as she opened her napkin and then dug into the wonderful meal that the guys had made for her.

After they finished eating Jason cleared the table while Danni and Bill retreated to the living room. The fold out bed was still down, the sheets rumbled from her earlier nap. Danni saw the bed, and blushed as Bill pulled her into his arms.

"This is for earlier today Dan, if any thing happens tonight it's up to you." whispered Bill into Danni's ear as he started kissing her neck.

"Thank you Bill. I don't know what's wrong, but ever since that pond incident my stomach has been a little off and I've been really tired." said Danni with a sigh then laid her head on Bill's shoulder.

"You probably swallowed to much water and got water toxicity. Are you feeling better now?" asked Jason as he entered the room.

He'd come in just as she'd mentioned that her stomach was off and she was really tired. He came up behind her and put his hand on the back of her neck. She felt a little warm but that could be from her shower or just a slight fever.

"I'm fine now Jas. The sparkling cider helped a lot, right now I'm just getting tired again." answered Danni with a sigh.

"Then for the rest of the night we'll hold you in our arms dancing until you are falling asleep then hold you the rest of the night" said Bill as he kissed her gently on the top of the head and started moving slowly with her in his arms.

"Sounds wonderful" sighed Danni softly against his chest.

"Computer play slow dancing music selection at fifty percent volume" said Jason as he stroked her cheek with his hand and then stepped back and let Bill and Danni dance to the music.

The rest of the night Jason and Bill took turns dancing with her until a couple of hours later Jason noticed that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder just barely moving to the music. Bill smiled at her and called "Computer end music selection and shut down lights on lower floor" as Jason gently lifted Danni into his arms, carrying her up stairs to the master bedroom. They undressed her then gently pulled her into their arms spending the rest of the night just holding Danny.


	33. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Triad

Chapter 33

Author's Notes: m/f /m sex scene

The rest of their "time alone" was spent relaxing with Danni sitting in a beachside chair or in one of the hammocks with one or both of the guys. On the last day Jason and Bill pulled one more surprise on her. Once again Jason and Bill woke early and fixed breakfast for her while she slept in. They brought her breakfast in bed and it was Jason this time who kissed awake their "sleeping beauty." When she opened her eyes she saw Jason sitting beside her with Bill standing behind him with a tray in his hand.

"What's up handsome?" asked Danni as she pulled herself to a sitting position just before Bill place the tray on her lap and then leaned over and kissed her.

"It's our last day and we want to make it memorable so we have a very special day planned for us."

"All right guys, I'll give. How should I dress?" asked Danni as she lifted the lid off the tray and began to eat.

"Casual with jeans." answered Jason as he leaned in and kissed Danni again and then got off the bed. "I'll meet you both downstairs" then as he passed Bill whispered "Talk to her Bill."

Danni had felt that something was upsetting Bill ever since she had let Jason take Bill the morning before. Since then Bill had been pulling away from her and letting Jason take more of the lead in the sexual aspect of whatever the Triad did. Danni took the last bite of her breakfast and then moved the tray off her lap.

After Bill placed the tray on her lap he'd retreated to stand off to the side of the bed. Almost as if he was giving Danni and Jason the space they needed. Danni climbed off the bed and came up behind Bill wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Bill talk to me sweetheart, what did I do wrong?" asked Danni as she started kissing Bill's neck.

"It's not you Dan, well not totally." answered Bill as he sighed and pulled away from her.

If he was going to explain this to her he was going to have to not let her distract him. Danni felt him put up a small wall between them so she backed off and sat back down on the bed. She'd inadvertently done something to hurt him so now she had to back track to find out what and make amends.

"Ok Bill, tell me what happened then" said Danni as she placed her hands in her lap and looked him squarely in the eyes.

At that moment Bill could see just how much like Danni all his children were. She was facing whatever problem she'd caused head on willing to do whatever it took or take whatever punishment she had to correct the situation. Bill smiled at her and sat down beside her putting his hands over hers.

"As I said before it's not totally you, but this was supposed to be your special "time alone." Remember when you woke us both up with your "alarm clock" and took care of Jas but then let him take me?"

"Of course I do Bill, it's what you both wanted" said Danni with a puzzled voice.

"But we wanted you with us to Danni! That was a first for us and then when you left..."

Suddenly realizing what she'd inadvertently done, she got up off the bed and knelt before her husband taking his hands into her own. "Oh Bill, I'm so sorry! Forgive me please! I meant for the two of you to enjoy that first together, and since it was mostly between the two of you I just thought..."

"You're a big part of it to Danni! I'm not sure Jas and I would have done it if you hadn't been there with us to start it."

"But this is your program Bill?" exclaimed Danni as she rose from the floor and sat back down beside him on the bed.

"There's one thing you have to understand about Jas and I Danni. We both spent our entire childhood and the beginning of our adulthood hiding the fact that we had feelings for each other. Neither of us faced up to that fact until you came along and forced us to. If it hadn't been for you neither of us would have had the guts to start a relationship."

"Now that's not true, you know Jas..." started Danni but stopped when Bill put his finger on her lips.

"No he wouldn't have sweetheart, if you hadn't noticed neither one of us are very sexually adventurous. We put that there hoping that you might..." started Bill but stopped and turned a deep shade of red.

Suddenly all the little things she had seen these past few days and all the little hints and images that she'd been getting over the years from Bill and Jason made sense. Even though this was only her second relationship, her years with Mark had given her much more sexual experience and diversity than the two of them together. Oh they'd experimented like most men but with both of them being in the military their experiences had been limited to jerk offs, oral sex or quick discreet fucks.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do; she pulled Bill up by his hands and led him to the side of the bed. Slowly and with purpose she began to undress him. When his hands slowly crept up to meet hers she gently pushed them aside and leaned in to whisper in Bill's ear.

"Don't touch me again"

At her words Bill stood stock still, almost at military attention.

"Relax Bill, I'm not mad. I just want to make this special for you" whispered Danni as she continued to undress him. When he stood naked before her she leaned in once more and whispered in his ear again. "Lay down in the middle of the bed with your eyes closed"

As Bill complied with her wishes Danni turned and opened the bedside table drawer to find exactly what she expected. With a smile she pulled out the cobalt-blue silk blindfold and returned to kneel beside her blonde headed husband. He lay there stock still with his eyes closed and his hands balled into tight fists.

"Do you trust me Bill?" asked Danni as she slowly began to massage his chest.

It was a few seconds before Bill was able to answer and then he just slowly nodded his head. Danni kept up her massage until she finally had her hands on his shoulders. Slowly she reached over and grabbed the blindfold gently placing it over his eyes. When he stiffed she leaned down and gently kissed him until he relaxed. A few minutes later she lifted his head and gently tied the blindfold into a knot at the back of his head.

"Now a few rules, you're not to move or touch me unless I tell you too, understand?" At Bill tentative nod she continued. "If something becomes too much all you have to do is say your spirit guide and I'll stop" with those last words Bill relaxed and Danni felt that at long last he was ready for what she had in mind. She started to move off the bed but stopped when she heard his slight whimper. "Shhhhhh sweetheart, I'll be back in just a second I promise" then she leaned down and kissed him until he arched off the bed following her lips as she moved away from him.

Danni retrieved the last two items from the drawer and placed them on the bed then returned to her waiting husband. Just like before Danni started at Bill's groin slowly working him to full length and then slowly took him into her mouth. As Bill started bucking Danni slapped his hip, stopping him instantly but she could tell he was having trouble by the quivering of his stomach muscles.

At that she moved his legs apart and knelt between them keeping up her assault on his cock and adding a another sensation as she began to knead his balls. With his stomach and leg muscles quivering Danni reached over him grabbing the pillow from beside him and moved his legs further part placing the pillow under his bottom. She then reached for the tube of gel that lay beside his hip and slowly applied a liberal amount to both her fingers and his core. At her first touch Bill bucked once again but stopped when he felt her fingers retreating.

"Good boy" whispered Danni sultry as her fingers once again began to stretch Bill's core.

When he'd reached three fingers she pulled out and sat there for a few minutes admiring the man before her. Even in his late forties Bill was still in great shape, she attributed that to chasing their six kids and keeping up with Jason. As she came back to the task at head she checked on her second husband, finding him trying unsuccessfully to practice a kata on the beach. She'd blocked what was happening between her and Bill from Jason not because she didn't want him to know. She was pretty sure he had a good idea what was happening but if he felt what Bill was going through now it would spoil the rest of the surprise for Bill and then Jason.

So with regret and a little anticipation she returned to the man that lay before her. At this moment he was wound tighter than grandfather clock so as slowly as she could she prepared the next part of his surprise giving him a little time to calm down. When she saw that he was a little calmer but none the less excited she moved his surprise between his legs. As it gently touched his core Bill tensed and Danni slowly backed away until he relaxed again. After a few tries Bill realize too relax if he wanted his surprise and soon Danni was able to slowly begin pushing the dildo into Bill's core. After a few minutes she had it fully seated inside him and had slowly starting to move it in and out. It would've taken only a few strokes to bring Bill off but Danni kept stopping and starting her movements until she dragged out the sweet torture for almost ten minutes.

Finally giving into the look of sweet pain on her husband's face Danni once again started moving the dildo inside him as her free hand grabbed hold of his cock bringing it to her mouth. That was all it took and after just a few strokes Bill arched his hips towards heaven and shooting his essence deep within Danni's mouth. As Bill came down from the sweet precipice of his release she pulled the dildo from his core placing it once again on a bedside table. Then she crawled over her husband, kissing him letting him taste himself on her lips. As she kissed him she reached behind his head and released the blindfold which had bound his eyes.

Danni had moved Bill's legs to a more comfortable position and now he lay almost placid beside her. A few minutes later she felt the bed dip as her second husband joined them. Jason lay down and reached for Danni but she quickly flipped him over so that he was lying beside Bill with her on the outside of the bed. Without a word Danni quickly undressed Jason and soon had him thrashing on the bed under her expert mouth and hands. Just as before when she reached for the tube her hand was stopped by another, this time she looked up into the green eyes of her other husband. This time she knew what they needed, all three of them really, so with a smile and quick kiss she gave the tube over to Bill and concentrated on Jason's cock.

Within a few minutes Bill had Jason lubed, stretched and had his cock head waiting at the entrance to Jason's core. With one last look at Danni Bill began the slow push to enter his husband and watched as she rode the wild hip movements of the man beneath him. When he was fully seated inside Jason Bill stopped reveling in the feel of his husband surrounding him until Jason's inner muscles began gently contract around him. After that Bill lost all touch with reality and got lost in the feelings of making love to Jason so after what seemed like an eternity he finally came with a roar pouring all that was left of himself into his husband. With one last pull on Jason's cock Danni greedily drank down Jason's seed as it spilled down her throat. This time Danni was prepared and caught Bill as he pulled out of Jason and laid him down on the bed beside Jason. Danni moved off the bed and went to the bathroom to get warm towels then returned to the bed and her husbands. She crawled between then, quickly cleaning up Jason then turned to find Bill watching her under hooded eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere this time" whispered Danni then she reached for him. At his hiss she kissed his lips again adding. "Sorry" then quickly finished cleaning him up and threw the towel towards the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling into her favorite position, spooned between the two most important men in her life.

It was much later that afternoon when once again the Triad regained consciousness. This time it was Jason who awoke first and found himself facing his wife and husband who were spooned together. Surprisingly Danni still wore her night dress while he and Bill were completely naked. As their mornings activities came back to him he smiled. Even though Danni's only other relationship had been with only one male she and Mark and indulged in several sexual practices that for most people would have been reserved for only a male/male relationship.

Danni and Mark's relationship might have started out as lust but as some of their sexual practices showed it quickly turned into lovemaking. You just couldn't do some of the things that she'd done with Jason and Bill and not feel something for your partner or partners. For that they were both eternally grateful to Mark for it not only opened up their relationship with Danni but also with each other. As Jason thought of Mark he felt a soft touch in his mind.

"You are welcome Jason Scott-Cranston, but remember. It is not only what I taught Danielle but what she taught me. I may have been her first sexual partner but always remember she is a Time-Lord, we have the knowledge of all the Time-Lords before us. Do both you and William love Danielle?"

At the sound of his name in his mind Bill awoke to find Danni still asleep in his arms but Jason looking at him with eyes wide awake.

"Of course I do" said Jason emphatically.

"With all my heart" answered Bill as he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife.

"Then I'll leave and never contact her or you again. Take care of her Jason and William Cranston-Scott, even though you have offspring. There is only one Danielle Guadalupe Francesca Marks"

"Oh believe me when we say we know that Mark, and thank you" said Bill as he gently kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes later a brilliant ball of white light appeared above Danni's forehead, bounced once touching her forehead lightly then disappeared.

Danni smiled in Bill's arms and murmured "Mark"

"Good-by my love, may the fates be with you and your chosen ones." replied Mark as he left Danielle's mind for the last time. From then on all her memories of Mark would be as of a child with fond memories of someone who was long past gone but never forgotten in their heart.

"Guys, why did Mark?..." asked Danni but was soon silenced when Jason's lips came down on hers showing her all the passion he felt for her. Soon all thought was lost as both Jason and Bill showed Danni just how much they loved her.

It was another three hours before they awoke again this time to the sound of water running and then a cold, wet rag being dropped on their groins. Both Jason and Bill turned out to be quite nibble, both of them throwing the offending objects then chasing Danni into the bathroom. It was another forty-five before they re-entered the bedroom.

"You know that was a cheap shot Danni" said Jason as dried his hair. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching his wife dress, Bill like him sat on the bed just watching her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Put it on my tab" said Danni as she buttoned up the last button on her shirt. "You guys promised me a memorable day and while I'll have to admit that it's been memorable I don't really think this is what you had in mind. Am I right?" asked Danny as she turned to see both men just staring at her. She walked over to Bill and reached down and grabbed his balls giving them a little squeeze. At his yelp Jason came out of his trace and went over to Bill's side.

"That wasn't nice Danni" said Jason as he looked down at his husband who sat wrapped in a towel holding his privates.

"Neither is reneging on a promise. Unless something as changed in the last day or so I don't see you two as the "hot & heavy" types. So while the recent activities were appreciated I somehow don't think that was the surprise you had in mind."

"You're right Danni it wasn't we sort of got side tracked"

"You're surprise was supposed to be a horseback ride and then a quiet picnic by the sea, but as it's so late now..."

"Oh that's no problem, we can adjust the daylight hours of the program and just arrived back later tomorrow"

"But we thought..." said Bill as he stood up.

"Guys, this is your computer program right?"

"Yes"

"Then you can adjust it anyway you want, just like I did when we were at your cabin together remember, how much time to you want me to add?" asked Danni as she pushed Bill towards the bathroom then grabbed his towel popping his bare butt as he pushed past Jason.

"Give us about six to seven more hours" said Jason as he turned just in time to miss getting popped too.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give us another eight hours" said Danni as she threw the towel into the bathroom. "That should take me about ten minutes to do, so I expect you both downstairs fully dressed ready for my surprise. Or next time I won't miss what I was aiming for." said Danni sweetly as she left the room.

Bill and Jason stuck there heads out of the bathroom and then quickly retreated when they heard Danni's voice. "I'm counting guys, you now have nine minutes"

Both Jason and Bill made it downstairs just within the allotted time to find Danni standing with her back to them looking out of the patio sliding doors. She looked relaxed but the guys could tell that something was bothering her. In a last minute whim Bill had grabbed the blue silk blindfold and stuffed it in his pocket. With a sly smile at Jason Bill pulled it out of his pocket and came up behind Danni gently placing in over her eyes. As she felt the soft cloth touch her face she gasped, her hands coming automatically to her face. Jason grabbed her hands before she touched the cloth and held them behind her back as Bill tied it around her head.

"Jas? Bill?" whispered Danni

"Shhhhhh Dan. Don't say another word" growled Bill softly in her ear.

"Bill I..."

"I said hush Danielle" repeated Bill as he not so gently slapped her bottom.

"Yes sir" answered Danni her voice slightly shaking, then she stood awaiting her next instruction.

"Good girl. Now I am going to lead you down to the beach where your surprise waits. I want you to relax Danni; I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" said Bill very softly just behind her right ear.

"Yes sir" said Danni huskily.

"Good girl, now turn around"

As Danni turned around both men could see that she was struggling with the situation she'd found herself in. She wanted to please them and do what they asked but she was used to being the one in control. Depending on how well this went it might turn into an avenue worth exploring for Jason and Bill.

"Relax Danni, we won't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. Do you want a safe word?" asked Jason as he came up behind her on the other side. She'd almost forgotten that he was there and jumped slightly when she heard his voice in her ear.

"Yes, please sirs" answered Danny slightly out of breath. She was getting herself upset and Jason and Bill knew that they needed to calm her down quickly or they were going to have to stop.

Jason took her arm and led her to the couch; gently sitting her down then leaned over and untied the blindfold from around her eyes. As Danni's eyes adjusted to the light she turned and saw Bill sitting beside her then literally launched herself into his arms. As Jason sat down beside the two of them he could see that she was literally shaking in Bill's arms. Jason reached over touching her back, then began gently rubbing circles.

"I'm sorry Danni. Can you tell us what happened?" asked Bill as slowly started rocking her in his arms.

"It was my time with the Veyeta. After they'd finished with me and called their Master interrogator he blindfold me and asked me questions about my Masters and the temple. When I didn't answer or gave an answer he didn't like he used to shock me from different directions so I never knew where the next one was coming from."

"Damn!" exclaimed Jason as he jumped up from the couch and started pacing.

"I'm sorry Jas, I knew that you both wanted to try being in control and I thought I could handle it. But when you blindfolded me and then both came at me from different sides it suddenly all came back to me..."

"It's not you Danni, maybe we should try something a simpler" said Bill as he sat her up.

"No Michelle's right, I need to face my past so that I don't become a prisoner to it. I want to try again, but can I ask for one concession"

"Anything darling" said Jason as he stopped pacing and came to sit back down beside Bill and Danni on the couch.

"When we use the blindfold can each of you stay on one side of me? That way I know that Bill is on one side and Jason on the other."

"Of course sweetheart, are you sure you want to try this again? All of it?" asked Jason

"Yes, I have no trouble with following orders. Well most of the time anyway, and I've thought of my safe word"

"Oh?" asked Bill with a slight lift of his eyebrows

When Danni sent them her safe word through their link both men turned instantly beet red and grabbed her in a tight two way hug.

"Oh Danni, you will be the death of us for sure one of these day!" said Bill as he laughed and then kissed her. "Let us know when you're ready" then placed the silk blindfold in her hands.

Danni looked at the cloth then pictured in her mind the last time this cloth had been used. With that wonderful memory firmly in her mind she handed the cloth back to Bill. "I'm ready sirs"

"Then stand up and put your hands behind your back." said Bill as he once again took on the Master personification.

Danni stood quickly and complied with Bill's command standing with her hands behind her back and her eyes closed. Bill smiled and stood going to Danni's right side and then leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her neck. At his touch Danni jumped, then instantly she felt a sharp slap from Bill as he growled "I said don't move"

"Yes sir"

"Now I'm going to put on the blindfold again Danni" said Jason as he came up on her left side.

"Yes Jason"

"What?" asked Jason as she once again felt a sharp slap but this time from Jason on her left.

"Yes sir"

Jason reached around her and gently placed the blindfold once again over Danni's eyes tying it behind her head. Then smiling at Bill he gently started nibbling on Danni's neck. Danni tensed but for the most part stayed still until after a few minutes Jason stopped kissing her neck and then came around and gave her a passion filled kiss full on her lips.

After a few minutes Jason broke the kiss and went back to Danni's left side and whispered in her ear. "Good girl"

"Thank you sir" answered Danni breathlessly.

"Now were going to the beach Danni, you ready?" asked Bill as he placed his hand on her right arm.

"Yes sir"

"Then follow my lead" said Bill as he gently moved Danni forward and the two of them guided her out of the house and down to the beach. They stopped her beside three magnificent brown horses. Bill leaned in kissing her one more time on the right side of her neck and then untied the blindfold letting it fall to the sand. "You did very well Danielle; you can open your eyes now. We're done"

Danni opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden bright light then to see the smiling faces of her husbands. Instantly she moved towards them throwing an arm around each of their necks

"Oh thank you guys! That was wonderful. Now I understand why Mark enjoyed that so much, it's very liberating to just focus on what your feeling and not have to worry about all the external stuff." exclaimed Danni as she gently kissed each of their necks.

"You two weren't link when you were together?" asked Jason

"No, weren't allowed to link with anyone while we were at temple. After we formed the initial link was the first time that I experienced anyone else's sexual pleasure through a link"

"So I take it that you want to try the experience again?" asked Bill

"Yes! But I'm not sure about you taking me anywhere blindfolded, that was honestly a little scary for me. It's not that I don't trust you both, it's just..."

"It's ok love, we understand. From now on all our blindfold exploits will be confined to the bedroom." replied Jason as he hugged her. He looked over her shoulder and saw Bill exhale, it seemed that his quiet mild mannered partner had enjoyed being in charge. Maybe that was an avenue that was worth exploring between the two of them as well.

Just then Danni was butted in the back and turned around to face the head a her mare.

"Oh guys, she's beautiful!"

"Just like you Danni, are you ready to ride?" asked Bill as he took the reins and held her still while her mounted.

Soon Jason and Bill were mounted and watched as Danni took off calling "Bet you can't catch me!"

They both smiled at each other and kicked their horse to follow their wife. The rest of the additional time Danni had added to the program was spent ridding on the beach. When the sun began to set Danni reined in her horse stopping almost where they began.

"Uh guys, I think we have overstayed my additional time"

"It's alright Dan, I've programmed the temperature to stay warm even after dark and added lights to the platform just encase we wanted to use it at night" replied Bill as he stopped beside Danni's horse and dismounted.

"Well in that case" said Danni seductively as she threw her leg over her horse and slid down beside Bill. "How about we move our picnic to the platform and see what happens?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, but we seem to be missing someone?" said Bill as he looked up at Jason who was still mounted.

When Bill had suggested this horseback riding excursion it had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he wasn't so sure. It had been a long time since he had ridden a horse and now the reason he had stopped was coming back to him. While he was in shaped from his military experience and teaching at the Dojo the muscles that he used for those activities weren't the same that you used to ride a horse and now those said muscles were protesting.

"Uhhh guys, I've got a slight problem. I think my butts asleep"

As Danni and Bill dissolved into laughter Jason sat up a little straighter in the saddle and cried. "Guys, it's not funny!"

"Oh yes it Jas, believe me it is" said Bill as he came over to Jason's horse and leaned on his leg. "Dan, do you want to get Jas down or set up the picnic?" asked Bill as he absentmindedly started rubbing Jason's leg.

"I'll take Jason, since this is your program and you know where you left the picnic basket." said Danni and then she turned to Jason. "Come on fly boy, time to come back down to earth"

"Not funny Danielle Cranston-Scott" answered Jason as he tried to throw his leg over the horse.

"Oh yes it is!" replied Danni with a smug look on her face.

Bill took one last look at his husband and wife and then went to retrieve the picnic basket and get a little something extra for Jason. While Bill was gone Danni helped Jason off his horse and then over to the platform bed. She had him lying in the middle of the bed while she took off his shoes and then worked to unbuckle his belt and jeans. Bill returned just in time to see her pulling his jeans and underwear down his legs and then toss them off the bed.

"Ok Jas, flip over" said Danni absentmindedly as she slapped his butt.

"Danni!" cried Jason as he quickly moved away from her and flipped over on his stomach.

"Oops sorry!" said Danni as she looked towards Bill and smiled.

"That was mean Dan" mouthed Bill as he tossed her a tube and then climbed on the bed beside Jason.

Danni smiled as she opened the tube, squeezing some cream on her hands then rubbing them together before she put her hands on Jason's ass. At her initial touch Jason hissed but after a few minutes relaxed and sighed giving into the relief that her hands and the cream were giving his aching muscles. Danni reloaded her hands several times until she had massaged all of Jason's ass and upper legs.

With a quick look at Bill to silently ask him to help Danni nodded and then caught the pillows as Bill tossed them her way. She and Bill lifted Jason's hips and slid two pillows underneath him then lowered him back down. At his moan Bill began to rub his back as Danni once again opened the tube, squeezed some of the cream on her fingers then with her other hand gently spread Jason's ass cheeks. She started rubbing the cream on the inside of his ass cheeks and then slowly moved to his puckered entrance. Like before he hissed at first then as she got to his core his hiss turned to a soft moan that became louder as Danni's finger slowly began to slip inside.

Bill moved between Jason's legs and gently moved Jason's cock and balls to the edge of the pillows. As Danni's fingers worked Jason's core, Bill stroked his cock and soon they both had him bucking up and spilling his seed on Bill's hand. As Jason sank back down on the pillows Danni pulled her fingers out, then deftly tossed Bill a towel. He looked at the relaxed backside of his partner and then cleaned his hand and moved to Danni's side.

"That was nice of you Dan, thank you" said Bill as he kissed his wife

"Hey, I knew it'd been a while since Jas had ridden so I figured he was going to be sore. Now what about you, it's been while for you too?" asked Danni with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Danni really" said Bill as he moved away from her hand as she reached for his ass. When he had backed himself against one of the post he let out a stifled hiss as his backside made contact with the post.

"Bill, you're not fine. Please let me take care of you"

"But this day was supposed to be for you"

"And it has been, it has been a most memorable day. You've both showed me that I can freely give up control and just enjoy the feelings of being with you. Now let me repay you by taking care of both of you, please Bill"

At the pleading look in her eyes Bill relented and leaned in kissing his wife then handing her the tube. At the expression of joy on Danni's face Bill smiled then laid back on the bed only to hiss again as his butt touched the bed. His hands automatically went to his belt but stopped when he felt Danni's cover his.

"Nope, that's mine. Just relax" smiled Danni as she moved his hands from his belt to lay down beside him.

She quickly took off his shoes and then started once again on his belt and jeans. Once undone she pulled his jeans and underwear down his legs and tossed them beside Jason's.

"Ok flip over Bill, wait hang on a minute" said Danni as she quickly pulled the pillows from behind his head and then placed them in the middle of the bed. "Ok now, assume the position"

"Dan..." growled Bill as shifted himself to a more comfortable and assessable position.

"What, can't I have any fun at all?" asked Danni as she opened the tube and squeezed some cream on her hands.

Like before she rubbed her hands together and then began to massage Bill's ass cheeks. Reloading her hands several times with cream until she had him relaxed and pliable in front of her. Danni then moved between Bill's legs and moved them a little further apart. Once again she squeezed some cream on her fingers and was gently spread her husband's ass cheeks to get to the tender inner part of their ass and core. At her touch Bill hissed but quieted down as Danni's other hand started rubbing his back. She returned to her task at hand and soon had Bill writhing against her hand as she slipped her fingers inside his core. With her other hand she found his cock and after a few minutes of stroking both his core and cock Danni had him bucking his hips up as he spilled his seed on over her hand. As Bill's hips came down Danni pulled the pillows from under his hips and for good measure gave him a few more strokes before pulling out and cleaning her hands once again.

It was a good thing that Bill and Jason had programmed an xx-king size bed for the platform because if not she would have had to move her husbands over. As it was she gently pulled the pillows from under Jason and using one of each pillows lay down in the opposite direction from her husbands and watched both of them sleep. Just before Danni drifted off to sleep she carefully climbed off the bed and pulled the sheer material down so that it covered all four side of the platform. With a satisfied smile she climbed back on the bed and crawled beside Bill laying her head on his back then let herself drift into the peaceful bliss of sleep.

The next morning Bill and Jason awoke to once again find Danni watching them except this time she was sitting up against one of the bed posts with her normal cup of coke in her hand.

"Danni, have you eaten anything?" asked Jason as he looked around for his pants.

"Yes, and I think I threw them over there somewhere" she answered as she pointed to the back end of the platform.

"Danni..." growled Jason as he carefully climbed over Bill and went to retrieve his pants.

"What!" exclaimed Danni "I had other things on my mind besides where exactly your pants ended up."

"Yes I know, and I thank you for that by the way." said Jason as he pulled up his pants, zipped them then crawled back on the bed to kiss Danni good morning.

"You're most welcome, you're feeling better I take it?" asked Danni as she handed him a croissant from the picnic basket.

"Yes, just where did you learn to take care of someone like that?"

"Mark, on Solaria we had animals that were very similar to your earth horses. I grew up around them before it was discovered that I was from the Solarian blood line so I was used to ridding them but Mark..." said Danni and then smiled at a long ago memory "He was what you call here on earth a "city boy", not used to the "primitive ways" at temple. The first time he rode one he couldn't even walk right for almost a whole day before he finally let me take care of him. After that it almost became our ritual after each ride, among other things..." said Danni with a blush

"Well I for one am eternally grateful and I'm sure Bill is too. You ended up helping him to last night didn't you?"

"How did you...?" asked Danni and then stopped as she remembered what she had told them earlier. Even though Jason had been asleep he still had the memory of what she and Bill had done through their link.

"What am I grateful for Jas?" asked Bill as he sat up and just like Jason started looking for his pants.

Jason tossed Bill his jeans and underwear which he caught and scrambled off the bed quickly to put them on. Then just like Jason he crawled back on the bed and kissed Danni good morning.

"Coffee and croissants are in the picnic basket, although I can't guaranty it's your Marine Corps strength."

"Danni?" said Bill as came over to her and pulled him in his arms. "What's wrong?"

With a sigh Danni laid her head on his shoulder "Nothing really, it's just all been so wonderful that I don't want to go back. I know it sounds silly, because I really miss the kids but I just wish..."

"It's not silly honey, that's the exact what we wanting when we planned this "time alone" said Jason as he came over and pulled both Danni and Bill into his arms. "That way when you start feeling overwhelmed you can just pull up this memory and know exactly how much Bill and I love you."

"In that case it's a good thing that it's just the three of us that are linked. Can you imagine what would happen if anyone could pick up our thoughts" asked Danni as she started playing with the buttons on Jason's shirt.

"Yes we can Mrs. Cranston-Scott. And that is another thing we are grateful for" said Bill as he grabbed Danni's hand and ground his hips into her backside.

"Oh Bill, what time did you say we were expected back at the Compound?" asked Danni as she closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

Bill released her hands and looked at his watch. "About four hours ago, sorry love but we don't have time. Jason and I have a meeting with the new administrators for the Asian and Russian Emergency Responders at 2 o' clock"

"Damn! That reminds me. I'm supposed to meet with Jeff to go over the reconnaissance for a mission he's leaving on tomorrow."

"Well I guess that means back to the grind of the real world, but who knows may be can sneak away for a long weekend once in a while?" said Jason as released Danni and Bill but leaned in for one more quick kiss from both.

"Hey, I'll go anywhere with you two" smiled Danni as she gave them each one more quick kiss and then headed off the platform. "Race you back, first one back gets the shower" called Danni then took off towards the house.

Bill and Jason looked at each other and then took off after their wife only to stop as soon as they both hit the sand. Last night Danni had taken off their shoes along with their pants and underwear and while she'd told them where their clothes were she'd neglected to tell them about their shoes.

"Danni!" called both Jason and Bill as they watched the retreating back of their wife.

It was almost another two hours before Jason, Bill and Danni returned to the Compound each of them only just making it to their respective meetings on time to the knowing grins of the people who knew where they'd been for the last week.


	34. Epilogue

Power Rangers Triad

Epilogue

10 years later

Dannielle, Jason & Bill's Anniversary

The whole Compound was a buzz, as usual the weather in the Park was perfect but that only added to the rightness of the day. It was ten years ago that they all stood in this exact park and watched as Danielle Marks, Jason Scott & Bill Cranston became officially the Universal Power Rangers Triad. Since then a lot had changed but mostly things stayed the same.

Danni, Bill and Kevin still worked at her Research and Development Company. Tommy and Jason still had their Dojo while Trini and Adam were still at Angel Grove General Hospital. Kat and Kimberly had combined their two separate studio's into one Dance & Gymnastics studio. Rocky was now a well-known radio personality, while Zack had moved from television to movies and was working on his third hit movie.

Aisha had been the only one of the Universal Power Rangers who hadn't stayed in her previous profession, and in a way she had. She was still a Veterinarian but now she was the chief veterinarian of the Universal Power Rangers Emergency Response and Rescue Team. It was two years after the bombing that the team added rescue dogs to their team. They had discovered that the dogs were especially attuned to Danni, Bill and Jason so that added another element that helped find people faster. After working with them for a couple of years Aisha now headed the training and veterinarian care of all the dogs. The program was so successful that they now had twenty dogs and handlers along with a internship at the Compound for their training and handling.

Each Universal Power Ranger member still went on the Emergency Response and Rescue Mission if they were available but mostly it was Danni, Jason or Bill that did the the rescues. Jefferson Reed had retired from the Marine Corps as a Colonel and then came to work at the Compound as Danielle's second in command after Kevin retired. Al Franklin, who retired from the police force as a Captain was now in charge of the Compound's security and along with several of the military interns who had returned to work at the compound after their service tours were over so for the most part all Danny had to do was the boring little administrative duties, the Compound pretty much ran it's self.

The Compounds internships had been very successful providing highly qualified people who entered the business and private sectors all over the world, several returned to the Compound and either took over as the parents retired or helped run it so successfully that they had almost a year long waiting list to get into one of the Compounds internships.

Bryan, Ian & Mackenzie Cranston-Scott were now sixteen years old, while Gwen, Trini & Zack were fourteen. Zack and Trini had another set of twins, this time two boys, while Kim and Adam had another boy. In all the Compound was home to the sixteen Universal Power Rangers children. At first they had wanted to make the anniversary party a surprise but with all the family and friends they wanted to invite they invariable had to ask their parents to help. They found the Triad in the Park, their second favorite spot in the Compound. The first being the holodeck in which they had several favorite programs, and when they were there everyone knew NOT to disturb them.

Danni was sitting at one of the patio tables with her tablet while Bill was helping Jason with a kata he was teaching at the Dojo. Gwen, Trini & Mack walked up just in time to see Bill take Jason down and then turn to face Danni but then Jason grabbed his legs and Bill landed on the ground beside him.

"Danni!" exclaimed both men as they rolled over and turned to look at their wife.

"What? Can't I have any fun at all?" answered Danni as she came over and threw each man a towel.

"You..." said Jason as he got up and started towards Danni but stopped when he saw his daughters behind them.

All three were standing there smiling at their parents antics. Most everyone saw the Triad as a somber threesome, and for the most part that's what they showed the outside world. But inside the Compound they were totally different. Over the years Bill and Jason had become more and more demonstrative in showing their affection for each other and Danni. Sometimes it got to the point where they weren't sure who were the teenagers, and who were the parents. All six knew of the hardships that the threesome and been through and gladly gave them their fun whenever they could get it.

So as Bill came up behind Danni, wrapping his arms around her waist the girls schooled themselves for the argument they knew was coming. The Triad and Danni especially didn't like to be put in the spotlight, and even though this was just going to be family and friends they were going to be the center of attention. Something they knew none of them liked.

"Mom, Daddies can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Gwen

"Sure baby girl, what's up?" asked Jason as he came over and kissed Danni on the neck and then grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler Danni always had with her when she was at the Park.

Even though she had gotten older Danni's one weakness was still cokes. Bill and Danni had made their way to the patio table and were sitting almost in each other's lap side by side. Jason handed a bottle to Bill and then sat down on the opposite side of Danni.

"Your anniversary is coming up and we wanted to..." started Trini but stopped when Danni turned one of her famous stares on her. Even thought they didn't come as often now that was Danni was older, when they showed up they were still just as intimidating. All six of the Cranston-Scott kids had inherited the ability to give the stare but even they couldn't stand one turned on them. So when Danni turned one on Trini she stopped immediately and started to get up to leave.

"Danielle," said Bill as he got up and caught Trini by the arm, pulling her back to the table. "Why don't you at least listen to her and give them a chance?" Bill gave his daughter a kiss on the head and whispered "We'll work on her for you sweet one"

"Oh no you will not!" answered Danni through their link, but had to smile at the determination on Bill's face.

"Well as you know your anniversary is in a few weeks and we'd like to have a party for you and Daddies"

"What kind of party are we talking about?" asked Danni hesitantly after Jason whispered something in her ear.

"Well we're thinking of something like a family barbecue picnic here in the park, but there's so many people that we want to invite we're going to need yours and dad's help to clear everyone through security."

"Just exactly how many are we talking about?" asked Danni with some apprehension.

Each of her children knew that Danni didn't like large crowds, and even though Angel Grove and the world knew about the compound Danni still kept it's exact location hidden and security measures tight. There's no way in hell she was going to have something like the Emergency Response and Rescue Conference bombing happen again, and certainly not here at the compound.

"It's mostly family and friends mom, really" said Mack as she came over beside her and asked. "May I?" as she pointed to Danni's tablet.

"Yes" she nodded, then pushed it towards her daughter.

Mack signed into her program and then pulled up the details and invitation list that they'd made up so far. There was about thirty-five or more people so far and that didn't include all the people who now worked at the compound that they wanted to invite. Mack pushed the tablet back to her mother and waited as Danni, Bill and Jason looked at what they'd planned so far.

It was a tense filled few minutes later when Bill looked up at them and pushed the tablet back to Mackenzie. "I'll tell you what girls, how about you e-mail us all your details and plans and we'll work on getting your mother's approval"

"Oh thank you Daddy!" said Gwen as she smiled and exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. If they had their daddies approval they were almost certain that eventually they could convince their mom. "I'll e-mail them to you tonight as soon as we get them together" she then closed down her program and went over and kissed both of her father's.

"Thanks again dad, daddy" said Mack as she quickly followed her sister kissing both of her dad's and then following Gwen out of the park.

Trini still sat at the table in front of Danni, Bill and Jason. She had her head down looking at her hands, until Danni reached over and put her hand over her's. Trini looked up into the smiling face of her mother.

"I'm not mad sweetheart, just concerned. You know what happened at the Emergency Response and Rescue conference, I just can't take something like that happening again"

"It won't mom we promise! Everyone that we'll invite has already been to the Compound at least once before. And we won't even invite any friends if it's going to upset you." said Trini as she looked at her father's.

Her kids really wanted to do this for them so much so that they're willing to not invite any of their friends. The least she could do was think about it. "Alright Trini, I'll at look at the details. But I'm not promising anything right now. Ok?" said Danni.

"Oh thanks mom! That's all we really wanted" exclaimed Trini as she jumped up and launched herself at her mother. "You're the best," then quickly released her and left the park.

Bill and Jason looked at their wife and smiled, as they both moved closer to her and engulfed her in their arms. "You know that's not going to happen here Danni" said Jason as he kissed her head.

"You can't promise that Jas, no one can" cried Danni as she put her face into Jason's shoulder.

"You're right sweetheart we can't, but you have the best people working here at in the compound. As we've told you before, trust your people to do what they do best."

"I'm trying guys, I really am" whispered Danni as she turned to look at Bill

"We know sweetheart, how about we go to the holodeck for the rest of the day." asked Jason as he put a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Danni leaned into the kiss and then stayed with her cheek in Jason's hand "Can we go to our island paradise. I feel like horseback riding for some reason" she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Danni" growled Jason as he pulled her toward him once again for a passionate kiss.

"Don't worry guys, I was thinking about maybe both kinds of horseback riding" said Danni as she pulled Bill into a kiss, then led both men out of the Park to the holodeck where they had a very memorable night.

When Danni, Bill and Jason returned as promised she looked at the kids plans and except for the fact that she still wasn't totally comfortable with that many people having access to the compound. She couldn't find any reason to say no. So within the allotted few weeks the Cranston-Scott children with the help of Danni and Jason cleared the complete guest list through security and got everything ready. It turned out that there were so many people coming that they had to make the family barbecue picnic all day. Starting at noon and ended sometime that night. Since they'd have to start so early they ended up telling the guests that from twelve to five it was picnic casual, but after five it was dressy but casual.

Danni wore another one of her capri sets during the day but that night she knew exactly what she wanted to wear. Several years ago she'd worn a white halter top dress with both red and blue flowers, and except for that night with Jason and Bill she hadn't worn it again. But now she wanted to wear it again and she knew exactly what the guys were wearing too.

That night when they entered the Cranston-Scott quarters to change for the evening part of the picnic Jason and Bill almost had to sit on her to get her to even calm down. She'd been jumpy all day, almost literally bouncing around the Park. Bill had finally gotten her to eat around three o' clock and really wanted to try and get her to rest for a little while before the party tonight but never could get her to calm down. So when he suggested a threesome shower before they changed for the night time party she literally jumped at the chance.

Their shower escapades ended in one of the most powerful copulations that the Triad had experienced in a long time, so much so that all three ended up on the shower floor. When Jason and Bill came back to themselves they carried Danni to their bed each of them falling asleep in the others arms. Jason and Bill were awoken to the buzz of their quarters comm system.

"Come in" mumbled Bill as he absentmindedly reached down and pulled the sheets over himself, Danni and Jason.

Antonia opened their bedroom to find the threesome in a tangle of limbs and sheets with half of Jason's butt peaking out. She sent what she saw from her point of view to Jason and Bill, and it was but a second later that both men jumped up quickly covering Danni.

"Antonia! What are you doing in here?" asked Jason as he started to get up but then thought better of it and returned to the bed.

"I'd be careful if I was you Jason, Danielle can be a very jealous woman"

"Yes I can, so answer his question." mumbled Danni as she turned over and looked at her Apprentice Time-Lord. Maybe it was time to ask the council to reassign her somewhere else. Things had gotten really quiet around here lately and she really didn't need the help any more now that the Triad had been formed. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry Master's, the children asked me to check on you and see what was taking so long. I thought it might be better if I came instead of Mrs. Scott or one of the other ladies" said Antonia as she lowered her eyes from the Triad.

"You're actually right about that Antonia, and thank you. But we'll talk later about you entering our bedroom" said Bill

"Yes Master" said Antonia quietly.

"Tell everyone that we'll be there shortly, and then wait for me in the outer room" said Danni as she grabbed the sheet from the bed, and headed towards the bathroom leaving Jason and Bill to dive for the floor to hide from Antonia's view.

"Danielle!" yelled Jason and Bill as Antonia backed out of the room.

Once again Antonia thought that Danielle was a very lucky woman, even though both men were in their late forties they were still in great shape. She had a feeling that her time here with Danielle and the Triad was coming to an end and that image of Jason and Bill would be one of her most treasured memories of her time here.

It was about ten minutes later when Danni re entered the bedroom wrapped in her robe with a towel around her head. Jason and Bill had both gotten dressed at least halfway because neither man wore a shirt.

"You know you owe us for that Danni" said Bill as he quickly kissed her and then moved into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So sue me" said Danni as she went over to their closet, dropped her robe and then reached in to pull out her white halter top dress.

"Danielle Cranston-Scott" said Jason as he looked at his wife then went quickly into the bathroom.

By the time Jason and Bill re entered their bedroom Danni was sitting fully dressed at her make-up table. She was wearing her white halter top dress with red and blue flowers on it so now her choice of shirts for them made since. Jason's was known as the Red Dragon, while Bill was the Blue wolf. So her dress was a combination of the three of them, her white dress representing her while the red and blue flowers were the guys. And they didn't know anyone who wore the combination better. She might be getting close to fifty years old in earth years, to them she still looked as good as the day they asked her to marry them.

Bill came up behind her, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. Danni turned her head and gave him a lingering kiss on the check.

"Don't be to tough on her Danni. She's done a remarkably good job helping you throughout the years" said Bill as he looked at his wife in the mirror.

"I know, I probably should've asked to have her reassigned years ago. Things just got so familiar that I started taking it for granted that she would always be there."

"And now...?" asked Jason as he came up behind them both.

"I think it's time for her to move on, we've taught her all we can"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Jason as he bent down and kissed his wife's other cheek. He could tell that this was going to be difficult for Danni but it was something that she need to do, and probably alone. But they made the offer anyway.

"No, I took her on alone so it's only fitting that I release her alone as well" said Danni as she closed her eyes.

"But you're not alone sweetheart, we're with you forever and always. Remember that" said both men together as they each gave her a kiss on the cheek then left.

As the door opened Jason and Bill saw Antonia in the living room staring out of the one window that was in the Cranston-Scott quarters. Except for the park it was the only other place in the whole compound where you could see the sky. At first Jason and Bill had thought she put it there so she could watch her future. Now they knew that it was to remind her of where she came from. She was a Time-Lord, A Solorian Master from a distant far away planet that because of her sacrifice and forming the Triad would continue on long after she, Jason and Bill were gone.

They hoped that Antonia's future would be as happy as theirs had become, although they didn't know what lay in store for the young woman they wished her the best. She'd been there for Dannielle when she needed her the most and they hoped that it counted for something. Jason coughed and Antonia turned around to see two of her three Masters standing before her.

"Once again let me say how sorry I am Master's for my earlier intrusion, it was wrong of me and I apologize"

"Yes it was, and from now on you might want to think before you act." said Bill with a tone he hoped held authority.

"Something that Danni still has yet to master by the way" added Jason with a smile.

"I heard that Scott!" called Danni over their link.

At Jason's blush Bill continued. "We want to thank you for your service to Danielle and wish you the very best at whatever your future holds" then he came towards her and kissed her on the check whispering in her ear. "You can keep the image of us if you like. Sort of a memento from your first Master's"

"Cranston!" exclaimed Danni over the link once again.

"Just kidding Dan, gees" said Bill as he left.

"Yeah, good luck Toni" said Jason then kissed her on the cheek then followed Bill out the door.

Antonia walked to the door of the bedroom once more but stopped before the door opened for her and sent a mental request to Danielle. "Master"

"You may come in Antonia" replied Danni verbally.

When the door opened Antonia saw Danni still sitting at her make-up table, eyes closed fingering her engagement and wedding ring. The diamond in the middle of her engagement ring represented her with the smaller ten diamonds around it the Universal Power Rangers. Her wedding band was made of gold, silver and bronze to represent the three of them becoming one. With a heavy heart Antonia now knew for certain that her time here was finished. The Triad had been formed, the Veyeta's defeated and the Solorian bloodline continued. Even though the last part wasn't part of their original plan, it was an added bonus that Antonia had been thankfully around to see. She knew that the Cranston-Scott children would grow into powerful Time-Lords and maybe someday she would be fortunate enough to meet them again.

"Master, I..." started Antonia but stopped when Danni opened her eyes and held up her hand.

She turned around to face the young woman with a smile on her face. "Jason was right, you know. I still haven't mastered thinking before I act, and I suspect that it will be just as difficult for you. We're a lot alike you and I Antonia"

"How so Master?" asked Antonia skeptically.

Danni motioned for her to sit on the bed and then continued. "There's an old earth song that's titled "Looking for love in all the wrong places", well believe it or not that applies to me as well as you. Even though Mark was an essential part of my past he was not meant to be my true love or soul mate. That's Jason and William. And just like me you've been jumping from person to person trying to find your destiny. Well I can't tell you what your destiny will be Antonia but I know that whatever it is you must embrace it or you will become a very lonely old Time-Lord. And we've enough of them around already." said Danni with a teasing note in her voice.

"Yes, Master" said Antonia chuckling.

"So tomorrow I'm going to send a request to the Time-Lords High Council asking that they reassign you"

"Master, I..." started Antonia once again but stopped when Danni held her hand up again.

"Only now I think they should drop the apprenticeship and give you an assignment and a planet on which to complete it. That way you can gain more knowledge and experience"

"Oh thank you Danielle! I won't let you down" exclaimed Antonia as she jumped up and hugged the older woman.

"I know you won't, but remember. No matter what the situation you find yourself in learn from it. One day that knowledge just might save you or a loved ones life"

"Oh yes Master, thank you. Thank you so very much, for everything!" said Antonia as got up and started to leave.

"Antonia?" called Danni.

Antonia stopped just short of the door opening and turned to face Danni. "Yes, Master"

"About what Bill said earlier, you may keep that image. Just so long as you remember WHO THEY ARE."

"But Master, Bill and Jason will know..." stammered Antonia. She'd only been kidding when she'd thought that it would be one of her most cherished memories. She hadn't really imagined that Danni would let her keep it.

With a shake of her head Danni replied. "I've blocked this conversation, so it's up to you not to give it away. Let's just say it's a parting gift from me, since I know you've been drooling over them since we came here. As I said before though, just remember WHO they are!"

"Oh yes, Master! Always" answered Antonia with a big smile on her face.

"Now are you ready to go, I suspect that it's well past my shortly time limit" said Danni as she rose and took Antonia's arm.

The two woman made their final walk to the park as Master and Apprentice in silence, but as the park doors open they were instantly surrounded. Jason and Bill pulling her to the side as Antonia made a hasty retreat into the crowd blushing intensely.

"Is everything alright? We couldn't feel you after we left" asked Jason

"Everything's fine Jas. It had to do with the Time-Lords High Council so I had to block you, but we've reached an understanding and I'm going to ask that Antonia be reassigned"

"Well if your sure..." said Bill

"I'm positive Bill" answered Danni then pulled him into a kiss that soon had the crowd whooping it up behind them.

"Danielle & William Cranston-Scott! You've guest waiting you know" said Kevin as he came up to his son and daughter-in-law.

As they broke apart they did have the decency to blush but Kevin had the feeling that it was only for show, at least on Danni's part anyway.

"This way Mom & Daddy. Dad's already waiting by the food" said Trini as she grabbed each by the arm and pulled them towards the patio tables.

A huge white wedding tent had been placed over all of the patio tables and the whole tent was ablaze with lights that were on the poles above them.

"Glad you two could make it, you know it is our party after all" said Jason as he grabbed Danielle and pulled her into a kiss that once again had the crowd around them whooping and cheering.

"Alright, alright! Enough already, someone start the music and lets get this party started!" called Jack as he took Danni's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Followed closely by Linda pulling Bill onto the dance floor with her. Jason found Dr. Michelle Gaston and soon followed his husband and wife onto the dance floor.

After that the party was in full swing until late into the night, most of the guests that had to drive home left around ten-thirty, with the rest staying until close to midnight. Finally as the last guest left Jack, Linda and Kevin turned to see the threesome having one last slow dance on the floor in each other's arms swaying gently to the music.

"So what's your plans for the rest of your anniversary celebration?" asked Linda as the music ended and the threesome came to the table where they were sitting.

She knew that they'd some sort of plans for the next week or so because Danni had asked her and Jack to watch the kids. Tonight the girls were having a sleep over at a friends house and the boys were spending the night with Mark Parks. But as far as she knew the Triad didn't have any travel plans for outside the Compound. At Danny's blush Linda knew that where ever they ended up going must be somewhere special for the three of them.

"Let's just say we have our own little tropical island excursion planned" said Bill as he kissed each of his in-laws and then pulled Danni out of the park.

"Thanks again mom and dad for watching the kids. And tell them thanks for the party, it was wonderful" yelled Jason as he ran to catch up with his husband and wife.

Linda, Jack and Kevin watched the threesome depart the park and wondered once again if they'd ever totally understand the Universal Power Ranger Triad.


End file.
